En poder del mal: Sword Art Online
by Saulen
Summary: Un mundo nacido del odio. Kirito, en su afán de salvar lo que más ama, se ve atrapado en un mundo virtual creado a partir de la mente de un psicópata, donde la maldad, el terror y el dolor pueden asumir cualquier forma, y la muerte está tras de cualquier puerta. Asuna busca una razón perdida, Lisbeth enfrenta un sentimiento olvidado y Sinon busca una salida para él.
1. Una llamada de emergencia

En poder del mal: Sword Art Online

6:30 p.m.

Llueve copiosamente a lo largo de la ciudad, cobijada por un cielo de intenso gris, cuya sombra oscurece el ambiente. La torrencial caída de agua es, sin embargo, serena. Más allá de una leve brisa, no hay relámpagos ni truenos, solo un constante flujo de gotas de líquido que caen hacia la tierra, humedeciendo el ambiente y elevando el olor a tierra mojada del campo de fútbol que rodea la escuela preparatoria en donde dos jóvenes, una chica de cabello café oscuro corto, y otra de cabello castaño claro estilizado en dos colas, ambas vestidas con el uniforme de su escuela, observan la lluvia mientras permanecen sentadas en la cafetería del lugar, la cual está resguardada del clima por una pared de vidrio que les permite contemplar el exterior. La más alta de las dos, en cuyo rostro se distinguen pecas debajo de sus ojos cafés, suspira y deja caer sus brazos y cara sobre la mesa, mientras su compañera se limita a dar pequeños mordiscos a una barra de chocolate.

-Moo… esta lluvia no me dejará irme a mi casa… -Se lamenta la primera.

-Velo por el lado positivo, Rika-san, igual no tienes nada que llegar a hacer a tu casa. –Responde su amiga. -Kazuto-san no entrará hoy al juego de todos modos. –Añade antes de darle otra mordida a su barra de chocolate. La otra chica le dedica una mirada huraña, levantando la ceja derecha mientras entrecierra los ojos al verla.

-¿Qué estás insinuando, Keiko? –Le dice en voz lenta. –Kirito no es mi única razón para entrar en ese juego. –Su tono pasa a desganado. –Igual, Asuna siempre termina acaparándolo. –Deja escapar un suspiro de resignación. –Pero supongo que así son las cosas. –Luego vuelve a mirar a su compañera. –Además, ¿no aplica lo mismo para ti? –Le sonríe pícaramente. Keiko hace una sonrisa de ojos cerrados, con una gota apareciendo detrás de su cabeza.

-Bueno, la verdad si me gustaría entrar a subir un par de niveles con Pina. Ayer subí un nivel en el campo 4 de la cueva de flores carnívoras y todavía no he distribuido mis puntos de habilidad. –Contesta la joven, sorprendiendo a Rika, quien se muestra impresionada.

-Wow, nunca pensé que te escucharía hablando como alguien que de verdad pone atención a la interfaz del juego. –Se burla e inmediatamente se estira, levantando los brazos hacia arriba, con las manos juntas, haciendo un gemido de esfuerzo.

-Bueno, creo que tú también deberías subir algunos niveles, especialmente con la nueva skill que vino con la nueva actualización para Blacksmiths. –Agrega Keiko, pero su respuesta se corta en seco al sentir un impulso como si una ola de mar pasara sobre ella, sacándola de balance y tirándola al piso, lanzando su barra de chocolate a algunos metros de distancia. -¡Ugh! –Profiere sorprendida. En ese instante, el tiempo se ralentiza y ambas perciben la situación como si estuviera en cámara lenta y en blanco y negro. Rika se levanta ante el suceso, intentando alcanzar a Keiko, pero otra ola invisible las golpea, esta vez tirándola a ella al piso.

-¿Qué pasa? –Pregunta nerviosa. Tanto ella como Keiko ahora perciben el tiempo normal, de nuevo a colores. En la cara de la chica más joven se refleja una expresión de miedo, mientras que la de Rika es más de incertidumbre. Esta última reacciona primero, extendiendo su mano hacia su amiga para ayudarla a incorporarse, ambas mirándose confundidas. Keiko dirige su mirada a su alrededor y otra expresión de sorpresa invade su rostro.

-¡Rika-san! –Exclama asustada. Rika mira a su alrededor y observa que todas las personas que estaban en la cafetería han caído desmayadas a su alrededor.

-¿Qué… qué es esto? –Se pregunta mientras da un paso hacia atrás. Nuevamente una onda invisible pasa sobre ellas, dejando el ambiente sin color, y ahora también sin ruido. Rika le dice algo a Keiko, pero es como si ningún sonido pudiese viajar por el aire. Al darse cuenta de la situación, la más alta toma a su amiga de la mano y deciden salir corriendo por el pasillo. Keiko grita el nombre de su amiga, pero ninguna voz sale de su garganta. Rika solo sabe que deben salir de ahí. El silencio es tan avasallador que ambas son capaces de escuchar el latido de sus corazones, cada uno latiendo cada vez más rápido. Al cabo de algunos segundos de avanzar en línea recta, Rika se detiene, extrañada. Keiko dirige su mirada hacia ella, con una mano cerca del pecho, mientras que con la otra sigue apretando fuertemente la de su amiga. Frente a ellas está de pie una figura cubierta por una capucha blanca que las observa en pose amenazante. Su rostro no se distingue, pero ambas parecen reconocerlo, mostrando una expresión de confusión en sus semblantes. Keiko dice el nombre de la persona, musitando tres sílabas que también se pierden en el silencio de la atmósfera. La figura se desplaza fantasmalmente hasta juntar su cuerpo con el de Rika, tomándola por la espalda y acercándola hacia él, mientras sus ojos amarillos se fijan en los de ella, haciendo que esta pierda el sentido de la realidad. La joven queda atrapada en las pupilas del extraño, sintiéndose absorbida, como si cayera por capas y capas de realidad, desdoblándose de su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que la realidad desaparece a su alrededor.

-¡Rika-saaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan! –El grito de Keiko rompe el silencio unos instantes antes de que todo quede en oscuridad. En medio del color negro que ahora compone todo lo que la rodea, Rika solo alcanza a proferir un último pensamiento.

-Kirito… -Su propia voz parece ajena a ella, dispersándose en lo que parece ser un vacío de existencia.

0000000000000

6:00 a.m.

-¿¡Huh!? –Kirito se incorpora violentamente luego de aparentemente estar acostado. Mira a su alrededor y reconoce su habitación. A través de la ventana se escucha el ruido de la lluvia que cae mecida por un fuerte viento, acompañado de relámpagos ocasionales que iluminan el ambiente entre momento y momento. Poco a poco sus sentidos regresan y se percata de que está respirando agitadamente, cubierto de sudor a pesar de que el ambiente parece estar bastante frío. Junto a él está dormida una joven de cabello castaño largo, vestida con un camisón rosado de tirantes, y cubierta parcialmente por la cobija que también lo envuelve a él, quien viste una camiseta blanca y boxers celestes. Kirito calma su respiración y cierra los ojos un momento, llevándose una mano hacia la frente.

-Kirito… –Escuchó la voz de alguien llamándolo con tristeza.

-Liz… -Musita el joven, asociando la voz con la de Rika. Luego vuelve a ver a su novia y suspira más calmado. Estira su brazo hacia ella y pone su mano sobre su cabeza, acariciando su cabello desde su cuello hasta su espalda. Con la mano le remueve un poco de cabello que le cubría la mejilla derecha, y luego acaricia su rostro, registrando una vez más la forma y las características de su piel y su cara, así como las sensaciones que le provoca dicho contacto, aliviado del hecho de que lo que siente es real.

Años atrás, mientras estaban atrapados en Sword Art Online, el llamado "juego de la muerte", Kirito se dio cuenta de que toda sensación, todo sentimiento y percepción no son más que conjuntos de datos que, dadas configuraciones determinadas, se transmiten utilizando un canal y se decodifican en la mente humana, sin importar el medio de transmisión. En ese momento entendió que lo real no es lo que se percibe en el mundo real o un mundo virtual, sino las experiencias y los sentimientos que se generan en estos.

Aun así, está muy feliz de poder tocar a Asuna con sus propias manos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de lo sencilla que tal realización pueda parecer, la única persona que compartió su forma de pensar, más allá incluso que la propia Asuna, irónicamente fue el hombre que provocó dicho incidente con el propósito de entender hasta qué grado lo real es tal. Kayaba Akihiko, el creador de Sword Art Online, a quien Kirito venció en un duelo final que demostró que la mente humana puede trascender más allá de los límites dados por un sistema, y que los sentimientos pueden crear puentes que la lógica no. Muy en el fondo, Kirito sabe que haber llegado a una realización como tal, eventualmente lo llevará a seguir un camino como el de ese hombre, pero por ahora, a diferencia de Kayaba, él tiene algo que le interesa seguir explorando el mundo real.

Nuevamente acaricia el rostro de Asuna, quien ante la sensación solo murmura en medio de sus sueños.

-Kirito-kun… no te atrevas a dejar el sándwich… -Dice suavemente. Kirito mira hacia la mesa de noche junto a la cama y observa que aún hay un poco del mencionado emparedado. Con gris bajo los ojos, estira la mano, lo sujeta y, luego de una pausa de algunos segundos, lo consume de un solo bocado.

De repente, la oscuridad del cuarto se dispersa con la luz del teléfono celular que recibe una llamada y comienza a vibrar. En la pantalla del teléfono se lee "Sinon". Junto a su nombre se aprecia que ha habido varias llamadas perdidas en la noche. El joven hace expresión seria, toma el teléfono y contesta.

-¿Sinon?

-¿Kirito? –Se escucha al otro lado de la línea. Kirito piensa en molestarla, tal y como usualmente lo hace, pero se abstiene al escuchar la seriedad de su voz.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Kirito… disculpa que te moleste, pero creo que esto es importante. –Comienza animosa la joven. –Ayer había quedado con Rika y Keiko de entrar a ALO, pero ninguna de las dos llegó… -Continúa explicando. –Les llamé por teléfono y no me contesta ninguna.

-… ¿Probaste llamando a sus casas? –Kirito toma actitud preocupada.

-Sí, pero… -Su voz se debilita.

-¿Qué sucede, Sinon? –Insiste él, más determinado. Asuna comienza a despertarse ante la conversación, frotando sus ojos mientras da un bostezo y estira los brazos hacia el frente. Va a decirle algo, pero se detiene al ver su semblante serio.

-Kirito… enciende la televisión… pon las noticias del canal 3… -Su voz tiembla al darle la instrucción. El joven le hace un gesto a su novia de que le pase el control remoto, lo cual ella hace en el instante. Él enciende el monitor y en las noticias aparece una mujer reportando afuera de un lugar que ninguno de los dos tarda en reconocer.

-Kirito-kun, esa es… -Identifica Asuna. Kirito observa que la reportera está informando desde afuera de la escuela para supervivientes de SAO, la escuela de adaptación a la que Asuna, Rika, Keiko y él asisten desde que regresaron del juego. Le suben el volumen al televisor para escuchar lo sucedido.

- _Hasta el momento la policía sigue teniendo acordonado todo el perímetro. El número de víctimas todavía es desconocido, pero desde que el reporte se dio en la noche de ayer, ninguno de los trescientos estudiantes que se encontraban en las instalaciones en el momento se ha comunicado al exterior._

 _-¿Cuál es la causa del fenómeno? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_ –Le pregunta el anunciador desde el estudio de noticias. La mujer escucha la pregunta, guarda silencio por unos momentos y continúa.

- _Nadie puede acercarse a la escuela. Aquellos que lo hacen…_ -La cámara enfoca la entrada de la escuela de supervivientes. En el camino hacia el edificio principal hay varios policías, paramédicos y algunos estudiantes, todos tirados en el piso con los ojos abiertos, pero con las pupilas vacías.

- _Se asume que los estudiantes adentro del instituto están en la misma situación, pero nadie puede acercarse porque termina en un estado similar_. –Continúa el reporte.

-¿Lo estás viendo, Kirito? –Inquiere Sinon. Kirito observa sorprendido y Asuna con las manos sobre su boca, asustada.

-¿Dices que Rika y Keiko estaban en la escuela cuando eso pasó? –Su voz es seria. Tanto que Asuna adivina su curso de acción inmediato.

-… Así parece. –Contesta Sinon.

-Entonces te veré luego. –Le dice con intención de colgar.

-Sí. Te veré en tu escuela. –Agrega ella, colgando.

-¿Sinon? –Inquiere Kirito, pero solo encuentra el sonido de la llamada terminada. Sinon siempre fue diferente de las otras chicas con las que él regularmente convive. En ella encontró un tipo de camaradería diferente a la que comparte con Asuna y las demás, un tipo de confianza que nace de un entendimiento profundo, una rivalidad amistosa y una empatía nacida de un pasado similar, y de haber llevado su confianza mutua hasta los últimos extremos en una batalla de vida o muerte. Sinon es aquella en quien confía para proteger su espalda cuando hay balas de verdad a su alrededor. Mientras Asuna es "corazón", Sinon es "lógica". Sabe que Asuna se dejará llevar por sus emociones, y Sinon por su razonamiento.

Asuna reconoce el vínculo entre ambos. Sabe que Kirito siempre buscará protegerla, y que eso incluye tratar excluirla de sus batallas aún en contra su voluntad. Solo espera que esta vez no termine en una situación donde tenga que protegerla de nada.

-Asuna. –La voz de Kirito la saca de sus pensamientos. Asuna vuelve a mirarlo con ojos temblorosos.

-Vamos, Kirito-kun. Liz y Silica también son mis amigas. –Le dice determinada. Kirito baja la cabeza y asiente.

-Bien, vamos. –Acepta extendiéndole la mano para ayudarla a incorporarse. Asuna toma su mano y se levanta. Momentos después, ambos salen de la casa de Kirito, montados en su motocicleta. El cielo sigue gris, y la lluvia todavía no ha cesado. En su hogar queda su familia todavía dormida, exceptuando a Suguha, su hermana menor, cuya habitación está vacía.

000000000000000

Oscuridad… no hay ruido, ni luz. Todo a su alrededor es cálido, una sensación agradable de flotar a la deriva. En su mente no hay pensamientos, más bien, solo recuerdos que la arrullan y la consuelan al seguir hundiéndose en la oscuridad.

-Liz… -La voz del chico al que a pesar de todo su corazón aún le pertenece aparece en su mente, tal y como se veía la primera vez que lo vio. –Liz. –La sonrisa de Kirito está grabada en su interior con fuego y calor, como uno de los fierros que ella misma utiliza para marcar las armas que fabrica en su armería.

-Kirito, yo… -Se recuerda de nuevo extendiendo su mano hacia él, pero él sujeta las manos de Asuna frente al atardecer. Lisbeth retira su mano y sonríe, conteniendo las lágrimas que se asuman por sus ojos.

-¿Liz? –Le preguntan ambos, acercándose a ella, quien hace una expresión feliz y le da un golpe con el puño a Kirito en el brazo.

-Asegúrate de cuidarla bien, Kirito. –Le dice animada, pero luego observa sus ojos. La mirada de Kirito le dice que sabe lo que ella siente, viendo a través de ella como si fueran rayos X.

-… Siempre odié eso de ti. Puedes leerme como un libro abierto. –Le da otro pequeño golpe de puño en el pecho. Asuna ya no está en la escena.

-Te olvidas de que tú también puedes leerme a mí, Liz. –Contesta Kirito, mirándola con una leve sonrisa. El viento de la tarde sopla moviendo levemente los cabellos de ambos.

-… Cualquiera podría leer a alguien como tú. –Contesta desviando el rostro hacia un lado, cuando es sorprendida por un abrazo de Kirito.

-Liz… no, Rika… -Le dice mientras la abraza. Ella puede sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, y el latido de su corazón que pasa de su pecho al de ella.

-Kirito… -Cierra los ojos y se abandona a lo que ya identificó como una fantasía digna para morir en ella. Sin embargo, al hacerlo, el cuerpo que era cálido se vuelve frío. Lisbeth abre de nuevo los ojos y quien la abraza es el mismo fantasma que apareció en la escuela. Su piel blanca y llena de puntadas médicas, sus ojos amarillos y su ropa blanca. Su rostro, terriblemente conocido para ella.

-Ki… ri… to… -Todo su cuerpo tiembla al reconocer el rostro de aquel al que ama en el cuerpo del fantasma que la sujeta entre sus brazos.

-Mi… Liz… -Dice la aparición. Liz se suelta de él y comienza a correr en la dirección contraria. De repente se ve en un pasillo de la escuela, donde al final se ilumina una puerta con el rótulo de salida. Del cuerpo del fantasma blanco se desprenden chorros de sangre que salen de sus muñecas, sus tobillos y su rostro, formando un charco a sus pies. De este charco comienza a formarse el cuerpo de una persona tirando gruñidos y moviéndose violento y doloroso. Liz mira horrorizada y antes de que quedarse a ver qué sale, corre con todas sus fuerzas; siente que sus pulmones van a reventarse y su corazón va a salir de su pecho, al mismo tiempo que siente que su piel se corta por el aire frío y denso que fluye a su alrededor. Sus ojos arden, su nariz es incapaz de filtrar la corriente helada y sus músculos gritan por atrofiarse, pero el terror de la cosa que la sigue la impulsa a no parar. A su alrededor brota sangre de las paredes, y se da cuenta que varios cadáveres de los que parecen ser sus compañeros de la escuela SAO están tirados a lo largo del piso.

-¡Maldita cosa! –Grita mientras lágrimas salen por sus ojos. De lo siguiente que se da cuenta es que la cosa la empuja por la espalda, tirándola al piso. Vuelve a ver, y frente a ella está ahora un hombre que porta una capucha negra, tatuajes de Laughing coffin a lo largo de un brazo, mientras en el otro tiene un alambre de puas enrollado, que constantemente se clava en su carne. En las manos tiene una sierra oxidada y llena de sangre, y en su rostro lleva una máscara de hierro que parece también clavada en su piel. –Ah… ¡AHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo la chica, intentando correr de nuevo, escapando al rodar en el suelo hacia el frente justo en el momento en el que el hombre de la sierra clava su arma en el piso, destruyendo parte de éste. Liz se levanta y sale corriendo con las pocas fuerzas que le quedan.

-¿¡Que rayos!? ¡Esto no es real! ¡Esto no puede ser! –Grita al aire, pero los pasos del hombre detrás de ella le recuerdan que sea real o no, él viene por ella.

-¡ARgh! –Grita el atacante, siguiéndola, agitando la sierra de un lugar a otro, mientras la chica dobla por el pasillo y entra a una puerta, mira a su alrededor y solo mira pupitres, una pizarra y ventanas. Se acerca a las ventanas para salir por ahí, pero al asomarse, lo que encuentra la deja sorprendida.

-¿Qué…? –Frente a ella, en vez de la salida hacia la calle, a través de la ventana lo único que se ve es agua, como si la escuela estuviera en medio del océano. -¿Qué rayos…?

-¡Arrrrrgghh! –Se escucha el grito del perseguidor nuevamente. Liz no para de temblar, pero con lo que le queda de juicio, prueba un locker que está al fondo del salón, lo abre y se encierra en él. Por la ranura puede ver que el perseguidor entra al salón y con la sierra destruye varios pupitres, agitándola por todas direcciones. Se asoma a la ventana, y Liz lo único que puede hacer es guardar silencio, escuchando de nuevo su corazón que late con fuerza y a máxima velocidad, nerviosa de estar ante la presencia de la muerte.

-Kirito… -Piensa para sí. Recuerda el abrazo que en su sueño acaba de darle. –Como quisiera que por lo menos ese instante hubiera sido real… -Las lágrimas se apoderan nuevamente de sus ojos, mientras toda ella se compunge con ganas de llorar, tratando de callar su garganta con toda la razón que le queda, estando frente a frente con el destructor. –Kirito… -Piensa mientras aprieta los ojos con fuerza. En ese instante, el perseguidor se detiene y mira hacia el locker. Acerca su mirada hacia la rejilla de ventilación, y encuentra los ojos de Lisbeth con los suyos, que son dos orbes rojos desorbitados, rodeados de alambre de púas.

-No… -Es lo único que sale de la garganta de la joven, perdiendo el control de su mucosa y de su vejiga, sus ojos sacando todas las lágrimas que le quedan. El atacante aumenta la potencia de la sierra y la hunde en el casillero, al mismo tiempo que Liz, casi por reflejo, se arrodilla dentro de la caja de acero, cubriendo sus oídos mientras la lluvia de chispas y astillas de acero cae sobre su cabeza, hiriéndola superficialmente. -¡NOOOOOO! –Grita asustada. Luego siente que el hombre, usando el agujero que le hizo con la sierra a la caja, la levanta completa y la arroja por la ventana con ella adentro, cayendo encerrada en ella al mar.

Al caer en el agua, la puerta se atasca, por lo que la chica intenta patearla con una pierna. De un golpe logra abrirla, pero la fuerza de la corriente hace que la parte astillada dejada por la sierra le raje el muslo, clavándosele como un serrucho a lo ancho del músculo. Grita de dolor, pero eso solo la hace perder más aire. Con la fuerza que le queda sale a la superficie, donde las olas la golpean de frente, lanzándola a toda velocidad contra unas rocas, haciendo que todo quede en negro en ese instante.

000000000000

Kirito y Asuna van en la motocicleta por la calle. La joven va agarrada fuertemente de su novio, quien permanece son la mirada seria, enfocado en el camino.

-Kirito-kun… hay algo raro en el ambiente… -Dice nerviosa. –Algo… algo no está bien… -Le dice con voz débil.

-Lo se… -Contesta con voz tranquilizadora. –Ya verás que Liz y Silica están bien. –Le dice con confianza, aun cuando en su interior, sabe que Asuna tiene razón. Algo no está bien en el ambiente. Kirito da la vuelta por la calle y queda frente a la escuela, pero de repente, tanto él como ella escuchan un sonido agudo que les genera un fuerte dolor de cabeza, haciendo que Kirito pierda el control de la moto y ambos se estrellen contra el asfalto. -¡Ugh! –Profiere levantándose del piso, todavía luchando con la súbita migraña y el sonido que retumba en sus oídos. -¡Asuna! –Le grita mirando a todos lados, pero su vista está borrosa y se siente mareado, sin saber hacia dónde mirar. -¡Asuna! –Vuelve a gritar. El dolor es todavía más intenso, obligándolo a arrodillarse mientras se sostiene la cabeza. -¡AAAAAAAHHH! –Grita con los ojos cerrados.

-¡Kirito-kun! –Asuna llega a su lado, tras lo que súbitamente el dolor cesa. –Kirito-kun… ¿estás bien? –Le dice ella, quien está raspada de un brazo por el choque de la moto.

-Ahora… ahora estoy bien. –Anuncia sacudiéndose la ropa, sonriéndole de nuevo. –Asuna sabe que cuando le sonríe de esa forma es para ocultarle su preocupación, pero decide no llamarle la atención por ello. Se adelanta a él y sus ojos se quedan fijos en el portón de la escuela. Kirito cambia su expresión a sorpresa al mismo tiempo que ella. Todos los policías, reporteros y estudiantes que todavía estaban afuera de la escuela, y que hace un momento vieron a través de la televisión, ahora están tirados en el piso, muertos, llenos de heridas o perforados en distintas partes. Asuna se lleva las manos a la boca, e incapaz de mantener la compostura, vomita en una esquina. Kirito a todos los muertos, y luego observa al cielo lluviosa. Extrañamente, los relámpagos que sonaban hasta hace un momento han desaparecido. Ahora el cielo es gris uniforme, y la lluvia cae en un ángulo vertical casi perfecto. Como si fuera…

-¿MMORPG? –Se pregunta a sí mismo. –Imposible… -De entrada, descarta la idea. Asuna por su parte, ahora está de pie frente a la entrada de la escuela, todavía nerviosa del espectáculo a su alrededor. De repente, volando por el interior del campus distingue a una criatura familiar para ella. Un pequeño dragón que entra por una de las ventanas del edificio de estudiantes.

-… ¿Pina? –Musita Asuna.

-¿Pina? –Pregunta Kirito. –Pero… eso quiere decir que… -Comienza a razonar el chico, pero no puede terminar, porque Asuna, como si estuviera en trance, empieza a caminar hacia el interior del edificio.

-Pina… voy por ti, Pina… -Dice ensimismada. –Si Pina está aquí, Keiko también debe andar cerca, ¿no lo crees, Kirito-kun? –Pregunta al aire, sus pupilas perdidas.

-¡Asuna, espera! –Le grita, dudando un momento antes de entrar al edificio. Sabe que es el principio de todo, pero no puede dejar a Asuna ir hacia el interior. -¡Rayos! –Se queja sin opción, entrando hacia el edificio, persiguiéndola. Luego de dar unos pasos, la puerta detrás de él, se cierra. Hace un gesto de que ya se lo esperaba, pero suspira hondo y corre detrás de su novia. Asuna entra por la misma ventana que entró Pina, y Kirito entra justo detrás, pero al hacerlo, cae en una playa, donde el cielo está despejado y un edificio igual a la escuela se puede ver del otro lado del mar. -… ¿Qué? –Profiere sorprendido. Delante de él está la figura blanca que tiene su mismo rostro. Le sonríe y desaparece.

-El juego comienza, Kirito… -Le anuncia la voz que sale de la figura. Kirito escucha de nuevo el sonido agudo y se arrodilla por el dolor. Por un momento, la imagen de la playa se superpone con la de Shino, que lo sostiene en sus brazos y parece gritar su nombre. El dolor termina y el joven se pone de pie de nuevo, mirando sus manos.

-Juego… -Mira hacia adelante y la figura blanca ya no está. Frente a él hay una pistola, bañada en agua de lluvia. –Asuna… -Recuerda que Asuna estaba junto a él. -¡Asuna! –Grita con fuerza. Toma la pistola entre sus manos, y un mensaje de pantalla de ítems aparece. Está en un ambiente virtual. Si es un juego o no, eso tendría que averiguarlo.

00000000000

Afuera de la escuela, la policía sigue haciendo una barrera para evitar el ingreso a las instalaciones. En medio de la lluvia, Shino sostiene a un inconsciente Kirito entre sus brazos, suplicándole que despierte, mientras los paramédicos vienen a su auxilio.

Continuará.


	2. Restos

Hola a todos. Gracias por su interés en esta historia, que creo que aquí hace falta un poco de horror, aunque sea medio ligero. Por otro lado, en el primer capítulo no puse nada, pero es de rigor que se mencione el disclaimer de que Kirito y compañía son creación de Kawahara Reki, y etc., etc.

Aquí el capítulo.

000000000000

Capítulo 2 - Restos

5:00 p.m. – Horas antes del incidente

Es de tarde. El cielo está gris, amenazando con una lluvia inminente, pero la gente de la ciudad no se inmuta, cada quien viviendo a toda prisa, atrapado en su mundo particular, respondiendo a sus propias emergencias. Se observan grupos de gente que esperan a que el semáforo cambie para poder cruzar la calle, mientras las colas interminables, pero fluidas, de vehículos avanzan mecánicamente por los caminos de asfalto que atraviesan la ciudad. Gente adulta que carga maletines y habla por teléfono, grupos de estudiantes que van revisando sus celulares, policías que permanecen estoicos, vigilando el orden, o personas que entran y salen de los diferentes negocios. En medio del ritmo mecánico de la ciudad, hay una de tantas cafeterías donde el tiempo parece ir un poco más despacio. En una de éstas, Kazuto Kirigaya está sentado mientras revisa en una tableta algunos datos de su proyecto de realidad virtual. En la mesa hay una taza de café, a la que esporádicamente le da sorbos, absorto en el interés que le genera el documento que lee.

-Yui, ingresa los códigos de la línea cuatro a la ocho y añade el algoritmo que subí a tu memoria hoy en la mañana. –Le indica a su hija electrónica, con la cual interactúa desde su teléfono, el cual está conectado a la Tablet en la que está trabajando.

-Sí papá. –Contesta la inteligencia artificial. –Kazuto observa las modificaciones en el código NoSQL que el input de su hija causa, dejando escapar una sonrisa de emoción.

-Excelente, Yui. Ahora corre una rutina de prueba e ingresa el tera de información, luego mide el tiempo que la información tarda en transmitirse a través del búfer hacia el receptor, utilizando la rutina que acabamos de cargar.

-1.5 segundos, papa. –Responde la voz de la niña. Kazuto le da otro sorbo a su café, totalmente absorto en la pantalla. El héroe de SAO siempre fue un ávido consumidor de videojuegos, pero a su vez, la programación es una de sus grandes pasiones, emocionándose con la idea de algún día crear su propio entorno virtual; con la desventaja de que cada vez que se concentra, existen pocos poderes sobre la tierra que logren sacarlo de su zona creativa.

Uno de esos poderes es Asuna Yuuki.

-¿Kirito-kun? –Asuna está sentada junto a él, con un té chai caliente entre las manos. El humo de la bebida se hace visible con el frío del ambiente, mientras la taza de café negro de Kazuto está distintamente helada, habiendo sido servida desde hace un rato, pero consumida muy lentamente.

-Ingresa los cálculos que acabo de subir a la consola, Yui. –Indica el joven luego de digitar unos datos sobre la pantalla.

-Listo, papa. –Responde la niña. Asuna le da otro sorbo a su té y lo mira con ojos entrecerrados, levantando una ceja.

-¿Kirito-kun? –Lo llama de nuevo Asuna. En el celular que sirve como terminal para Yui aparece un cronómetro que empieza a contar hacia atrás desde 10.

-Ahora conecta los nodos de recepción de información con el procesador virtual, y aumenta la memoria de la partición para que soporte la carga de información.

-Listo, papa. –Responde la niña de nuevo. El cronómetro llega a tres, dos, uno…

-Kirito-kun. –El tono de Asuna es serio, mientras su rostro es sonriente. Al escuchar su tono de voz, el chico inmediatamente cesa toda actividad; vuelve su rostro hacia ella y la toma de las manos, mirándola fijamente.

-… ¿Asuna…-san? –La mira como quien observa un volcán a punto de estallar. Asuna extiende sus manos hacia él, quien rápidamente las atrapa y las rodea con las suyas.

-¿Kirito-kun?

-Te amo, Asuna. –Su voz ceremoniosa y seria. Asuna asiente feliz y le aprieta las manos también.

-Yo también te amo, Kirito-kun. –Su sonrisa se vuelve normal, brindándole un respiro al joven, quien deja salir un suspiro de derrota.

-¿Estás aquí hace mucho? –Le pregunta mientras le da otro sorbo a su café, dándose cuenta de que está frío, lo que expresa sacando la lengua en disgusto.

-Mama llegó aquí mientras volcábamos el paquete de datos 43343435, papa. –Explica Yui.

-Ooh, con que así es… -Razona él. Asuna vuelve a hacer su sonrisa mortal, asustando tanto a Kirito como a su hija.

-¡Papa ya te está prestando atención, mama! –Lo defiende la niña desde el teléfono. Asuna sonríe y luego es ella quien deja salir un suspiro. Kazuto detecta que algo no está bien y la toma de la mano, poniendo su palma sobre la de ella en actitud protectora. El sonido de otro relámpago en el cielo les anuncia que la tormenta está cada vez más cerca.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta con interés, totalmente desconectado del flujo del mundo a su alrededor. Su novia baja la mirada y contesta con una expresión que denota confusión.

-Kirito-kun, ¿sabes? Kou-niisan volverá mañana de su viaje de negocios. –Le informa cabizbaja.

-¿Kouichiro…-san? –Repite Kazuto. Yuuki Kouichiro, el hermano mayor de Asuna, uno de los principales ejecutivos de RECT Inc., la compañía que desarrolló _Alfheim Online_ luego de comprar el código base de _Sword Art Online_ a Argus. Después del escándalo que se desató en los medios y en la cámara de regulación de asuntos virtuales del gobierno luego de que Sugou secuestrase a los trescientos sobrevivientes de SAO, su padre, Yuuki Shouzo, su padre y el de Asuna, dejó su puesto como CEO y se fue al extranjero a dirigir las operaciones internacionales de la empresa, mientras Kouichiro se dedicó a reconstruir la reputación de la corporación como manufacturera de entornos virtuales, asumiendo control financiero y supervisión técnica sobre la división de realidad virtual, enfocándose en el establecimiento de convenios de cooperación y contratos de outsourcing con compañías que aprovecharon el código fuente de la Seed, liberada por Kazuto y Agil en la red, y los recursos de RECT para desarrollar sus propios VRMMORPG. Una de estas compañías es Zaskar, la creadora de Gun Gale Online, juego en el cual Kouichiro es un ávido jugador.

-… Ahh… así que… regresa… -Se rasca la mejilla el joven. Su relación con el hermano de Asuna nunca fue la mejor, especialmente cuando éste comenzó a darse cuenta de que todo juego virtual que empezaba a interesarle, siempre se veía envuelto en un escándalo donde Kirito estaba involucrado, y luego le correspondía limpiar la basura y salvar, una y otra vez, la credibilidad de su empresa.

Ahora que Kazuto lo piensa, de los tres miembros de la familia de Asuna, la madre lo mira como si su hija mereciera algo mejor, su hermano lo ve como una molestia y a su padre le parece medianamente interesante que sea el héroe que completó SAO, pero no se involucra mucho en la vida de su hija igual.

-… sigh… -Deja salir un suspiro. -¿Y qué sucede?

-Que mamá lo irá a recoger al aeropuerto por la madrugada, así que se quedará trabajando en la oficina hasta la noche y luego irá por él.

-Eso quiere decir que… ¿te quedarás sola en tu casa? –La molesta él en tono pícaro. Asuna se sonroja y encoge los hombros, retrocediendo un poco hacia atrás.

-¡Kirito-kun! No te lo digo… por eso… -Niega enérgica al principio y luego termina con la voz en un hilo.

-¿Tienes miedo de quedarte a dormir sola? –Le pregunta de nuevo. Asuna lo mira fingiendo sentirse ofendida.

-Ja, Kirito-kun, ¿Cómo voy a estar yo asustada de…? -Comienza a defenderse en el instante en que un rayo se escucha cerca de ellos, haciéndola saltar del susto. -¡IIIIIIH! –Exclama asustada. –Kirito le hace una mirada de confianza.

-Hoy me toca cocinar a mí. –Le informa él, divertido. Asuna lo mira con ojos temblorosos y brazos cruzados, temerosa de aceptar. En ese momento cae otro rayo.

-¡Vamos pues! –Grita con voz fuerte. -¡Dormiré contigo esta noche! –Informa nerviosa, llamando la atención de todos los clientes de la cafetería. Ambos se quedan sonrojados.

-… está bien. –Contesta él, sonriente.

00000000000

En el avión, Kouichiro, cuyo rostro no es visible, trabaja en una computadora. En su boca tiene una expresión de preocupación, mientras indaga algunos datos acerca un proyecto. Abre una base de datos encriptada y teclea cuatro letras.

-STEM. –Luego presiona el botón entrar y varios datos se despliegan a gran velocidad frente a él, uno de ellos es la escuela de supervivientes de SAO.

-Ese desgraciado… -Exclama con furia pasiva. –Asuna… -Luego menciona el nombre de su hermana con preocupación, mientras una fotografía de ella se muestra en uno de los archivos.

000000000000

Tiempo actual

Dolor. Lo que hasta hace un momento era oscuridad profunda se convierte en una intensa ola de dolor que se hace sentir por retorcijones múltiples en los músculos de las piernas y los brazos, como si toda ella fuese un gran calambre viviente. Las sensaciones regresan a sus manos y pies; percibe grietas ardientes por dentro de sus huesos, como si los nervios se asomaran por debajo de sus uñas, expuestos y molidos, como si hubiese recibido martillazos a lo largo de los dedos. Intenta gritar en reacción al cúmulo de sensaciones que la asalta de golpe, pero su voz no sale de su garganta, topándose con un terrible ardor y una sensación de sequedad, como si alguien hubiera restregado una navaja de afeitar por el interior de su garganta. Sus ojos le parecen bolas de vidrio astilladas, sus dientes se sienten como si fuesen a caerse y sus oídos le parecen como si estuviese sumergida en líquido. Sus pensamientos son incoherentes, produciéndole solo imágenes de horror, como si hubiese tenido la más horrible de las pesadillas, solo para despertar a algo mucho peor.

A lo lejos, más allá del líquido que nubla su audición, parece escuchar a alguien decir su nombre.

-… iz…

-… Huh… -La vorágine de dolor que la embarga le hace incapaz de producir otro sonido, sin embargo, contesta en respuesta a la voz que la llama. Pero duele. Estar muerta aliviaría ese terrible dolor, tanto que incluso ese pensamiento es bienvenido para ella. Duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, duele, DUELE. Su mente se olvida de la voz que intentó llamarla, mientras siente como su dolor la devora, como si un grupo de animales le clavaran sus fauces y trataran de arrancarle pedazos. En medio de su caos, observa la figura del joven blanco encapuchado mirándola y sonriendo, pero duele tanto que no intenta, ni puede huir de él. La figura blanca se aproxima, y al hacerlo, ella siente como si eso que la atormenta poco a poco se desvaneciera, como un taladro que se detiene al desconectarlo, y que deja de clavársele en el momento en el que el fantasma la toma entre sus brazos.

-Mi Lisbeth… -Le susurra en el oído. Ella, como un reflejo natural, lo rodea con sus brazos y descansa su cabeza sobre el pecho de la aparición, quien también la aprieta contra él.

-Quédate conmigo, mi Lisbeth… -Le repite de nuevo. Su voz es ronca, como si sintiese dolor al hablar, pero muy parecida a la de Kirito.

-Ki… ri… to… -Alcanza a pronunciar ella, su dolor de garganta menos presente que antes. Reuniendo las fuerzas que poco a poco recupera, abre sus ojos, que lucen inyectados de sangre negra, encontrando su mirada con la del misterioso personaje. Ki… ri… to… -Repite de nuevo, pero sus palabras provocan una mirada de ira en el fantasma, quien la suelta y la empuja hacia atrás, poniéndose en posición agresiva y dejando escapar un rugido bestial, que resuena en diferentes frecuencias, llenando de terror el corazón de Liz.

-¡NO. REPITAS. ESE. NOMBRE! –Le grita furioso. Liz cierra los ojos y se tapa los oídos, y al hacerlo aparece en una playa, acostada sobre la arena. Se levanta asustada, mirando en todas direcciones.

-¡Kirito! –Grita asustada, dándose cuenta del lugar en el que se encuentra. –Kirito… -Musita triste, soltando un suspiro.

-¿Qué? –La voz de una persona conocida la sorprende por detrás. La joven voltea su mirada y encuentra a Kirito, quien traía unos leños para la fogata que ahora se da cuenta de que está junto a ella. Por un momento, Liz asocia el rostro de Kirito con el del fantasma, pero se sacude el pensamiento de la cabeza y deja escapar lágrimas de alegría al verlo.

-¡Kirito! –Intenta ponerse de pie e ir hacia él, pero el dolor de su pierna la detiene, tumbándola en el suelo. Se observa la pierna y mira que parte de su falda está arrancada, así como que tiene un vendaje de tela negra alrededor del muslo. Rápidamente recuerda la persecución del hombre de la sierra y lo que tuvo que luchar para sobrevivir cuando cayó al agua. Toca la tela que recubre su herida y vuelve a ver al chico, que aparentemente ha usado la manga de su camisa para hacer el vendaje.

-¡Liz! –Kirito se inclina junto a su amiga y le ayuda a sentarse bien. -¿Te encuentras bien? –Le pregunta preocupado. Liz, casi por reflejo, abraza a Kirito y comienza a llorar entre sus brazos.

-¡Kirito! Tenía… tenía mucho miedo… -Lo abraza fuerte. Kirito se sorprende, pero comprende la situación y la abraza en silencio. Liz recuerda la horrible sensación de dolor que hasta hace un momento la embargaba, y se extraña de no sentir ahora más que su pierna cortada y una terrible jaqueca; pero Kirito está ahora con ella; sin duda eso hará que las cosas mejoren. De repente se da cuenta de algo y se sonroja levemente.

-… ¿Kirito?

-¿Si? –Contesta él, sobándole la cabeza para tranquilizarla.

-… Gracias por vendarme.

-No hay problema. –Le responde con voz serena. Sabe que Liz lo necesita, y, aunque no lo admita, la conoce tan bien como para saber cómo animarla.

-… Kirito… -Liz levanta su mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los de él, ruborizada.

-¿Qué sucede?

-…¿Viste algo? –Le pregunta nerviosa. Kirito se pone nervioso ante el comentario.

-… Puede que haya visto algo amarillo. –Responde pícaro, rascándose la mejilla derecha. –Parecía como si te hubieras hecho p… ñkjdkfladsjñlfkjsñdljafkñlajdj! –Es cortado a media oración por una supercachetada de la chica.

-¡Kirito-idiota! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, el eco de su voz llegando hasta el cielo azul oscuro que los cubre.

000000000000

- _Duerme… princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa duerme en paz…_ -Un coro de niñas cantando una canción tradicional la despierta. – _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -Sus voces repiten de nuevo la frase mientras una pandereta las acompaña. Asuna recupera sus sentidos, su vista se aclara y su piel se eriza al sentir el ambiente del lugar en el que se encuentra. Está tirada en el suelo de madera de una residencia estilo japonés que luce abandonada de varios años. Las paredes mohosas y podridas, el techo cruje con el viento que golpea la estructura desde el exterior, y el piso luce gastado y húmedo. La joven se levanta tambaleante y apoya su mano en una pared, tratando de recordar lo último que vivió.

-¡Asuna! –Recuerda la voz de Kirito llamándola antes de que todo quedara en oscuridad.

-Yo estaba… en la entrada de la escuela… ¡Pina! –A su mente viene la imagen del pequeño dragón que vio entrar por una de las ventanas. Luego de eso sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza, su mirada se llenó como de interferencia color rojo y frente a ella apareció alguien vestido de blanco extendiendo su mano hacia ella; luego todo quedó en oscuridad. -¿Kirito-kun? –Mira en todas direcciones, pero Kirito no parece estar cerca. Se lleva las manos al pecho, poniéndolas una sobre otra en su corazón, cerrando los ojos y bajando la cabeza, preocupada por él. –De seguro estará bien, él es Kirito-kun después de todo. –Se da confianza. Abre los ojos y mira hacia el frente. Delante de ella está un pasillo oscuro, en medio del cual están colgando varios lazos podridos, los cuales están amarrados de las vigas del techo y cuelgan hacia el piso, llegando hasta casi tocarlo, balanceándose lentos, mecidos por la leve brisa que se cuela por las ventanas. Asuna mira hacia el exterior y se sorprende al ver que algunos copos de nieve se filtran por la abertura. Es entonces que recuerda que tiene frío. Viste un suéter amarillo y un pantalón corto café, con botas café oscuro, pero sus piernas quedan descubiertas, y su camisa no es muy gruesa, por lo que la temperatura del ambiente se cuela hasta su piel, la cual tiembla por reflejo al frío al que está expuesta. Se abraza para ganar calor y cierra los ojos un momento, para concentrarse. Luego los abre de nuevo e intenta ver que tiene detrás, pero solo encuentra una puerta cerrada con un candado oxidado y grueso. –Debo ir hacia adelante… -Se dice mientras da un paso al frente. Al hacerlo escucha de nuevo la canción.

- _Duerme, princesa, duerme en paz…_

0000000

Kirito y Liz van caminando mientras se alejan de la costa. En la distancia Un faro cuya luz da vueltas e ilumina la región, que parece ser un complejo de bosque y costa. El joven va caminando mientras lleva en su espalda a la chica, quien se limita a abrazarlo con los ojos cerrados, todavía atormentada por el horror que vivió hace poco.

-Lo que sabemos es que estamos en una especie de mundo virtual. –Repasa él. –Recuerda que momentos después de encontrar el revólver, un mensaje apareció frente a él.

- _Has adquirido el ítem "Revólver". Tienes 3 "Balas de revólver"._

-Supongo que eso es bueno. –Responde Lisbeth. –Aunque eso de volver a estar encerrados en un juego a merced de un tipo loco ya se está volviendo viejo. –Comenta entre irónica y deprimida. Cuando Kirito le comentó el detalle, ambos buscaron el botón de salida, pero tal y como se esperaban, la interacción de usuario está bastante limitada. Fuera de la consola de ítems y de salud, no se puede acceder a ningún otro comando. Por otra parte, sus nombres de avatar son los que aparecen en el registro, pero físicamente se siguen viendo como en el mundo real.

-Lo que no me termina de convencer es el revólver. –Se queja el chico. –Es decir, por lo menos podría haber sido una espada.

-Claro, señor de las espadas. –Responde Lisbeth. Ambos sonríen un poco y continúan avanzando. –Por cierto, ¿A dónde vamos?

-Todavía no sé qué tipo de mundo virtual es este. Me parece que es demasiado… realista para ser un juego, pero si lo fuera, hay que tratarlo como tal.

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Todos los juegos tienen una estructura similar. Al salir de un calabozo inicial, usualmente se llega al pueblo tutorial, donde recibes información y armas básicas. De ser así, tendríamos que encontrar uno si seguimos por este camino.

-Eso es, si es que esto fuera un juego. –Remarca Liz, todavía desconfiada.

-En eso tienes razón. –Contesta él, dedicándole una mirada amable. En ese momento, Liz detecta un pedazo de cuaderno tirado en el piso. Se acercan a él y Kirito lo recoge, lo toma con ambas manos y empieza a leerlo.

-6 de noviembre de 2022. –Al leer la fecha, ambos se sorprenden, reconociéndola inmediatamente. Kirito toma valor y continúa la lectura. –Una gran figura en el cielo apareció y nos dijo que no podríamos salir del juego. Revisé mi consola y ¡no encontré el botón de salida! Es terrible, ¿Qué hago? Mi familia está afuera, mis amigos, mi vida… tal vez valga la pena que mi familia intente desconectarme a la fuerza. –Termina de leer, recordando que miles de personas murieron el primer día por la desconexión forzada de SAO.

-Esta persona… -Comenta Liz, con mirada triste.

-Seguramente fue una de las tantas que se desconectó. –Reflexiona, mirando el papel. –Sin embargo, ¿por qué está esto aquí? –Se pregunta, cabizbajo, un cúmulo de recuerdos que no quisiera sentir vuelven hacia él. La letra de la carta le resulta conocida; por un segundo le parece ver a una joven de cabello azul corto, con lágrimas en los ojos, que le muestra una sonrisa. -Sachi… -Susurra para sí. Es imposible, pero se parece muchísimo a su letra. En ese momento, su amiga llama su atención.

-¡Kirito, mira! –Le indica Liz. En la distancia observa la luz del faro que los ilumina en la distancia. Tanto ella como él la observan fijamente, casi sintiéndose llamados hacia ella.

-Es como… si…

-Esa luz… -Agrega Liz. Sin embargo, Kirito reacciona y tapa el rostro de Liz con su cuerpo, evitando que siga observando la luz.

-Creo que es mala idea mirar mucho tiempo esa cosa. –Le advierte mientras él mismo trata de evitar contacto visual. Liz asiente, y ambos reinician la marcha. Liz le hace un gesto a Kirito de que puede caminar sola, por lo que él se lo permite, aunque su rostro se muestra culpable cuando la mira cojeando para avanzar. El dolor que la joven siente en la pierna es muy intenso, pero también sabe que necesita sentir que está despierta, aun cuando el dolor sea la única forma de hacerlo. Lucha por soportar gritar cuando pone el pie sobre el piso, pero logra soportarlo y empieza a caminar.

-Camina o yo seré quien te deje. –Le dice la chica. Kirito da un suspiro y camina detrás de ella. El joven se muestra amable con la chica, pero en el fondo también está preocupado por el estado de la mente de Asuna la última vez que la vio. Recuerda que estaba en trance, persiguiendo a lo que, según ella, era Pina.

-Por cierto, Liz. –Inquiere Kirito. -¿Qué pasó con Silica? –Le pregunta con los brazos cruzados. Liz niega con la cabeza y lo mira con una leve aflicción regresando a su rostro.

-No la he visto desde que caí en este lugar. –Le informa mirando hacia el suelo. –Estoy preocupada por ella. –Dice en voz baja. Kirito asiente y camina lentamente, adelantándola hasta quedar de espaldas a ella.

-Lo primero que tenemos que hacer es encontrar a Asuna y a Silica. –Dice determinado. –Luego entre los cuatro podremos escapar de este lugar. –Sus palabras le devuelven la esperanza a Liz, quien se limita a asentir, sintiéndose por primera vez con esperanza desde que llegó a ese lugar, como si Kirito fuera para ella una luz, como la del faro, pero que la guía hacia donde ella quiere estar, un lugar donde…

-… donde tú y Asuna están juntos… y yo no estoy ahí… -Musita con voz casi imperceptible, como si en esa realización se diese cuenta de que tal vez la luz no es a donde ella quiere ir.

0000000000000

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -Mientras se escucha el coro infantil, Asuna nota que hay luz que sale de una puerta que está más adelante en el pasillo que tiene enfrente. Da otro paso y la madera bajo sus pies cruje. Siente que sus pasos no son firmes, sino como si caminara por un puente colgante.

-Esto… -Es lo único que articula antes de dar otro paso. El frío es sobrecogedor, y después de un instante ya ha empezado a temblar, como si estuviera dentro de un congelador, encontrándose a sí misma deseando estar entre los brazos de Kirito, y a su vez con un impulso silencioso que la hace no querer que él esté en un lugar peligroso. Al acercarse más a la luz, distingue la sombra de lo que parece ser una niña clavando algo, y escucha el sonido de una roca golpeando algo de acero. Los golpes se suceden uno tras otro, en una serie de movimientos casi rítmicos. Se acerca un poco más, y distingue que lo que la figura clava es una especie de estaca sobre un cuerpo inerte, mientras los sonidos del impacto de la piedra contra el acero acompañan la canción que sigue escuchándose en el ambiente.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa, duerme en paz… si tú lloras en el bote irás…_ -Asuna se agacha y se acerca lentamente hacia el marco de la puerta, tratando de que su presencia pase desapercibida, pero inevitablemente atraída hacia la figura de la niña. Nerviosa, se fuerza a sí misma a controlar el temblor de sus piernas, y, descansando la espalda en la pared, vuelve la cabeza hacia la puerta, asomándose hasta lograr que sus ojos observen lo que hay en el interior. Para su sorpresa, no hay ninguna niña, y la sombra que hasta hace un segundo ya no está, al igual que la canción, la cual súbitamente se ha detenido. En medio del cuarto solo hay una vela encendida, la cual parece cercana a acabar de consumirse. Inspecciona la habitación y solo observa paredes viejas y podridas, como el resto de la casa. Sin embargo, en una esquina, sobre una caja de madera, está descansando un reproductor de cinta, el cual ella solo ha visto en las viejas películas de James Bond que su madre solía ver junto con ella. A Asuna nunca le interesó mucho, pero era una de las pocas cosas que solía compartir con su ella; por lo menos, así lo era antes. Se aproxima al reproductor y observa que está encendido, esperando a que alguien presione el botón de reproducir. La joven, todavía nerviosa, extiende su mano hacia el aparato y pone su dedo sobre el botón, finalmente apretándolo. Los dos carretes de cinta, cada uno casi del tamaño de su mano, comienzan a girar, dejando salir el sonido de la grabación desde la bocina del aparato. Una voz demasiado familiar para ella comienza a describir un procedimiento.

- _Experimento número 4, sujetos del cuatro al trece. Actividad cerebral disminuida, pero se ha logrado sincronización. Estos sobrevivientes de SAO sin duda son algo especial. Parece que haber estado conectados tanto tiempo los ha convertido en sujetos ideales para este procedimiento. Ahora los sujetos deberían comenzar a experimentar una conciencia compartida. Experimentos anteriores indicaron un rápido deterioro de la conciencia; sus mentes se volvieron una masa exquisita, una amalgama de horror y sufrimiento. Tendré que conectarme yo mismo si quiero experimentar ese terror antes de que disminuya._

La grabación se termina y los carretes dejan de girar. Asuna nunca entendió mucho las pláticas de Kirito acerca de tecnología, y la psicología tampoco es un campo que le interese mucho, sin embargo, su entendimiento le permite comprender que lo que acaba de escuchar no es para nada bueno. Lo que más le perturba es que la voz que narra la grabación se parece mucho a la de la persona a la que ella más ama.

-No puede ser… pero suena como tú, Kirito-kun… -Se lleva la mano a la boca y da un paso hacia atrás, sin saber qué pensar. Es su voz, pero más ronca y un poco dañada, como si le costara hablar. Da otro paso hacia atrás, retrocediendo de espaldas hacia la puerta de la habitación, cuando se topa con una figura que obstruye su paso en el umbral. Asuna voltea lentamente su cabeza y encuentra su mirada con la del fantasma blanco, cuyo rostro remendado y herido es inmediatamente reconocido por ella.

-¡Kirito-kun… no… no es él! –De inmediato gira sobre sí misma y da un salto hacia atrás, corriendo hacia una esquina de la habitación. El fantasma encapuchado entra detrás de ella, y con su sola presencia, la vela que los iluminaba se apaga. Asuna está espantada, pero sabe que debe pensar rápido. Su corazón late rápido mientras escucha golpeteos a su alrededor que marcan los pasos de la aparición hacia ella.

-Asuna… -Le sonríe mientras extiende su brazo hacia ella. La joven reconoce la expresión de su amado, pero no tiene tiempo de contemplarla. Mira hacia ambos lados e identifica que el invasor se aproxima hacia ella desde el lado derecho, por lo que decide tirarse hacia el piso, rodando sobre sí misma hacia la izquierda, aprovechando que la figura solo se desplaza caminando, lo que lo hace más lento que ella. Salta y sale de la habitación, corriendo a través del pasillo de las cuerdas colgantes, abriéndose paso entre ellas. Vuelve a ver hacia atrás y el extraño Kirito ya ha dejado de perseguirla. Sus pulmones se expanden y contraen a gran velocidad, buscando oxigenar su sangre luego del súbito esfuerzo. Se toca el pecho con las manos y busca tranquilizarse, volviendo a mirar al frente de nuevo, y encontrándose ahora con una mujer semitransparente, vestida con ropa de novicio de SAO, pelo negro largo que cubre todo su rostro a excepción de uno de sus ojos, el cual brilla blanco brillante, mientras abre su boca salivosa, súbitamente saltando sobre la chica, quien siente su corazón estallar de terror al verla.

-¡Ahhh! –Grita saltando hacia atrás. Cae sentada sobre el piso, pero se vuelve a incorporar rápidamente, primero gatea y luego se pone de pie para correr en el sentido opuesto de la aparición. -¡Rayos, rayos, rayos, rayos! –Es el único pensamiento que logra articular, todas sus funciones concentradas en alejarse de la nueva perseguidora, avanzando por el pasillo y pasando de largo el cuarto con la grabación, hasta que llega al otro extremo, donde encuentra un espejo frente a ella, y una puerta a cada lado. La mujer que la persigue continúa acercándose, la joven Yuuki golpea ambas puertas, pero ninguna parece moverse. En ese momento golpea algo con el pie. Lo toma entre sus manos y lo examina.

-… Una cámara… -Musita mientras sonríe acorralada. –Creo que de verdad estoy perdida, Kirito-kun… -Unas lágrimas de nerviosismo se asoman por sus ojos, mientras la aparición se le acerca a pasos torpes y mecánicos, amenazantes y casi humanos, mientras su ojo ilumina a su alrededor, expuesto. -… cámara… -Repite Asuna, ganando confianza, una ida cruza por su mente. Toma el dispositivo en sus manos y se da cuenta de que aún funciona. El diseño del aparato es antiguo, como las primeras versiones de las cámaras de rollo que existieron en los años cincuenta. Se lleva el aparato a la cara lo sostiene sobre sus ojos, enfocando a su enemigo con la lente. – _Si puedo deslumbrarla con la luz de la cámara, tal vez tenga una oportunidad…_ -Piensa mientras toda ella tiembla de terror. Se da cuenta de que el filamento de la cámara reacciona a la presencia de la aparición, y cuando esta se abalanza sobre ella, aprieta el botón obturador, desplegando un flash que ciega a la criatura y hace que se sacuda violentamente hacia los lados. –La dañó… -Observa ganando más confianza. Corre el rollo y le toma otra fotografía, golpeándola de nuevo. –Intenta aprovechar el segundo golpe para dar un tercero, pero al apretar el botón, se da cuenta de que el rollo se ha terminado. Sorprendida, constata que el fantasma todavía no se ha recuperado, toma impulso y tira todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta de la derecha, rompiéndola y entrando a través de ella con el golpe, sin soltar de sus manos la cámara. Un nuevo pasillo se abre frente a ella, en medio del cual se distingue un agujero de ventilación cerca del suelo. La castaña clara gatea hasta él, e introduce su delgado cuerpo a través de su interior, procediendo a quedarse en silencio. Momentos después, la mujer ingresa por el pasillo, mientras Asuna no puede hacer más que verla pasar, esperando a que no la mire.

- _… ¿Kirito-kun? ¿Dónde estás, Kirito-kun?_ –Escucha la voz de la manifestación. – _Ya me olvidaste, ¿no es así? Ahora la tienes a ella… ella que es tan fuerte y tan bonita, no una gata sombría y herida como yo…_ -Sus palabras hacen que Asuna se sorprenda, abriendo los ojos grandes y temblorosos, pero resiste el impulso de su garganta por sacar aire. - _¿Kirito-kun? ¿Dónde estás, Kirito-kun…?_ –Su voz se oye cada vez más lejos, hasta que su presencia desaparece del pasillo.

-Gata… herida… -Musita Asuna, recordando las palabras de esa cosa. De repente aparece frente a ella una ventana de interfaz de usuario, mostrándole una imagen de la cámara que todavía sostiene entre sus manos.

- _Has adquirido el ítem "cámara oscura". Tienes 0 del ítem "rollo espectral"._

-Así que… este es en verdad un mundo virtual… -Dice para sí misma luego de salir de su escondite. Frente a ella está la salida de la casa, una puerta de madera sostenida por un tronco. La joven empuja con todas sus fuerzas y abre el acceso de par en par, saliendo a un campo abierto, con un pueblo que se distingue en la lejanía, iluminado por algunas antorchas y un fuego comunal. Asuna da un paso hacia afuera de la casa, sintiendo una presencia que se materializa tras ella.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… si tú lloras, en el bote irás… si la princesa despierta de su sueño, clava sus miembros con estacas… deja que las puertas se abran, y que el sufrimiento se libere sobre todos…_ -Recita la manifestación blanca con el rostro de Kirito. Asuna se vuelve a mirarlo, pero ya no hay nadie ahí.

-Debo encontrar a Kirito-kun. –Reafirma para sí, para luego sujetar la cámara entre sus manos y dirigirse hacia el pueblo que se observa a lo lejos. A un lado del campo hay un lago, y más allá de este hay un faro de luz brillante. Asuna lo observa unos momentos y sigue su camino. Al pie de la casa que deja a sus espaldas, un nuevo fantasma, esta vez con la forma de la misma Asuna, pero cubierta por su atuendo de Knights of Blood aparece, su mirada vacía y mostrando una gran sonrisa, venas rojas cubriendo su piel gris. Unos segundos después, ha desaparecido.

00000000000000

Shino está en una ambulancia que transporta a Kazuto y Asuna hacia un hospital, luego de que ambos cayeran desmayados afuera de la escuela.

-Kirito… -Piensa para sí mientras permanece en silencio, observando a sus amigos.

-Descuide señorita, pronto sus amigos estarán muy bien. –La consuela uno de los paramédicos. Shino asiente, mostrando una leve sonrisa. En ese momento pasan de largo el hospital, un detalle que la joven no pasa de largo.

-Oiga… ¿no acabamos de pasar el hospital? –Le pregunta extrañada. El paramédico le sonríe y le hace un gesto afirmativo.

-No es ese el hospital al que vamos. –Le explica en tono calmado. Shino se pone a la defensiva, mientras los otros dos paramédicos que acompañan, rápidamente se ubican a cada lado de ella.

-¿Huh?

-Shino Asada, usuario del Avatar "Shinon" de GGO y ALO, confirmada. –Uno de los paramédicos habla por un radio.

-Su vínculo con Kirigaya es necesario. Conéctenla. –Les comanda la voz que responde.

-¿Conectar? –Dice Shino, asustada. En ese momento escucha la misma interferencia y el sonido agudo que Kirito y Asuna escucharon anteriormente; tan fuerte que la hace arrodillarse dentro de la camilla, mientras siente como si su cuerpo quisiera salir volando. De repente el dolor cesa, y los paramédicos la observan, expectantes.

-¿Cómo se siente? –Le pregunta uno, queriendo examinarla mientras le acerca una máquina. Sinon se hace a un lado e intenta alejarse de él, pero no tiene a donde ir. Toca los lados del vehículo y no ve otra salida más que la puerta posterior.

-Señorita Asada, cálmese. –Le dice otro. Ella se da cuenta de que no está en posición de salvarse ella y a sus amigos, pero si escapa, puede luego rastrearlos. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se arroja hacia la puerta de la ambulancia, abriéndola de golpe y cayendo al piso, rodando. Cuando se logra recuperar del dolor, se pone de pie, mientras distingue que la ambulancia se continúa alejando.

-Debo seguirlos. –Se dice a sí misma, incorporándose. En ese momento escucha el sonido de una pistola a la que le quitan el seguro, quedándose paralizada. –No… no ahora… -Comenta nerviosa. Se da la vuelta y se petrifica al ver que Death Gun le pone el cañón de su arma en la frente.

-Pum. –Comenta él, casual. Sinon no alcanza a reaccionar, sintiendo el calor de la pólvora que calienta el tubo de escape de la pistola. Todo queda en negro.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo "La horda de los rostros olvidados".

0000000000000

Este fue el capítulo. Al principio la historia avanza lento, pero es necesario para crear el ambiente de horror, jejeje. Estaré actualizando este fanfic los sábados, espero que en intervalos regulares. Sé que la cantidad de fics de horror de SAO es casi nula, pero si te interesó, déjame saber tus opiniones. Muchas gracias y hasta luego.


	3. La horda de los rostros olvidados

Capítulo 3 – La horda de rostros olvidados

La noche helada cubre el territorio. En el cielo no hay luna ni estrellas, sino una sola capa gris de cúmulos nimbos que filtra casi toda la luz, dejando el panorama sumido en una profunda penumbra, siendo las únicas luces visibles la del faro que se observa a la distancia, y la de la villa a la que la joven se dirige. Asuna avanza a paso lento, abrazando sus codos, sintiendo que sus rodillas se quiebran del frío a cada paso que da. Su cabello y su ropa están parcialmente cubiertos de escarcha y sus mejillas y sus manos lucen de color rosado intenso, mientras toda ella titirita por el intenso frío que penetra hasta sus huesos. Los árboles que la rodean, envueltos en sombras, parecen observarla mientras avanza a paso lento por el sendero del bosque abandonado.

Ella siempre se consideró una chica miedosa, del tipo que salta del susto ante el súbito sonido de un relámpago, o que grita cuando alguien la asusta con una máscara de Halloween. Ahora, enfrentada con un mundo hecho de terror, se da cuenta de que siempre fue muy inocente. A cada paso que da, las imágenes de la mujer que la persiguió en el interior de esa casa vuelven hacia ella.

- _Kirito-kun…_ -Lo llamó la aparición. Su forma de buscarlo hizo que pensara que a lo mejor era alguien que conoció a Kirito.

- _Gata… herida…_ -Repite el nombre con el que el mismo fantasma se designó. Su mente ata cabos en el mismo instante, recordando una conversación que tuvo con Kirito hace años, cuando aún estaban atrapados en SAO.

- _Ella y yo éramos como dos gatos perdidos, lamiéndonos las heridas mutuamente…_ -Al recordar eso, de inmediato asocia el discurso del fantasma con la historia que el joven le contó en ese instante. –No, no puede ser… -Dice para sí. Sus pensamientos se interrumpen al llegar a las puertas de la villa, donde se encuentra con un portal de piedra que alberga una puerta de madera abierta de par en par, el paso iluminado por dos antorchas que parecen haber sido encendidas hace poco. Asuna traga saliva y decide ir hacia el interior, dando algunos pasos hacia el frente. En ese momento escucha un sonido violento tras ella, la puerta de madera se cierra de golpe, fijándose en el piso por medio de dos vigas que caen de los lados de la pared, trancando la salida.

-¿Qué…? –Exclama al darse la vuelta y ver que ahora está atrapada.

-¿Princesa? –Una voz infantil y fría se escucha a sus espaldas. La joven se voltea y ante ella observa una niña de unos diez años, cuya imagen sin color y semitransparente está de pie a su lado. La joven se asusta y retrocede unos pasos, haciendo que la niña le muestre una sonrisa.

-¿Qué…? ¿Cómo…? –Alcanza a articular, nerviosa. La niña le hace un gesto de guardar silencio y señala hacia un granero, negando con la cabeza. Luego le da la espalda a Asuna y señala hacia una vivienda de madera en dirección opuesta. -¿Dices… que debo ir por ahí? –Pregunta nerviosa, todavía terminando de asimilar el hecho de que está hablando con un fantasma. Parpadea un segundo y la niña ya ha desaparecido, dejando un objeto a sus pies. La castaña se aproxima a inspeccionar y lo toma entre sus manos, lo que despliega una ventana de ítem frente a ella.

" _Has conseguido 10 del ítem "rollo espectral_."".

Ante la noticia, no puede hacer más que dar un suspiro de alivio. Sea lo que sea ese rollo, parece ser que usado en conjunto con la cámara que lleva entre sus manos, es capaz de dañar a los fantasmas que intentan acercársele. Haber encontrado varios le permite por lo menos un pequeño momento de seguridad. Mira en la dirección que la niña le señaló y contempla una vieja casa de madera y piedra, reconociéndola casi de inmediato. –Es imposible… dice ante los recuerdos que le trae la edificación, trayéndole a su memoria la casa que tenía Kirito en el piso 48 de Aincrad. Ahora que lo piensa, el pueblo en general le resulta conocido, como si todo el lugar fuese de verdad una reproducción del piso 48, el mismo donde visitaba la armería de Lisbeth. Traga saliva y camina hasta entrar a la casa, donde frente a ella encuentra una nueva grabadora. Recuerda la anterior, trayendo a su mente la voz que la narró, describiendo el contenido de lo que parecía ser un experimento. Con miedo nuevamente, da un paso adelante y pone el dedo en la grabadora, pulsando el botón de reproducir. Tal como la vez anterior, la voz de Kirito vuelve a escucharse, narrando lo que parece ser la continuación del mismo procedimiento.

- _Asimilación de la conciencia del sujeto. Síntomas iniciales, dolor agudo en el tronco del encéfalo, centrado en el punto de inserción, seguido por el inicio gradual de hemorragias mientras los capilares se dilatan. Luego de un tiempo, la degradación del ego genera fuertes tendencias suicidas. Los sujetos pierden lo que son, su identidad… se convierten en barro, completamente moldeables a lo que yo quiera convertirlos… me pregunto… si así podré volverla a ver…_

La grabación termina y Asuna contempla con horror el dispositivo, sus pupilas tiemblan y su cuerpo, que no deja de titiritar, inconscientemente retrocede ante el peligro que siente en las palabras que salen del archivo.

-Hemorragias… suicidio… ¿por qué… por qué Kirito-kun hablaría de estas cosas? –Se pregunta asustada, rescatando las únicas palabras que pudo entender de la grabación que acaba de oír. Sin embargo, antes de poder elaborar más en el asunto, se da cuenta de que alguien más está observándola. Tomando la cámara entre sus manos, se arma de valor y lentamente se da la vuelta, encontrando a una versión fantasmal de sí misma, con ojos negros y una sonrisa que se extiende hasta sus mejillas, su piel gris, cubierta de venas rojas, su uniforme de Knights of Blood de apariencia gastada, rota y ensangrentada, llevando en sus manos a Lambent Light, que a su vez luce llena de sangre. Ambas Asunas quedan frente a frente, la humana petrificada por el terror de verse en el espejo de la muerte.

- _Es… mi avatar… de SAO…_ -Piensa mientras sus miradas se encuentran. La Asuna fantasma se aproxima hacia ella, extendiendo su brazo izquierdo para tocarla. Asuna grita de horror, se agacha y rueda hacia la derecha para evitar el contacto con ella. Intenta abrir la puerta por la que acaba de entrar, pero está bloqueada, así que vuelve a mirar al fantasma, quien ahora sacude su Rapier en su dirección, pero logra evitarlo al retroceder a la izquierda, viéndolo pasar a un lado de su hombro, cortándole algunos cabellos. En ese instante Asuna se da cuenta de que su atacante está cambiando de estado sólido a fantasmal, solidificándose cada vez que la ataca.

-Kirito… ¡KIRITO-KUN! –Grita la fantasma, quien, por su forma de mirar, pareciera estar ciega, atacando torpemente a la chica, quien no puede hacer más que evitar su arma. -¡Kirito-kun, Kirito-kun! ¡KIRITO-KUN! –Como un zombi se abalanza sobre Asuna, queriendo morderla con dientes sangrantes, pero la chica nuevamente la esquiva y por fin encuentra una oportunidad para usar su cámara. Rápidamente se la lleva a la cara y logra enfocar a su enemiga, tomando una foto, pero sin efecto alguno. Se sorprende, pero no le da tiempo de reaccionar y la Asuna fantasma la atraviesa con su rapier justo en el corazón. –Dijiste… que… me encontrarías… Kirito-kun… -Repite de nuevo la enemiga, con voz agitada y falta de razón. Asuna contempla el arma clavada en ella, su mirada horrorizada y sus manos sin saber cómo moverse. En ese momento, mira de nuevo a la otra Asuna, sus ojos se interceptan mutuamente y ante ella aparecen varias escenas sin sentido en rápida sucesión, todas en blanco y negro y fuera de foco, ambientadas en SAO. Ve a Kirito encadenado en un espacio cerrado, rodeado de varios científicos que insertan escalpelos en él, haciéndolo sangrar mientras grita; a Silica en una bañera inundada de sangre, llena de cables eléctricos, Kirito estirando la mano en desesperación ante un féretro mientras Klein y Agil lo sujetan, a Liz de pie, con su mazo lleno de sangre, llorando y riendo frente a un cadáver, un grupo de gente colgada en ganchos de carne, Sinon en medio de ellas, a Suguha ahorcada, suspendida en medio de un pasillo con Elucidator a sus pies. De repente se ve a sí misma encadenada en el suelo de una cueva al fondo de un pozo, cubierta solo por un trozo de tela, rodeada por cuatro niñas que tienen estacas en las manos.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -Escucha su canción mientras cada una la sujeta de una de sus extremidades, poniendo las estacas en sus articulaciones, como apuntando donde van a insertar los fierros. Ella intenta moverse, pero sus ataduras son demasiado fuertes, y solo alcanza a sacudirse en vano.

-No, esperen, ¡no! ¡noooooo! –Grita mientras las niñas comienzan a clavar. Todo se distorsiona de nuevo y lo último que mira es a si misma de pie frente a una puerta de la cual sale luz de color blanco, con expresión estupefacta. Detrás de ella aparecen manos blancas que lentamente la abrazan, apretándola en el estómago y en el pecho, mientras a un lado de su cabeza aparece la imagen del Kirito blanco, que le susurra en el oído.

- _Eres mía…_ -Le dice con ojos asesinos y boca sonriente. Todo queda en negro.

000000000000

- _Pum_. –El recuerdo de la voz de su enemigo estimula sus neurotransmisores, despertándola de golpe con una sacudida de dolor que pasa por todo su cuerpo, como si el día anterior hubiese corrido diez kilómetros seguidos cargando una bolsa de diez libras en cada brazo. Poco a poco las sensaciones regresan a su cuerpo, como si fuese recuperando por bloques las funciones de su cerebro. Lo primero que nota es que siente la cabeza pesada, la frente y los pómulos presionados, como si su sangre estuviese acumulada en ellos. Sus ojos se abren, y al instante una sensación de mareo la invade; frente a ella todo está de cabeza, como si estuviese parada sobre el techo, impune a la fuerza de gravedad que debería estarla atrayendo. Segundos después mira hacia sus pies, y distingue que éstos están atados por medio de una cuerda que está sujeta de un gancho que cuelga de una viga que atraviesa el celaje de la habitación. El sonido regresa a sus oídos e identifica la música del claro de luna de Debussy sonando desde un tocadiscos en algún lugar.

-¿Ah? –Es lo único que sale de su garganta. Su falda cubre su estómago y parte de su pecho en lugar de sus piernas, debido al efecto de la gravedad del que a pesar de todo es prisionera. Luego de procesar la situación de su cuerpo, mira a su alrededor y nota con horror que está en lo que parece ser un matadero, rodeada de varios cadáveres en posición similar a la de ella, como si fuesen animales de rastro listos para el cuchillo del carnicero; las paredes viejas y manchadas de rojo, un olor a podrido que viene de todas direcciones. Entre los muertos se distinguen policías, paramédicos y algunos estudiantes de la escuela de sobrevivientes que estaban afuera del edificio cuando ella subió a la ambulancia. Ella misma está cubierta de sangre, lo que la hace pasar por un cadáver más. Sus ojos tiemblan de incredulidad, mientras toda ella recuerda con terror la sensación de estar bañada del líquido rojo; sin embargo, antes de poder hacer nada, ve que ante ella hay un hombre grande, que tiene una máscara de metal, un brazo con tatuajes de Laughing coffin, y otro rodeado de alambres de púas clavados a lo largo de su carne. El mismo que, desconocido para ella, persiguió a Lisbeth cuando cayó en ese mundo. El verdugo tiene en su mano un hacha de carnicero. La joven al verlo, entrecierra los ojos y aprieta sus dientes con toda su fuerza, dispuesta a parecer un muerto más. En ese momento escucha el hacha clavándose en la carne de alguien que, afortunadamente, no es ella. Se escucha otro golpe más, seguido de otro, y otro impacto contundente que corta carne y deja caer sangre al piso. Luego se escucha un sonido de esfuerzo, como cuando la noche de ayer cortó en dos la pierna y el muslo de una pieza de pollo que comió en su cena, la cual ahora lucha por abrirse paso de vuelta hacia su garganta por el efecto de la física y del asco que siente. Al cabo de unos momentos, un último impacto del hacha rompe lo que estaba cortando; luego de lo cual, la joven observa como el verdugo arrastra de vuelta un cadáver cortado de la cintura para arriba, mientras las piernas quedaron colgadas del gancho. Sinon siente que muere de ganas de gritar, pero se obliga a no hacerlo. Observa como el hombre llega hasta un cuarto contiguo, donde pone a su víctima en la mesa y comienza a destazarla diligentemente.

- _Debo… salir de aquí… -_ Piensa para sí, desesperada. En ese momento nota que uno de los cadáveres colgados junto a ella tiene un cuchillo clavado en el estómago. Dirige su mirada hacia el asesino y ve que está distraído con la carne de la víctima; así que toma decisión y comienza a balancearse de adelante hacia atrás, lo suficiente para tomar impulso y con su mano derecha tomar el arma atascada en su vecino.

- _Has obtenido el ítem "cuchillo"._ Le anuncia una ventana. Sinon se sorprende al darse cuenta de que es un mundo virtual, pero no está dispuesta a averiguar las implicaciones de morir en ese lugar. Mira su cuchillo y hace una sonrisa temblorosa.

-Hubiera preferido por lo menos un revólver. –Dice para sí mientras usa todas sus fuerzas para levantar su cuerpo y alcanzar sus pies con el cuchillo, procediendo a cortar la cuerda que la sostiene del gancho, inmediatamente cayendo de espaldas en el suelo. El impacto hace que tosa un poco de sangre, pero su miedo le impide que el dolor la detenga. En el piso identifica sus gafas y rápidamente se las pone de vuelta sobre los ojos. Ella nunca necesitó usar anteojos, pero tenerlos puestos la hace sentir más segura, debido a que sus lentes son especiales, hechos con un plástico que repele impactos de alta intensidad. No detienen balas y no le ayudan con su vista, pero le dan algo de qué asirse cuando tiene miedo.

Justo como ahora.

Observa al otro cuarto y ve que el hombre no se ha dado cuenta de su presencia. Traga saliva y busca en el menú de usuario una opción para desconectarse. De forma nada sorprendente, no encuentra ninguna.

-Así que esto es no poder salir del juego… -Asustada, piensa en Kirito, imaginándolo de espaldas a ella. En su imaginación ve su rostro sonriente, como si acabase de decirle un mal chiste y ahora estuviera expectante a que lo golpee. Recupera su compostura y avanza agachada entre los cadáveres hasta una puerta de acero que parece la salida. Estira su mano hacia la manija e intenta empujarla, pero un mensaje detiene su impulso.

- _Necesitas el ítem "llave" para abrir esta puerta._

-… ¿No me digas? –Comenta Sinon, irónica. Toda ella no deja de temblar, pero conoce los juegos lo suficientemente bien como para adivinar donde se encuentran las llaves. Sin dejar de agacharse, camina lentamente hacia la puerta donde está la mesa de carnicero, asomándose lo suficiente para ver el interior sin delatar su presencia al monstruo, quien diligentemente está cortando en pedazos a su desafortunada víctima. Sinon alcanza a ver un brazo arrancado, el cual el tipo cuelga en un tendedero por medio de un gancho, como si fuese venta de mercado. El miembro gotea sangre que cae al piso, mientras la joven no puede evitar que todo su cuerpo se llene de repulsión; sin embargo, logra controlarse; sabe que un movimiento en falso y será su muerte. Colgado junto al brazo, sin embargo, se distingue un juego de llaves, el cual adivina que es el que necesita para salir de ahí. Con su cuchillo en la mano, calcula que podría insertarlo de golpe en el cráneo del carnicero y huir con las llaves, sin embargo, su complexión le hace parecer un boss, y los bosses raramente caen con un impacto, especialmente de un arma tan débil como un cuchillo. Imagina lo fácil que sería vencerlo con su Hecate, pero a falta de ella, debe idear una estrategia. Mientras reflexiona, se recuerda a sí misma platicando con Kirito.

Ese día él la acompañó al banco a resolver lo de una transacción de créditos de GGO a su cuenta personal. Ella había intentado verificar su saldo, pero no le aparecía reflejado el importe del último torneo que ganó, por lo que le pidió a él que la acompañara a resolver eso. Mientras esperaban su turno para hablar con el representante, ambos observaban el movimiento de las personas a su alrededor.

-¿Y qué tal ese? –Kirito le mostró a un hombre alto, con aspecto de basquetbolista. Shino cruzó los brazos y negó con la cabeza.

-Ese es fácil. Solo te barres a sus pies y lo golpeas bajo las rodillas. –Le explicó ella, mientras él analizaba su respuesta.

-¿Dices que podrías derribarlo solo con una barrida? –Respondió incrédulo. Shino asintió y prosiguió su explicación.

-Las personas más altas tienen centros de gravedad más pequeños, por lo que es más fácil sacarlas de balance con un impacto en el lugar del que depende su equilibrio, justo…

-Justo debajo de las rodillas, ¿no es así? –Adivinó él, fascinado. Shino asintió.

-El problema es que, mientras mayor peso tenga la persona, más amplio es su centro de gravedad. –Lo miró explicándole con las manos, representando a una persona que le da una patada a otra, pero que rebota en ella y cae hacia atrás.

-¿O sea que no funciona con las personas gordas ni bajitas? –Comentó desanimado. –Tiene sentido, tu masa terminaría rebotando contra la de ellos… -Se llevó la mano a la barbilla, y luego la miró con ojos pícaros, entrecerrados. -¿Y tú tienes un punto débil? Digo, aparte de tu cola. –Le pregunta con ganas de molestarla. Ella bajó la cabeza, su frente y sus ojos oscureciéndose por la sombra de su cabello.

-¿Kirito? –Lo llamó con voz seria. Él tragó saliva.

-… ¿Sí?

-Si vuelves siquiera a pensar en tocar mi cola… -Una vena se dibujó en su frente. Sus recuerdos terminan, burlándose de sí misma de estar recordando esa tontería en un momento como ese. Sin embargo, gracias a eso ha logrado recuperar la compostura que necesita para enfrentar la situación en la que se encuentra. Se muere de miedo, pero no va a caer sin una batalla.

- _No puedo golpearlo… es muy pesado y mi masa no es suficiente._ –Luego mira el cuchillo en su mano y se convence de no usarlo. En ese instante, el carnicero comienza a moverse, avanzando lentamente hacia otro cuarto contiguo, dejando el cadáver destazado sobre la mesa, y las llaves colgando cerca de él. –Ahora es mi oportunidad. –Piensa para sí, avanzando agachada. A su derecha puede observar la figura del monstruo, cortando pedazos de otra persona en el cuarto adjunto, pero trata de no distraerse y llegar en silencio hasta donde cuelgan las llaves. –Vamos… -Se dice mientras contempla su boleto hacia la libertad. Vuelve su mirada hacia el enemigo y advierte que está de espaldas.

-¡Ahora! –Grita en su mente, poniéndose de pie y tomando las llaves del gancho en el que se encuentran, sin embargo, las toma tan rápido que el garfio de la punta se balancea y se mueve hacia los lados, chocando con otros fierros adyacentes, haciendo ruido metálico, llamando la atención del sujeto. Sinon sabe que no puede perder tiempo, así que se arroja hacia la puerta por la que entró, dando una vuelta de gato que apenas toca el suelo, cayendo de espaldas, pero rápidamente se incorpora y se arrastra hacia el punto desde donde entró al otro salón, justo a tiempo para evitar ser vista. Su ropa y su cabello chorrean sangre, y eso hace que esté llena de ansiedad, pero sabe que un movimiento en falso haría que sus propios líquidos internos bañen el suelo bajo sus pies. El carnicero mira en todas direcciones, extrañado del sonido, pero al no detectar nada, vuelve la mirada hacia la mesa y sigue destazando a su víctima. El olor de la sangre y la carne descomponiéndose es muy fuerte, y el sonido del hacha partiendo músculo y cartílago le dan ganas de vomitar, pero nuevamente se obliga a tragar. Con la compostura que le queda, avanza agachada hasta la puerta, respirando agitadamente al tocarla. Regana fuerzas y mete la llave al agujero de la puerta, desbloqueándola.

- _Eso es…_ -Piensa para sí, aliviada. Empuja la puerta lo más despacio que puede, temerosa de que el sonido del crujir oxidado de ésta alerte al verdugo, dejándola solo parcialmente abierta. Como puede, desliza su cuerpo por el agujero que queda y pasa al otro lado, llegando a unas escaleras que llevan a un pasillo de madera que pasa justo por arriba de la sala de rastro. Da pasos lentos, subiendo las escaleras de una a una, calculando que sus pisadas hagan la menor cantidad de ruido posible.

-Uno… dos… tres… -Cuenta en su mente mientras avanza. Al llegar al pasillo superior, observa que el carnicero sigue cortando el cuerpo, en cuya apariencia no había reparado. El rostro de la víctima todavía es reconocible, lo que la llena de espanto.

-Shin… kawa-kun… -Musita en pánico, haciéndose hacia atrás para sostenerse. Sin embargo, al tocar con la espalda la pared, activa una alarma que suena como campana de recreo, alertando al verdugo, quien de inmediato la mira, toma su sierra y comienza a correr hacia las escaleras para alcanzarla. Sinon tarda unos segundos en reaccionar, y solo sale corriendo cuando el carnicero rompe la puerta por la que ella pasó y comienza a subir las gradas. –Debo salir… debo huir… -Repite mientras corre en línea recta. Llega hasta la puerta al final de pasillo de madera y le da una patada para abrirla. Cruza por ella, pero al hacerlo pasa cortando un cable tensado que activa una trampa, haciendo que una carga explosiva reviente cerca de su cara, sacándola de balance y arrojándola dos metros hacia el frente.

-¡Ugh! –Espeta desorientada, buscando ponerse de pie, obligándose a recuperar control de sus extremidades. Sabe que el perseguidor viene detrás, así que no puede darse el lujo de desmayarse. En ese momento nota que al final del pasillo hay un ascensor, así que corre hacia él, pero al intentar avanzar, es atrapada del cabello por su perseguidor, quien rápidamente procede a encender su sierra con una mano, tomando impulso con el brazo para cortarla en dos.

-¡AAAAAAAH! –Grita asustada, pero, sin perder el control, así que, en un momento de desesperación, toma su cuchillo y se lo clava en la mano con el que la está sujetando, obligándolo a soltarla, al mismo tiempo que ella hala de regreso su arma, ahora salpicada de sangre coagulada de la mano del enemigo. Entonces sale hacia el ascensor, tirándose al piso y dando varias vueltas hasta chocar contra la pared interior de éste. En ese instante, el perseguidor intenta cortarla con la sierra, pero las rejas del ascensor se cierran, haciendo que su arma choque contra los hierros.

-¡GRAAAAAAH! –Gruñe el enemigo, yéndose de espaldas por la fuerza del impacto de su propia arma. Se levanta, e intenta volverla a atacar, pero ella ya está fuera de su alcance.

-¡Cómete esa, maldito! –Le responde Sinon, que ya está llorando. En ese instante, el elevador comienza a subir, dejando a su perseguidor en la planta baja. Al sentir que se aleja, la joven deja salir el asco, horror y pánico que sentía, gritando de miedo. Luego siente el olor de la sangre de nuevo y recuerda el rostro despedazado de Shinkawa, por lo cual vomita en el acto. Al cabo de unos minutos, por fin logra tranquilizarse y se sienta de espaldas en el piso, observando las lámparas de la caja de hierro, la cual sigue subiendo, sin que ella tenga idea de adonde.

00000000000

Intermedio de explicación

 _Tipos de monstruos que han salido hasta ahora en el ambiente virtual_

Fantasmas: Atacables solo con poder espiritual, como la cámara oscura.

Remanentes: Tipos zombi Susceptibles a ataques físicos y débiles al fuego.

Cambiadores: Fantasmas que asumen forma física para atacar

Bosses: Jefes de piso con características especiales (El tipo de la sierra, Asuna fantasma)

Fin del intermedio

00000000000

4:00 p.m. – Diez horas desde el inicio del incidente

Una camioneta negra avanza por la calle, conducida por dos hombres vestidos de traje negro, camisa blanca y corbata negra, que portan lentes oscuros. En la parte de atrás del vehículo va un hombre de cabello castaño claro, que trabaja en una computadora portátil mientras bebe lo que parece ser un milkshake del Wacdonald's, muy concentrado en los datos que aparecen en la pantalla.

-Sasha Fujii, Takahiro Mizushima, Ryoko Mizushima, Ryotaro Tsuboi, Andrew Gilbert Mills. –Las imágenes de Sasha, Thinker, Yulier, Klein y Agil aparecen en el escritorio, reflejadas en los anteojos del individuo. –Solo recuerdo al tonto de cabello rojo y al calvo norteamericano. –Comenta mientras observa los perfiles de Klein y Agil. -¿Son todos los de la lista? –Pregunta dirigiéndose hacia los agentes que van en la parte delantera. El que va en el asiento del copiloto observa su Tablet y contesta.

-Los que ya tienen reporte de desaparición de la lista inicial son Reika Shinozaki, Keiko Ayano, Shino Asada, Suguha Kirigaya…

-… Kazuto Kirigaya y Asuna Yuuki, ¿no es así?

-Así es, señor. Hasta donde sabemos, Tsuboi-san y los otros de su lista son los que aún están libres, y que tienen algún tipo de relación con Kirigaya-kun.

-El editor de MMO Today y su esposa, una estudiante universitaria de educación inicial, un bar tender y un asalariado. Vaya que es un grupo de amigos raros los del niño ese. –Observa mientras analiza un árbol de relaciones con las fotos de todos, con la foto de Kirito al centro.

-Pero… ¿acaso hay un error, señor? Los reportes indican que ni Kirigaya-san ni Asada-san son parte del grupo de SAO. –Pregunta uno de los agentes mientras revisa el perfil de Leafa y de Sinon.

-No, pero ambas tienen una relación muy cercana con el idiota de Kazuto. –Responde antes de darle otro sorbo a su milkshake. Una es su hermana y la otra estuvo involucrada con él en un juego llamado Gun Gale Online. Me gustaba ese juego… -Se lamenta.

-¿Y qué hay de los otros 300 estudiantes que quedaron atrapados? –Inquiere nuevamente el agente. Su jefe se acomoda los anteojos, los cuales brillan con el reflejo de la luz.

-Ellos solo son víctimas desafortunadas… solo espero que podamos salvarlos antes de que sea muy tarde… -Dice con tono serio.

-¿Qué hacemos, señor?

-… vamos al tal café Dicey. Tenemos que llegar a tiempo. Cierra su laptop y cruza los brazos, mirando hacia el camino. –Asuna… -Dice en voz baja. –Estúpido Kazuto. –Remata apretando los dientes.

00000000000000

-Quisiera por lo menos un cuchillo… -Se continúa lamentado Kirito, mientras Liz avanza en silencio junto a él. El dolor de su pierna ha disminuido lo suficiente como para que pueda caminar con normalidad, sin embargo, la herida luce sucia e hinchada, y la venda que Kirito le puso alrededor del muslo parece manchada de amarillo purulento. El joven se fija en el estado de su pierna y la mira con preocupación.

-Estoy bien. –Responde ella antes de que él alcance a decir nada. Da unos pasos más, y toda ella tiembla, pero trata de aparentar que no pasa nada. Kirito se limita a observarla sin decir nada. –Y no por estar deseando un cuchillo vas a encontrar uno así por así.

-La verdad, yo preferiría encontrar una espada. –Acota levantando un dedo, sonriente.

-Pero no hay, y aquí no tengo mis habilidades de herrera para construirte una. –Comenta con una ligera decepción. En ese momento llegan hasta el borde de una colina, al pie de la cual encuentran el pueblo que Kirito infirió que encontrarían.

-Ahí está. –Comenta aliviado. Sin embargo, en una segunda inspección, el lugar no parece tan acogedor como en un principio se hubieran imaginado. Las únicas luces son fogatas en la entrada del pueblo y en el centro, donde se observa una gran hoguera. Las casas lucen viejas y abandonadas; el lugar está amurallado por una pared de piedra que deja que la única entrada y salida sean dos puertas gigantes de madera, una ubicada al frente y la otra atrás. Liz, que está de pie junto a él, guarda silencio por unos momentos antes de atreverse a comentar lo que la imagen ante ellos le evoca.

-Kirito… ese lugar… ¿no te parece familiar? –Le inquiere con voz tímida. El joven inspecciona de nuevo y llega a la realización a la que Liz se refiere. La disposición del pueblo es idéntica a la de Lindarth, el pueblo del piso 48 de Sword Art Online donde Kirito tuvo su casa por un tiempo, y, más importante, la ciudad donde Lisbeth tuvo su herrería.

-La villa…

-… Lindarth. –Termina ella. De lejos se pueden observar dos figuras que permanecen de pie, pero no se pueden distinguir a la distancia en la que se encuentran. De repente algunas gotas de lluvia caen del cielo, lo que llama la atención del chico.

-Sea como sea, tenemos que llegar a ese lugar. –Mira de nuevo la pierna de Liz, todavía vendada por la manga de Kirito, quien al darse cuenta rápidamente se tapa con lo que queda de su falda, haciendo un gesto de vergüenza, el que inconscientemente deja ver que está haciendo un gran esfuerzo por aparentar que está bien. – _No entiendo… si es un ambiente virtual… ¿por qué su pierna…?_ –Piensa para sí él.

- _Lindarth._ –Piensa Lisbeth. Recuerda sus primeros días en SAO, cuando visitó ese pueblo y luego de conseguir drops y loot de los monstruos de los campos básicos, los vendió y pudo conseguir suficiente oro para comprar su primera alfombra de mercader, la cual le permitió ahorrar lo suficiente para comprar su herrería; ya que su familia es de comerciantes, lo que lo único en lo que pudo pensar para sobrevivir en ese mundo fue en poner un negocio. Ese piso, esa ciudad, fue su hogar durante su vida en el interior de SAO. El sentimiento de nostalgia que la invade hace que derrame un par de lágrimas, pero rápidamente las limpia con la manga de la camisa que todavía le queda entera. Kirito, por su parte, si bien está aliviado de encontrar un lugar conocido, luce inquieto por la extraña localización de la villa. Atrás de ellos acaban de dejar el océano, y ahora encuentran un pueblo que se supone que debería estar en medio de las montañas. El faro que los había estado iluminando hasta hace un rato ya no es visible.

-Vamos, Liz. –Le indica él, diligente. Ella asiente y da un paso, pero no tiene suficiente energía y se tropieza. Kirito retrocede rápidamente y la atrapa entre sus brazos, notando que tiene fiebre; sus ojos están entrecerrados y su rostro pecoso, que luce algunos cabellos pegados en sus mejillas, está lleno de sudor, mientras su pecho se infla y desinfla constantemente en concordancia con su esfuerzo por respirar. –Liz… -La abraza contra él. –Tenemos que entrar a ese pueblo lo antes posible. Si es en verdad Lindarth, a lo mejor encontraremos algo en mi casa o en la tuya.

-Si… vamos… -Se esfuerza por ponerse de pie ella. Kirito intenta ayudarla de nuevo, pero ella lo aleja con un movimiento brusco de la mano. -¡Yo puedo sola! –Se queja con voz molesta.

-No, no puedes. –Kirito, con voz seria y absoluta, la sujeta de la muñeca, ejerciendo fuerza suficiente como para impedir que mueva su brazo. Liz hala de su miembro superior derecho haciendo acopio de toda su energía, pero está muy débil. Le dedica una mirada furiosa, pero eso no reduce la seriedad del chico.

-Yo te llevaré. –Usa un tono de voz autoritario, sin dejarle lugar a opinar a ella, quien de todos modos no tiene la fuerza para seguir. La toma entre sus brazos y se la echa a la espalda, llevándola cargada nuevamente. Liz solo deja caer su rostro sobre el hombro de él, permitiéndole escuchar sus jadeos cansados.

-Eres un tonto… ¿lo sabías? –Le dice ligeramente avergonzada.

-Sí, ya me lo has dicho. –Le responde más jovial. Liz suspira y se deja llevar. Kirito mira de nuevo el muslo de Liz, el cual luce viscoso por sobre el vendaje que le hizo hace un rato, como si se pusiera peor más rápido de lo que debería. Su gesto se torna decidido y comienza a avanzar por el sendero del bosque hacia la ciudad.

0000000000000000

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Un grito de dolor agonizante retumba en el eco del lugar.

Sonidos eléctricos, como de voltaje pasando por un conductor, se escuchan alrededor. Lo que parece ser un uniforme de escuela está tirado en el piso, cortado en retazos con una tijera. Se escucha el sonido de una palanca bajar de nuevo, liberando otra cantidad de voltaje.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Se escucha un grito de nuevo, seguido del ruido eléctrico que taladra doloroso en el cuerpo de una persona, quien se sacude violentamente salpicando agua de lo que parece ser una tina en la que está sumergida. –No mash… no… bashta… -Llora desesperada, toda ella temblando por el voltaje recibido. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo. Sus alaridos resuenan por los pasillos vacíos de lo que parece ser un hospital. Junto a ella, una mujer con aspecto como de zombi, con piel gris, alambres de púas clavados alrededor de su cuerpo y ojos blancos, con cabello rojo ensangrentado ligeramente ondulado y labios distintamente pintados de rojo, vestida con restos de una armadura roja y negra la mira con una gran sonrisa vacía. Baja otra vez la palanca y la descarga eléctrica vuelve a liberarse, cayendo como trueno en el cuerpo de la muchacha. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! –Se sacude violentamente. Los dedos de sus pies ennegrecidos, estirados y contraídos en las articulaciones, sus brazos torcidos, llenos de venas negras, sus manos tensionadas y sus dedos torcidos y negros por la fuerza de la descarga. Su cabello castaño, quemado de las puntas, sus ojos llorosos y secos, su piel lastimada, llena de moretes por los impactos que constantemente está recibiendo. Su boca tiembla tanto por el calambre que le causan las descargas eléctricas como por sus ganas de llorar. No sabe por qué está ahí y ni qué sentido tiene la tortura. En el momento de desesperación, su boca solo es capaz de articular el nombre de aquel que desea que venga a salvarla.

-Ki… Kirito… -san… -Musita con lo que le queda de voz.

0000000000000000

Kirito y Liz han llegado hasta uno de los costados de Lindarth, junto a la pared que rodea toda la villa. Cerca de la puerta principal se distinguen dos jugadores SAO zombis haciendo vigilancia, cada uno con una antorcha en mano, caminando lentamente en círculos alrededor de la entrada. El pelinegro los observa y vuelve a ver a Liz, quien respira agitadamente mientras sostiene su pierna por el dolor que siente.

-Estoy bien… -Insiste ella, sin la energía que hace un rato todavía demostraba.

-No lo estás. –Le responde sin volver a verla, su atención en los movimientos de los guardias a quienes deben sobrepasar. Liz mira su expresión decidida, recordando su rostro cuando la protegió durante la primera aventura que tuvieron juntos, hace algunos años ya. Sonríe débilmente y se pone de pie, llegando junto a él.

-¿Qué hacemos? –Pregunta asomándose por sobre su hombro, contemplando a los dos enemigos.

-No podemos pasar por la puerta, nos arriesgaríamos demasiado. –Expone él. Ella asiente.

-Odio las películas de zombis… siempre matan a uno y al hacerlo salen 20 más… -Dice con miedo. Kirito asiente.

-Exactamente. Afirma él, serio. Examina la pared junto a la cual se encuentran, identificando algunas rocas que sobresalen lo suficiente como para poder trepar por ellas, luego vuelve a ver a Liz, quien niega levemente con el rostro.

-No creo poder subir por ahí, Kirito. –Contesta neutral. Él se aproxima a ella y sin mediar palabra la vuelve a cargar, acercándose de espaldas a ella y levantándola, su pecho cae sobre su espalda y atrapa sus piernas con sus manos. Liz, a pesar del dolor, se sonroja un poco, pero sabe que no está en la condición de quejarse ni de reaccionar violentamente.

-Vaya, lo tomaste más tranquilamente de lo que hubiera creído. –Se burla un poco. Ella hunde su boca en sus hombros, rosada. Él toma impulso y comienza a trepar. Al hacerlo, Liz recuerda de nuevo su primera aventura juntos, cuando lo miraba querer subir corriendo aquella pared de hielo; una aventura que desde siempre atesora en su corazón, y en la cual no pensaba desde hace mucho tiempo.

- _Kirito…_ -Piensa su nombre, incapaz de pronunciarlo en voz alta en esos momentos. Kirito logra llegar hasta el borde del muro, donde la ayuda a bajar de su espalda para quedar sentada a la orilla. -¿Y ahora? –Pregunta la chica, inquieta de estar sentada a tal altura. Kirito se desliza hacia el interior del muro, cayendo silencioso del otro lado. Vuelve a mirarla y extiende sus brazos hacia ella con una gran sonrisa.

-Salta. –Le dice sonriendo con confianza. Liz levanta una ceja, la cual le tiembla como por reflejo, con los ojos entrecerrados. –Tu puedes, Liz. –Sigue sonriendo, rodeado por burbujas rosadas. –Yo te atraparé. –Insiste poniendo las manos en posición de rescate. Liz sabe que el chico está aprovechando para molestarla, y, de cierta forma, eso hasta la hace feliz, pero a su vez, saltar de tal altura no le parece seguro. Por otra parte, es consciente de que su pierna no la sostendrá si intenta bajar de la misma forma que él. –Vamos, Liz. –Insiste él, ahora ya con cara más seria.

-… Ahí voy. –Dice con expresión determinada. Se separa de la orilla y da un pequeño salto, cayendo sentada entre los brazos de Kirito, quien al recibirla no es capaz de tolerar el peso del impacto y termina siendo aplastado por ella.

-¡UGHHH! –Exclama mientras Liz aterriza sobre su estómago, todo él, tirado panza arriba en el suelo. Liz se sonroja y rápidamente se hace a un lado para que él se ponga de pie.

-¿Estás bien, Kirito? –Le pregunta ayudándolo a incorporarse.

-…Pe… pesada… -Es lo único que alcanza a proferir, luchando por recuperar el aire. Los zombis en la entrada escuchan el sonido de una cachetada, volteando a ver, sin embargo, no llama su atención. Kirito ahora luce una gran marca de mano en toda su mejilla, mientras Liz lo observa ruborizada.

- _La única que me había cacheteado tanto en una ventana de tiempo tan corta es Asuna…_ -Se queja en silencio el sobreviviente. En la situación en la que están, sabe que mencionar a Asuna tal vez no sea una buena idea.

-De cualquier forma, ya que estamos aquí, busquemos la entrada a mi negocio. –Le dice señalando hacia un callejón. –Por aquí llegamos rápido. Kirito la toma de nuevo entre sus brazos y comienza a correr. Liz nota que el cansancio por estarla cargando constantemente comienza a notarse en el rostro del chico. – _Kirito…_ -Piensa mientras lo observa con vergüenza.

00000000000000

El ascensor por donde Sinon escapó por fin dejó de subir. Al abrirse la puerta, un pasillo como de hospital aparece frente a ella, por donde se asoma y empieza a caminar lentamente. Las luces blancas del techo parpadean con sonidos eléctricos, como si la corriente de alimentación estuviese fallando. Algunas polillas vuelan alrededor de las lámparas, algunas quemándose en contacto con la luz incandescente. La joven, que luce una quemada en la mejilla derecha por la explosión que recibió en el rostro, observa a su alrededor, avanzando paso a paso. En una esquina alcanza a ver a una mujer con apariencia de zombi, cabello rojo y armadura roja y negra que encuentra su mirada con la suya. Sus ojos brillantes se abren de par en par, y su boca hambrienta se abre, dejando salir un quejido que cala en los nervios de la joven pistolera. La enemiga comienza a correr hacia ella, como un animal al que se la ha ofrecido un pedazo de carne. Sinon sabe que no tiene escapatoria, el ascensor tras ella ya está cerrado y no hay pasillos por los cuales huir. Se lleva la mano derecha hacia la espalda y abre las piernas, colocando una hacia adelante y la otra atrás, en una posición que le permite mantener el equilibrio al dar un impacto.

-¡GGAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –Profiere la atacante, brincando sobre ella, dispuesta a morder su carne con su mandíbula dislocada, pero Sinon deposita todo su peso en su pie derecho y se impulsa hacia adelante juntando ambas manos con el cuchillo, atravesando a la criatura en el ojo y sacándola de balance. -¡GAAAAAAAAAAHHH! –Profiere de nuevo el monstruo, mientras la castaña recupera su arma y corre a un lado de ella, dejándola atrás. Sin embargo, antes de poder huir, un sonido llama su atención.

-ilio… -Una pequeña voz, que a su vez le resulta conocida, viene del pasillo que está junto a la puerta de salida.

-Esa voz… -Identifica Sinon. De inmediato, la joven gira y entra a la habitación del pasillo derecho, donde lo primero que encuentra es una tina llena de agua verde, dentro de la cual está una pequeña joven, solo en ropa interior, mirando con ojos lastimados y voz débil, toda ella llena de moretes, y quemadas.

-Si… non… -san… -La identifica la joven. Sinon hace una expresión de espanto y frustración al verla, lágrimas brotan de sus ojos en el acto, mientras corre a socorrerla.

-¡Silica-san! –Dice mientras se da cuenta de que hay varios cables eléctricos que salen de unos medidores de voltaje hacia la tina, así que corre hacia ellos, los desconecta y los quita del cuerpo de la joven, tomándola entre sus brazos y sacándola del agua con dificultad. Al sostenerla, nota que todo su cuerpo está todavía temblando. –Silica-san… -Repite de nuevo, consternada. En ese momento escucha que la mujer ya está llegando a la puerta, por lo que prepara de nuevo su cuchillo para atacar. Sin embargo, Silica extiende su mano, temblorosa y adolorida, hacia una esquina, hacia el otro extremo de la conexión de los cables eléctricos. En ella, un pedestal con lo que parece ser una ballesta conectada, junto a la cual hay un carcaj lleno de virotes de diferentes tipos. Sinon deja a Silica en el suelo y se acerca hacia la ballesta, tomándola entre sus manos. El aparato está conectado por varios cables a su base, por lo que la joven tiene que reunir sus fuerzas y halar con fuerza para arrancarlo, electrocutándose levemente las manos al hacerlo. Silica se muestra preocupada, pero Sinon solo la mira y sabe que cualquier cosa que sienta no es nada comparado con lo que su amiga acaba de sufrir. -¡Aghhh! –Grita adolorida, arrancando el arma. El mensaje de sistema aparece entonces frente a ella.

- _Has adquirido el ítem, "ballesta de la agonía". Tienes 5 "virotes de agonía"_.

-Agonía… -Repite Sinon. Sin embargo, no hay tiempo para pensar, la remanente entra por la puerta, todavía sangrando por el ojo que la pistolera le reventó.

-Ro… Rosalia… -Llora Silica al verla. Todas las imágenes de ella y su gremio de la mano de Titán persiguiéndola vienen a su mente.

-… Ya veo. –Sinon contesta estoica, con voz asesina. Rosalia gruñe de nuevo y se abalanza sobre ella, pero es detenida en seco por un virote de agonía que se clava en medio de su frente, partiendo su cabeza a la mitad, cayendo al piso en el acto. – _Era_ Rosalia. –Aclara la castaña, mirándola con superioridad.

0000000000000

Asuna abre los ojos. Recuerda las imágenes de sufrimiento y terror que vivió momentos antes de perder el conocimiento, y un fuerte dolor de cabeza la aqueja, haciéndola retorcerse en el piso mientras siente que su cerebro quiere salir por sus orejas.

-Ugh… -Profiere adolorida. Recuerda la imagen del Kirito blanco, sosteniéndola mientras la miró relamiéndose.

- _Eres mía…_ -Le dijo en ese momento. Mira a su alrededor, y al cabo de unos momentos reconoce el lugar en el que se encuentra. Está en una jaula como de pájaro, muy parecida a aquella en la que Sugou la encerró durante su secuestro en ALO.

-Este… lugar… -Repite confundida. Mira más allá de las rejas, y se da cuenta de que sigue en la misma ciudad, y que la jaula está ubicada en medio de la villa, rodeada de las viejas casas y negocios del pueblo. La joven identifica el pueblo como el que sospechaba. -Lindarth… -Dice para sí. –Quiere decir que en este lugar debería estar…

000000000000

-La herrería de Lisbeth. –Anuncia su dueña, frente al negocio. Ella y el chico que la acompaña ingresan por la puerta principal, sin saber lo que encontrarán.

000000000000

-Debo salir de este lugar… -Piensa la joven Yuuki mientras observa a su alrededor. Llega a la orilla de la jaula, y se sorprende de que por encima de los barrotes hay una capa de un material como plástico, que recubre la totalidad de la estructura. Más allá de los confines de su prisión, observa que la Asuna fantasma está parada en medio de la plaza central, que tiene enfrente, donde en los tiempos de SAO estaba el cristal de transportación. Alrededor de la aparición están comenzando a reunirse diferentes remanentes, todos vestidos con ropas de SAO, pero con apariencia grotesca y sangrienta. -¿Qué…? –Pregunta la chica al observar el ejército que se aproxima; entre ellos reconoce a la figura que la persiguió en el interior de la casa donde despertó la primera vez. La Asuna fantasma le hace una sonrisa, y de inmediato, por algunos tubos conectados a la jaula desde el suelo, agua comienza a llenar el depósito.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -Musita la voz del encapuchado blanco, quien observa el espectáculo desde la parte superior de la torre del reloj de la ciudad. Asuna golpea con las manos la pared invisible, pero desde el exterior no logra escucharse ningún sonido. Mientras tanto, Sinon ha rescatado a Silica, y con ballesta en mano se dirigen hacia la salida del hospital, la pistolera ayudando a caminar a la domadora, que apenas puede moverse, mientras Kirito y Liz han llegado a la herrería de ésta, donde ahora el espadachín está concentrado en cambiar los vendajes de la herida de la chica.

-Kirito… -Musita Liz, observándolo con nerviosismo.

-¡Kirito-kun! ¡Kirito-kuuuuuuuuuuun! –Los gritos de Asuna se pierden en el interior de su jaula que a cada segundo se llena de agua, mientras los atormentados comienzan a rodearla cada vez más. Su cámara oscura no sirve de nada contra enemigos físicos, y no tiene hacia donde correr.

-Muere. –La voz del Kirito blanco resuena en su mente.

-¡KIRITO-KUUUUUUUUUUN! –Grita una última vez, el agua ahora llegando hasta sus rodillas.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo…

Reunión con la princesa

0000000000000

Y eso fue este cap. Le agradezco a Orchid-dono, Yui Kirigaya-san, Fleur noir-san y Sakura Zala por su interés en esta historia desde los primeros capítulos. No sé si se me fue la mano con el horror, pero por algo son historias de terror, así que creo que se vale que cruce algunas líneas, jejeje.

En el siguiente capítulo Kirito y todas las niñas se reencuentran, con excepción de Suguha, a la que solo sé que algo terrible le ha pasado, solo tengo que pensar en qué, jajaja. Bueno, es todo por ahora, si te gustó o tienes algún comentario, házmelo saber. Gracias por todo y hasta la próxima.


	4. Encuentro con la princesa

Capítulo 4 – Encuentro con la princesa

8:00 p.m. – Dos horas desde el incidente. Diez horas antes del ingreso de Kirito y Asuna al STEM

Residencia Kirigaya

El sonido del aceite, salpicando ante el contacto de un cuerpo empanizado sobre la superficie caliente que recubre, inunda la cocina. Frente a la estufa, el chico de cabello negro luce una expresión confiada mientras manipula con la mano derecha el as de la sartén, al mismo tiempo que con la izquierda utiliza una espátula para darle vuelta a lo que parecen ser dos tortas de pescado, las cuales se fríen de manera uniforme, la una junto a la otra. Asuna está sentada en un banco, apoyada en la barra del desayunador, observándolo curiosa.

Desde su conversación de la tarde, Asuna había asumido que sería ella quien preparara la cena al llegar a la casa, pero cuando llegó, se encontró con la sorpresa de que Kazuto ya estaba en medio del ritual. Desde donde ella está, observa su rostro concentrado, como si estuviese viendo la pista de alguna quest de ALO, una expresión que le indica que está interesado, aunque no está tan absorto como cuando trabaja en sus cosas electrónicas. Desvía su mirada hacia el cubo de basura que está a la derecha de la estufa, notando divertida que la supuesta torta preparada especialmente ha salido de una caja de comida congelada. Piensa en las veces que ha querido comprar de los mismos productos para su casa, pero su madre, eternamente con su pretensión de elegancia, siempre manda comprar alimentos frescos, que son preparados en platillos refinados para cada tiempo de comida.

Desde que conoció a Kirito, su mundo cambió, y comenzó a sentir que quería estar con él por siempre, a pesar de todas las pruebas que el mundo lanzase hacia ellos. Sin embargo, no fue sino hasta que volvieron de SAO que tuvieron que enfrentarse a un reto más duro que sobrevivir a través de 75 jefes de piso. En Aincrad, a pesar de las dificultades, compartían todo, un mundo, una misión, el deseo de sobrevivir, su amor y la alegría de estar juntos. Las últimas dos, piensa, se exportaron al mundo real, pero la verdadera prueba fue adaptarse a la realidad de cada uno, a tener formaciones diferentes, familias diferentes y responsabilidades e intereses particulares. Está segura de que él piensa igual. Después de todo, aventurarse a conocer a su madre y estar dispuesto a continuar viéndola es algo que considera digno de admiración. Todavía le preocupa que su madre pueda insistir en el futuro en casarla con Yuuya, pero es algo que por el momento ha hecho a un lado en su mente, en favor de rescatar su relación con ella. Por otro lado, en el fondo también sabe que, poco a poco, Kirito se interesa más y más en el desarrollo de tecnología que ella no puede comprender, y que eso lo lleva un paso más hacia su futuro, pero que siente como si lo alejara un poco más de ella.

Eso le da miedo. Las cosas nuevas que hacen juntos le dan miedo, ya no gustarle también la asusta. Pensándolo bien, se considera bastante miedosa, aun cuando tiene la certeza de que todos sus temores son infundados.

-¿De verdad no necesitas ayuda, Kirito-kun? –Pregunta desde la barra. Kirito nota en su rostro que su actitud es una mezcla de inquietud y preocupación, la cara que pone cuando está impaciente por ayudar. Sabe que terminará por involucrarse de todos modos, así que le hace un gesto afirmativo.

-Ayúdame con esto mientras preparo la ensalada. –Se hace a un lado y camina hacia la refrigeradora. Asuna toma la espátula con las manos y examina los cárnicos, dándose cuenta de que ya se pasaron de su punto. Deja salir una sonrisa y los traslada hacia un plato en la mesa contigua. Procede a sacar dos discos congelados más de la bolsa, poniéndolos sobre el aceite, provocando un súbito chispeo de gotas ardientes. Mientras las manipula, mira de reojo a Kazuto, quien diligentemente lleva la ensalada y los platos a la mesa, lo que le provoca una pequeña sonrisa de emoción.

- _Gracias, Kirito-kun._ –Piensa agradada. Una vez termine de cocinar, imagina que comerán, lavarán los platos, verá una película mientras la abraza, esa aburrida del Capitán Japón que a Kirito le gusta tanto, y luego tal vez… podrían, a lo mejor… seguramente… -Su rostro se pone rojo, pero se encuentra a sí misma anticipándose al hecho. – _Kirito-kun…_ -Repite suspirante. Contempla la comida que se cocina junto a ella y se promete hacer la mejor torta de pescado precocida para él. – _Gracias por cuidarme. –_ Piensa mientras reflexiona sobre la situación en que se encuentra.

Kirito, por su parte, observa a Asuna cocinar desde la distancia, aliviado de tenerla cerca, provisto de la tranquilidad que le provee saber que está junto a ella para cuidarla, aún si el enemigo no es más que una tormenta de relámpagos. Él mismo se hizo un juramento silencioso desde el día que se enamoró de ella.

- _Yo siempre te voy a proteger_. –Repite para sí mismo, determinado. Reconfortado por su propio voto, se dispone a disfrutar la velada junto a su novia.

0000000000000000

Cárcel de máxima seguridad Fuchu, Tokio. – 20 horas desde el inicio del incidente

Kouichiro Yuuki es acompañado por uno de sus asistentes y dos oficiales de la prisión mientras baja en un ascensor en el interior de las instalaciones. La cárcel es un complejo de varios niveles, utilizado para albergar presos extranjeros y japoneses convictos envueltos en escándalos del mundo de los negocios o el espectáculo. El ambiente inodoro del lugar lo hace pensar que algunos de los habitantes de lugar no se merecen las buenas condiciones que tienen, especialmente el que se dirige a visitar.

-El prisionero que está buscando se encuentra en el nivel N4, llegaremos ahí en un instante. –Le informa uno de los oficiales.

-Bien. –Contesta el hermano de Asuna. Mientras espera, recuerda el momento en el que él y sus hombres llegaron al café Dicey. La puerta estaba abierta con el seguro roto, como si alguien hubiese forzado su entrada hacia el interior. Dentro del edificio no encontraron a nadie, y la que parecía ser la oficina del gerente estaba toda revuelta, llena de indicios de que, quien sea que allanó el lugar, estaba buscando algo. No encontraron rastros de Andrew Mills, pero sí una tarjeta de empleado con el nombre de Ryotaro Tsuboi en ella.

Llegaron tarde, y por lo menos dos involucrados más desaparecieron gracias a eso.

Ahora, por culpa de su propia ineficiencia, tiene que hablar con una de las dos personas a las que menos quiere ver, pero que es la única que le puede dar alguna pista sobre qué camino seguir. El ascensor abre sus puertas, mostrándoles un pasillo largo, lleno de puertas de acero, el cual, si no supiera que se trata de una cárcel, pensaría que se trata de un hospital. Las luces halógenas intermitentes, que están suspendidas en el techo, parpadean como dándole la bienvenida.

-El preso N4-QWJHA-2 se encuentra en la celda 8 de este bloque. –Le informa uno de los guardias. Kouichiro asiente y camina junto a su comitiva hacia la celda, deteniéndose un momento frente a ella para ponderar si valdrá la pena hablar con ese sujeto, recordando que, gracias a él, su familia pasó por varios momentos difíciles. Recuerda a Asuna acostada en su cama de hospital, conectada a su Nerv-Gear, mientras su padre la observaba con el corazón destrozado. Siente su sangre hervir, sabiendo que esa escena es la razón de por qué nunca lo podrá perdonar.

Por otra parte, una de las pocas cosas por las que no odia a Kazuto es que él fue instrumental en la captura de este sujeto.

-Prisionero, tienes una visita. –Lo llama uno de los guardias. La luz del pasillo se filtra al interior de la celda, distinguiendo el rostro de su viejo conocido.

-Sugou Nobuyuki. –Lo nombra con voz fría. Sugou lo mira con su ojo rojo inflamado, lastimado de por vida desde su encuentro con Kazuto Kirigaya, mostrándole una sonrisa irónica.

-Kouichiro Yuuki. –Lo saluda como si se trataste de un viejo amigo. –Tenía mucho tiempo sin saber de ti. ¿Cómo has estado? Más bien, ¿qué dice tu hermosa herm…? –Continúa preguntando, pero el joven da un golpe contundente en la puerta de acero, cortándolo.

-Silencio. –Remata serio, mirándolo con ojos fríos.

-Vaya, vaya, ahora veo que la mirada asesina es de familia. –Reflexiona irónico. –Aunque en ti es mucho menos atractiva que en tu hermanita.

-Tiempo sin verte, Sugou. –Responde él, tratando de calmarse. Sabe que ahora mismo no es el momento de ser emocional, y que de esta plática depende su posibilidad de recuperar a su hermana.

-¿Y bien? ¿Qué se te ofrece? Dudo que hayas venido hasta acá solo para lastimarte la mano. –Se acomoda los anteojos. Uno de los guardias abre la puerta, permitiéndole entrar a la celda de dos por tres metros, la cual solo está equipada con una cama, una silla, un inodoro y un lavamanos, que tiene un espejo al frente. Sugou está vestido con un jumper anaranjado, su cabello largo y despeinado, una barba de tres días, y mirada cansada. Su ojo rojo le da apariencia de perturbado, lo cual intimida un poco a Kouichiro, pero no lo cohíbe. Se sienta en la silla frente a él, que está sentado en la cama, y lo mira fijamente.

-STEM. –Pronuncia determinado. Sugou reacciona sorprendido ante el nombre, pero luego su expresión se transforma en irónica, como maravillado y entretenido.

-Así que STEM. –Responde mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. –Jaja… -Deja salir una pequeña carcajada. –Jaja… -Lo mira a los ojos en actitud de burla. –Así que alguien ha estado revisando en las cosas de otros. –Lo regaña sarcástico.

-Veo que sabes lo que es. –Prosigue inquisitivo, el rostro de su interlocutor reflejado en sus anteojos.

-¿Qué si sé lo que es? Toda mi investigación es la base para ese sistema. –Baja la mirada, reflexivo, con ojos que transmiten frustración y emoción a la vez.

-¿De qué se trata? ¿Es un mundo virtual? ¿Es eso? –Pregunta de nuevo Kouichiro. Sugou adivina lo que se esconde detrás de su preocupación, y se burla nuevamente.

-Vaya que la hermosa Asuna tiene una gran predisposición a quedar en situaciones comprometedoras. –Le dice sarcástico de nuevo. Kouichiro baja la mirada y sus anteojos brillan con el resplandor de la luz que se filtra hacia el interior. Los guardias permanecen en silencio, escuchando la conversación.

-Te lo preguntaré de nuevo, ¿qué es STEM? –Su enojo es cada vez más evidente, por lo que Sugou decide empezar a hablar.

-… Yo… nunca lo llevé más allá del plano conceptual, pero… la idea central de STEM es la capacidad de… lo diré en términos para que tu mente pueda procesarlo, "conectar cerebros". –Le explica en términos simples, sorprendiéndolo.

-… ¿Qué? –Es lo único que logra exclamar. Sugou parece genuinamente emocionado, relatando lo que sabe sin mayor miramiento.

-Compartir todo a nivel electroquímico, percepciones, recuerdos, emociones… todo… directamente, de cerebro a cerebro, algo sin precedentes. Imagina las implicaciones para la psicología, para el estudio de la propia conciencia…

-… Para el espionaje y el lavado de cerebros, ¿no? –Intercepta Kouichiro, leyendo más allá del discurso de Sugou. Conociéndolo, no podía ser de otra manera.

-… Entre otras aplicaciones. –Responde él, honesto. Sin embargo, igual que un juego en línea requiere de un servidor, el STEM requiere de un anfitrión, una mente a la cual conectar directamente los otros cerebros, y que ejerce funciones administrativas en el intercambio de datos.

-… ¿Estás diciendo que los que están conectados al STEM están prácticamente a merced de la mente de quien sea a quien estén vinculados? ¿están metidos en el cerebro de alguien?

-Sí y no. Digamos que, por lo menos en lo que yo sé, si bien la mente anfitriona es la que tiene el control de lo que aparece durante la conexión, todos los conectados también contribuyen de manera inconsciente a la creación del mundo y lo que aparece en él… con la desventaja de que, pues… el contenido de sus mentes, todos sus miedos y recuerdos son como un libro abierto para el anfitrión… y mientras más conozca éste a las personas dentro de su mente, más fácil le será conectarse con ellos. Además, para que la mente tome forma, se necesita un espacio previo, un ambiente virtual preexistente que pueda ser descargado en la conciencia anfitriona para que tome control sobre él… como un dios. –Al decir esto último, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios.

-Conectarse… -Aprieta los puños, horrorizado. –¿Y quién tiene acceso a la tecnología para montar un STEM?

-Solo te daré una última pista, Kouichiro-kun. –Levanta el dedo y lo mueve haciéndole un signo de negación. Para el prototipo del STEM, se necesitan dos cosas: los datos de un VRMMORPG y un traductor de alma.

-Rath… -Llega a la conclusión casi de inmediato, lo que provoca una sonrisa en Sugou.

-Y recuerda, para alguien que esté conectado al STEM, todo lo que existe dentro es real. Al igual que en SAO, si uno de ellos muere en el interior… ya sabes lo que le ocurrirá. Además, cualquier emoción o sensación puede ser amplificada tantas veces como el anfitrión lo desee. –Termina en una sonrisa.

Kouichiro lo escucha en silencio, entendiendo las implicaciones de lo que acaba de oír. Si lo que dice es verdad, necesita hablar con alguien.

-Busquemos a Seijirou Kikuoka. –Les dice a sus asistentes. Sugou sonríe nuevamente, mientras los observa alejarse sin despedirse.

-Yo solo tengo parte de la verdad, Kouichiro-kun. –Le advierte antes de verlo ir. –Es posible que lo que sea que estés persiguiendo sea mucho peor de lo que acabas de escuchar. –Se ríe emocionado. –Espero que Asuna-chan sueñe conmigo mientras está conectada a esa cosa. –Se relame. Kouichiro se retira, la puerta de la celda cerrándose tras él.

- _La pregunta es… ¿A quién están conectados?_ –Piensa para sí el Yuuki, asustado de la información que acaba de recibir. En el interior del STEM, el Kirito blanco encapuchado está de pie sobre la torre de la iglesia de Lindarth, observando el espectáculo de horror frente a él. Sonríe.

000000000000000

Taller de herrería de Lisbeth - Lindarth

Kirito está trepando por el molino de agua en el costado de la casa. Acaba de poner el pie adentro de la ventana, y con un impulso de su pierna derecha, lanza todo su peso hacia adelante, cayendo adentro de la edificación. Liz lo observa desde la entrada, expectante y preocupada de lo que pueda encontrar en el interior. Todavía no termina de asimilar que, luego de tanto tiempo, por fin vuelve a ver un lugar en el que dejó parte de su vida, un negocio por el que trabajó y sufrió, empeñando su esfuerzo y su voluntad, habiéndole servido como ancla en ese mundo para no perder el sentido de la realidad; su herrería, su casa. Ahora, rodeados de oscuridad y temor, no puede hacer otra cosa más que esperar que ninguna de las aberraciones que hasta ahora han encontrado esté en el interior de su vivienda. Al cabo de unos minutos, Kirito abre la puerta principal, recibiéndola en su propia casa con un gesto amable.

-Parece que es seguro. –Le indica estirando la mano, señalando hacia adentro en un ademán como invitándola entrar. Liz baja un poco la cabeza y le dedica una mirada tímida; en ese instante Kirito llega a su lado y la ayuda a caminar hacia el interior. –Por un momento lo olvidé. –Le dice mientras la ayuda a sentarse en un sillón. Ella percibe el contacto de sus manos con su espalda baja y su brazo derecho, mientras aplica la fuerza de sus antebrazos para ayudarla a sentarse, soltándola sobre el asiento. Por dentro, la casa, al igual que todas las casas de la villa, se ve vieja y olvidada, pero ésta por lo menos no luce destrozada en su interior, pero sí como hubiese sido abandonada hace mucho tiempo. Liz siente la textura del asiento con su mano, procediendo a observar las paredes y los muebles que la rodean, justo como recuerda haberlos dejado el último día que estuvieron conectados.

-… Esto… ¿Será SAO? –Una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla. –No puedo creer que no lo sea… -Se mira las palmas de las manos. En ese momento, Kirito abre la puerta de un mueble de pared, encontrando un botiquín de primeros auxilios, junto con un paquete de seis balas.

- _Has encontrado 6 "balas de revolver". Has encontrado 1 "kit de primeros auxilios"_. –Le indica la advertencia de sistema. Kirito abre el kit frente a Lisbeth, pero se sorprende de que este no se consume automáticamente, sino que deja frente a él una gasa, alcohol, férula y otros materiales para hacer curaciones manuales.

-… Oi… -Espeta sorprendido. –Estás diciéndome que… ¿debo curarte manualmente? –La mira levemente afligido. Liz trata de hacerle un gesto amable, pero el dolor de su pierna, el cual se manifiesta en palpitaciones que puede sentir hasta el hueso, es cada vez más fuerte.

-Está… bien, Kirito… ugh… no tienes que… -Comienza a excusarlo ella, pero él hala un taburete que está junto al sillón, y, tomando la pierna de la chica, la coloca estirada sobre él, dejándole espacio para maniobrar en el vendaje.

-Liz, necesitaré que soportes el dolor. –Le indica serio. –A pesar de que por el momento este lugar parezca seguro, no nos podemos dar el lujo de hacer mucho ruido. Si te duele, no grites. –Agrega mientras le pasa un pequeño bastón de madera.

-… ¿Y esto? –Pregunta nerviosa, sujetando el palo con la mano izquierda, temiéndose el uso que el chico le pretende dar. Kirito se pone de pie, arranca otro pedazo de su camisa y le amarra el palo a la cabeza, apretándoselo a lo largo de la boca. Ella lo mira cada vez más afligida, pero sabe que él tiene razón. Posteriormente, el chico comienza a remover la manga de la camisa con la que hizo el vendaje situacional en la playa. La prenda se siente húmeda y pegajosa, llena de sangre, arena y suciedad. Kirito la desenrolla lentamente, dando vueltas alrededor de su pierna, hasta que revela la herida en el muslo de Liz, el cual luce como si a un tronco de madera le hubieran clavado un hacha y lo hubiesen dejado a medio cortar, purulento y sangriento, como si se tratase de la pierna de un muerto. Liz ve el estado de su miembro y se espanta, pero sabe que no debe gritar, a pesar de que el dolor aumenta con el solo hecho de tener la herida descubierta. El chico mira asustado el caso, sin tener una idea clara de donde comenzar. Mira el alcohol y toma determinación, sujetándolo entre sus manos y destapándolo. Le hace una ojeada apologética a Liz, quien lo observa nerviosa, pero sabe que no tiene otra opción. Aprieta los ojos lo más que puede mientras baja la cabeza, preparándose.

-Ahí voy. –Dice el chico, derramando el contenido del bote sobre la herida, limpiándola con su mano mientras el líquido corre a través de ella, dejando que la sangre y el pus caigan hacia el piso. Liz tensa todo su cuerpo, dejando escapar un alarido que se detiene con el palo de madera que está mordiendo con todas sus fuerzas, llorando del dolor. Gime y respira con violencia, sintiendo que la pierna se le está cayendo. Percibe cómo las manos del pelinegro pasan por sobre su mulso, en una situación muy diferente a la que le gustaría que los tocara, burlándose de sí misma por el hecho de estar imaginando eso. Al cabo de unos momentos, por fin es capaz de abrir los ojos y mira que la herida está bastante cerrada, el dolor habiendo disminuido considerablemente. –Wow, la curación hubo que hacerla manual, pero parece que las heridas también se curan automáticamente. –Observa Kirito, notando que la pierna podrida de hace un momento está bastante mejor, sin embargo, ha dejado una evidente cicatriz sobre la pierna. La examina de nuevo, y, luego del diagnóstico, procede a vendarla otra vez. Liz se quita el palo de la boca y respira con tranquilidad.

-Gracias, Kirito… -Le dice con un poco de rubor sobre las pecas. Él la mira con alivio, demostrándole con los ojos que está aliviado de verla mejor. Ese gesto es percibido por la chica, quien siente que, luego de tanto tiempo, el joven le dedica una mirada solo para ella. Desde que recuerda, esa expresión de sosiego siempre apareció cuando Asuna entró en escena, mientras a ella siempre le correspondió observar desde atrás. Hoy, sin embargo, los ojos de alivio son solo para ella, lo cual hace que sus mejillas se calienten y su pierna deje de doler. – _Kirito…_ -Repite su nombre con el pensamiento, emocionada.

-Me alegra que estés bien. –Termina él, haciendo el kit a un lado. Se pone de pie y examina de nuevo el lugar. –Creo que será mejor ver qué encontramos en tu local. Tal vez haya un par de armas que puedan servirnos. Digo, es la herrería de Lisbeth, después de todo. –Le dice con el tono que solo pone cuando habla de armas. Siendo su herrera personal, Liz conoce la emoción que se esconde detrás de esos gestos.

-¡Kirito! –Una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro. - ¡Deja que vaya a mi taller, de seguro que encontraré…! –Comienza a decir emocionada, pero un grito inesperado hace que el pequeño sueño de Liz termine.

-¡Kirito-kun! –Escucha en la lejanía. La castaña pecosa no escuchó nada, pero la expresión del chico se lo dice todo sin siquiera pretenderlo. De repente, cual lobo que acaba de percibir una presencia familiar, Kirito deja de ver, oír y oler todo lo que tiene enfrente, Liz incluida. La joven puede notar que los ojos amables que la veían a ella ya no están, reemplazados por una mirada enfocada en encontrar una sola cosa.

-Asuna… -Musita con la voz en un hilo, su corazón recordándole la realidad.

-¡Asuna! –Grita Kirito, incapaz de nada más que de buscarla, rápidamente toma el revólver entre sus manos, lo carga con las nuevas balas y se asoma hacia la ventana. -¡Tú quédate aquí, Liz! –Le urge sin voltear a mirarla. Liz se asoma cojeando hacia el umbral, solo alcanzando a ver la espalda de Kirito mientras corre como animal salvaje en persecución del sonido que lo llamó.

-Asuna… -Musita Liz. Recuerda de nuevo la mirada que Kirito le dedicó, y lo feliz que se sintió en ese momento. Aprieta los puños y baja el rostro, apretando los dientes. Momentos después, corre hacia el interior de su taller.

000000000000

Sinon y Silica todavía siguen en el cuarto de hospital. El cadáver de Rosalia, con el virote clavado en medio de la cabeza, continúa inmóvil, cerca de las dos chicas. La pistolera está buscando ítems curativos sin despegar la mirada de la domadora, quien no deja de temblar como secuela de las descargas eléctricas recibidas, mirando hacia la nada, con ojos divagantes, y un poco de saliva asomándose por su pequeña boca quemada. Su cabello castaño, usualmente en dos colas, cae suelto sobre sus hombros, y su cuerpo, herido y electrocutado, permanece cubierto por una manta que Sinon encontró, ya que su uniforme fue hecho pedazos antes de meterla al dispositivo de tortura. La castaña oscura la mira con pena mientras busca en los muebles de medicinas alguna cosa que le pueda servir, por fin encontrando una jeringa.

- _Has encontrado 1 ítem "jeringa". Recupera salud_. –Indica la descripción del sistema. La joven examina el dispositivo sosteniéndolo con ambas manos; luego regresa hacia Silica y se arrodilla junto a ella.

-Silica-chan, creo que esto puede ayudarte. –Le muestra el dispositivo. -¿Estás de acuerdo en que probemos? –Solicita su aprobación, hablándole con voz tranquilizadora, completamente diferente del tono asesino que usó al atravesar el cráneo de Rosalia. Silica solo le dedica una mirada cansada y asiente débilmente, incapaz de controlar sus temblores. Sinon reúne valor e inyecta el contenido de la jeringa en el brazo de la joven, sobre quien aparece un ítem de status que pasa de mostrar un pequeño rayo a una cruz blanca, a su vez que aparece una barra de salud que pasa de estar en color rojo a amarillo. Los temblores terminan y sus extremidades recuperan su sensibilidad, sus dedos se relajan y sus ojos se humedecen de nuevo. Sus pies y manos continúan oscurecidos, pero se ven más recuperados. De inmediato siente como si sus pulmones echaran a andar, llenando su pecho de aire y de sangre sus venas, por las cuales el líquido vuelve a fluir por bombeo luego de haber estado paralizadas. -¿Silica-chan? –La llama Sinon, al ver que luce un poco más recuperada.

-¡SINON-SAN! –La abraza de repente, echándose a llorar entre sus brazos. Sinon se sorprende al sentir su movimiento, recordando a la chica medio muerta de hace un momento. Por un instante se siente aliviada de que la medicina funcione tan rápido en un mundo virtual. -¡Sinon-san! ¡Tenía miedo, Sinon-san! –Llora entre sus brazos, sujetándose de la chaqueta ensangrentada de la arquera. Sinon se limita a abrazarla, descansando su barbilla en la cabeza de la chica, escuchando su desahogo en silencio, hasta que sus palabras dejan de ser tales, convirtiéndose en gemidos de angustia y tristeza, dejando salir de ella el miedo y el horror reprimidos que acaba de experimentar. Sinon le da pequeños golpes en la espalda, sabiendo que lo mejor que puede hacer para consolarla es no decir nada.

Del grupo de Kirito, Silica siempre fue aquella con la que tuvo la menor interacción, principalmente por sus personalidades tan diferentes. Siempre vio a la chica como una niña dulce y linda, algo tímida, pero amigable; características de las cuales, siempre pensó que la única que ella compartía es la timidez.

Tal vez por eso, y a pesar de no platicar mucho, a diferencia de Asuna, Lisbeth y Leafa, con Silica siempre sintió una empatía secreta, siendo que, al igual que ella misma, Silica siempre oculta sus sentimientos hacia Kirito cuando está cerca de él, moviendo sus emociones hacia el fondo de su mente por respeto hacia él y hacia Lisbeth, de quien sabe que aún está enamorada de él, aunque ésta no lo admita; mientras que ella lo hace para preservar su amistad con Kirito y por respeto a Asuna, a quien ha llegado a aceptar como alguien capaz de hacerlo feliz; contentándose con ser su compañera y rival en el campo de batalla, a donde él nunca llevaría a ninguna de las demás.

Ahora que lo piensa, tal vez eso explique que ambas hayan elegido ser Cait Siths en ALO.

-Muchas gracias, Sinon-san. –La suave voz de Silica se escucha más recuperada. Sinon le dedica una sonrisa y le sacude un poco el cabello con la mano derecha, mientras la chica cierra los ojos, abriéndolos de regreso y sonriendo.

-Me alegra que estés mejor, Silica-chan. –Le dice en su tono amable. Luego se vuelve y recoge el uniforme del piso, pasándoselo a su amiga. La ropa está rasgada y cortada, pero parece todavía utilizable. –Por lo menos cubrirá todo aquello que no quieres enseñar. –Comenta amigable. Silica baja la mirada y abraza la ropa con fuerza.

-… Sinon-san… -Dice con voz quebrada de nuevo. Ella comprende en el momento y asiente con la cabeza.

-Te prometo que saldremos de aquí. –Le dice con voz determinada. –Pero creo que primero tenemos que encontrar a Kirito.

-¿Kirito-san… está aquí? –Pregunta con esperanza y horror a la vez, sus ojos parecen los de una niña a la que le acaban de decir que tendrá regalo de navidad, pero que no se sabe si Santa llegará a tiempo.

-No tengo certeza, pero es posible que así sea. –Se recuerda a sí misma en la ambulancia donde llevaban inconscientes a Asuna y a él, seguido de su encuentro con Death Gun. Dicha memoria hace que toda ella tiemble, sujetándose los brazos para frenar su temor. ¿Estaba en el mundo real? Le parece como si toda la escena se hubiese tratado de un sueño.

-Escuché que estamos en una planta subterránea. Si tomamos el ascensor a la vuelta de la puerta, llegaremos hasta la salida de este lugar. –Le informa Silica, quien se pone de pie, terminando de abotonarse lo que queda de su camisa, la cual deja ver parte de su estómago, su brazo derecho y parte de su espalda, dejando expuesto el seguro de su sostén. Su falda está hecha girones, pero la cubre lo suficiente, mientras sus zapatos, por fortuna todavía siguen enteros. Su cabello liso cae sobre sus hombros, ya que no encontró las ligas que usaba para recogerlo. Se deja floja la corbata del uniforme, sin quitársela, ya que le provee un ancla de normalidad, parecido a lo que Shino siente con sus anteojos.

-¿Puedes caminar? –Le pregunta la castaña oscura. La más joven asiente. Sinon toma entre sus manos una funda que se adapta a su espalda con dos seguros, que le permite cargar en ella el carcaj de virotes y la ballesta de la agonía, la cual abarca más de la mitad de su cuerpo, pero parece cargar sin mayores problemas. Se enrolla las mangas de la camisa, dejando descubiertos sus brazos hasta arriba de los codos, y se afloja los botones del cuello. La sangre de su ropa ha comenzado a secarse, pero aún lucha contra la sensación permanente de asco que la envuelve, tratando de conquistar su terror.

-Es hora de irnos, Silica-chan. –Le dice caminando hacia la puerta. En ese instante, un objeto brillante, ubicado sobre un escritorio, llama la atención de Silica, quien se aproxima a él. Lo que encuentra es un pequeño espejo que está sobre lo que parecen ser unos diagramas. Guarda el espejo en su bolsa y observa los dibujos que tiene frente a ella.

-Sinon-san… deberías ver esto. –Le dice la chica. Sinon se aproxima y reconoce en los diagramas un corte transversal de la cabeza de alguien, en el cual se aprecia que hay un tubo metálico insertado al nivel de las vértebras cervicales, en la base del cuello. Unas anotaciones tachadas indican que el procedimiento no funcionó. La joven pone la mano sobre el papel, pasando sus dedos sobre la letra, como reconociéndola.

-… Imposible. –Piensa para sí. En eso, Silica ha aprovechado para tomar dos jeringas más y guardarlas en una bolsa que se cuelga del hombro. Sinon le da una última mirada al dibujo y sale por la puerta, siguiendo a su amiga. Por un momento le parece ver algo redondo en la base del cuello de la chica cuando ésta da la vuelta, pero su nuca está cubierta por su cabello, por lo que rápido escapa a su vista. Estando tan asustadas, no repara en el detalle. Ambas entran al ascensor contiguo, el cual se eleva algunos pisos, deteniéndose en lo que parece ser el punto más alto. La puerta se abre frente a ellas, saliendo hacia la sala de espera de una clínica abandonada. Es de noche, y a través de la puerta hacia la calle se ve que varios remanentes van desfilando hacia algún lugar. Sinon toma la ballesta entre sus manos, dando un paso hacia atrás, nerviosa. En ese momento, ambas escuchan un sorpresivo grito de auxilio.

-¡Kirito-kun! –Se escucha en la distancia. Frente a ellas ven pasar a un número mayor de condenados, corriendo en dirección hacia el grito.

-¡Asuna-san! –La reconoce Silica. Ambas se miran y, sin pensarlo dos veces, se dirigen hacia el lugar del chillido.

00000000000000

Inútil. La sobrecogedora sensación de incapacidad se apodera de sus pensamientos, sintiéndose relegada nuevamente a un rol de debilidad, necesitada una vez más de ser rescatada y protegida. Hacía unos momentos se había estado defendiendo. Mira la cámara oscura, colgada de su cintura, todavía con rollo, pero incapaz de ser utilizada ante los enemigos materiales, cada vez más numerosos, que la rodean. En medio de la horda de condenados permanece de pie su versión siniestra, una Asuna fantasma con la habilidad de cambiar de estado sólido a etéreo a voluntad, capaz de lastimar, pero incapaz de ser herida o de sentir dolor… casi quisiera ser como ella.

El agua que llena su contenedor ya casi le llega hasta la cintura, mientras, afuera de éste, el número de condenados está llegando al medio centenar. Con la calma que le queda, examina a los fenómenos, todos con apariencia de muertos torturados y podridos, vestidos con atuendos gastados que reconoce de su tiempo en SAO. Entre ellos distingue al fantasma de cabello largo que llamaba a Kirito en la casa en la que despertó, siendo la única de ese tipo entre el grupo de condenados. En el techo de la iglesia frente a la plaza donde está atrapada, el Kirito blanco observa la escena, expectante.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite en voz baja. Golpea el plástico que envuelve su jaula con los puños y luego desliza las manos hacia abajo, hasta perder todo impulso. Nuevamente lo ha llamado, y, muy en el fondo, eso la llena de frustración. Inconscientemente ha terminado invocando de nuevo de la persona a quien más quiere proteger, pero que más se sacrifica por ella. Sabe que Kirito no dudará un segundo en arrojarse al peligro para salvarla, y que siempre ha hecho lo posible por cuidarla y apoyarla. Piensa en las numerosas ocasiones donde la ha obligado a quedarse atrás, cuando él y Sinon son los que avanzan hacia el frente, hacia el peligro, mientras ella solo ha observado de lejos, solo capaz de rezar por él, o de esperar su socorro. Desde que salieron de SAO, nunca ha podido ayudar a Kirito cuando de verdad importa, y siente que el predicamento en el que se encuentra es como un castigo irónico en el que terminó llamándolo de nuevo… pero sabe que Kirito no vendrá. No tiene siquiera idea de si él está en ese mundo tan retorcido, y, aun así, ella, sintiéndose egoísta y cruel, desea con todas sus fuerzas tenerlo a su lado en ese instante. –Perdóname, Kirito-kun… -Su voz se convierte en un gemido de tristeza; lágrimas comienzan a brotar de sus ojos, su rostro descompuesto por la frustración. En el fondo de su mente imagina a Yuuki, de pie en medio de una luz, rodeada de oscuridad. La chica imp de cabello morado le sonríe. Recuerda su batalla con ella, sentirse inspirada por su voluntad de vivir y dejar un legado para la posteridad, y haber ganado confianza y recuperado el valor perdido… pero ahora eso parece un sueño lejano, sintiéndose más débil y desprotegida que nunca. Yuuki ha dejado de sonreír, y la mira con decepción, como si hubiese esperado más de ella.

-Tú… tú no eres Asuna. –Le dice la imp, con inocencia y desdén a la vez. La luz se apaga y solo la oscuridad permanece. Los gemidos incrementan, y las lágrimas que salen de los ojos de la chica se mezclan con el agua que ha rebasado su cintura. –Kirito-kun… Kirito-kun… -Llora mientras siente que la muerte se cierne más y más sobre ella.

-¡ASUNA! –Una voz interrumpe su sufrimiento, incrementando su carga de culpa y aliviando su miedo al mismo tiempo. Abre los ojos y mira que Kirito ha llegado a la plaza central.

-Kirito… -kun… -Su voz reproduce el nombre de su amado, quien está en el lado opuesto de la plaza, separado de ella por un mar de zombis. Lo mira e identifica sus ojos determinados, con los que siempre enfrenta los desafíos que vienen hacia él, con la confianza de que cumplirá su misión, sea cual sea la consecuencia. Su ropa está rasgada, le falta su manga derecha y la mitad de la izquierda, y deja ver algunos cortes y heridas en su rostro y extremidades, pero su postura imponente no cambia. –Es él… -Se siente aliviada de verlo, odiándose a sí misma por sentirse así. -¡Kirito-kun! ¡No vengas! –Trata de gritarle, pero debido a su prisión, sus gritos no llegan hacia él. Kirito vino, y seguramente va a salvarla de nuevo. En el fondo de su corazón, se ve a sí misma de rodillas, con las manos en el piso, llorando.

-... _No quiero esto_ …

000000000000

Kirito está de pie, habiendo gritado conscientemente el nombre de Asuna, sabiendo que se arriesga a llamar la atención de los condenados, con la intención de distraerlos de la joven, cuya prisión se está llenando de agua cada vez más. Sabe que a pesar de que parece estar en un mundo virtual, no tiene manera de ver sus stats, así que no sabe si soportará pelear contra esa horda, pero no tiene opción, debe protegerla.

-Asuna… -Musita él, dándose cuenta de que ella ya se ha dado cuenta de su presencia y está mirándolo con ojos asustados. Él le hace un gesto de confianza, como diciéndole que todo estará bien. Ella se queda como perpleja, con los ojos abiertos fijos en él, pero como si no lo mirara. Sabe que seguramente está asustada, y que debe darse prisa para salvarla. Tiene el revólver cargado con las balas que encontró, más las seis que halló en la casa de Liz. No confía en su puntería, pero no le queda más que arriesgarse.

-Hubiera preferido por lo menos un cuchillo. –Dice nuevamente, habiendo casi adoptado la frase como mantra. Sujeta la pistola y da un grito de combate. -¡AAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Profiere abalanzándose contra la horda asesina; solo tiene un número limitado de municiones, así que cada disparo debe contar, por lo que inicia dándole un puñetazo en la cabeza a uno de los enemigos, quien cae hacia atrás por la fuerza del impacto, soltando una antorcha que tenía en la mano. Kirito sujeta la antorcha y la usa para alejar hacia atrás a cuatro más que de vienen corriendo hacia él, agitando el fuego frente a ellos, sin embargo, por atrás aparece otro que con un hacha le corta por sobre el hombro, sacándole un pequeño gemido de dolor, pero no se inmuta, se agacha rápidamente y gira hacia la derecha, luego se pone de pie y le clava la antorcha en el pecho, incendiándolo completo en un instante. -¡Gaaaah! –Se queja el enemigo que combustiona. –Fuego… -Piensa sorprendido, dándose cuenta de su efectividad como arma. Le da una patada al enemigo incendiado, impactándolo contra dos más, que también se prenden en llamas, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, dos más lo sujetan por la espalda, y tres más por el frente, rodeándolo y comenzando a golpearlo con los puños.

-¡UUUUUGHHH! –Profiere adolorido, pero no se rinde y le da una patada al que tiene enfrente, y luego usa el peso de los que lo sujetan por detrás para impulsarse y dar otras dos patadas, derribando a los atacantes frontales. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Grita salvaje, empujando hacia atrás a los que lo sujetan, halándolos de nuevo para adelante y haciéndoles perder el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Él aprovecha y se escapa de su agarre, girando en el suelo y cogiendo otra antorcha dejada por uno de ellos, rápidamente arrojándosela a los dos, que comenzaban a reincorporarse, incendiándolos. Desesperado, se da cuenta de que el nivel de agua donde Asuna ya ha llegado a su pecho, pero eso lo distrae y un enemigo le da un golpe en la cabeza por detrás. -¡AGGHHH! –Se queja mientras siente la sangre descender por su cabeza, solo sabiendo que la herida es suficientemente pequeña como para no derribarlo. -¡ASUNA! –Grita de nuevo mientras la horda vuelve a rodearlo. Sin opciones, toma la pistola y decide comenzar a utilizarla con otro que le sale del frente, pero antes de que poder disparar, el enemigo es atravesado por lo que parece ser una flecha, que parpadea en la punta.

-¡AGACHATE! –Escucha una voz. Kirito de inmediato se tira al piso, justo en el instante en que el atacante estalla en mil pedazos, repartiendo pequeñas estacas que se clavan en otros cinco que estaban por atacarlo. Kirito rueda hacia atrás y se levanta, lleno de esquirlas y adolorido, pero todavía funcional. Mira en todas direcciones e identifica la trayectoria de la cual fue lanzado el virote, identificando a Sinon, que viene corriendo con un cuchillo en la mano.

-Sinon… ¡Cuchillo! –Exclama emocionado. Sinon lo mira y también deja escapar una sonrisa de emoción.

-Kirito… ¡Revólver! –Grita de regreso. La joven castaña lanza en ángulo recto su arma corto punzante hacia él, mientras éste hace lo mismo, lanzando el revólver en medio de la horda de muertos vivientes en un ángulo que le permite a la chica atraparlo entre sus manos al mismo tiempo que él atrapa el cuchillo. En ese instante ella lanza tres disparos seguidos, que resultan en tres golpes a la cabeza a los remanentes que él tenía detrás, las cuales explotan al contacto de los proyectiles. Kirito corre hacia ella, haciendo movimientos circulares mientras avanza. Se enfrenta a uno que trae una lanza, pero éste se mueve hacia la derecha, estirando el brazo que tiene el cuchillo en ángulo horizontal, haciéndole un solo corte que le parte el cuello, luego de lo cual encuentra a otro alto, bajo el cual se barre, golpeándolo con un corte atrás de la rodilla, derribándolo, se vuelve a poner de pie y se lo clava en la cabeza a un tercero. Dos más aparecen tras él, pero nuevamente son derribados por dos disparos más de Sinon, con quien por fin queda frente a frente, ambos pasando de largo el uno del otro y retrocediendo para quedar espalda con espalda, él usando el arma de filo en posición de defensa y ella apuntando a su alrededor con la pistola, girando en círculos, generando una sensación parecida al temor en los enemigos que los rodean.

-Vaya que tienes una fiesta animada aquí. –Le dice la joven, jadeante.

-Esto es… de lo más divertido. –Responde sin mirarla, aliviado de tenerla a su espalda. Gana confianza y se dispone a seguir luchando.

-Solo te recuerdo que a esta pistola solo le quedan dos balas. –Dos enemigos saltan sobre ella, lo que la obliga a reventarles la cabeza. –Ahora ya no tengo… -Dice agotada. –Kirito… si te soy honesta, me estoy muriendo de miedo. –Sus piernas tiemblan y su respiración es cada vez más agitada, pero se fuerza a seguir en pie.

-Sí, creo que yo también. –Agrega él, agotado y un poco tembloroso. Sus espaldas se tocan, y de alguna forma, eso hace que recuperen la determinación. -Tenemos que abrirnos paso hacia Asuna. –Le informa él. Sinon lo mira por sobre el hombro y asiente.

-Ya lo tengo cubierto. –No podemos vencer a tantos de estos. Si lo intentamos, terminarán aplastándonos.

-… ¿Y no lo están haciendo ya? –Se burla él. -¿De qué hablas con cubierto? –Pregunta impaciente. El agua ya ha llegado a la cabeza de Asuna, quien está obligándose a nadar para no ahogarse. -¡ASUNA! –Grita de nuevo el chico.

-¡AHORA! –Grita Sinon. Kirito se sorprende ante la súbita exclamación, su mirada automáticamente atraída hacia el tejado del edificio de la parte posterior de la plaza, donde distingue un brillo. Silica está sosteniendo la ballesta, la cual es casi del tamaño de su cuerpo, temblando mientras se esfuerza por apuntar.

-Sinon-san… Kirito-san… -Dice mientras con esfuerzo sostiene el arma. –Ahí… ¡VAAAAAAA! –Grita lanzando el disparo. Un virote sale con trayectoria curva, pero se clava justo en el contenedor en el que Asuna se está ahogando, penetrando hacia el interior, haciéndole un agujero por el cual el agua comienza a salirse, sin embargo, para sorpresa de Sinon, el proyectil no rompe el contendedor.

-¡ASUNA! –Grita Kirito de nuevo, viendo que el líquido ya llenó la jaula, sin embargo, en ese instante aparece Liz, que lleva un mazo en la mano, corriendo hacia el contendedor.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHH! –Profiere marcial, golpeando con su mazo el virote para que termine de ingresar, rompiendo en pedazos la pared y dejando escapar toda el agua, haciendo que Asuna caiga directo al piso, tosiendo el líquido que ya había entrado en sus pulmones. En ese momento, los enemigos restantes se detienen, dejando de ser agresivos, ahora solo quedándose de pie en el lugar sin moverse, solamente temblando ocasionalmente.

-Kirito… -Lo llama Sinon, mirando a su alrededor. Kirito luce igual de consternado, pero ahora que Asuna está más segura, puede pensar con tranquilidad.

-Parece que, cuando logramos romper el contenedor, se quedaron sin un objetivo que proteger… -Infiere mirando a su alrededor. Al mismo tiempo, Liz mete su mazo entre los barrotes, halándolo con fuerza, haciendo un esfuerzo que le revienta la curación de la herida de la pierna, provocando que algo de sangre se deslice por su muslo, pero abre un espacio suficiente para crear una salida.

-¡Asuna! ¡Vamos, Asuna! –Le grita Liz, extendiéndole la mano, haciendo a un lado su propio dolor para brindarle su ayuda. Asuna, sin embargo, se limita a observar con actitud desesperada, como habiéndose dado cuenta de una terrible verdad.

-¡ASUNA! –Grita de nuevo Kirito. Asuna vuelve su mirada hacia él, observando que está de pie junto a Sinon, sintiendo alivio de verlo a salvo, pero al mismo tiempo, una furia parece desatarse en su interior. Antes de poder hacer nada, los condenados restantes comienzan a explotar, disolviéndose en sangre, litros y litros de líquido rojo cayendo al piso de la nada, lo que saca de control a Sinon, que tiembla y se lleva las manos hacia la cabeza, asustada.

-¿Qué es…? No… tanta… -Sus ojos tiemblan de terror, mientras no sabe a dónde caminar, el líquido rojo por todos lados.

Toda la sangre comienza a fluir hacia atrás, reuniéndose en las muñecas cortadas del Kirito blanco, que ahora permanece de pie junto a Asuna fantasma y a la otra enemiga de cabello largo, también de tipo fantasma. Kirito se sorprende de ver a Asuna Aincrad de esa forma, pero se queda en shock al reconocer la identidad del otro enemigo.

-… Sachi… -Dice con voz débil. Sinon no reconoce el nombre, pero Asuna si, lo que provoca que abra los ojos como platos, sorprendida. Vuelve a ver al fantasma y efectivamente es la misma que la persiguió al llegar a ese mundo.

-Este… es MI MUNDO. –El Kirito blanco comienza a hablar, su voz retumba como trueno en el ambiente que los rodea, mientras todos lo observan con ojos abiertos y pupilas contraídas. La sensación del instinto asesino es tan fuerte que no les permite dar ni un paso, todos literalmente paralizados de terror ante la sola presencia de la muerte encarnada.

-Ese… soy… ¿yo? –Pregunta Kirito, sorprendido. Las heridas del enemigo terminan de absorber la sangre liberada, dando otro paso al frente. Asuna y Sachi fantasmas han desaparecido.

-Este es mi mundo, y ustedes son MÍOS. –Les dice severo. Silica llega corriendo, cargando a cuestas la ballesta, mientras Liz logra entrar a la jaula, llegando hasta Asuna y ayudándola a caminar hacia afuera, sin dejar de mirar al centro de la plaza.

-¿Quién… quién eres tú? –Pregunta Kirito, expectante. Su doble maligno lo mira con enojo y se teletransporta, apareciendo frente a él, sujetándolo del cuello y levantándolo con una sola mano. -¡UGHH! –Profiere Kirigaya, ahogándose.

-¡Kirito! –Grita Sinon pretendiendo ayudarlo, pero varias manos fantasmales brotan del suelo, sujetándola por todos lados y deteniéndola en su lugar. -¡Kirito! –Grita de nuevo la chica. En ese momento, dos manos más brotan del piso y se posan alrededor de su cuello, comenzando a ahorcarla. -¡Ughhh! –Profiere Sinon. Las manos parecen chorrear sangre a presión, rociando el rostro de la chica, que de nuevo se asusta y comienza a gritar de miedo. -¡AAAAAHHH! –Dice mientras a las manos les crecen uñas que comienzan a clavarse alrededor de su rostro.

Liz, quien acaba de sacar a Asuna de la jaula, ahora corre cojeando con su mazo en ambas manos, de frente hacia el enemigo. La castaña clara, por su parte, por fin reacciona, identificando la espalda de su amiga alejándose de ella y acercándose a Kirito.

-¡KIRITO! –Grita Liz, atacando de frente a la aparición blanca, balanceando su arma para dar un golpe contundente, pero éste solo mueve su mano izquierda hacia ella, ejerciendo una fuerza invisible que le arranca el mazo de las manos, atrayéndolo hasta sujetarlo. -¿Huh? –Es lo único que alcanza a decir. El oponente luego atrae a Liz con la misma fuerza, recibiéndola con un golpe contundente de su propia arma, reventándole la mitad de la cara, como si reventase un globo lleno de agua con un clavo, dejándole el cuello roto, tirada a sus pies.

-¡LIZ! –Grita Kirito, luchando por liberarse, pero sometido ante el poderoso agarre de su oponente. En ese instante, el enemigo suelta el mazo y acerca su otra mano hacia Kirito, comenzando a emitir una descarga eléctrica azul que poco a poco empieza a conectarse con la cabeza del chico. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita sintiendo el choque eléctrico, al mismo tiempo que empieza a ver un cúmulo de imágenes de violencia fluir hacia su cabeza rápidamente, todas familiares para él, aunque no todas las recuerda. Mira su primer encuentro con Asuna, el haber sujetado la mano de Liz en torno al fuego durante la quest del dragón, a Silica atrapada por la flor carnívora, su primer beso con Asuna, tomarla de la mano, verle sonreír, la noche que pasaron juntos, estar de pie junto a ella, tomados de la mano, observando la destrucción de Aincrad, súbitamente estar frente a un féretro, sujetado por Agil y Klein, Silica rodeada de dragones, de pie en la entrada del piso 76 de Aincrad, Liz abrazándolo por detrás, frente a una tumba en medio de la nieve en SAO, él viendo a una persona emaciada de cabello largo, que se aleja de él sosteniéndose de un transportador de suero en hospital, dejándolo atrás, un cuarto lleno de cadáveres tirados a su alrededor, sus manos manchadas de sangre. –¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita horrorizado.

-Eres mío… -Se relame el Kirito blanco, pero es deslumbrado por el flash de una foto tomada por la cámara de Asuna, quien, con lágrimas en ojos y dientes apretados, ha corrido hacia su ubicación. El golpe de luz lo saca de balance, dejando caer a Kirito y liberando a Sinon, quien cae desmayada, mientras el primero se revuelva en el piso, luchando por respirar a través de su cuello lastimado. Asuna toma otra foto más, haciéndolo retroceder, y luego dos más, que lo hacen dar un paso hacia atrás, afectado.

-Eso… acaso… ¡Yui…! –Profiere el blanco, afectado por el ataque de la foto de Asuna.

-¡ASUNA-SAN! –La llama Silica, que llega corriendo hasta sus amigos. Identifica a Liz, tirada en el suelo, con sangre brotando de su rostro y la mandíbula dislocada. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! –Chilla horrorizada. Kirito lucha por ponerse de pie, viendo que Asuna está junto a él, enfrentándose a la aparición, quien parece estar afectado, pero que rápidamente se recupera, frenético.

-Si esa niña quiere estar contigo… ¡ve con ella! –Le ordena furioso, empujándola con una presión de aire que la impulsa hacia atrás, a donde se forma un agujero negro, pero Kirito logra reaccionar a tiempo y la toma de la mano, aprovechando el cuchillo que tiene para clavarlo en el piso y usarlo de ancla para evitar que Asuna salga volando.

-¡KIRITO-KUN! –Grita la castaña, al mismo tiempo que ven pasar a una inconsciente Liz, que es empujada por la misma presión, cayendo al agujero negro que se ha formado tras ellos.

-¡LIZ! –Grita Kirito, incapaz de cambiar de posición. Asuna nota que el chico está halándola con todas sus fuerzas, luchando contra una presión tan grande que comienza a desgarrarlo. -¡AAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita adolorido mientras Asuna mira como la piel de sus brazos se parte por la fuerza que ejerce al sostenerla.

-¡Kirito-kun, no! –Trata de decirle, pero sabe que él no la va a soltar. Surcos de sangre cortados por aire filoso comienzan a aparecer alrededor de Kirito, mientras el ruido de sus músculos partiéndose por la fuerza que ejerce calan hasta lo más profundo de los oídos de Asuna, que solo puede llorar. -¡Basta, Kirito-kun, BASTA! –Le dice llorando.

-¡Silencio, Asuna! –Insiste Kirito. –No te dejaré ir, ¡No lo haré! –Le dice mientras escucha como truenan los huesos de sus manos, sus cartílagos se parten y sus nervios colapsan por el dolor. En ese momento, el Kirito blanco mueve su otra mano y hace aparecer de nuevo a Sachi y Asuna fantasmas, quienes se abrazan a él, clavándole sus uñas y dientes a su alrededor, sacándole sangre por los ojos, mejillas, estómago y piernas, siendo Sachi fantasma quien mueve su cuello estirado hasta su brazo, mordiendo su mano con sus dientes torcidos y viejos con tanta fuerza que corta la mano de Kirito en el acto, haciendo que Asuna salga disparada por la presión que la empuja hacia el mismo agujero por el que Liz acaba de pasar, horrorizada por lo que acaba de ver.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Profiere Kirito, abrumado por el dolor.

-¡KIRITO-KUN! ¡KIRITO-KU-! –Su voz se interrumpe al ser tragada por el portal, el cual se cierra al instante. El Kirito blanco sonríe y desaparece, dejando a Kirito en shock, observando al aire, desangrándose de la muñeca.

-A… suna… -Es lo único que puede proferir. -¡ASUNA! –Grita a través de su tráquea lastimada, en un alarido que parece que va a reventar sus cuerdas vocales por el esfuerzo, los fantasmas que lo atrapaban esfumándose en el instante. Silica cae de rodillas, pasmada, mientras Sinon yace inconsciente a sus pies. Por fin estaban reunidos, y ahora nuevamente han sido separados. -¡ASUNA! ¡ASUNA! –Grita Kirito, que intenta caminar, pero sus piernas no lo sostienen y cae al piso, desangrándose más. Silica reacciona y se tira junto a él, abrazándolo con fuerza para detenerlo.

-¡Kirito-san, basta! ¡Vas a morirte si no te curamos! –Llora la más chica, desesperada. -¡Kirito-san, por favor…! –Le suplica mientras sus lágrimas salpican hacia los lados.

-¡ASUNAAAAAAA! –Su grito es como un aullido, intentando sacudirse a Silica, pero sin éxito, debido a su debilidad. Intenta dar otro paso, pero los pequeños brazos de Silica lo aprietan con fuerza, parándolo, mientras la joven se baña con la sangre que brota por todas sus heridas. Da otro paso hacia el frente, pero luego de un momento ya no tiene suficiente fuerza para moverse, quedando inconsciente, descargando su peso en ella, ante el horror de la joven. –Kirito…-san… -Solloza asustada. –No te mueras, Kirito-san, no te mueras… -Sigue llorando mientras le inyecta una de las jeringas que recogió antes, lo que hace que por lo menos deje de sangrar. Sin embargo, no parece ser lo suficiente para despertarlo. Sus ojos grises le indican la derrota, inmóvil e inconsciente, mientras la pequeña Silica continúa llorando desesperada. –No te mueras, Kirito-san… -Repite una y otra vez entre gemidos y lágrimas. La lluvia se hace presente, lavando la sangre que aún queda vertida sobre la plaza de Lindarth. El llanto de la joven castaña se pierde con el ruido de las gotas que se estrellan contra la tierra, y que limpian la sangre de los rostros de los dos guerreros derrotados que yacen a su lado, mojándolos, como lavando, por lo menos por un instante, las huellas del horror dentro del cual a cada momento se hunden más, habiendo iniciado su caída hacia una desesperación sin retorno, camino marcado por las lágrimas de Silica, las cuales, confundidas con las gotas de lluvia, caen sobre el rostro de Kirito.

Frente a ellos, la hermana menor está de pie, sollozando en silencio, invisible a los ojos de la joven, iluminada por el faro que nuevamente alumbra en la distancia.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo – "Revelando fotografías"

0000000000000

Este fue el capítulo. En esta entrega pasé un poco del _Survival horror_ (esconderse de los monstruos y huir de ellos) de los primeros tres capítulos a una combinación de _Action horror_ (reventar cabezas de zombis a montones) y un poco de horror psicológico en este. Eso era necesario para este capítulo, pero todos los tipos de horror se irán intercalando a lo largo del fic. Gracias a la señorita Luciérnagas en la noche y a Orchid-dono por sus comentarios del capítulo anterior, le pegaste en los puntos seis y diez, pero creo que no de la forma que crees.

En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado, y me gustaría saber tus opiniones. Eso es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


	5. Revelando fotografías

Y llegamos al capítulo 5. Desde hace años, en nuestro clan existe la tradición legendaria de ponerle opening a los fanfics, así que aquí viene este op.

000000000000

Opening – Brave Shine (Versión de Amanda Lee)

Intro instrumental

La lluvia cae por la ciudad, Kirito, serio, camina en medio de Asuna, Liz, Sinon, Silica, Leafa, Klein y Agil, hacia el interior de la escuela de supervivientes. Aparece el logo de Sword Art Online

 _Now, its's only a dream, a single wish_

Kirito sentado en unas gradas junto a una ventana, mirando el cuchillo en su mano, un reflejo blanco de él mismo en el vidrio,

 _But it's in these hands that take aim and miss_

Sinon detrás de él, de pie, carga su ballesta y apunta hacia el frente,

 _I fight it but I can't wake up_

Liz acostada en una cama abrazando sus piernas, la cámara dando vueltas a su alrededor, ella mirando al vacío, extiende su mano hacia una luz sobre ella,

 _I was given a vision of the end_

Asuna con la cámara oscura entre sus manos, parada en una superficie de agua,

 _But it's here in this hands that cannot mend_

Deja caer la cámara y lágrimas caen de sus ojos a sus manos,

 _And the memory will haunt me for all eternity_

Comienza a llorar, de espaldas a ella está su versión fantasma, sonriendo

 _How can I destroy my weakness?_

Silica sentada encima de unas ruinas, moviendo los pies, mirando al cielo

' _Cause I want to be stronger_

El fantasma de Pina llega a ella, desapareciendo cuando la toca, entristeciéndola,

 _I need to keep them all safe, but I lack the power_

Kirito la mira de lejos, aprieta sus puños, frustrado

 _If we learn to wield our flaws_

Tras él, Suguha carga una espada entre sus brazos, se la pasa en la mano a él,

 _Then the future will be ours_

Kirito da un paso al frente hacia el sol, sus amigos tras él,

 _BRAVE SHINE_

Kirito portando su Elucidator, cortando al aire, alejando a un grupo de enemigos,

 _If you need a hand to hold then stay the night_

Un monstruo de cuatro brazos ataca a Silica, abrazada por Liz, son salvadas por Sinon, que dispara dos virotes que lo hacen explotar, ella mira seria, su cabello movido por el viento,

 _On the darkest of my days you saved my life_

Kirito SAO frente a una tumba, Liz lo abraza por detrás, la nieve cae a su alrededor, él pone su mano en la de ella mientras llora,

 _Far beyond the razor edge of your blade_

Klein corta un fantasma por la mitad, Agil dispara un cohete RPG, pero es aplastado por el mazo de una Liz con apariencia de SAO, de ojos amarillos y expresión viciosa,

 _There lies a prayer that will surpass_

Silica rezando en medio de una montaña de cadáveres, de espaldas a Sinon con su ballesta y Leafa con su espada, la cámara gira en torno a ellas,

 _A dream I know I will surpass through time_

Asuna con alas de ángel y sus ojos cerrados, triste, Kirito extiende su mano hacia ella, pero ésta se convierte en polvo brillante,

 _Your brave shine…_

Frente a él queda Kirito blanco, que porta una Elucidator blanca y la Dark Repulser, se enfrenta a él.

00000000000000

Capítulo 5 – Revelando fotografías

Escuela de sobrevivientes SAO – 9:00 a.m. – 9 horas antes del incidente

El sol comienza a ocultarse en medio de las nubes de lluvia que desde ya anuncian que no falta mucho para que la luz se convierta en sombras de tormenta. Relámpagos se escuchan en la lejanía, como tambores de guerra que anuncian que la marcha poderosa de la masa de agua y viento se aproxima con violencia. En la biblioteca de la escuela, usualmente vacía, una joven pequeña, que porta su ya usual peinado de dos colas, se encuentra leyendo un viejo libro de texto, mostrándose absorta en él, sus ojos cafés fijos en la lectura de las palabras, sus irises contraídos siguiendo las letras fila por fila, oración por oración, tratando de asimilar lo más que puede, repitiendo entre murmuraciones cada idea que procesa. Es raro para ella ponerse a leer. Usualmente prefiere alimentar a Pina, su gato mascota, y hacer dibujos de ella o entrar a su mundo virtual para compartir con su mejor amiga, la Pina de aquel lado; sin embargo, el tópico del texto le pareció muy importante en torno a una de sus metas en el corto plazo, el título del libro delatándola por completo.

"Como hacer conversación con el chico que te gusta en 5 sencillos pasos" –Se lee en la portada. La joven pasa la página, absorta, al mismo tiempo que toma notas de los aspectos que le van pareciendo más relevantes.

-Es malo mover mucho los dedos, porque te hace parecer frenética… -Repite diligente. –Frenética… Kirito-san creerá que estoy loca… -Se lamenta agachando más la cabeza, aplastando la cara contra el escritorio.

Por alguna razón, siempre se pone nerviosa cuando tiene la oportunidad de platicar con Kirito. Desde que lo conoció, siempre ha sido igual; siempre que un momento de estar los dos solos se ha presentado, se da alguna situación que no la deja platicar a gusto con él, o ella se pone demasiado avergonzada para hacer algún movimiento. No puede evitarlo; siempre que lo mira, ella se queda absorta contemplando sus facciones, su sonrisa, la forma como respira, la manera en que observa a su alrededor buscando peligro, y la forma en que su expresión se relaja cuando sabe que no hay nada que temer, los ojos con los que la mira, los que silenciosamente le dicen que la quiere mucho y se preocupa por ella, transmitiéndole el lazo que comparten. De las chicas de la party, ella se precia de ser la que mejor entiende su lenguaje corporal, siendo capaz de identificar intenciones y emociones de las que a veces ni él mismo se percata, y que ni Asuna ni Liz son capaces de distinguir; disfrutando de su título en silencio, orgullosa de sí misma.

-… _Aun cuando sea Asuna-san la que es su novia_. –Piensa para sí, desinflando la pequeña burbuja de orgullo que se acababa de inflar. Dicha idea no termina de abandonarla, lo que siempre le genera un pequeño sentimiento de nostalgia, que, cual goma de mascar, permanentemente rumia en un rincón de su mente, soñando despierta con un mundo paralelo en el que él, vestido de smoking, antifaz blanco y sombrero de copa, le ofrece una rosa roja mientras ella porta un vestido blanco y una diadema de plata sobre la cabeza, de pie frente a él, en un pequeño balcón a la luz de la luna.

- _Una rosa, para la flor más hermosa…_ -Le dice mientras le muestra sus blancos dientes, los cuales dejan salir un destello de perfección, mientras ambos se rodean de burbujas rosadas.

- _Kirito-san…_ -Se lleva las manos al rostro, sonrojada. Fuera de su sueño, hace unas pequeñas contorsiones de emoción, con los ojos cerrados y una gran sonrisa, disfrutando de su fantasía. Sabe que soñar no le cuesta nada, y que por el momento, solo puede aspirar a ser su amiga y apoyarlo a su manera. Entre sus apuntes se distingue un pequeño diagrama en forma de escalera, con la cara de Kirito al centro. Junto al rostro de él, ha dibujado la cara de Asuna, junto a la cual hay un número uno. En el siguiente nivel se ve a Sinon, con un dos, y un signo de interrogación, seguido por la cara de Rika en el tres y luego la de ella en el número 4, sobrepasando solo a Suguha, quien está en el cinco.

-Sigh… creo que de verdad estoy hasta el final. –Mira su papelito y baja la cabeza, suspirando. -¡Pero no me dejaré derrotar! –Levanta el puño, dándose confianza. Se conoce a sí misma, y sabe que a pesar de que los pronósticos estén en su contra, si trabaja a su modo, lento pero seguro, por lo menos estará siempre cerca de su querido Kirito-san, y tal vez, algún día… -Ahora imagina que Kirito se va a trabajar, llevando un portafolio negro y un traje formal gris, con un sombrero redondo, dándole un besito en la mejilla en la puerta de su casa, mientras ella lo despide dándole una lonchera de almuerzo, vestida con suéter, falda y un delantal, acompañada de Pina dragón y Pina gato, cada cual vestido con un delantal también.

-Hoy tengo una junta, llegaré tarde, mi amada Keiko-chan. –Le dice en tono familiar.

-Yo te esperaré, querido. Te tendré lista la cena y… tu postre… -Le dice sonrojada. Kirito se sonríe y le da otro beso de pico, el cual ella corresponde con las mejillas encarnadas, roja en extremo, sus labios apenas tocándose, escuchándose un ~ahh como sonido de fondo. Su imaginación termina, descubriéndose a sí misma jadeando y acalorada.

- _Eso fue… demasiado sensual_ … -Se da aire con una mano. - _Creo que Rika-san ya me está influyendo con sus cosas…_ -Se dice a sí misma. Vuelve a ver a su libro, se da un par de cachetadas a sí misma, como para concentrarse, y continúa leyendo.

-No es malo mirarlo a los ojos, eso te puede dar información del interés que te está prestando… -Repite en voz baja mientras apunta en el papel. –Si te mira de frente, sonríele. Si te da mucha pena, mira su frente, pero no desvíes la mirada… ajá… -Anota diligente.

-¿Keiko? –La voz de un chico la llama, pero ella continúa absorta en la lectura. El chico frente a ella se cruza de brazos, estirando el cuello, intrigado por el título del libro, acercando su rostro para leerlo.

-"Cómo hacer conversación con…" –Comienza a leer, pero Keiko reacciona y, en un movimiento contundente, deja caer el libro sobre la mesa, la tapa contra la superficie, efectivamente ocultando el título de su lectura.

-¡¿Kirito-san?! –Exclama nerviosa, reconociendo la presencia de su príncipe-, es decir, de Kazuto frente a ella. Él la mira confundido, parpadeando, sus ojos encontrados con los de ella, quien de inmediato comienza a mirar en todas direcciones, lo que provoca que el joven retroceda, percibiendo que está incómoda. Keiko, conociendo sus gestos como lo hace, entra en pánico, ya que él solo pone esa cara cuando siente que está siendo entrometido. - _¡Noo, Kirito-san, soy una tontaaa!_ –Piensa para sí, incapaz de articular una respuesta decente. –Ki-ki-ki… -Es lo único que alcanza a decir.

-¿Es un mal momento, Keiko? –Pregunta preocupado, dispuesto a retirarse ante la evidente incomodidad de la joven. En su mente, la chica grita en desesperación al darse cuenta de que otra vez lo está dejando ir.

-Ki… ¡Kirito-san! –Se arma de valor y lo mira a los ojos, juntando sus manos sobre su pecho, las cuales tiemblan por el nerviosismo que siente al confrontarlo. En situaciones normales, ella siempre se hace a un lado por Asuna y Lisbeth, pero cree que también tiene derecho a dar su batalla, aunque sea pequeña y pacífica.

-¿Qué sucede, Keiko? –Pregunta acercándosele, incapaz de resistir la tentación de molestarla un poco. La chica se ruboriza todavía más, pero no flaquea, es ahora o nunca.

-Yo… ¡Quiero hablar contigo mañana! –Le dice con determinación. La bibliotecaria se asoma desde su escritorio y le hace un gesto de bajar el volumen, lo que hace que sus mejillas adquieran color rojo intenso, mientras ella siente como si toda su sangre ahora estuviera concentrada en su cabeza.

Kazuto, que usualmente aparenta ser denso para evitarse problemas innecesarios, reconoce el esfuerzo que su amiga está haciendo, por lo que le devuelve una sonrisa de complacencia.

-¿Quieres ir a comer? Te invitaré mañana por unas hamburguesas. –Contesta casual. Una sonrisa se dibuja en los labios de Keiko, quien procede a asentir contenta.

-¡Si! –Contesta animada, anticipando que podrá poner en práctica lo que ha estado estudiando y por fin tendrá una conversación larga y profunda con su querido Kirito, quien procede a molestarla poniéndole una mano en la cabeza, mirándola con complicidad.

0000000000000

Lindarth – STEM

-Háblame, Kirito-san… -Repite una vez más Silica, su cabello suelto y mojado chorreando agua sobre su completamente empapada ropa, toda ella aún sollozante, mientras Kirito permanece tendido sobre el frío piso de la plaza central, donde acaban de ser derrotados por el misterioso doppelganger de éste, habiendo perdido a Asuna y Lisbeth, la mano de Kirito y, de paso, la mayoría de sus esperanzas de salir con vida de ese lugar. La joven no sabe dónde están, ni qué es lo que está pasando, pero está consciente de que no puede dejarse vencer. Después de lo sucedido, tanto Kirito como Sinon quedaron muy mal heridos, el primero incluso perdió su mano izquierda luego del ataque de una mujer que, desde su punto de vista, él pareció reconocer, mientras que Sinon también fue brutalmente atacada por la horda de remanentes. La lluvia no cede, su pesada carga cayendo sobre ellos, lavando la sangre que todavía baña las piedras de la plaza central. La joven sabe que si permanecen ahí, seguirán expuestos ante la mirada de quien sea que esté controlando su situación, y que tiene que actuar pronto. A lo lejos se observa el faro, el cual está alumbrando en su dirección, e instintivamente fija su mirada en la luz. –Esa… luz… -Profiere mientras sus ojos se fijan en el resplandor, inconscientemente dando un paso hacia el frente. –Esa luz… siento… como si tuviera que… -Da otro paso. –Ir… -Sonríe y avanza de nuevo, pero el lamento de Sinon la distrae.

-Ugh… -Profiere la castaña oscura, que de inmediato empieza a toser sangre, recuperando la conciencia. Los ojos de Silica se distraen de la luz y vuelve a ver a su amiga, corriendo a su lado a sostenerla. Su garganta se escucha lastimada, y todo su cuerpo tiembla de frío, sintiéndose cada vez más helada. Mira también a Kirito, cuya piel se ve pálida y su rostro adolorido.

-¡Sinon-san! –La llama mientras le sostiene la espalda con una mano. -¡Sinon-san! –Repite de nuevo. Sinon abre los ojos, encontrándose con que el lente derecho de sus anteojos tiene una leve rajadura, pero todavía es utilizable.

-Silica… -La reconoce con voz débil.

-¡Sinon-san! –Su corazón encuentra algo de alivio al verla despertar, mirándola con ojos de emoción.

-Silica… debemos… movernos… -Le indica Sinon, apenas con voz. Silica asiente, mirando en todas direcciones, sin saber qué hacer, cuando de repente recuerda el mensaje que apareció en el sistema cuando entraron a ese lugar, indicándole que se trataba del piso 48.

-En este lugar… debería estar la casa de Liz-san… -Le informa mientras contiene sus lágrimas. Sabe que ahora no es el momento de llorar, y que, si no asume su posición, sus dos amigos estarán en todavía más peligro. – _No podré cargarlos a ambos… no se siquiera si podré con uno solo de ellos…_ -Se pregunta mientras busca a su alrededor. De repente, como si no hubiese estado allí antes, la castaña clara detecta una pequeña carreta, lo suficientemente grande como para transportarlos a ambos. Corre hacia ella y la hala con dificultad, ubicándose ella misma en la posición de donde debería halar un caballo, empujándola hasta dejarla cerca de los dos heridos. Sinon intenta levantarse, pero sus lesiones son demasiadas, lo que la deja incapaz de nada más que revolcarse en el piso.

-Silica… -Musita débil, esforzándose lo más que puede para moverse, pero en vano. Silica llega a su lado y la ayuda a levantarse, usando su pierna como apoyo, consigue poner el brazo de la joven sobre su hombro, levantándola y acostándola en la carreta.

-Ahora iré por Kirito-san. –Le informa mientras le da la espalda, avanzando unos pasos hasta llegar a Kirito. Se arrodilla junto a él y pone sus manos alrededor de su tronco, sintiendo con terror el frío que ahora envuelve su cuerpo. –Kirito-san… -Lo mira con ojos temblorosos. –Recuerda que tenemos una conversación pendiente… y de verdad quiero ir contigo a comer esa hamburguesa… -Sus palabras le sirven para darse ánimo a sí misma, usando su estructura ósea como punto de apoyo para levantar a Kirito, sacando fuerzas sólo de su voluntad, mientras Sinon no puede hacer más que observarla esforzarse.

-Silica… -Repite de nuevo impresionada. Con todas sus fuerzas, Silica deposita a Kirito en el borde de la carreta, empujándolo hacia el interior, lo suficiente para que no se caiga, luego echa junto a ellos el revólver, el cuchillo y la ballesta; toma unos momentos para recuperar el aliento, respirando agotada, pero observa que la lluvia continúa cayendo y con vistas a empeorar, por lo que debe apresurarse; corre hacia la parte de adelante y empieza a empujar, moviendo la carreta con destino hacia la casa de Lisbeth.

-Aguanten, Sinon-san, Kirito-san… -Repite determinada, luchando contra su propia debilidad y cansancio. Sabe que de ella depende el futuro de ambos, y no va a flaquear.

Desde el campanario de la iglesia, el punto más alto de la ciudad, una francotiradora de cabello corto celeste, vestida con una bufanda blanca y ropa verde y negra, tiene en la mira de su rifle de francotirador pesado la cabeza de la pequeña. Sus ojos amarillos brillan intensamente, mientras una sonrisa sádica se asoma a sus labios. Se relame mientras su dedo se posiciona sobre el gatillo, pero en el último instante se detiene.

- _Aún no…_ -Una voz le comanda parar. La francotiradora hace un gesto molesto y se contiene, dándole una última mirada a la joven de cabello oscuro que es transportada en la carreta. _–Pronto te veré, mi querida Shino…_

0000000000000

Color rojo. Sus párpados se abren con dificultad, y su visión está empañada, como si despertara luego de mucho tiempo, a la vez que siente que su rostro le duele, y que la mitad de su cuerpo parece estar en llamas por el dolor. Siente una respiración sobre ella; exhalaciones potentes, como las vacas que solía visitar en la granja de sus abuelos, en el campo… pero éstas de seguro no son vacas. Su mirada se enfoca un poco más, y distingue que ante ella está el fantasma flotante de una niña, cuyo rostro está perpendicular al de ella, observándola. Reconoce las facciones parecidas a la hija virtual de Kirito y Asuna, Yui, pero su expresión es diferente, sus ojos vacíos y una sonrisa siniestra, mientras se lleva un dedo hacia la boca y le indica que haga silencio.

- _Es hora de morir_ … _no dejaré que mates a la princesa…-_ Le dice sin mover los labios. En ese instante, la niña saca una estaca y un martillo, colocando la primera sobre su frente. La joven intenta luchar por zafarse, pero se da cuenta de que está atada a una mesa de operaciones, al mismo tiempo que la niña se dispone a clavar la estaca en su cara.

-No… ¡NOOO! –Grita asustada, cerrando los ojos. De repente, los abre de nuevo y la niña ya no está en la habitación. Su respiración es agitada, siente cómo sus pulmones se inflan y vacían en un ritmo irregular, y que la adrenalina liberada por el susto del encuentro recorre sus venas, aliviando su dolor y despertando el resto de sus sentidos. Súbitamente sus ataduras se liberan, habilitándola para levantarse de la cama. Con dificultad mueve sus piernas y queda sentada sobre el colchón, observando a su alrededor. Se encuentra en una especie de quirófano. Frente a ella hay biombos que cubren la vista, y a su alrededor hay equipo computarizado, una mesa con utensilios médicos, y, sobre ella, un conjunto de luces que luce bastante potente, pero que se encuentra apagado.

-Do… ¿Dónde estoy? –Se pregunta nerviosa, mientras siente que todo le da vueltas. Con dificultad logra ponerse de pie, notando que son sus pies descalzos los que entran en contacto con el suelo frío del lugar. Es entonces cuando se mira a sí misma, dándose cuenta de que está vestida con una bata de hospital, que la cubre hasta el inicio de su muslo, dejando sus piernas descubiertas. Se examina las manos, y luego toca su cuerpo, notando que todo lo que traía encima ha desaparecido. Recuerda lo último que vivió antes de perder el sentido, dibujando en su mente el recuerdo del Kirito blanco reventándole la cara con su propia arma. Por reflejo se lleva las manos al rostro, sorprendiéndose de sentir su cabeza completa. Mira hacia la derecha, donde un espejo está colgado en la pared, reflejándose en él, y observando su cara tal y como la recuerda.

-Esto… es… -Repite confundida. Sabe que debería estar muerta, considerando que un ser sobrenatural usó su cabeza como pelota de golf, pero, por alguna razón, parece que no lo está. En ese intervalo recuerda el instante de su última memoria, el momento en que solo podía pensar en que Kirito necesitaba su ayuda, y literalmente saltó de cabeza hacia la muerte. -¿Kirito? –Su mente computa la situación que vivieron en ese instante. –Kirito estaba… -Profiere mirando en todas direcciones, mareada. Mira su pierna, recordando que sus heridas se abrieron de nuevo al liberar a Asuna, pero nota que también está vendada, luciendo ahora un vendaje limpio y de apariencia profesional. –No… duele… -Tantea su muslo, comprobando con extrañeza y cierto alivio que ya no tiene dolor alguno. Las plantas de sus pies registran el frío del piso, haciéndola desear tener sus zapatos, pero más que eso, tiene muchísimas ganas de salir de ahí. Comienza a caminar, rodeando el biombo que recubre la sala de operaciones, encontrándose con un pasillo lleno de puertas de acero con una sola ventana con barrotes en el centro, a través de la mayoría de las cuales se pueden ver brazos de remanentes queriendo escapar, mientras emiten quejidos de dolor. Liz siente de nuevo ganas de vomitar, pero se aventura a caminar por el lugar, ya que el pasillo parece ser la única ruta por la que puede ir. Al empezar a caminar, encuentra una nota a sus pies, la cual se inclina para recoger con su mano derecha, procediendo a leerla.

-No podemos controlarla más… él… la persona encapuchada nos obligó a hacerlo… uno tras otro conectamos a los miembros de nuestra party a esa cosa… esa persona, él… cambió, desde que ella se fue, él ya no fue el mismo, y ahora… esa cosa nos persigue… esa cosa es ellos, como una mole de mentes fundidas en una amalgama de muerte, solo quiere morir, y quiere matar a todo lo que encuentra a su paso… -Deja caer la nota al piso, perturbada.

-Amalgama… -Repite asustada, como si en el fondo de su ser, ese nombre tuviese sentido para ella. En ese momento escucha el sonido de un golpe contundente, seguido por el ruido de una pared derrumbándose sobre sí misma. -¿Qué…? –Pregunta dándose la vuelta. Se escucha el mismo sonido de nuevo, pero más cerca. Sabe que algo terrible viene, y que se aproxima cada vez más rápido, pero no quiere estar ahí para verlo. Sin darle tiempo para reaccionar, la pared tras ella se rompe, golpeándola con algunos ladrillos que salen disparados como balas en todas direcciones, lastimándole superficialmente el brazo. De la abertura en la pared aparece un monstruo que parece la combinación de varios avatares en un solo, logra distinguir cuatro pares de brazos y tres de piernas, todos superdesarrollados que le sirven para desplazarse como una bestia, su tronco está compuesto de los pechos y abdómenes de varios sobrevivientes combinados, y al frente tiene dos cabezas destrozadas, que constantemente parecen gritar de dolor, con una boca gigante, salivosa y sangrienta al centro, y una cola larga en cuya punta porta el único ojo visible de toda la criatura, que es del tamaño de su cabeza. -¡MALDITA SEA! –Es lo único que Liz alcanza a decir, saliendo desesperada a correr mientras la cosa la persigue, destruyendo todo lo que encuentra a su paso, ya que su tamaño es superior al del pasillo por el que la chica huye. -¡Esto otra vez no! ¡Maldición! –Corre con sus pies descalzos, con todo lo que su cuerpo le permite, mientras siente los brazos de la amalgama agitarse con fuerza hacia ella, cortando el viento a su alrededor. Súbitamente el pasillo se termina y queda frente a donde debería estar un ascensor, pero solo está un barranco sin fondo.

-No… -Exclama asustada, pero, sin darle mayor tiempo, el monstruo la golpea por la espalda, empujándola hacia el abismo. -¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita mientras cae por el agujero, observando que por lo menos el monstruo se ha quedado atrás, queriendo alcanzarla inútilmente. La caída parece mortal, y cierra sus ojos con fuerza, preparándose para sentir el impacto, sin embargo, como si el universo conspirara para no matarla todavía, el vector que seguía al caer hacia abajo cambia de dirección de vertical a horizontal, y de la nada se estrella contra una pared, como si en vez de caer por un hoyo hubiera estado volando por el pasillo. Tose un poco de sangre y cae sentada al suelo, nerviosa, mojando el suelo con líquido amarillo que sale de entre sus piernas.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Grita de puro terror, sosteniéndose la cabeza con las manos. Abre los ojos y no es capaz de explicar lo que le acaba de pasar. Debería ser una plasta de carne en el suelo, pero sigue con vida. Nuevamente su vejiga la ha traicionado, por lo que agradece no llevar ropa interior en ese momento. –Maldición… solo… solo quiero irme a mi casa… -Llora para sí, sintiéndose por un momento como una niña pequeña. De repente, ante ella se abre un ascensor, como invitándola a proseguir en su camino. Se pone de pie, con la mano derecha se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos, y, dispuesta a no darse por vencida, entra en el vehículo.

-Si salgo de esta, NUNCA. ¡JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A ENTRAR A UN HOSPITAL! –Grita hacia el aire. El ascensor se cierra y empieza a subir. Desde el fondo del pasillo que queda, una figura aparece caminando despacio, sus ojos amarillos reflejando la poca luz que queda en el lugar.

-Te aseguro que volverás a entrar a uno, Rika-chan. –Suena su voz, que parece la mezcla de varios tonos a la vez, hablando con un timbre parecido al de la chica. La que habla es una persona de cabello rosado corto, vestido rojo, cubierta por armadura en el pecho y el brazo derecho y rostro pecoso. Sus ojos brillan dorados, y su sonrisa maliciosa adorna su rostro. –Tu _sombra_ va por ti…

0000000000000

La lluvia sigue cayendo. Silica ya ha llegado a la casa de Liz, visiblemente agotada luego de empujar la carreta hasta ese punto. Ya ha ayudado a Sinon a entrar, y ahora arrastra a Kirito sujetándolo de las axilas, sin más fuerzas para volver a levantarlo. Después de cuatro esfuerzos, finalmente quedan en el interior de la herrería, protegidos de la inclemente tormenta. La chica respira agotada, pero sabe que ambos todavía no están fuera de peligro.

-¿Cómo… te sientes… Sinon-san? –Le pregunta mientras trata de recuperar su aliento. Sinon nota que toda ella también está titiritando del frío, percatándose de la baja temperatura que está presente en todo el pueblo, percibiendo sus ropas mojadas y los restos de lluvia sobre su piel, que lentamente se convierten en escarcha. Si no hacen algo, van a morirse congelados.

-Silica… necesitas… encender la chimenea… -Le instruye la pistolera. Silica asiente y, esforzándose por controlar el frío que cala en sus huesos, se desplaza hasta la hoguera y la enciende con unos fósforos que estaban sobre ella.

-Aquí voy… -Enuncia con voz suave. Frente a ella, el fuego se ilumina.

- _Has adquirido 4 del ítem "cerilla"._ –Le informa el sistema. El fuego alumbra y de inmediato siente su calor, el cual choca contra el frío que la envuelve y que se niega a abandonarla. Al iluminarse la habitación, Silica reconoce otra jeringa que quedó sobre una mesa de noche, dejada por Kirito y Liz cuando estuvieron ahí horas antes. La toma entre sus manos y luego se dirige hacia Sinon, preguntándole con la mirada si debe ponérsela. Sinon asiente, y la pequeña le inyecta el contenido de la jeringa en el brazo, lo que provoca un leve gesto de dolor por parte de la francotiradora. El icono de la chica pasa de amarillo a blanco, y su salud se rellena hasta la mitad, provocando que pueda moverse de nuevo, aunque todavía sintiendo dolor en cada músculo de su cuerpo. Recuerda con leve ironía que hace un rato ella hizo lo mismo por la más joven, y ahora sus roles se han revertido.

-Ugh… -Profiere la chica. –Gracias, Silica… -Le dice mientras intenta ponerse de pie, temblorosa.

-¿Te sientes mejor, Sinon-san? –Pregunta su amiga, mirándola recuperarse. Sinon nota las manos y pies oscurecidos de Silica, recordando el dolor que la joven ha tenido que sufrir, e impresionándose por su actitud, siempre positiva, aún en estos momentos.

-Sí, gracias a ti. –Le dice aliviada. Intenta avanzar, pero se da cuenta de que el dolor no va a dejarla tan fácilmente, obligándola a sentarse en un sillón, restringida por el dolor que siente. –Debemos tratar la mano de Kirito. –Le explica mientras, luchando contra su dolor, se pone de pie de nuevo, y, tomándolo por los brazos, lo arrastra hacia la chimenea. –Silica, busca a ver si queda algún botiquín. Si es la casa que tenía Lisbeth-san, es probable que haya quedado algo. –Le indica mientras se deja sentar en el suelo, dejando la cabeza del chico sobre sus piernas.

-¡Si! ¡Sé dónde buscar! –Informa la joven, dirigiéndose hacia uno de los cuartos interiores. Sinon acerca el cuchillo hacia las flamas para calentarlo, observando que la hoja rápidamente adquiere la temperatura adecuada. En ese momento, Silica regresa con algunos vendajes, lo que provoca una expresión de alivio en su amiga.

-Bien… ahora necesitaré que lo sostengas. –Dice mientras siente que está por congelarse. El ambiente está cada vez más helado, la lluvia no cesa y la chimenea no alcanza a calentar mucho el cuarto en el que están, pero no tienen tiempo de pensar en eso. Sinon le pasa la cabeza de Kirito a las piernas de Silica, quien procede a sujetarlo de los hombros, anticipando el tipo de movimientos que hará al despertar por el contacto del hierro candente. Sinon sujeta la muñeca del chico y, sin pensarlo dos veces, pone la hoja de acero sobre ella, generando un sonido de cauterización que llena de miedo a su amiga, quien se limita a cerrar los ojos con fuerza.

-Kirito-san… -Piensa Silica, escuchando el acero mientras quema el músculo para evitar complicaciones. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, Kirito no despertó. -… ¿Sinon-san? –Vuelve a verla, confundida. Sinon deja a un lado el cuchillo y termina de vendarlo.

-No lo sé… es posible que aquí las heridas funcionen de forma diferente, tal vez la inyección que le pusiste algo haya detenido su sensibilidad al dolor… -Trata de razonar, dejando a un lado el brazo del chico, ya vendado, temiéndose que la razón por la que no despierta sea alguna cosa más siniestra, pero no puede imaginar qué. Siente, sin embargo, que todo el cuerpo de Kirito está temblando, y que su rostro está casi azul, habiendo perdido todo su color natural. Sinon se pone de pie y se dirige hacia la puerta, tomando la ballesta de la agonía entre sus manos.

-… ¿Sinon-san? –Pregunta Sílica, extrañada. Sinon la vuelve a ver por encima del hombro con una expresión tranquilizadora. Ella misma no lo nota, pero Sílica sabe que, de todas las chicas, Sinon es la que más se parece a Kirito, por lo que es a quien ella puede leer mejor de entre todas sus amigas. Sabe que está preocupada por él, y que seguramente va a aventurarse a buscar algún ítem que pueda ayudarlo.

-Iré a buscar medicinas. –Informa la arquera, conforme a la predicción de su amiga. -Debe haber algún ítem que sirva para quitarle el estado en el que se encuentra, como penicilina o algo. –Razona mientras se prepara. El frío es insoportable y la lluvia no amaina, pero no tiene opción.

-¡No puedes ir, Sinon-san! –Trata de disuadirla su amiga, pero la joven vuelve a verla con expresión severa.

-Si no voy, no podemos garantizar que Kirito sobreviva. –Expone determinada. Silica sabe que habla con la verdad, por lo que muerde sus labios y baja la cabeza, preocupada por ella. En ese momento se le ocurre algo, corre hacia un perchero y toma de él un paraguas, el cual le pasa a Sinon, quien lo contempla extrañada.

-… ¿Y esto? –Inquiere mientras lo examina.

-Recuerdo que Liz lo tenía antes. Me alegra que aún esté aquí, sea lo que sea este lugar. –Le informa con alivio. Sinon le dedica una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

-Volveré por la mañana. Necesito que mantengas a Kirito lo más caliente que puedas, Silica. –Le dice con preocupación. Silica asiente, despidiéndola en la puerta, mientras Sinon se aventura bajo la lluvia. La chica cierra la puerta lentamente y luego apoya su espalda en ella, depositando su peso contra la estructura y permitiéndose descansar un momento, al mismo tiempo que deja salir un suspiro de cansancio. De repente escucha que Kirito está tiriritando más fuerte, mostrando síntomas de hipotermia, sus labios partidos por el frío clamando calor, gimiendo en silencio. Al verlo, rápidamente se desplaza a su lado, arrodillándose junto a él.

-¡Kirito-san! –Le dice mientras lo toca. Al hacerlo, se da cuenta de que su ropa está todavía mojada, helada.

- _Mantenlo caliente…_ -Recuerda las palabras de Sinon. Sabe que hay una forma de calentarse; en las películas ha visto varias veces que el contacto de un cuerpo humano con otro da calor, pero para eso debe despojarse de la ropa mojada. El mero pensamiento hace que sus mejillas heladas se calienten por la sangre que súbitamente las recorre, enrojeciéndolas. Por unos momentos, siente que su corazón sube hasta su garganta, al mismo tiempo que contempla el escenario. Sabe que no se trata de un chiste, ni de un juego de adolescente, sino de la vida de la persona más especial para ella. Sus ojos, temblorosos y cansados, contemplan el agitado rostro del chico y entiende que no puede dudar. Inmediatamente se pone de pie y va al cuarto de Lisbeth, encontrando una vieja cobija, la cual trae de regreso. Intenta taparlo con ella, pero al cabo de unos momentos se da cuenta de que no funciona. La retira y la sostiene entre sus manos, ruborizada.

-Kirito-san… -Se traga sus dudas y procede a desvestirse, tendiendo toda su ropa sobre el sillón. Al quedar en ropa interior tiembla, toda ella helada y nerviosa. Vuelve a ver al joven, notando su respiración forzada y rostro adolorido, lo que la convence en un último impulso de quitarse sus últimas prendas, dejándolas con las demás. Luego se aproxima a Kirito, y, con la ayuda de su cuchillo, remueve toda su ropa húmeda, haciéndola a un lado, exponiendo su cuerpo a la intemperie y secándolo con la frazada, pasando sus manos por sobre su pecho, brazos, piernas y cabeza, secándolo con movimientos uniformes y nerviosos. Finalmente, se tiende junto a él a un lado de la chimenea, rozando su piel con la suya, dejándose descansar junto a su pecho, toda ella temblando como un animalito, asustada y nerviosa, mientras sus piernas se entrelazan con las de él, y sus brazos rodean su espalda, su frente en el cuello del chico, apretándolo con fuerza, cubriéndose ambos con la cobija que trajo. Puede sentir el frío de la piel de él transmitiéndose a la suya, iniciando la termorregulación, y ruega con toda su fuerza que el calor que le queda a su cuerpo sea suficiente como para calentar al chico, quien en medio de su inconsciencia deja salir la única palabra que su conciencia le permite, y que Silica esperaba que dijera.

-A… suna… -Dice con alivio, como si la sensación del calor de un cuerpo contra el suyo le evocara la memoria de quien ha compartido su cama tantas veces. Silica siente que su corazón se quiebra de nuevo al escucharlo, pero sabe que no está ahí por ella, sino por él. Imagina su escena perfecta del Kirito de smoking ofreciéndole una flor, y piensa que su situación actual es muy diferente. Está sonrojada y muerta de vergüenza, aun temblando de frío y timidez, pero encuentra consuelo en que sus acciones tienen un significado. Habiéndolo escuchado decir el nombre la persona que él eligió, no le queda más que brindarle calma con la respuesta que necesita oír.

-Si, Kirito-kun, soy Asuna… -Le dice mientras se esfuerza por no llorar. Ante la respuesta, Kirito deja de moverse, como si hubiese encontrado consuelo en sus palabras. Silica se limita a abrazarlo con fuerza, suplicándole a su cuerpo que, aunque sea ella quien se muera de frío, todo su calor pase, junto con sus sentimientos, a la persona a la que ama.

- _Te amo, Kirito-san…_ -Es lo único que se permite pensar. El sueño por fin entra en ella, aliado con el cansancio extremo y el frío profundo que siente. Sus pensamientos se confunden, y finalmente cae víctima del letargo, permitiéndose a sí misma no morir de la vergüenza por la situación en la que cae dormida.

000000000000

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -El cantico de las niñas se escucha a lo lejos, mientras una pequeña mano conocida toca su mejilla.

- _Mama, despierta, mama…_ -Dice una pequeña voz, la misma a la que le corresponde la mano que la toca.

-Yu… Yui-chan… -Musita Asuna, abriendo los ojos. -¡Yui-chan! –Despierta agitada. Mira a su alrededor, pero Yui no está a la vista. Se mira a sí misma, acostada sobre lo que identifica como su cama en el mundo real, dentro de su habitación, en su casa. -… ¿casa? –Es lo único que sale de su garganta, confundida. Sin duda es su habitación, identifica el ropero, su espejo, el reloj, cuyo sonido de sus agujas moviéndose es lo único que suena en todo el cuarto. Esto… ¿fue un sueño? –Por un momento su rostro se llena de esperanza, moviéndose rápidamente hacia el teléfono de su mesa de noche, tomándolo entre sus manos y marcando el número de Kazuto, emocionada. El número comienza a marcar, al mismo tiempo que siente que el peso de los horrores que vivió empieza a desvanecerse. De repente, alguien contesta del otro lado del aparato, provocando que reaccione con emoción.

-¡Kirito-kun! –Lo saluda con alegría en su voz. –Quería hablar contigo, ¿sabes? Tuve una pesadilla, y yo…

- _¿Eh? ¿Asuna?_ –Una voz que no esperaba le contesta, sin embargo, no es una voz que no conozca.

-… ¿Liz? –Identifica ella, sorprendida. Estaba segura de haber marcado el número de Kirito, pero aparentemente marcó el de Rika.

- _Sí, ¿pasa algo? De repente llamas preguntando por Kirito_. –Le dice la voz, extrañada.

-Lo siento, Rika-chan, quería hablar con Kirito-kun, pero creo que te marqué a ti por accidente. –Contesta nerviosa. –Es que, verás, tuve una pesadilla y…

-¿Huh? ¿De qué estás hablando, Asuna? Kazuto está aquí conmigo ahora, jeje, bueno, es más bien que yo estoy con él. –Se escuchan un par de gemidos. –Kazuto, ¡calma! –Se escucha el regaño de la chica. El hecho confunde a la castaña, que siente como si hubiera escuchado romperse alguna de las leyes de la física, algo impensable, imposible y extraño.

-Hola, Asuna. –La voz de Kirito se escucha ahora por el auricular. –Bueno, no es que necesite alguna excusa para estar con mi querida Liz-chan. –Se escucha otro movimiento del auricular. -¡Ora, Kazuto, en las pecas no, que me da cosquillas, ja, jajaja! –Ahora oye la risa de Liz. Asuna está pasmada, sin saber qué está oyendo, o si ha despertado a un sueño que no es tal, sino una pesadilla miles de veces peor que cualquier realidad.

-¿De… qué estás hablando, Kirito-kun...? Esto… ¡Esto no es gracioso! –Deja escapar su declaración de negación, mientras siente que todo su cuerpo se estremece ante una sensación que no sabe cómo describir.

-¿De qué hablas? –Pregunta él, extrañado. Su voz suena genuinamente ajena a lo que ella está intentando decirle; la misma voz que pone cuando alguna otra chica intenta hablarle de romance.

 _-¡Kazuto!_ –La voz de Rika es de regaño. - _Asuna dijo que había tenido una pesadilla… pero es raro, usualmente tú y Keiko son las que se hablan entre sí para esas cosas_. –Observa ella, confundida, ya en un tono más serio.

-Ke… ¿Keiko? –Repite Asuna, sus ojos temblorosos y su corazón latiendo rápidamente.

- _Pues sí, ustedes son las que siempre están juntas. Hubiera pensado que la llamarías a ella_.

-Pero… ¿por qué…? –Es lo único que la castaña alcanza a sacar por su garganta.

 _-¿Por qué…?_ –Pregunta Rika, confundida. – _Bueno, es muy gracioso, la verdad, Kirito y yo nos tomamos un café ayer por la tarde, y como le daba miedo la tormenta, me dijo que pasara la noche en su casa…_ -Le explica casual, pero Asuna la interrumpe furiosa.

-¡NO! –Su voz contundente resuena mientras niega con todas sus fuerzas la realidad que se le presenta. –Eso… eso no pasó así… ¡Eso me pasó a mí con él! –Grita nerviosa.

- _¿Asuna?_ –Pregunta la voz de Liz, pero es recibida por el golpe del auricular contra el teléfono, terminando la llamada. Lágrimas bajan por las mejillas de la joven Yuuki, quien aprieta los puños y se sienta sobre la cama.

-Esto… esto es una pesadilla… -Dice en voz baja. De repente, frente a ella, comprueba que, sea un sueño o no, sigue estando en el mismo lugar. Ante ella está su cámara oscura. Junto a ésta se encuentra una nueva grabadora. Controlándose a sí misma, se pone de pie y avanza hasta los dispositivos, recuperando la cámara y poniendo su dedo sobre el botón de reproducir de la nueva cinta.

- _Todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy fue tomado de mí ese día por aquellos que buscan consumirme. Aquí, en la oscuridad, rodeado solo de los fantasmas de mi mente para consolarme, para retarme, casi me perdí a mí mismo por completo. Entonces fue que la vi… En el fondo sabía que solo era una aparición, pero con ella recuperaría mi rostro, mi existencia, mi ser… restaurarla, recuperar a mi amada esposa Asuna…_

La grabación termina, y el cúmulo de sentimientos desatados por la voz de Liz son reemplazados por confusión, y de cierto modo, alivio al escuchar la voz de Kirito narrando de esa forma. Recuerda la multitud de veces que él la ha salvado, y su determinación a protegerla. Recuerda el último momento que lo vio y se siente culpable de nuevo, pero no se deja caer. Por alguna razón sabe que él está bien; se siente menos preocupada de lo que se supone que debería estar, y eso la hace sentir bien, como si de repente estuviese en una burbuja de sus propios pensamientos.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite con voz suave, mirando a su alrededor. Decidida, da un suspiro profundo, y con la cámara en las manos, abre la puerta de su habitación, saliendo hacia el exterior. Al hacerlo, se encuentra en el segundo piso de su casa, asomada por las escaleras que le permiten observar la sala, donde distingue dos figuras semitransparentes conocidas para ella hablando, como si fueran recuerdos fantasmales que se proyectan frente a ella. Distingue la figura de su madre, de pie, con los brazos cruzados, mientras su padre está sentado en el sillón, mientras parecen tener una discusión.

-¿Papá… y mamá? –Pregunta sorprendida. Baja por la escalera a paso lento, mientras los fantasmas parecen actuar una escena de hace mucho tiempo, y que no está segura de recordar.

- _Asuna insiste en asistir a esa llamada "escuela" para niños locos_. –Se queja la madre. Asuna siente que su corazón se contrae al escucharla. – _En el fondo se trata de seguir con esa obsesión que tiene por ese niño, el tal Kazuto._

- _Hmm… ¿y por qué lo dices?_ –Inquiere el padre, que no parece muy interesado en el tema. Asuna sabe que su padre la quiere, pero también, muy en el fondo, resiente que nunca le puso verdadero interés a ninguna de sus cosas.

- _Por ahora he aceptado que siga entrando a ese mundo virtual, y que siga estudiando en esa escuela, pero dependerá de las calificaciones que saque en los estandarizados._ –Le informa con voz inconforme.

- _Ooh, pero entonces ¿cuál es el problema?_ –Pregunta en el mismo tono de poco interés, lo que lastima el corazón de la chica, que se limita a observar en silencio.

- _Que en el fondo creo que la hemos consentido demasiado. Solo mírala, se cree ya una adulta cuando ni siquiera puede hacer nada por sí misma._ –Se cruza de brazos, molesta. – _Estoy de acuerdo en que esos juegos virtuales son bonitos, pero se están convirtiendo en el centro de su vida._

-¿ _Quieres quitarle esa cosa entonces?_ –Le pregunta el padre, desconectado. Asuna aprieta los puños mientras los escucha, frustrándose cada vez más con la conversación.

- _¿Es que acaso le estás poniendo atención a lo que te estoy diciendo_? –Se queja Kyoko, molesta con él. Éste deja de lado su periódico y la mira serio.

- _Asuna pasó dos años inmersa en ese maldito juego_. –Entona enojado. – _Me parece que es suficiente con que no le permitas recibir terapia psicológica al respecto. Si estás diciendo que la vas a sacar de esa escuela, y que le quitarás el único medio que tiene para cargar con todo el estrés postraumático que seguramente tiene, entonces prepárate para tener a una hija loca en casa_. –Sus palabras se convierten en regaños. - _Entiéndelo, por favor. Yo… la verdad ya no espero nada de ella, solo quiero que tenga una vida tranquila y feliz, aunque sea al lado de ese niño. Ellos siguen viviendo en ese mundo, y creo que lo harán por mucho tiempo. No saben lo que es la realidad, y no les interesa. Kouichiro se puede encargar de lo demás._

- _Pero… es mi hija…_ -Kyoko se apoya con una mano en la pared. – _Yo… solo quería que ella…_ -De repente las dos figuras desaparecen, dejando frente a ella solo los muebles vacíos. Sin darse cuenta, Asuna ha comenzado a llorar de nuevo.

-Tú… me dijiste que… trabajara duro, y aun así… -Se queda de pie, gimiendo. Al cabo de unos momentos, se limpia las lágrimas y decide que debe seguir moviéndose. Sin embargo, antes de hacer nada, la niña fantasma aparece frente a ella, señalando hacia una puerta que está al fondo de la sala.

-… Tú eres… ¿Yui? –Pregunta nerviosa. La niña solo se ríe y desaparece. De alguna forma sabe que puede confiar en la aparición, por lo que camina hasta la puerta y mueve la manija, descubriendo en su interior un cuarto oscuro, la luz roja filtrándose hacia el exterior. -¿Huh? –Profiere identificando el lugar.

- _Aquí podrás revelar tus fotos, mama_. –Escucha la voz de Yui en su oído. Rápidamente se vuelve hacia atrás, pero no hay nadie.

-Yui-chan… -Solloza agotada. Mira la cámara en sus manos y decide revelar el contenido de los rollos, esperando encontrar algo que le sirva. Recuerda que uno de los cursos libres que tomó en la escuela de sobrevivientes fue el de fotografía tradicional, en el cual Keiko la acompañó. Se ubica frente al tanque, saca los negativos de la cámara y empieza a trabajar. Al cabo de unos minutos, sumerge la primera de las láminas en el líquido, revelando la foto que le tomó al fantasma que tenía su apariencia de Aincrad. Al revelar la imagen, sin embargo, algo completamente diferente aparece. La imagen de lo que parece ser un cementerio está en sus manos.

-Esto es… -Musita extrañada. Cuelga la foto y revela la siguiente lámina, esta vez de la foto que le tomó al fantasma de Sachi. Al aparecer la figura, se distingue la cara de Sachi cuando estaba con vida, con expresión triste. –Esta… esta chica es… -Asuna nunca vio a Sachi directamente, pero asume que se trata de ella por la descripción que Kirito alguna vez le dio. –Entonces si era ella… -Cada vez más nerviosa, sumerge la siguiente lámina, esta vez mostrando una fotografía de Sachi y Kirito durmiendo en la misma cama, él está portando la su gabardina azul, la cual le vio puesta un par de veces. A juzgar por la apariencia y el equipo del chico, la joven identifica que es de un evento de hace mucho tiempo.

-Kirito-kun… -Lo recuerda, viniéndole a la mente la última vez que lo vio, cuando el fantasma de esa misma chica arrancó la mano que la sujetaba, separándolo de él. –Por culpa de ella… -Su voz suena enfurecida, tira a un lado la foto y aprieta los puños. Luego revela la que le tomó al Kirito blanco. Cuando se muestra la imagen, aparece la cara de varias personas llorando y gritando, sus rostros apenas distinguibles. El shock de ver la imagen hace que la suelte, retrocediendo algunos pasos, asustada. Recuerda la mirada del misterioso Kirito, sus ojos amarillos observándola con una nostalgia superpuesta a la expresión de ira del resto de sus facciones. Recuerda todas las veces que ha visto a Kirito, y en el fondo de su mente identifica situaciones en las que los ojos del joven han adquirido la misma coloración, siempre en el momento en el que su propia voluntad pareció doblar las leyes de los sistemas a los que estaba conectado.

- _Los ojos… de los milagros…_ -Piensa ella, deseando estar al lado del chico.

-¡Jijji! –Sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por la risa de una niña. Asuna toma su cámara y sale del cuarto oscuro, regresando a la sala de su casa. Ante ella está Yui, observándola, ojos grandes y verdes reflejando su rostro, su apariencia es fantasmal, semitransparente.

-… ¿Yui-chan? –Pregunta extrañada, observando el extraño color.

-Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… -Comienza a cantar. El rostro de Asuna se ensombrece, incapaz de identificar si se trata de su hija o no. En ese instante, a través del suelo aparece otra Yui, de ojos rojos, que tiene una estaca y martillo en sus manos, y de inmediato clava la estaca a través del pie de la joven.

-¡UGHH! –Gime de daño, pero nota que la daga parece atravesarla sin lastimarla, a pesar de que el dolor se siente muy real. La niña clava una y otra vez la estaca en su pierna, intentando penetrar su miembro por completo. Cuando lo hace, recuerdos de una Yui atada a una mesa mientras un taladro viene hacia ella vienen a su mente, pero la imagen es muy rápida como para entenderla, solamente asustándola.

-Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… -Canta también la segunda niña. Asuna se confunde de ver a dos Yuis, la primera flotando a su alrededor, mientras la segunda se ensaña con su pie. Hace un esfuerzo y logra mover la pierna, liberándose del agarre de la segunda Yui, quien se hunde de nuevo en el piso, dejando salir una risa juguetona. De repente, por la espalda siente el agarre de una tercera Yui fantasma, quien le muestra ojos blancos, sin pupilas, chorreando un líquido negro por la boca, parte del cual se derrama sobre sus hombros; mientras la niña le clava otra estaca fantasma en la espalda, haciéndola gritar de dolor.

-¡Ughh! –Profiere de nuevo. La Yui de ojos rojos aparece del piso otra vez y la sujeta de ambas piernas, mientras la de ojos verdes se aproxima y le da un beso en la mejilla, mordiéndosela. -¡AGGHHH! –Grita con las tres niñas sobre ella, sacudiéndose violentamente y logrando hacerlas a un lado. Corre hacia la entrada de la sala, notando que las niñas siguen haciendo círculos a su alrededor. Sabe que tienen el rostro de Yui, pero definitivamente su mente no está en ellas, por lo que toma la decisión de sacar la cámara y tomarle una foto a la de ojos rojos justo cuando sale del piso para atacarla de nuevo, recibiéndola con un flash a la cara, el cual hace que se queje de dolor y se hunda. Las otras dos Yuis se detienen en el aire y dejan de sonreír.

-Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… si lloras, en el bote tu irás… -Entonan de nuevo la canción. Súbitamente, la puerta de la casa se abre, revelando la salida. Asuna detecta el punto de escape y se lanza en esa dirección, atravesando el umbral y saliendo al exterior. En la puerta queda una cuarta Yui, de ojos oscuros, que la mira con una sonrisa.

-Mama… -Es lo último que dice antes de desaparecer. Asuna escucha la voz de su hija y vuelve a mirarla, pero ya no está.

-Yui-chan… ¡YUI-CHAN! –Grita con voz fuerte, confundida por la apariencia de las niñas misteriosas, pero habiendo sentido, aunque sea por un instante, la presencia de su querida Yui. A su alrededor está la ciudad donde viven ella y sus amigos, pero está frente al mar, y en medio de los edificios normales se distinguen algunas casas del estilo de Aincrad, dándose cuenta de que nuevamente ha caído en otro escenario bizarro, como si el mundo estuviera hecho de partes pegadas al azar, sin sentido. Desde donde está se puede ver el océano, con el faro en la lejanía, pero parece estar apagado. En ese momento ve pasar lo que luce como una bala, volando a gran velocidad sobre el mar, dejando a su paso una estela de agua cortada.

-Eso… ¿eso es…? –Trata de identificar, extrañada.

000000000000

Kouichiro está con Kikuoka, quien lo conduce hacia el salón del Traductor de alma. Abre la puerta y ambos entran a la habitación.

-¿Señor? –Lo recibe la enfermera Aki, extrañada. -¿Está bien traer a alguien aquí?

-Él está bien. Necesitamos su apoyo para seguir resolviendo este caso, y parece que logró seguir nuestra pista hasta aquí, por lo que es inútil no mostrárselo. –Explica casual. Aki asiente y los deja pasar.

-Esto es todo lo que nosotros tenemos… por ahora, ella es nuestra única esperanza de encontrar la ubicación del STEM. –Le dice el militar al empresario mientras le muestra a una persona conectada al dispositivo. Kouichiro se sorprende al identificar a la joven, reconociéndola por haberla visto de lejos, y en los archivos de los desaparecidos.

-Esa niña es… ¿Suguha Kirigaya? –Pregunta extrañado. Ante ellos, Suguha está conectada al traductor, su expresión apacible, pero determinada.

En el interior del STEM, Leafa, con su Avatar de Alfheim Online, vuela a gran velocidad a través del océano, tiene el faro a su izquierda y lo que luce como una ciudad a la derecha, donde una persona está de pie frente a una casa, observándola, pero no tiene tiempo de detenerse.

-Onii-chan… -Piensa mientras sujeta con fuerza el artículo que lleva entre sus manos. Sus alas se mueven más rápido y, cual jet supersónico, corta el mar con su ráfaga de velocidad, dejando un rastro de olas tras ella.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo

"Sinon contra… ¿Sinon?"

00000000000

Esta fue la actualización de esta semana. Terminé por darle un rol heroico a Suguha, que viene como la caballería al rescate, trayendo el tan necesitado poder de ataque. Ahora, al final del capítulo pasado había _otra_ Suguha, pero bueno, eso es… spoiler. Kirito estará de damiselo en apuros un par de capítulos, por lo menos hasta que le pegue otra vez la mano, pero eso les da espacio a las chicas para brillar, cuidándolo y protegiéndolo cada quien desde donde puede. Respecto a lo de Klein y Agil que mencionaron Orchid-dono y Sumi-sama, pues si van a salir, ya casi, jaja. Hmm… lo de Liz transformándose… eso también sería spoiler, jaja, igual que lo del tubo de Silica-chan.

Espero que esté capítulo les haya gustado. Si tienen algún comentario u opinión, me gustaría conocerlo. Bueno, esto es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


	6. Sinon contra ¿Sinon?

Capítulo 6 – Sinon contra… ¿Sinon?

Tienda de abarrotes Shinozaki – 34 horas antes del incidente

El sonido de las cigarras resuena por el aire, escuchándose en el ambiente silencioso de los suburbios en la periferia de la ciudad. El paisaje luce vacío, los usualmente transitados caminos peatonales apenas siendo utilizados por algunos deportistas haciendo maratón o paseando a sus mascotas. Las calles vacías, uno o dos vehículos pasando cada tres o cuatro minutos; el río que atraviesa el área está lleno de jóvenes que escuchan música y hacen partidos improvisados de fútbol a lo largo de éste, y algunas parejas de ancianos juegan ajedrez o alimentan aves en el parque, dando la imagen perfecta de un domingo por la mañana como cualquier otro.

En medio de este paisaje de perfecta paz, una chica de cabello castaño corto y rostro pecoso está haciendo limpieza con un trapeador en los pisos de la tienda de su familia. En los estantes del negocio se venden bebidas, alimentos congelados, enlatados, lácteos, cárnicos y artículos de limpieza e higiene personal entre otros. La caja registradora está encendida con el contador en cero, reflejando el movimiento nulo que ha habido durante las tres horas que el negocio lleva abierto, motivo por el cual, Rika está aprovechando para limpiar. Viste una camisa blanca de botones, sobre la cual lleva un suéter café de manga larga, el cual porta enrollado hasta los codos, y unos pantalones azules que le llegan hasta arriba de los tobillos, portando calcetines blancos y sandalias en los pies. El clima es fresco y en el negocio tienen aire acondicionado, por lo que prefiere estar mínimamente abrigada.

Al terminar de trapear, deja el utensilio en una pequeña bodega que tiene atrás de la barra donde la caja registradora está ubicada, luego saca un trapo y un atomizador, el cual está vacío. La chica revisa en el interior del armario buscando un reemplazo, pero no encuentra, por lo que dedica una mirada preocupada hacia una puerta que tiene al lado izquierdo, que parece conectar el negocio con el resto de la casa. Suspira para sí y entra a través de ella, accediendo a unas escaleras que la llevan al interior de su casa. Lo primero que encuentra al llegar al segundo piso es a su padre todavía dormido sobre el sillón, con algunas botellas de licor junto a él, una todavía incluso atrapada en su mano derecha. Rika se queda de pie frente a él por algunos momentos, su rostro triste, sus ojos incapaces de verlo directamente a su inconsciente cara. Hace tres horas pasó frente a él, encontrándolo de esa forma, y lo pasó de largo para ir a abrir la tienda. Ahora sube otra vez y parece que todavía seguirá dormido un buen rato.

-Papá… -Dice con voz débil y frustrada. Recuerda que en el pasado no era así. Incluso luego de la muerte de su madre, él siempre estuvo para educarla y guiarla, para enseñarle a ser fuerte, a reír frente a los problemas y a valorar los sentimientos de la gente. Sin embargo, luego llegó SAO. Su padre adquirió su nuevo hábito durante los dos años en los que ella estuvo conectada, en parte por el temor de perder por segunda vez a un miembro de su familia, y también por cobardía de no enfrentar la situación. Una vez que despertó, él la recibió con amor y alivio e intentaron seguir adelante, pero su relación no ha sido la misma de antes, él siempre consumido por su vicio, y ella incapaz de sacarlo de él, lo que le generó cada vez más ganas de huir de esa poco cómoda realidad, pero de igual forma enfrentándola cada vez.

Recuerda que esa situación, junto con sus ganas de estar de nuevo con sus amigas y con Kirito, es lo que la impulsó a jugar de nuevo en ALO, a pesar de que mucha gente la llama loca por querer entrar otra vez en un mundo que casi le cuesta la vida. Sin embargo, Rika siente que, de no ser por sus amigos, estaría completamente sola. Gracias a ellos puede seguir adelante, consciente de que comparte un vínculo real con ellos, un contacto humano más cálido y cómodo que el que tiene en su casa, y más importante, poder estar, aunque sea como amiga, al lado de Kirito. Recuerda su rostro apacible y confiado, a veces tonto y denso, tan fácil y divertido de molestar, pero siempre confiable cuando lo necesita. Lo ama. Desde aquella vez que sostuvo su mano, siempre lo ha amado. Sabe que perdió su oportunidad, pero lo quiere tanto que se siente bien de saber que él es feliz con la persona a la que ama, tal y como a ella le gustaría ser, aunque a veces, como hoy, le molesta un poco el hecho de que esa persona no sea ella. Sin embargo, sabe muy bien que él nunca tendrá ojos para nadie más que para Asuna, su mejor amiga, ella que es tan hermosa y delicada, una chica elegante y de alta sociedad, dulce y deslumbrante, como una princesa que vive en un mundo diferente del resto, habitando en una burbuja mágica separada de la realidad, que ella no está dispuesta a permitir que nadie reviente.

La felicidad de Kirito y Asuna es lo más importante al final del día, y es su responsabilidad que el cuento de hadas continúe para siempre, o por lo menos, eso es lo que piensa.

-Kirito… -Musita con voz suave, permitiéndose recordar el calor de sus dedos, sonrojada y con ojos entrecerrados. Mira las palmas de sus manos, las cuales muestran asperezas que denotan trabajo duro, y su suspiro de ensueño se convierte en resignación. Ella no es como Asuna, no es una princesa, sino más bien una plebeya que se ensucia las manos con facilidad.

-Buenas… -Una voz interrumpe sus pensamientos, lo cual agradece, porque siempre termina por deprimirse.

-¡Buenos días! ¡Bienvenido a la tienda de conveniencia Shinozaki! ¡Si no lo tenemos, le venderemos otra cosa! –Lo recibe automáticamente, con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Ahh… -Es todo lo que el recién llegado alcanza a pronunciar. Rika abre los ojos y con sorpresa nota que Kazuto está ante ella, con una mano tras la cabeza, sorprendido.

-… ¿Kirito? –Se sorprende de tenerlo frente a ella en un día donde no esperaba ver otra cosa que la caja registradora. Ahí está él, mirándola con sus ojos casi negros, con la misma cara de distraído que tenía la primera vez que entró a su tienda en Aincrad. Una sensación de Dejavú la invade mientras lo observa.

-Hey, Liz. –La saluda con un movimiento de mano. Ella deja su posición de mercader y se aproxima sorprendida.

-¿Y qué te trae por aquí? –Comenta con voz incómoda, nerviosa de tenerlo de repente frente a ella. De repente siente vergüenza de no haberse podido arreglar para verlo; de haber sabido que vendría se hubiera puesto su blusa rosada nueva, se hubiera peinado y se hubiera puesto el nuevo perfume que compró por catálogo, ese que Keiko le dice que huele raro, pero eso es porque, según ella, su amiga no sabe nada del estilo contemporáneo que esa fragancia transmite. De repente se percata de que está divagando, mientras Kirito permanece en la entrada, tratando de responder a la pregunta que ella misma le acaba de hacer.

-¿Rika?

-¡Jajajjajaa! Lo siento, lo siento. –Le hace un gesto moviendo la palma de la mano hacia arriba y abajo flexionando la muñeca. -¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

–Venía a comprar algunas cosas que Sugu me encargó, y pensé en pasar a tu tienda por ellas. –Explica casual, mientras explora con interés el contenido del expendio. Todas las repisas lucen ordenadas y prístinas, las paredes limpias, el piso encerado y el ambiente fresco. Todo tiene el sello del trabajo duro de Rika, lo que lo hace sentir más cómodo. Mira las manos de la chica, sobre las cuales se distinguen algunos cayos; ella se percata y de inmediato las esconde tras su espalda, avergonzada. Kazuto detecta su incomodidad y desvía su mirada hacia su rostro, pero eso también la pone nerviosa, automáticamente buscando algún ancla para distraerse.

-¿Y qué te puedo ofrecer el día de hoy? –Adopta una actitud de negociante, mientras le ofrece un rollo de papel higiénico que toma del estante que está junto a ella, pero al instante se avergüenza de haber elegido eso y lo vuelve a poner en su lugar. Kazuto la mira a los ojos y le sonríe mientras toma de nuevo el papel higiénico, depositándolo en una cesta de compras que tomó en la entrada.

-Esto está bien, para comenzar. En mi casa también vamos al baño. –Le dice con una sonrisa. Rika se sonroja y pone la mano de nuevo en el estante, evitando mirarlo a los ojos.

-Ahh, si, si… está bien… -Sus ojos se fijan en él, quien ya encontró gracia en la expresión que está haciendo. No entiende qué le pasa. Usualmente ella es capaz de conservar la calma y platicar con él como los amigos que son, y usualmente molestarlo hasta la muerte, pero eso es porque siempre que lo ve está junto con Asuna; por ello es raro cuando habla con él y no está ella de por medio… seguramente. En un esfuerzo por romper el raro ambiente, toma un paquete de toallas sanitarias y se lo pone en la mano.

-Aquí tienes, para Asuna. Esas son las que ella usa. –Le informa mientras le guiña un ojo. Kazuto se sonroja y, sin decir nada, las mete en la cesta, sorprendiéndola, como si no hubiese esperado que de verdad las anduviera buscando.

-Siempre es bueno estar preparado. –Comenta casual. Ella se pone roja, sintiendo que de nuevo metió la pata.

-¡Lo siento! –Le dice enrojecida.

-… ¿Por qué? –Pregunta Kirito, sin entender.

000000000000

Núcleo del STEM

En un salón oscuro, Kirito blanco permanece de pie en el centro de una luz. A su alrededor se distinguen varias camas como bañeras, en las cuales están parcialmente sumergidos los cuerpos de Kirito, Asuna, Rika, Keiko, Ryotaro y Andrew, todos conectados con cables que llevan hasta una computadora que está en el centro del salón.

-Los veo… a todos y cada uno… -Repite para sí, irónico y triste a la vez. –Sin embargo… hay dos… dos a quienes no conozco… dos a quienes no puedo ver… -Extiende sus manos hacia adelante, dibujando con ellas la imagen de Leafa, que va volando con la espada envuelta entre sus manos, y Sinon, que va caminando con la ballesta cargada.

-Datos de usuario: Leafa… ¿Leafa? –Pregunta extrañado. –No tengo idea de quién pueda ser… -La observa a través de una pantalla que se abre en el aire. Hay un detalle de su avatar y de algunas de sus habilidades, pero no se muestran registros de su identidad. –Parece como si viniera de un juego diferente a SAO, y que alguien se ha tomado la molestia de hacerla invisible para mí. –Toca la imagen de la joven con su mano quemada. –De alguna manera me es familiar, pero a la vez, nunca en mi vida la había visto… y es genial que vuele, ¿no es así? –Pregunta hacia atrás. Entre las sombras, un par de ojos amarillos que brillan intensamente, rodeados de varios ojos rojos, contesta con una sonrisa.

-Sin duda es genial, pero no es la única capaz de volar en este mundo, Kirito-san. –Contesta con voz segura y ansiosa. –Me gustaría jugar con Leafa-san, para averiguar de quién se trata.

-Has lo que quieras. –Le dice sin mirarla. Se escucha una risa inocente y la presencia, junto con todos los ojos rojos, desaparece. Luego se da la vuelta y aparece también la imagen de Sinon. -¿Será ella como tú? –Le pregunta a la imagen, atravesándola con los dedos. -¿Una sombra de un mundo que yo no conozco? –Parece acariciar el rostro de la imagen, su expresión vacía. –Por alguna razón, tu miedo es similar al mío… ¿eres tú como yo entonces, Sinon-san? ¿Quién eres? –Le pregunta al aire. Detrás de la imagen aparecen Klein y Agil, ambos con los mismos ojos amarillo brillante. Kirito sonríe y extiende su mano hacia ellos.

-Búsquenlo.

0000000000000000

Lindarth

La lluvia ha amainado, pero el cielo gris, denso y oscuro, permanece. Sinon avanza con su ballesta en mano a través de las ahora vacías calles de Lindarth, deteniéndose en cada casa que encuentra para revisar si hay algún medicamento, pero hasta el momento no ha encontrado ninguno. El sueño poco a poco la domina, reflejando el peso que llevar 20 horas despierta y el cansancio de estar luchando constantemente están teniendo sobre su cuerpo, el cual todavía no sabe si es completamente virtual o no. Al pasar por la plaza central, remembra la batalla que tuvieron hace poco, recuerda a Kirito sangrante, tirado en el piso, derrotado; a Silica cargándolos con una fuerza que no tenía, llevándolos a un lugar seguro, y a ella misma sintiéndose observada. Sabe que no están solos en el pueblo, y que alguien la acecha desde las sombras. La ballesta está cargada con un virote, y lleva dos más en el carcaj que porta en su espalda. Sabe que no es mucho, y que tampoco tiene balas para la pistola, por lo que cuenta con evitar cualquier confrontación. Si ese Kirito misterioso apareciera, sabe que moriría en el acto. Si la versión fantasma de Asuna lo hiciera, probablemente también. Suspira y se da cuenta de que en realidad no tiene muchas opciones, a menos de que encuentre más armas para defenderse a sí misma y a sus amigos. Piensa en Silica y Kirito, quienes la esperan de regreso en la armería. Se preocupa por ellos, pero confía en que la joven hará lo posible para cuidarlo a él, por su misma naturaleza bondadosa y porque conoce los sentimientos que la chica tiene hacia el joven.

Los mismos sentimientos que ella tiene, pero de los que nunca va a hablar.

- _¿Por qué tuviste que lastimarte de esa forma?_ –Piensa en él, frustrada. Recuerda el momento en el que las fantasmas treparon sobre él, la chica que él llamó Sachi arrancándole la mano de una mordida. En ese momento el rostro de Kirito denotaba miedo, pero no hacia la muerte, ni ante el peligro que enfrentaron en ese instante. Era miedo a perder a Asuna.

-Asuna… -Repite el nombre de la joven, mirando hacia el cielo gris, con la esperanza de encontrar alguna estrella que ilumine la negra madrugada, en vano. –Eres un idiota. –Piensa en Kirito de nuevo, recordando el momento en el que se la presentó.

- _Ellas son mis amigas…_ -Le dijo en ese instante. Ella nunca fue del tipo soñador; sin embargo, recuerda que, en esos días, se permitía imaginar un futuro en el que él, con su total cara de tonto, su actitud de pervertido, su travestismo ambiguo, su valor y su calor, estaba junto a ella. Su corazón se hizo pedazos el día que averiguó quién era Asuna en realidad para él, pero eso no cambió sus sentimientos, los cuales, como la más perenne de las maldiciones, se incrustaron en su corazón, lo que la obligó a barrerlos lo más profundo que pudo, sepultándolos bajo la actitud desinteresada y de vez en cuando sarcástica que mostró a partir de que empezaron a reunirse en ALO; conformándose con ser la guerrera, su compañera y cómplice en el campo de batalla, su amiga, aquella que lo entiende y lo escucha en lo que Asuna no puede.

Recuerda que al principio nunca habló mucho con Asuna. Más bien, su relación en la party se construyó con Suguha, con quien comparte el hecho de no haber estado en SAO, siendo junto a ella las extrañas en el grupo, y con Liz, quien, cual abogado pendiente de pago, siempre le habló de lo buena y maravillosa amiga que es Asuna y de como ella y Kirito están hechos el uno para el otro, siendo poco o nada evidente en dos cosas:

La chica en verdad quiere mucho a Asuna, y está completamente enamorada de Kirito… para variar. ¿Qué tiene ese chico que hace que cada mujer que conoce se enamore de él? Ella misma no sabe la respuesta, pero sabe que ello le ha valido contar con amigas muy valiosas, las cuales nunca hubiese conocido de no ser por él, debiéndole también el haberse liberado de la soledad que siempre la acompañó, aún y cuando esto sea gracias a pertenecer a su llamado "harem", como llaman a su party en ALO, la cual, bizarramente, incluye a Klein.

Ese nombre la llena de vergüenza, pero ninguna de las otras chicas parece poner la menor objeción, como si tácitamente aceptaran que el que les digan harem fuese algún tipo de reconocimiento de sus sentimientos hacia él, los cuales no son capaces de sobrepasar la barrera llamada Asuna, quien parece vivir en un mundo diferente al de ellas, inconsciente de los sentimientos de sus amigas hacia su novio, o simplemente ignorándolos, a su vez creando una amistad que se mantiene por una suerte de fuerza atómica de Van der Waals, que se manifiesta en el amor compartido hacia el chico. No tiene idea de cuál es el caso, pero sea cual sea, el hecho de que su amor por él haya dado origen a una amistad entre ellas, es real.

Sabe que Liz y Silica, por su parte, se esfuerzan en que el cuento de hadas permanezca, cada una anteponiendo la felicidad de Kirito ante todo. Ella misma ha decidido que será su amiga, y no persigue otro sueño más que ese. Piensa que existen muchas formas de amar, y que son muy pocas aquellas que involucran que el amor sea correspondido, por lo que es normal que el suyo no lo sea. Después de todo, amar en silencio le parece muy congruente con su personalidad.

Deja salir una pequeña risa, burlándose de sí misma por estar filosofando tanto en un asunto tan banal como ese. De vez en cuando, sin embargo, cuando nadie la observa, ni siquiera ella misma, se permite recordar el último abrazo que se dieron al ganar el BoB, disfrutando del recuerdo de tenerlo entre sus brazos, apretándolo con fuerza, y con amor, siendo verdaderamente feliz… un sueño del que tuvo que despertar.

Entre recuerdos y pensamientos, ha llegado a las puertas del hospital del que escapó con Silica algunas horas antes. Tiene la esperanza de encontrar algo que le sirva, por lo que entra por la puerta principal, encontrando el mismo vestíbulo que las recibió cuando salieron del ascensor y empezaron su carrera hacia la plaza. Examina a su alrededor y mira que a los lados del salón hay escaleras que llevan al siguiente nivel. Cuando salieron del lugar habían estado en los pisos inferiores, por lo que no tuvieron tiempo de revisar lo que había arriba.

-De seguro encontraré algo… -Piensa mientras sujeta su arma y empieza a subir las escaleras.

00000000000

Armería de Lisbeth

En medio de la oscuridad, con el fuego todavía ardiendo, dos figuras desnudas están juntas cuerpo a cuerpo junto a la chimenea. Una es un joven de cabello negro, y la otra es una chica de aspecto inocente y cabello castaño. La piel de Kirito luce más recuperada y su expresión es más tranquila que hace algunas horas. La chica continúa apretándolo aun estando ella misma consumida por el sueño y el cansancio, como si su determinación a mantenerlo caliente fuese más allá de ella misma. Poco a poco su calor se transmite hacia él, en una marcha ininterrumpida de emociones que transportan los sentimientos de la chica. En medio de su inconsciencia, sin embargo, la mente del joven deambula por un lugar muy diferente.

-¿Huh? –El dolor de su brazo lo trae de regreso a la realidad. Se reincorpora sobre la cama y rápidamente vuelve a ver su mano, la cual luce como si nada. Por la ventana se filtra la luz del sol de la mañana, calentando con tibieza las sábanas que lo cubren. Está sin ropa, solamente vistiendo un par de boxers negros. Se siente mareado mientras las imágenes en sucesión de los acontecimientos que acaba de vivir bombardean su mente a gran velocidad.

-Asuna… -Es la primera palabra que sale de su boca. Mira a su alrededor, y nota con sorpresa que se encuentra en la habitación de Lisbeth, pero esta luce diferente de como la recuerda. Para empezar, ya no es el cuarto viejo y abandonado que encontró junto con ella hace un momento, sino que luce bien conservado y limpio, como la última vez que lo vio en SAO. De repente, sin embargo, se da cuenta de que no todo es como lo recuerda. Colgada en la pared está una fotografía de él y Liz, ella tomándolo del brazo con una sonrisa, mientras él solo mira sereno hacia la cámara. Kirito se levanta de la cama, se aproxima hacia el ítem y lo toma entre sus manos, extrañado.

-Esta foto… -Reconoce que ambos lucen sus avatares de Aincrad. Mira a su alrededor y observa el ropero que debería tener solo las prendas de la chica, pero se sorprende al ver que junto a los vestidos hay también colgadas algunas prendas de ropa negra. -¿Eh? –Se acerca y reconoce que es el mismo estilo de ropa que él usaba en los tiempos libres durante su estancia en SAO. -¿Qué está pasando...? –Se pregunta mientras se lleva una mano hacia la frente, sintiéndose un poco caliente. Mira algunas fotos más, identificando otra en la que Liz está sosteniendo un ramo de flores, mirando feliz hacia la cámara, y otra más donde Silica y Pina están con Kirito, saludando hacia el frente. Finalmente encuentra una donde Kirito y Liz están abrazados, los dos sonriendo. El luce feliz.

-Liz… Silica… -Repite los nombres de sus amigas, examinando las fotografías. En ese momento siente un olor a huevos con tocino que empieza a filtrarse por toda la casa, haciéndole recordar que tiene hambre. Recuerda otra vez la escena de Asuna siendo succionada por el portal desconocido, lo que le provoca un fuerte dolor de cabeza, que hace que se apoye en la pared. -¡Ugh! –Profiere mientras su ojo derecho tiembla por el dolor. Inconscientemente mueve su mano hacia el frente y abre el menú, reconociéndolo de inmediato. Frente a él está el menú de usuario de SAO. -¿Pero qué…? –Exclama extrañado.

-¡Servicio a cuarto! –Una voz alegre se escucha del otro lado de la habitación, siendo reconocida de inmediato por el chico.

-¿Liz? –Dice todavía confundido.

-Ooh, veo que el amo ya está despierto. –La puerta de la habitación se abre y tras ella aparece la chica de cabello rosado y vestido rojo, cargando entre sus manos una bandeja con un set de desayuno en la cama. –Buenos días, oh gran señor, rey y amo de esta casa. –Bromea en tono ceremonioso. Cuando entra y lo mira, se sorprende de verlo parado en boxers frente a ella, pero en vez de reaccionar apenada, como él hubiese esperado, lo mira con normalidad.

-¿Huh? Lo siento, yo… -Trata de excusarse él al verse, pero ella solo deja la bandeja sobre la mesa de noche y hala su cabeza hacia la suya, tocándolo frente con frente por algunos segundos. -¡¿Eh?! –Reacciona nervioso, pero Liz no lo deja moverse.

-Shhh, solo déjame ver como sigues. –Le instruye en un tono casi maternal. Luego de unos momentos, separa su cabeza de la suya y lo abraza, descansando su rostro sobre el pecho del chico. –Ya casi no tienes fiebre… -Lo abraza con fuerza. –Me alegra. –En su voz puede leerse que realmente había estado preocupada. –Ayer… tuviste otro ataque, Kirito… -Lágrimas salen de los ojos de la joven. –Me preocupé… ¡me preocupaste mucho, grandísimo tonto! –Le reclama enojada por un momento. Kirito la escucha sin saber qué decir, todavía confundido del contexto de toda la situación.

-Liz… ¿dónde estamos? –Le pregunta serio. Liz se separa de él, mirándolo con ojos tristes. Desvía su mirada de él, y como si se tragara lo que en ese segundo sintió, vuelve a verlo con una sonrisa.

-Estamos en casa, Kirito. Ayer regresamos del Boss Raid del piso 86 y tú te sentías mal… -Kirito nota que la joven hace lo que puede por sonreír, pero que le resulta bastante difícil. –Colapsaste y saliste de nuevo a la calle a buscarla… pero ya pasó, veo que ya estás mejor. –Se limpia una lágrima incipiente.

-En casa… ¿buscarla? ¿A quién? –La toma de los hombros con fuerza, contraminándola de golpe contra la pared. -¿A quién? –Insiste enojado. -¿Piso 86? –Pregunta todavía más consternado.

-Kirito… -Le responde con un hilo en la voz. –Por favor, no otra vez… -Kirito aumenta la fuerza de su agarre, sintiendo que le lastima los brazos.

-¿Dónde está Asuna? –Pregunta serio, profundo. Liz lo mira con ojos llorosos, tratando de decir algo, pero sin encontrar las palabras correctas, lo que provoca que él, más violento, la empuje todavía más contra la pared. -¡¿Dónde está Asuna, Liz?!

-¿Donde… me preguntas…? tú ya sabes dónde está, Kirito. –Su expresión es de amor y compasión a la vez, como si quisiera responder algo completamente diferente a lo que tiene que decirle. –No me hagas tener que decírtelo otra vez… por favor… -Llora triste. Su expresión hace que la suelte, retrocediendo hasta dejarse caer sobre la cama, sin saber a dónde mirar, abrumado, como si en el fondo de su mente supiese la respuesta. Liz se aproxima, arrodillándose junto a él, dejando caer sus brazos y su cabeza sobre sus piernas. –Kirito… -Mueve su mano hacia la de él, apretándosela con fuerza. –Ya hemos superado esto muchas veces… aquí estoy para ti… -Le dice con voz suave, calmante. Levanta la mirada, dejándole ver lágrimas que se deslizan por sobre sus pecas rosadas y bajan por sus mejillas, juntándose en la punta de su barbilla. Inconscientemente mueve su mano libre hacia su rostro, enjugando sus lágrimas, mirándola arrepentido.

-Perdóname, Liz… -Le dice con voz suave. Liz deja caer su cara nuevamente sobre sus piernas, mientras él procede a acariciar su cabello rosado con sus manos, ganándose de nuevo su confianza al punto que la chica cierra los ojos para sentir sus caricias.

-Kirito… ¿sabes? Deberías comer el desayuno que te hice. No es por nada, pero esa nueva cocina que compré es… -Comienza a contarle, pero es cortada en seco por un golpe en la nuca propinado por el espadachín, dejándola inconsciente en el acto. Kirito la toma entre sus brazos y la acuesta en su cama, luego busca en su inventario y encuentra un set de equipo que no veía desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Equipar capa de la del wyrm negro. –Acepta el mensaje y en un parpadeo está vistiendo su equipo final de SAO, cargando en su espalda la Elucidator y la Dark Repulser. Da una mirada a Liz, cuyo rostro inconsciente luce agotado y sus párpados pesados, como si lo hubiese estado cuidando por mucho rato. Dirige su mirada hacia el desayuno, el cual consta de dos huevos estrellados y un tocino arreglados de forma que hacen una cara feliz, adornado con un pan que tiene clavada una banderita que tiene dibujadas las caras de los dos, con un corazón al centro. –Perdóname, Liz… -Dice de nuevo mientras aprieta los dientes, frustrado. Sin saber si es un sueño dentro de la pesadilla, abre la ventana y pega un salto hacia el exterior, aterrizando en medio de la calle, donde queda frente a Silica, quien junto con Pina viene cargando una bolsa de papel, llena de alimentos. La chica también viste su atuendo rojo de SAO.

-¡Silica! –La reconoce él, serio.

-¿Kirito-san? –Pregunta ella. Kirito avanza de frente hacia ella en actitud amenazante, sorprendiéndola.

000000000000

-Debo entrar. –Dice Sinon para sí. Las luces del hospital están apagadas, por lo que solo puede confiar en sus ojos, acostumbrados a la oscuridad, para guiarla. Una a una avanza por las gradas hasta llegar al segundo nivel, donde encuentra una recepción en el centro de un pasillo que se extiende hacia ambos lados. Distingue los símbolos en las paredes, y nota que hay una flecha hacia la derecha que indica "emergencias" mientras que hacia la izquierda dice "dispensario". Probablemente lo que necesita estará en el dispensario, por lo que decide caminar hacia la izquierda, avanzando dos pasos antes de detenerse de nuevo. Ante ella está un cable tensionado, casi invisible, que está conectado a una bomba como la que encontró en la carnicería cuando despertó. Sigue con la mirada la extensión del cable y nota que está conectado en un tubo que atraviesa la bomba perpendicularmente, arriba del cual hay un indicador de color rojo.

-Rojo nunca es bueno… -Piensa para sí, acercando lentamente sus manos hacia la bomba. El mecanismo no es difícil, basta con retirar el tubo de la bomba sin romper el hilo que la sostiene, por lo que coloca su mano derecha sobre éste, mientras con la izquierda retira el cable. Al cabo de unos segundos, la bomba se desactiva y el indicador pasa de rojo a verde. Frente a ella aparece un mensaje de sistema.

- _Has obtenido dos "piezas de trampa". Usa las "piezas de trampa" para crear virotes para tu ballesta_. –Lee en la pantalla. Curiosa, entra al inventario y revisa el menú de la ballesta, donde efectivamente le da la opción de crear otro virote, lo que prontamente hace. Instantáneamente, en su carcaj aparece un virote más, emocionándose.

-Por fin algo positivo. –Dice animada, sintiéndose en ambiente con un arma que le es familiar, utilizando un estilo de lucha similar al de ella. Revisa las opciones de la ballesta y nota que los virotes están divididos en básicos, congelantes, paralizadores, de lanzallamas y explosivos. Sin embargo, los customizados requieren más piezas de trampa que los regulares, por lo que aparentemente no podrá crear de esos. Revisa su inventario y ve que le quedan dos normales y uno explosivo, habiendo gastado los demás en la batalla de la plaza. Con más confianza, deja la bomba desactivada detrás y camina por el sendero que se abre ante ella hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, que parece dar hacia un laboratorio. Lentamente empuja la puerta hacia atrás, la cual hace un ruido crujiente, como si las bisagras no hubiesen sido movidas desde hace mucho tiempo, lo que parece ser el caso. Al entrar a la habitación, la luz del techo se ilumina, mostrándole un consultorio. Frente a ella hay una cama de hospital, junto a la cual hay un pequeño dispensario, una silla con un escritorio y algunos equipos médicos. Sinon se acerca al escritorio y encuentra una nota escrita a mano, leyéndola.

 _-Kirito-kun… Kirito-kun me propuso matrimonio… yo… no puedo creerlo, ¡soy tan feliz! La quest para casarse necesita que tengamos un anillo. Le pediré a Liz que ella lo fabrique. Mi mejor amiga, forjando el anillo con el que me casaré con mi amado Kirito-kun… ¿cómo podría ser más feliz?_

La nota termina, Sinon, sorprendida de su contenido, identifica que debe tratarse de Asuna.

-Pobre Liz… conociéndola, seguramente se ofreció con una de esas sonrisas que solo convencen a Asuna. "Yo lo haré, Asuna, cuenta conmigo", o algo así. –La imita con poca gracia. -Siempre he dicho que Kirito es un denso, pero su novia es varias veces más densa que él. –Razona mientras su expresión refleja un poco de lástima. Piensa en Sword Art Online, el mundo que ella no conoció, pero que forma parte del pasado de su grupo de amigos, y fue fundamental en crear al Kirito que ahora conoce.

-SAO… el mundo en el que Kirito y los demás estuvieron atrapados por dos años. –Reflexiona la castaña. A veces siente un poco de envidia al escucharlos recordar los viejos tiempos, pero a diferencia de Suguha, nunca comenta al respecto. A final de cuentas, ¿Cómo podría envidiar el que alguien haya pasado prácticamente en coma durante tanto tiempo?

Piensa en el rostro de Kirito y por un momento considera que tal vez hubiese valido la pena. Se sacude pensamientos innecesarios, deja de lado la nota y abre el dispensario, revisando todas las medicinas, pero aparentemente ninguna es la que está buscando. Sale del consultorio y sigue por el pasillo hasta llegar a la siguiente puerta, encontrando una oficina. No ve nada de interés, por lo que sigue adelante hacia la siguiente, abriéndola lentamente también. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, encuentra que un condenado está de pie, temblando en medio del salón recién abierto, mirando hacia la pared, su mirada todavía sin cruzarse con la suya. Con suavidad toma la manija de la puerta y la cierra de regreso, dejando al enemigo encerrado en la habitación, sin que este se haya percatado de su presencia. Deja escapar un suspiro de alivio y piensa en regresar, sin embargo, cuando comienza a caminar de regreso, se detiene en seco, sorprendida. Frente a ella está una figura que conoce muy bien, pero cuya presencia no comprende bajo ninguna lógica conocida.

-… ¿Eh? –Es lo único que sale de su garganta. Frente a ella, su avatar de GGO, Sinon, portando incluso su Hecate II colgada en su espalda, su cabello celeste, su bufanda, su ropa, su rostro, toda ella la misma, a excepción de sus ojos, que brillan de un color dorado intenso, y de su boca, que le muestra una sonrisa sádica, como si viera a través de ella, relamiéndose.

-Buenas noches, ¿o debería decir buenos días ya? Mi querida Shino-chan… -Al saludarla, saca su subametralladora Glock C18, apuntándole a la cabeza con ella, ubicando la boca de la pistola en su frente en un movimiento rápido y delicado, como una asesina acostumbrada a matar. Sus ojos dorados reflejan la confusión de la joven que tiene frente a ella, quien de repente se siente más humana y vulnerable que nunca.

-… ¿Quién… eres tú? ¿Por qué… usas… mi avatar? –Pregunta nerviosa, apenas capaz de articular las palabras.

-¿TÚ AVATAR? –Pregunta de regreso, ofendida. -¿DIJISTE TÚ AVATAR? –Su expresión violenta intimida a Sinon, que rápidamente da un paso hacia atrás, pero es detenida por el movimiento de la mano de su contraparte, que no despega el cañón de su arma de su frente. La joven examina el rostro de la misteriosa antagonista, el cual muestra una expresión descompuesta, impaciente y emocionada a la vez.

-¿Quién eres? –Repite la pregunta. Shadow Sinon se relame los labios y sonríe mostrándole los dientes, retadora. Su actitud confiada y engreída contrasta con la timidez que ella súbitamente manifiesta, como si al aparecer, todo el valor que tomó de ella hubiese regresado a donde pertenece.

-Yo soy una sombra, el ser verdadero. –Anuncia, como repitiendo un evento programado. Sin embargo, Sinon sabe que no se trata de un NPC. Esos ojos que ansían la muerte son los de alguien que ha perdido su humanidad, pero que aun así está viva. La sonrisa viciosa que le muestra, le parece reflejar la que ella misma hubiera tenido si no lo hubiese conocido a él. ¿Está diciéndole que ese es su destino?

-Sombra… -Repite la chica, incapaz de moverse ante la amenaza del arma. Shadow Sinon pone su dedo sobre el gatillo, acariciándolo suavemente mientras con su mano acaricia la mejilla de Sinon, relamiéndose de nuevo.

-Tengo… tengo muchas ganas de matarte, ¿sabías? –Le dice con voz dulce y cruel a la vez. Sus ojos la miran como si estuviese ante una escena pícara, una mezcla de impaciencia con burla. –Siempre, siempre, lo mismo, mi querida Shino… siempre robando mi fuerza, fingiendo ser alguien que no eres, cuando en realidad no haces más que temblar de terror y gritar por dentro para que Kirito te salve. –Le dice divertida. Sinon luce una expresión temerosa y seria a la vez, luchando por no perder el control ante la pistola que siente tan real sobre su cabeza.

-Lo que dices no es verdad. –Contraataca con voz torpe. –Yo… -Piensa en sí misma, corriendo al lado de Kirito. –Yo… -De repente, su imagen interior se tropieza, Kirito adelantándosele.

-¡Tú no eres más que una farsa! –Le dice su sombra, golpeándola con el puño en vez de dispararle, lanzándola tres metros hacia atrás, cayendo de cara al piso, reventándose la nariz, de la cual le sale sangre que pasa por sus labios hasta la barbilla. Rápidamente se reincorpora, notando que Shadow Sinon avanza hacia ella a paso lento, sin dejar de sonreír.

-Huye, huye, mi querida Shino-chan. Aquí viene Sinon a matarte… -Dispara una ronda de su ametralladora, cuyas balas rozan por el brazo derecho de la chica, una de las cuales le quema la piel, generando un sonido ardiente que llega hasta sus nervios, haciendo que una vez más, la sensación de dolor inunde su ser. Sabe que no tiene escape, por lo que se cuelga la ballesta de la espalda y torpemente corre en la dirección contraria, lo que provoca un estallido de carcajadas en su contraparte.

-¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJA! ¡CORRE, SHINO-CHAN! ¡CORRE O VOY A MATARTE, PERRA MALDITA! –Le grita sádica, disparando al aire otra ronda de la subametralladora. Sinon comienza a llorar, corriendo sin detenerse por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras, por las cuales sube de tres saltos, llegando hasta el siguiente piso. Shadow Sinon, por su parte, viene caminando, sin siquiera preocuparse por alcanzarla, limitándose a avanzar lentamente mientras dispara su arma en direcciones al azar. –Voy por ti… -Dice en tono de canción. Sinon siente que sus piernas tiemblan, como si todo el coraje que tenía hubiera sido succionado por la sola presencia de su sombra.

-Mi valor, mi fuerza… -Se imagina a sí misma como su avatar de GGO, luchando sola en medio del desierto, y luego al lado de Kirito contra Death Gun. –Si tú estás en mi contra, entonces yo… yo no soy… -Intenta tomar la ballesta entre sus manos, pero se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Corre hacia la derecha y se mete a otra habitación, procediendo a esconderse debajo de la cama que encuentra. Cierra los ojos y junta las manos, totalmente fuera de sí, nerviosa y asustada. En el exterior, los pasos cada vez más cercanos de su enemiga resuenan fuertes por el edificio.

-¡Shino-chan! ¡Tengo un regalo para ti! ¡Espero que te gusten las balas, porque tengo muchas que tienen tu nombre escrito! –Escucha su propia voz hablando al aire, seguida de otra ráfaga de balas. -¡JAJAJJAJAJAAJA! ¿No es bonito? ¡Me encanta el sonido de las balas reventando los cráneos de la gente, ¿a ti no? ¡Claro que sí! ¡Eres una maldita asesina! ¿O no? ¡Sal, asesina! –Sigue gritando. Sus palabras se clavan como tornillos en sus oídos, haciéndole recordar el episodio más oscuro de su vida. Se ve a sí misma como niña, habiéndole disparado al ladrón que atacó a su madre, bañada con su sangre. El recuerdo amenaza con hacerla entrar en pánico, pero la imagen de Kirito en su mente abraza a su yo niña, reconfortándola.

-Dijimos que enfrentaríamos nuestro pasado juntos, Sinon. –Siente que él la abraza por medio de sus palabras, reconfortándola. Fuera de su mente, aprieta los puños y cierra los ojos con fuerza, luchando para evitar ser consumida por esa imagen que la atormenta. Sabe que está en un mundo virtual, y que debe existir alguna explicación para la presencia de la enemiga que ahora la persigue.

-Sinon… -La voz de Kirito resuena en sus oídos. –Asada Shino. –Lo recuerda diciendo su nombre verdadero cuando se conocieron por primera vez, luego de que ella reunió su valor para salvarlo de Shinkawa, momentos después de que él la salvó a ella. Siempre fue así, Kirito la salvó a ella en varias ocasiones, pero ella también lo salvó a él. Son un equipo, son dos partes de una misma moneda, él la salvó, y ahora le toca a ella salvarlo a él una vez más. Sus miedos no pueden entrometerse en la deuda que tiene con el chico, cuando ya había jurado que los haría a un lado por su bien.

- _Kirito me necesita…_ -Repite de nuevo, habiendo encontrado su tabla de salvación en la tormenta de emociones que ahora inunda su mente. - _¡Kirito me necesita!_ –Se repite de nuevo, asertiva. - _¡Kirito…!_ –Lo imagina volteándose hacia ella, con su rostro tan golpeable. – _Eres un idiota…_ -Le dice en su mente, logrando ganar la fuerza para sacar una sonrisa. Rueda hacia afuera de la cama en la que estaba escondida, poniéndose de pie. Toma la ballesta entre sus manos, las cuales todavía siguen temblando, luego saca el virote explosivo de su carcaj y lo carga en el arma. Se da cuenta de que todavía está muerta de terror, sabe que su nerviosismo va a hacer que falle si intenta disparar, así que se lleva su brazo derecho hacia su boca y lo muerde con todas sus fuerzas, sacándose sangre a sí misma, la cual chorrea por su boca y hacia el piso, generándose dolor que se expande de su brazo a su hombro, y luego a su pecho, y luego a casi todo su cuerpo, clavándose los dientes a través de su propia carne con toda la fuerza que su mandíbula le permite. El dolor se apodera su cuerpo, desplazando al miedo, haciendo que la joven deje de temblar. Al cabo de unos momentos, suelta su brazo, el cual tiene marcadas las huellas de sus dientes incrustados a través de su piel, mirándolo con ojos adoloridos, pero sin detenerse a pensar en eso. Sujeta de nuevo el arma y apunta hacia la pared, identificando los blancos con facilidad, notando que su estrategia funcionó.

-Ahora veremos quién es quién. –Dice con ojos asesinos.

000000000000000

Asuna camina por las calles solitarias de la ciudad en la que se encuentra. Nuevamente el frío se hace presente, esta vez en forma de niebla que recubre la atmósfera del lugar. Por la ubicación en la que se encuentra, deduce que el lugar más cercano para ella sería la tienda de abarrotes de Rika, por lo que se dirige hacia esa ubicación. Mira sus pies mientras camina, recordando la llamada telefónica tan extraña. Está segura de que se trata de una ilusión, pero no le encuentra sentido como tal. ¿Liz y Kirito? Es imposible. Ni Kirito siente nada por Liz, más allá de protegerla por la amistad que tiene con ella, ni Liz siente nada por Kirito. Ella a veces actúa coqueta, pero sabe que solo lo hace para molestarla. Muy en el fondo, su razonamiento es acompañado por la noción de que Liz jamás tendría una oportunidad con él, aun si ella no estuviera presente, tácitamente admitiendo que se siente superior a ella.

-Kirito y Liz, qué gracioso… -Habla para sí misma ante la imposibilidad de la situación. En ese momento, frente a ella ha aparecido otro fantasma, esta vez con la apariencia de Klein, el cual, al igual que su propio fantasma, aparece con ropas gastadas, piel gris y mirada perdida, portando una katana ensangrentada entre las manos.

-Klein...-san… -Profiere al verlo. Saca su cámara y rápidamente apunta con ella hacia él, sacándole una foto que lo hace retroceder, desvaneciéndose. Sin embargo, la cámara brilla como indicándole que todavía se encuentra presente. Asuna avanza algunos pasos hacia adelante y gira en todas direcciones, tratando de adivinar la siguiente locación en la que aparecerá, saliéndole justo detrás de ella, pero se da cuenta lo suficientemente rápido como para agacharse y evitar un golpe de la espada fantasma.

-Ella está muerta… ¡acéptalo! –Espeta la aparición, lanzando algunos cortes de espada al aire. -¡Debes aceptarlo! ¡Está muerta! ¡Muerta! –Insiste mientras lanza una secuencia de cortes en contra de la castaña clara. Asuna evita los impactos y se desplaza hacia la derecha, tomándole otra fotografía, sacándolo de balance. Aprovecha para hacer combo y tomarle una fotografía más, haciendo que caiga al suelo, aparentemente derrotado. Antes de desvanecerse, estira la mano y habla hacia el aire de nuevo. –Está… muerta… Kirito… -Dice antes de desvanecerse. Al desaparecer, deja a sus pies una nota más y algunas unidades de rollo espectral.

- _Has obtenido 11 "rollo espectral"._ –Le anuncia el sistema. Luego procede a recoger la nota y leerla, inmediatamente reconociendo la letra de su amiga.

- _Asuna… Asuna me pidió que fabricara el anillo que usará para casarse con Kirito, y por supuesto que acepté. ¡Me alegra mucho por ella! Kirito es un idiota, pero es muy bueno… de seguro ella será muy feliz con él…_ -La nota termina ahí, la última frase luce borrosa, como si algún tipo de gotas de algún líquido hubieran caído sobre ella.

-Liz… -Abraza la nota con fuerza. –Nunca podría dudar de ti…

-¿Asuna? –Una voz la interrumpe. Detrás de ella está una figura descalza, con los pies lastimados y sangrados por el contacto con el asfalto, un vendaje en su pierna, solo vestida con una bata de hospital mal colocada. Su cabello despeinado y su rostro agotado, llena de heridas y suciedad, contrastando con la relativa buena apariencia que ella tiene en ese momento.

-… ¿Liz? –La reconoce, sorprendida.

000000000000000

-Shinoooooo-chaaaaaaaaaan… ¿Dónde estás? –Sigue buscándola su sombra, avanzando por el pasillo que lleva a la sala vacía de maternidad. -¡Ven para que podamos jugar un rato! ¡Podremos matar a Asuna! ¿No te gustaría eso? ¡Matar a esa perra que día con día se complace en restregarles en la cara que es ella la que tiene a Kirito! –Grita otra vez, disparando otra ronda de balas contra la sala de cunas, de pie en el umbral de la puerta, mirando hacia el interior del salón. Sinon, por su parte, viene caminando agachada por el pasillo, acercándose lentamente mientras escucha las rondas de disparos que una y otra vez salen del arma de su perseguidora. Sabe que el virote explosivo tiene la suficiente fuerza para hacerla volar en mil pedazos, pero necesita un golpe limpio, por lo que debe garantizar que puede dispararle por la espalda. En ese momento nota que frente a ella hay otro cable de trampa, habiendo estado a punto de tocarlo. Suspira de alivio al haberlo detectado a tiempo y se dispone a desactivarlo, pero se detiene antes de tocarlo. Entrecierra la mirada y lo deja tal como está, retrocediendo agachada por el camino por el que venía. En ese momento saca de su bolsa el espejo que Silica encontró cuando la rescató del salón de tortura, lo contempla por unos momentos y sonríe retrocede algunos pasos, procediendo a dejar el ítem en el piso, tres metros atrás del cable de la trampa.

-Veamos ahora… -Piensa mientras toma una botella del suelo y la arroja hacia la pared, generando un ruido que llama la atención de Shadow Sinon, quien inmediatamente comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo.

-¡Ara, Shino-chan! ¡Ya era la maldita hora de que te dieran ganas de jugar conmigo! –Se asoma y distingue el objeto brillante al final del pasillo. Se relame y avanza sin percatarse de la presencia de la trampa, cortando el cable con las piernas, percatándose hasta que ya es muy tarde. -¿¡Que!? –Es lo único que alcanza a proferir, recibiendo el impacto de la bomba en la cara, el cual la saca de balance. Sinon rápidamente aprovecha para regresar al pasillo y quedar frente a ella, lanzándole el virote explosivo de frente en un movimiento limpio, trazando un vector de 90° de trayectoria entre su arma y el pecho de la enemiga, analizando la tensión del arma y los grados de desvío que el proyectil va a tener, considerando el ángulo de la caída en el que la enemiga se está moviendo. En ese milisegundo aprieta el gatillo de la ballesta y el proyectil sale disparado en su dirección, pero Shadow Sinon reacciona y extiende su mano izquierda hacia el frente, atrapando el virote en plena trayectoria, sonriendo. Sin embargo, es Sinon quien hace la mayor sonrisa en el instante en el que la cabeza explosiva del virote se activa, sin darle tiempo a Shadow Sinon de reaccionar, explotándole en la cara, lo que genera una onda expansiva que lanza a Sinon contra la pared, dejándola sin oído y desorientada por unos instantes, por la fuerza de la explosión, quedando frente a una cortina de humo.

-Yo… lo logré… -Piensa mientras su visión se enfoca lentamente. De repente siente calor en el brazo, como si le hubieran puesto una inyección. Vuelve a ver a su miembro derecho y comprueba que tiene un agujero de bala en él, del cual está comenzando a salir un pequeño torrente de sangre. Su rostro se opaca, llenándose de horror al mismo tiempo que del humo aparece Shadow Sinon, mirándola sádica, sin un brazo, pero sosteniendo su Hécate con el otro, levantando la pesada arma sin dificultad.

-Eso estuvo cerca, mi querida Shino-chan. –Dice con voz tranquila. –Nunca hubiera pensado que serías capaz de quitarme un brazo… -Hace una mueca de dolor mientras mira su hombro escurrir sangre por donde el brazo debería estar conectado. –Me parece que ahora lo justo sería que yo hiciera lo mismo contigo, ¿no? –Dice divertida. Sinon busca la ballesta y logra sujetarla, intentando apuntarle, pero otra bala se la saca volando de las manos, dejándoselas entumecidas.

-No, no, no, Shino-chan. –La hora de jugar ya terminó. –Se agacha junto a ella, deja a Hécate a un lado y le pone la mano que le queda sobre la mejilla, untándosela con su sangre. –Siempre me gustó tu cara de niña asustada. –Le muestra una sonrisa sádica. –No eres más que una cobarde… siempre lo has sido… jugando a usar armas para "superar tu trauma". –Le dice con burla. –Las armas no superan el trauma de nadie… solo sirven para matar… y los ojos que ven a través de ellas solo sirven para matar también. –Acerca su rostro al de ella, sintiendo su respiración asustada mientras con la mano retira las gafas de la chica, dejando su rostro descubierto. –Eres linda sin gafas, ¿lo sabías? Eres solo una niña llorona y miedosa que necesita protección, así que te ves mejor cuando nada te protege… -Le lame la sangre de la mejilla y la saborea con los labios. Sinon tiembla de miedo, habiendo caído en las palabras de su yo más oscuro. –Y yo… yo soy la muerte… yo existo para tomar tu lugar, porque tú eres demasiado débil, y no eres capaz de proteger a nadie, ni siquiera a él… Kirito… me pregunto si yo debería hacer mi movimiento, ya que por tanto tiempo tú me has negado la oportunidad.

-¿Qué… qué quie…? –Intenta decir, pero Shadow Sinon le pone un dedo sobre los labios, silenciándola. –La niña miedosa tiene miedo de matar, aun cuando ya ha probado el sabor de la muerte… -Le dice al oído.

-¡No! ¡Cállate, eso…!

-Shhhh… -Le dice su doppelganger. Sus ojos dorados fijos en los ojos cafés de la joven, que no tiene fuerza ni para moverse. –Eso no importa ya, asesina cobarde y miedosa. -¿A qué viniste a este lugar? –Le pregunta mientras con la mano acaricia su estómago, pasando sus dedos alrededor de su ombligo. –Pensé que no te gustaban los hospitales luego de tu encuentro con Shinkawa-kun. –Se burla mientras la hace recordar la vez que intentó abusar de ella, evocándole memorias dolorosas.

-Vine… por medicina… para Kirito… -Trata de controlar su voz, desesperada por gritar de terror.

-¿Heh? ¿La asesina tratando de salvar una vida? Eres una hipócrita. –Se burla mientras de un estuche que porta encima saca un frasco, mostrándoselo. –Esto es lo que Kirito necesita. Esto y, por supuesto, una buena noche de pasión con una mujer de verdad. –Le dice con voz lenta, haciendo que desvíe la mirada. –Y tú quieres ser esa mujer, ¿no? –Se burla de nuevo, notando que su principal interés está en el bote.

-Esa… medicina… -Sus ojos tiemblan, reflejando ante ella su objetivo.

-Hagamos un trato, Shino-chan. Tú me darás algo, y yo a cambio te dejaré ir y te daré esta medicina. –Le sonríe condescendiente. Sinon la mira extrañada, notando que su sonrisa sádica es cada vez más amplia.

-¿Y qué… quieres de mí? –Pregunta con temor.

-Bueno, bien dicen que estas medicinas cuestan un ojo de la cara. –Le guiña un ojo. Sinon hace una expresión aterrada al escucharla. –Si no llevas esto, Kirito morirá. –Se relame ella. Sinon sabe que está acorralada y a punto de morir, pero si tiene una oportunidad para salvar a Kirito, debe tomarla. Ella puede morir, ella puede sufrir cualquier cosa, pero él… él no. Él tiene que vivir…

-Hm. –Asiente débilmente, asiéndose del mínimo valor que todavía le queda, sintiéndose rota por dentro ante las palabras de su otro yo.

-Buena niña… -Le dice divertida. Un momento después, un ruido acuoso y un sonido de arrancamiento inunda los pasillos del hospital.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se escucha el grito de Sinon. Momentos después, la enemiga tiene su ojo derecho, todavía pulsante, en su mano, mientras lo observa divertida. -¡Ahhhh! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita la chica, sintiendo el dolor de sus nervios oculares expuestos hacia el exterior, bañándose de su propia sangre.

-Yo te guardaré esto. –Dice mientras deja caer el ojo en su lengua y se lo traga de un golpe, luego de lo cual, procede a dejarle la medicina frente a ella. –Debe tomarse una después de cada comida, ¿o no era así? ¿Era cada seis horas? No recuerdo… bueno, si le das una, debería curarse. Hasta luego. –Se pone de pie y le da la espalda, alejándose de ella. En el suelo, Sinon, todavía sentada contra la pared, se mira las manos con el ojo que aún le queda, viendo su cuerpo cubierto otra vez por su sangre, su rostro mostrando una cuenca de ojo vacía. De su bolsa saca la última jeringa que Silica le dio, lo que detiene la hemorragia; su actitud casi como la de los zombis, que la persiguen, derrotada, miedosa y triste, llena de terror. Sus manos tiemblan una vez más, temerosa de su propia sombra y abrumada por el dolor de la cuenca ocular, pero logra reunir la fuerza para extender sus manos hacia el frente y tomar entre ellas el bote de medicina. Kirito lo vale. De no ser por él, ella no estaría con vida en estos momentos, y si bien es una cobarde, miedosa y asesina, lo único que no puede aceptar es que él muera sin que ella haga algo para evitarlo.

-Ahí voy, Kirito… -Se levanta cual muerto viviente, caminando lentamente hacia la salida del hospital, arrastrando la ballesta con su mano mientras lágrimas de frustración brotan del único ojo que le queda, derrotada.

00000000000000

Leafa sigue volando a través del cielo del mundo bizarro en el que se encuentra, pero es interrumpida por una columna de fuego que súbitamente aparece frente a ella. El hada detiene su vuelo y utiliza sus alas para impulsarse hacia atrás, evitando el ataque. Mira sorprendida en todas direcciones, encontrando que el origen del ataque ha sido un dragón negro con rasgos esqueletales, el cual se dirige hacia ella a gran velocidad, por lo que usa sus alas para volar hacia la derecha, evadiendo la embestida y observando a la criatura volar hacia arriba, deteniéndose en el aire con las alas extendidas.

-Un… ¿dragón? –Pregunta sorprendida. Del agua que está bajo ambos, un chorro de agua sale disparado también, obligándola a evadirlo nuevamente, utilizando un hechizo para formar una burbuja de aire a su alrededor que le ayuda a desplazarse sin preocuparse por la resistencia de la atmósfera a su alrededor.

-Fiu… -Profiere aliviada. Del agua aparece un dragón con escamas que intenta morderla, pero nuevamente logra escapar. –Estos dragones no parecen propios del área. Seguramente alguien está queriendo jugar conmigo. –Identifica mirando a su alrededor. -¡Sal de ahí! –Grita al aire, desafiante. Un dragón negro emplumado pasa golpeándola a gran velocidad, sacándola de balance, pero rápidamente logra reponerse, poniéndose en guardia ante el nuevo enemigo. Los primeros dos dragones comienzan a dar vuelta alrededor del tercero que acaba de aparecer, encima del cual identifica la figura de pie una persona conocida para ella. Una chica de cabello castaño en dos colas y vestido rojo, con ojos amarillo brillantes está ante ella.

-… ¿Silica-chan? –Pregunta Leafa, sorprendida. -¡Soy yo, Leafa! –Se identifica, pero el dragón en el que la joven está de pie lanza un chorro de agua a presión contra ella, que se ve obligada a evadirlo debido al tremendo poder de este. Leafa se queda sorprendida ante la declaración, pero identifica en el rostro de su oponente que no se trata de la chica que conoce, luciendo una expresión ansiosa y envidiosa. Arriba de ella aparece un anuncio de sistema que le deja las cosas claras a la joven Kirigaya:

BOSS: Shadow Silica

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo

"Aquelarre"

00000000000

Y listo. Esto fue todo por ahora. Muchas gracias por sus opiniones, debo decir que algunas de sus predicciones son bastante acertadas. Por ahora, es cierto que a Leafa le va a costar hacer lo que vino a hacer, que a Sinon todavía no la operan, y que esa escena de Silica y Kirito fue como la casa de libra… no me había dado cuenta, la verdad, jaja. La otra cosa es que a este paso todos van a perder alguna parte de su cuerpo antes de la mitad del fic, jaja. Hoy salió poco Asuna, pero en el otro saldrá bastante; y sí, yo sé que SAO terminó en el piso 74. Bueno, si te gustó el capítulo, déjame saber tu opinión. Espero que te haya gustado, hasta la próxima.


	7. Aquelarre

Capítulo 7 – Aquelarre

Apartamento de Shino – 72 horas antes del incidente

Shino está sentada en un banco en medio de su habitación. Sus ojos permanecen cerrados, mientras su rostro refleja un esfuerzo por encontrar concentración, su boca pasando de seriedad a preocupación a miedo y de regreso en cambios cíclicos, mientras sus párpados luchan porque sus ojos no vean hacia el exterior. Ha dejado sus anteojos en la mesa junto a su cama, al igual que los broches de su cabello, el cual porta completamente suelto, mientras ella está vestida con una blusa amarilla sin mangas y unos pantalones blancos que le llegan hasta las rodillas, descalza. Frente a ella, sobre la cama, permanece cubierta bajo la sábana el arma que utiliza para practicar el control sobre su temor. Aún está aterrada. Cada vez que lo intenta, el resultado es el mismo, a pesar de que poco a poco puede tolerar las imágenes no físicas de las armas, tal y como lo demostró al librarse del grupo de chicas que la torturaban con ello en la escuela.

Sin embargo, ya no está sola para enfrentar su miedo. Ahora existe alguien que, sin que ella se lo haya pedido, permanece a su lado y le da fuerza para superar sus traumas, así como ella está ahí para él. Eso es algo único entre ellos, un vínculo que comparten.

En ese momento, el timbre del apartamento anuncia que la persona a quien estaba esperando ha llegado. Da un suspiro profundo y se pone de pie, caminando hacia el recibidor, donde mira a través del agujero de la puerta para identificar a su visitante, comprobando que se trata de él, lo que le provoca una sonrisa, procediendo a abrir la puerta en actitud seria y desinteresada.

-Llegaste. –Le dice sin mayor interés, mostrándole ojos fríos al mismo tiempo que lo invita a pasar. Kazuto poco a poco ha tenido que acostumbrarse a dicha ambivalencia. Sabe que Shino es una persona muy seria, pero aun así no deja de compararla con la chica alegre que compartió junto a él la victoria sobre Death Gun.

-Ossu. –Saluda con la mano mientras se quita los zapatos y entra tras ella.

-¿Quieres algo de beber? –Ofrece la joven. –Tengo algo de jugo y te de manzanilla. –Recuenta mientras se dirige a la cocina. Kazuto llega hasta la habitación y se sienta sobre la cama, dejándose caer de espaldas en ella, observando el techo, del cual cuelga una lámpara en forma de candelabro con tres flores luminosas. Se da cuenta de que junto a él está la pistola de prácticas, por lo que la hace a un lado, envolviéndola todavía más en la tela blanca.

-Un jugo está bien, gracias. –Se tapa los ojos con el brazo mientras estira las piernas y da un bostezo, quedándose inmóvil. Momentos después, Shino entra de regreso cargando dos vasos de jugo en una bandeja, quedándose con la mirada fija en él, levantando una ceja y negando levemente. -¿Qué? ¿Acaso te dormiste? –Pregunta desinteresada mientras deja el jugo en la mesa, procediendo a sentarse de nuevo en el banco, cruzándose de brazos. -¿Kazuto-kun? –Le dice ella, pero él parece no reaccionar. -¿Kazuto-kun? –Se acerca a él y le mueve la rodilla, siendo sorprendida por el sonido que sale de su garganta.

-Zzzzz… -Su profundo ronquido la sorprende, incrédula de que en realidad se haya dormido.

-… Hey… -Vuelve a moverle la rodilla, pero sin efecto. -… Me lo volviste a hacer… -Piensa para sí, mirando el agotado rostro del chico. Desde hace algunas semanas que Kazuto está pasando los días altamente agotado, como si ya no le quedara tiempo para dormir, por alguna razón quedándose dormido cada vez que viene a su casa.

- _Es que la casa de Sinon es muy silenciosa._ –Le explicó una vez. Shino hace un puchero, toma el vaso de jugo entre sus manos y le da un sorbo.

-¿Qué soy yo, tu niñera? –Le dice mientras observa su rostro dormido, su brazo habiéndose desplazado hacia un lado, dejando descubiertos sus párpados cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos, a través de los cuales distingue un poco del blanco de sus dientes, filtrando a su vez los ronquidos que vienen de su garganta. –Eres un tonto. –Deja el jugo a un lado otra vez, va hacia la cama y toma la pistola entre sus manos, guardándola de nuevo en el cajón del mueble donde la almacena. Luego regresa al lado de Kazuto y, con un poco de vergüenza, le sube los pies a la cama, moviéndole la espalda y la cabeza para acomodarle una almohada debajo. –Mi cama es tu cama, supongo. –Le dice mientras verifica la temperatura del aire acondicionado y le acerca el vaso de jugo a la mesa junto a la cama, por si le da sed cuando despierte. Da un suspiro profundo y sale de la habitación, apagando la luz. –Si no fueras quien eres, francamente pensaría que eres un niño. –Dice antes de cerrar la puerta. Luego camina hasta la estancia, sentándose en el pequeño sofá de su departamento y prendiendo la televisión, donde salen las noticias, en las cuales difícilmente logra concentrarse.

-Mira que tener dos trabajos extra. –Se queja para sí, como regañándolo a él. Mira el portafolio escolar del chico, del cual sobresale una bolsa de regalo. –Veo que por fin ganaste suficiente dinero para comprarlo. –Su mirada se suaviza y una sonrisa melancólica se dibuja en sus labios. –Asuna en verdad tiene suerte. –Vuelve su mirada hacia la habitación. –Espero que tú también la tengas, Kazuto. –Le dice con voz suave. –De seguro tus sentimientos llegarán a ella con eso… -Su voz ahora es triste.

-Oohhhmmm…. –Un bostezo de Kazuto asomándose a la estancia la hace callarse de inmediato, sonrojada. –Gracias, Shino. De no ser por ti no habría podido mantenerlo en secreto. –Le dice mientras se sacude el cabello con la mano, el cual se le desordenó en el poco tiempo que permaneció dormido en la cama de la chica.

-Tú sabes que Asuna no es el tipo de chica que considera importantes ese tipo de cosas, pero estoy de acuerdo en que recibir eso por parte de un chico debe ser muy agradable. –Razona mientras toma entre sus manos el jugo que ha ido llevando por toda su casa, dándole un sorbo. Kazuto también tiene el suyo en las manos, bebiendo un poco.

-Lo sé, y tienes razón. –Se sienta a su lado, todavía bostezando, su mirada entrecerrada y ojeras profundas bajo sus ojos.

-¿Y cómo piensas dárselo? –Le pregunta interesada. -¿La invitarás a cenar como te había aconsejado? –Le dice con su voz mezclada de desinterés con emoción. Su mirada se cruza con la de él, notando su incomodidad.

-Pienso invitarla a cenar a mi casa. Mi padre está de viaje, mi madre llegará hasta en la madrugada y Sugu se quedará a dormir con una amiga. –Explica su plan con seguridad. Shino hace una sonrisa pícara y le pone la mano en el hombro.

-Estoy segura de que Asuna dirá que sí, pero te recomiendo que compres protección. –Le giña un ojo y le sonríe, lo que provoca una reacción sonrojada del chico.

-¿¡Qué!? Pero… ¿Qué estás diciendo, Shino? Ese parece un chiste que haría Rika. –Contesta rascándose la mejilla y mirando hacia el lado opuesto.

-Yo también puedo ser divertida cuando quiero… -Se queja mientras juega con el mechón derecho de su cabello, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-No, eso no fue nada divertido. –Lo corrige él, visiblemente ruborizado. Ella se muerde el labio y le sonríe de nuevo.

-Eres un ñoño, ¿lo sabías? –Le dice mientras trata de recoger los vasos vacíos que tienen frente a ellos, pero Kazuto detiene su mano, mirándola serio.

-Gracias, Shino. –Su tono sorprende a la chica, quien rápidamente aparta la mano de él.

-¿Y ahora qué te pasa? –Le dice con un poco de rubor en las mejillas, tocándose la muñeca en el lugar donde él la tocó.

-Yo… es cierto que compré el regalo para Asuna, pero también compré un regalo para ti. –Le informa mientras se saca una pequeña caja de la chaqueta, entregándosela en la mano. –Por apoyarme con este tonto plan mío, Sinon. –Le dice feliz. El verlo así hace que el corazón de la francotiradora se derrita, mostrándose visiblemente nerviosa al aceptar el regalo.

-… Eres un idiota. –Vuelve a regañarlo. Abre la pequeña caja y encuentra una pulsera de piedras verdes que tiene una pequeña bala en medio. La joven toma la joyería entre sus manos y la examina con extrañeza. Ella raramente utiliza ese tipo de cosas, por lo que el regalo, aunque precioso, le parece inusual.

-Pensé que el color de las piedras hace juego con el color de tus ojos en GGO, y la bala… pues también me recuerda mucho a ti. –Le dice con voz dulce. Sinon toma la prenda y se la pone en la mano de regreso, estirando frente a él la muñeca mientras desvía la mirada a la derecha.

-Idiota… ahora hazte responsable y pónmela como es debido. –Lo regaña de nuevo. Kazuto obedece, desabrocha la unión de la pulsera, la coloca alrededor de la muñeca de la francotiradora y vuelve a cerrarla.

-Listo. –Anuncia él. Shino acerca su muñeca a su rostro, notando que le queda ligeramente floja, contemplando el brillo de las piedras, con la bala dorada reluciente en medio de ellas.

-… Gracias. –Le dice parca, incapaz de producir las palabras que expresan lo que siente en ese momento. Kazuto mira su reloj y se pone de pie.

-Bueno, será mejor que me vaya. Debo pasar por Sugu antes de regresar a casa. –Le explica mientras camina hacia la salida. Shino lo sigue a la puerta, donde lo observa ponerse los zapatos.

-Te deseo suerte con el regalo. –Le dice en actitud de amiga. Kazuto vuelve a verla con confianza y le sonríe con emoción.

-Gracias a ti, la suerte es lo último que me falta. –Le dice mientras se despide con la mano. –Luego te cuento, hasta pronto, Shino.

-Cuídate, Kazuto. –Ella le abre la puerta y lo despide en el umbral, observándolo alejarse. Se asoma al pasillo y logra verlo caminar hacia su motocicleta, subiéndose a ella y yéndose. En ese momento vuelve a ver la pulsera que ahora adorna su muñeca, se da la vuelta y cierra la puerta de su apartamento. Al hacerlo, inmediatamente apoya su espalda en ella y se desliza hasta quedar sentada en el piso, bajando la mirada y dejando caer una sola lágrima. –Este es el mejor regalo de todos, Kazuto… espero… que tengas suerte… -Se repite a sí misma, como convenciéndose de sus propias palabras.

En el tiempo actual, Sinon, que ha perdido un ojo, camina torpemente entre las calles poco a poco bañadas por la luz del amanecer, cargando las medicinas en su mano, la cual está adornada con la pulsera entregada a ella por el dueño de su corazón horas antes.

0000000000000000

48° piso de Aincrad – Lindarth, año 2026

-Ki… ¿Kirito-san? –Una preocupada Silica mira de frente a su amigo, quien tiene su espada negra Elucidator con el filo contra su cuello, amenazando con matarla a pesar de que sabe que es una zona segura, por lo que su amenaza carece de cualquier efecto.

-Silica… -La llama él, ante la mirada extrañada de la gente que ya ha empezado a rodearlos. –Por favor, necesito que me ayudes. –Le dice con ojos determinados. Silica observa su expresión y comprende la situación, inmediatamente tocando con su mano el filo de la espada, calmadamente bajando el filo de esta hacia un lado, ante la mirada sorprendida de Kirito. El rostro de su amiga refleja tristeza, pero a diferencia de Lisbeth, parece estar dispuesta a escucharlo.

-Cuéntame qué sucede, Kirito-san. –Le dice con una expresión serena, transmitiéndole confianza. Kirito se da cuenta de que está poniendo un rostro atormentado, por lo que baja sus armas y hace una expresión de vergüenza, para luego dedicarle una sonrisa débil a la joven domadora.

-Lo siento, Silica. –Dice mientras deposita su espada negra en el estuche que porta en su espalda. Es solo que… necesito que me digas dónde está Asuna. ¿Por qué estamos en Aincrad?

-… Asuna… -san… -Repite como si le costara pronunciar el nombre. –Kirito-san… -Parece como si fuese a decirle lo que Lisbeth ya le dijo, pero se detiene y niega con la cabeza para sí misma. –Te llevaré a donde está Asuna-san. –Le da la espalda y comienza a caminar.

-… Gracias. –Responde él, pero todavía no camina tras ella, lo que hace que, a los pocos momentos, la joven se vuelva a verlo de nuevo.

-¿Qué sucede, Kirito-san?

-Aun no has respondido mi otra pregunta, Silica. –Su expresión ahora es más analítica. -¿Por qué estamos en Aincrad? Todo esto parece como si aún estuviéramos en SAO. –Razona mientras mira a su alrededor.

-… Pero… esto es SAO, Kirito-san. ¿De qué estás hablando? –Ahora Silica es quien lo mira confundida. –Ha sido SAO durante los últimos cuatro años que hemos estado viviendo aquí. –Le informa como si le explicara un hecho de la naturaleza. –Mira a tu alrededor, todo sigue igual que siempre. –Le indica con las manos. Kirito sigue a Silica con la mirada, realizando por primera vez que, a diferencia de los escenarios que vio desde que llegó al mundo de pesadilla, ahora se encuentra en una copia perfecta de SAO, como si en verdad estuviese en el mismo lugar.

-… Esto… ¿Esto es SAO? –Repite otra vez. Silica inclina la cabeza hacia la derecha mientras lo observa con ojos curiosos y preocupados.

–Liz-san tiene razón… tu salud no está muy bien, Kirito-san. ¿No sería mejor que volviéramos a tu casa con ella? –Lo insta queriendo tocarlo, pero él retrocede instintivamente, por lo que Silica detiene su avance al instante, detectando la incomodidad del joven, apretando la mano y regresándola hacia atrás.

-¿Qué pasó con Kayaba Akihiko? ¡¿Acaso no recuerdas!? ¡El juego se completó luego del piso 75! –Le informa más ansioso. Su respiración es agitada y sus pupilas han comenzado a temblar mientras trata de procesar la información conflictiva que su cerebro está recibiendo.

-No, Kirito-san. En el piso 75 fue cuando… -La voz de Silica se debilita, apenada de recordar cosas que percibe dolorosas para él. Sin embargo, cuando la domadora le explica lo que sucedió en ese piso, una interferencia lo rodea, impidiendo que escuche las palabras de la chica, que continúa hablando normal, como si ella no percibiese nada. Alrededor de Kirito, sin embargo, varias imágenes de su pasado, la incursión contra el Skull Reaper, la revelación de Heathcliff como Kayaba Akihiko, su duelo con él y el sacrificio de Asuna, seguido de una completa oscuridad. Todo se pone negro a su alrededor, y frente a él aparece el Kirito blanco cubierto por su capucha, quien lo mira con sus lacerantes ojos amarillos, sonriendo mientras aprieta los dientes al punto de sacar sangre de su propia boca.

-Ese día… todo siguió… -Le dice mientras da un paso hacia él, convirtiéndose en el Skull Reaper y tragándoselo de un solo golpe.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH! –Grita Kirito, incapaz de reaccionar mientras siente que cae entre las fauces del monstruo, inmediatamente apareciendo de nuevo frente a Silica, quien lo abraza con fuerza.

-¡Kirito-san! –Le dice mientras sus débiles brazos lo envuelven. Kirito comprende que la visión fue algún tipo de mensaje, razonando que no fue real. Siente los brazos de Silica a su alrededor y nota que son mucho más débiles de lo que usualmente son, totalmente desprovistos de la vitalidad que deberían tener. Toda ella se siente extremadamente ligera, casi vacía. Recuerda la sensación del cuerpo de Liz junto a él cuando despertó, sintiendo el mismo tipo de ligereza.

-Liz… ¿por qué estoy viviendo con Liz? –Le pregunta sin mirarla. Silica reconoce que esos son los ojos que pone cuando está tratando de encontrarle sentido a algún rompecabezas, buscando la solución a algo que no comprende.

-Kirito-san… Liz-san es tu esposa, es normal que vivas con ella. –Le informa de frente, decidida a no tratarlo con la suavidad a la que él le está huyendo. Al escucharla, sin embargo, una expresión de sorpresa y negación aparece en su cara, retrocediendo mientras niega lentamente, sorprendido.

-¿Liz…? –Se lleva una mano al rostro y recuerda a Asuna acostada a su lado, su cabello avellano esparcido sobre la almohada mientras sus ojos ámbares, brillantes y grandes, reflejaban su amor por él. Sobre ese recuerdo, como interferencia, una imagen de Liz a su lado, intentando darle de comer mientras él la rechaza violentamente, arrojando por los aires el plato que tenía entre las manos. Otra interferencia más nubla sus pensamientos y mira a Asuna acostada sobre él, tocando su rostro con sus manos mientras lo deja sentir su respiración en su rostro, tentándolo con un beso; la imagen vuelve a distorsionarse y aparece una Liz sosteniéndose la mejilla irritada, su ojo derecho morado y ella tirada en el piso, como si él hubiese acabado de golpearla, cambia de nuevo y recuerda un beso con Asuna, sostenerla por la cintura y halarla hacia él, otra interferencia más y ahora se ve a él mismo besando a Liz, procediendo a abrazarla con fuerza, poniendo una expresión arrepentida mientras ella llora con los ojos cerrados. Silica solo observa cómo tiemblan los ojos del espadachín, quien cae sentado en el piso, confundido por todas las imágenes.

-¿Kirito… -san? –Lo llama la domadora.

-Por favor, Silica… llévame con Asuna… -Le insiste él. La joven lo toma de la mano y lo ayuda a ponerse de pie, procediendo a hacer un gesto afirmativo.

-… Vamos. –Le dice apretando su mano entre las suyas.

0000000000000

Leafa está suspendida en el aire sobre el océano, rodeada por tres dragones que le cortan el paso. Uno de ellos está recubierto de huesos, extendiendo alas vampirescas cuyo diámetro es más largo que el cuerpo del que se desprenden, mientras el otro tiene apariencia más acuática, recubierto de escamas, con alas cartilaginosas y serpentino y largo, y un dragón más, de color negro, con alas emplumadas, del tamaño de un auto pequeño, encima del cual está de pie una chica que conoce muy bien. Su inconfundible peinado de dos colas oscilando con el viento, moviéndose al mismo ritmo que la tela de la armadura roja que la cubre. Su mirada sádica y perdida, adornada por pupilas que brillan dorado intenso, está posada sobre la hermana menor Kirigaya, a quien parece no reconocer.

-Tú debes ser la famosa Leafa-san. –Saluda elegante, haciendo una pequeña reverencia con su falda. Leafa permanece expectante, todavía sin entender la situación en la que se ha metido. Entre sus manos sujeta fuertemente el arma que se le ha encomendado entregar, consciente de que de ello depende el que todos sus amigos despierten de la pesadilla en la que han caído. Luego de examinar a la persona que le corta el paso, intenta una vez más razonar con ella.

-¡Silica-chan! ¿En verdad no me reconoces? ¡Soy yo, Leafa! –Insiste de nuevo. El rostro de Shadow Silica se torna violento ante el intento de socialización.

-¡Yo no sé quién eres, Leafa-san, y tampoco me interesa. –Mientras habla, de su espalda saca una daga dorada incrustada con piedras transparentes a lo largo de la hoja. –Lo único que sé es que no estoy dispuesta a permitir que alguien más pueda volar en MI MUNDO. –Su tono severo y amargo difiere de la niña amable con la que la joven Kirigaya asocia ese rostro.

-Eso es… -Leafa reconoce el ítem, habiendo sido una de las armas que se exportaron de SAO a ALO. –La daga meteórica… -Instintivamente retrocede al identificarla, recordando que Kirito una vez le explicó que esa arma tiene probabilidad de 10% de invocar un ataque de área de efecto (AoE), el choque de meteoro. Shadow Silica sonríe de emoción al ver que Leafa ya sabe de qué se trata.

-Veo que en verdad vienes de un mundo fuera de éste, pero eres familiar con sus elementos, y nos conoces a nosotros del mundo que está más allá de este. –Explica con un ritmo de voz muy distinto al de la Silica que recuerda.

-Silica-chan…

-Yo No sOy La SiLiCa qUe Tú CoNoCes. –Su expresión ahora es de locura, hablando en bisílabos. –Yo soy la maestra de los dragones, ¡SILICA! ¡LA ÚNICA Y VERDADERA SÍLICA! –Al gritar, sus dragones rugen al mismo tiempo, como dando su aprobación a la declaración. -¡Y a todas ustedes que siempre me vieron de menos, vOy A mAtArLaS. –Vuelve a hablar con voz perdida. –Aunque no sé si Leafa-san también me vio de menos en el mundo que está más allá de este. No lo sé… y creo que nunca lo sabré. –Leafa percibe el rostro de Shadow Silica cubierto de negro, estirando una gran sonrisa de dientes afilados, y ojos que brillan como puntos de luz, toda ella transmitiendo una onda de muerte como nunca ante la ha sentido.

-¡Ugh! –Profiere la Sylph, rodeada de la onda de violencia que emana de la pequeña con la imagen de su amiga.

-¡Shadow Pina! ¡haz que su piel hierva y se desprenda de sus huesos! –Comanda severa. Shadow Pina, el dragón sobre el cual está de pie, carga su boca y lanza un chorro de agua hirviendo a presión, el cual Leafa logra evitar volando hacia arriba con los pies estirados, pero su ubicación hace que el vapor que se desprende del agua nuble su visión lo suficiente para que el dragón acuático le dé un coletazo en la espalda, sacándola de balance.

-¡Aghh! –Profiere mientras cae sin control. Sin embargo, logra estabilizarse, extiende de nuevo sus alas y se eleva hasta arriba de su oponente mientras castea buffs de ataque y de defensa en ella misma. -¡Angriff und Verteidigung! –Invoca mientras círculos amarillos y morados rodean sus muñecas y tobillos. -¡Anstieg sgeschwindig keit! –Invoca de nuevo, haciendo que sus alas brillen verde intenso, desapareciendo de la vista de Shadow Silica, quien vuelve a ver en todas direcciones, sorprendida.

-Veo que tus poderes no son como nada que se haya visto en SAO antes, Leafa-san, jijiji. –Ahora suelta una risita de niña pequeña. De repente, Leafa aparece detrás de ella, apareciendo tras una ilusión de velocidad. -¡Wind Gefängnis! –Invoca tocando la espalda de la chica, envolviéndola en una esfera de viento junto a su dragón, para luego volar hacia atrás, asegurando que todavía porta el paquete atado a su cintura.

-¡Lo siento, Silica-chan, no sé si eres tú o no, pero no puedo perder el tiempo contigo! –Se despide mientras empieza a darse la vuelta para huir, pero el dragón esquelético le corta el paso, obligándola a detenerse. -¡Grrr…! –Profiere al verse rodeada. En ese momento, Shadow Pina extiende sus alas y rompe la burbuja de viento, liberándose junto con Shadow Silica, quien salta de su dragón, volando por el aire sin nada que la detenga, en caída libre mientras saca su daga meteórica, intentando apuñalar a Leafa, quien saca su sable para defenderse, ambos filos sacando chispas al contacto, la daga de la chica empujando con una fuerza más allá de lo que su cuerpo sería capaz de producir, obligando al hada a utilizar ambas manos para repeler su ataque, logrando empatarla en poder. Sin embargo, el efecto de la daga se activa y se distingue el mensaje de "meteor" sobre el avatar de Shadow Silica, indicando que la AoE ha sido activada.

-¡Esto es malo! –Exclama para sí mientras se deja lanzar hacia atrás por el ataque de la daga, mientras su enemiga cae de pie en Shadow Pina, quien vuela hacia ella. En ese instante el cast time del hechizo termina y varios meteoros envueltos con fuego empiezan a caer sobre ella desde todas direcciones, obligándola a maniobrar con sus alas, volando hacia atrás, arqueando la espalda mientras observa hacia el cielo, para luego girar sobre sí misma y evitar otro que llega de frente, y luego gira en un ángulo de 270° para evadir dos más que la atacan desde los costados, para luego dar una vuelta más hacia arriba y a la derecha para evadir tres que salen desde el mar. Sin embargo, está tan ocupada con la evasión que no se percata que el dragón acuático logró acercársele, lanzándole un coletazo que la golpea en la espalda, sacándola de balance.

-¡Ugh! –Profiere mientras escupe un poco de sangre. En ese instante, Shadow Silica vuelve a saltar desde su dragón, cayéndole en la espalda, abrazándosele por detrás, sujetándola por la cintura con sus piernas, y rodeando su cuello con unos de sus brazos. -¡Silica-chan! –Trata de llamarla el hada, pero no obtiene respuesta alguna más que una mordida en el hombro derecho. -¡AGghhh! –Profiere adolorida, mientras observa algunas gotas de sangre volar a su alrededor.

-Eres deliciosa, Leafa-san… como nada que haya probado antes en este mundo. –Se relame. Leafa vuelve su mirada hacia ella, sin percatarse de que un indicador de objetivo láser ahora está apuntando sobre su frente.

-¿Huh? –De repente cae en cuenta de la realidad. Está a punto de morir. -¡Espera, esto…!

-Ahora puedes hacerlo, señorita misteriosa-san… -Sonríe la chica. El hada vuelve a ver hacia el frente, pero al instante una bala pasa rosando su cabeza, haciéndola perder el conocimiento en el acto. Diez millas lejos de ahí, de pie, en el techo del faro, Shadow Sinon tiene sostenida a Hécate con una mano, justo habiendo disparado con ella.

-¡Tch! Apuntar con una mano es demasiado difícil… -Piensa mientras observa el lugar donde debería estar su brazo, arrancado por el ataque de Shino. Por su parte, Shadow Silica cae de nuevo sobre la espalda de la Pina oscura mientras observa a Leafa caer derrotada hacia el mar.

-Bye bye, Leafa-san. Debo admitir que nunca había visto a nadie volar como tú. –Se despide mientras el cuerpo inconsciente de la chica se estrella a gran velocidad contra la superficie del mar, hundiéndose en el acto. Tras ella, el paquete que traía entre las manos también se hunde. –Hmm… debí haberlo traído… ahora Kirito-san va a regañarme… jijiji, va a regañarme… -Se lleva las manos al rostro y sus mejillas se enrojecen, mientras hace una expresión lujuriosa. –Regáñame, Kirito-san… -Imagina la expresión lasciva del espectro y aprieta las piernas de emoción. -¡Vamos, Pina! –Le indica a su transporte. Shadow Pina ruge y vuela de regreso hacia el lugar del que vino, seguida por los dragones que comanda.

En el interior del agua, una inconsciente y herida Leafa cae cada vez más hacia las profundidades, acompañada del paquete que traía, el cual se ha desprendido de su envoltura debido a la caída. Junto al hada cae la espada negra, Elucidator, siguiendo a la mensajera como si fuese atraída al rastro de sangre que el rubio avatar va dejando tras sí.

-Onii-chan… -Es el último pensamiento que cruza su mente. En ese momento, el dragón acuático se sumerge tras ella. El sonido de una mandíbula cerrándose con fuerza trasciende el ambiente acuático que los rodea.

000000000000

-… ¿Liz? –Asuna se pone en guardia ante la castaña, quien permanece frente a ella con apariencia sucia y agotada, la bata de hospital que porta luciendo manchada de sangre y suciedad, igual que toda ella, quien está llena de cortes y heridas. Sus pies descalzos y sangrantes, sus uñas rotas, dejando ver la carne que usualmente deberían recubrir. Su cabello alborotado y sucio, pero su mirada todavía siendo la de ella. -¡Liz! –De inmediato Asuna corre a abrazarla, rodeándola con sus brazos mientras se hecha a llorar sobre su hombro. -¡Liz! –Repite su nombre. -¡Estaba muy preocupada por ti! –Le dice entre lágrimas. Liz parece tardar un momento en asimilar que de verdad se trata de Asuna, procediendo lentamente a abrazarla, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo.

-Eres una tonta… era yo quien estaba muy preocupada por ti. –Le dice abrazándola con más fuerza. –Me alegra que estés bien, Asuna. –Ambas se separan y una lágrima de alegría se desliza por su mejilla mientras ambas jóvenes se miran la una a la otra. Examina la apariencia de la castaña clara y deduce que ha tenido más suerte que ella, sintiéndose aliviada.

-Esa es mi línea, Liz. –La toma de los hombros y la observa contenta. Luego la suelta y mira a su alrededor. -¿Estás tú sola? –Pregunta mientras observa tras ella. Liz infiere lo que está buscando, por lo que deja salir un suspiro y niega con la cabeza.

-No he visto a Kirito ni a las demás desde que los dejamos en aquella plaza. –Recuerda su cabeza siendo aplastada por un golpe del Kirito blanco. En una segunda inspección, su recuerdo se vuelve más claro, remembrando una mirada que parecía de tristeza al golpearla. Sabe que es una tontería, por lo que se sacude los pensamientos.

-¿Estás bien, Liz? –Mira su expresión pensativa, para luego examinarla de pies a cabeza, notando por primera vez lo lastimada y agotada que luce. -¿Qué… qué te pasó? –Pregunta con un poco de duda en la voz. Liz sabe que Asuna se preocupará demasiado por ella si le cuenta algo de lo que le acaba de pasar, por lo que decide hacer a un lado su miedo por ahora para reconfortar a su amiga.

-Estoy bien, Asuna. He tenido un par de accidentes, pero creo que todos estamos en las mismas circunstancias. –Le dice con actitud reconfortante. Asuna vuelve a abrazarla con fuerza, cerrando los ojos mientras atrae la cabeza de Liz hacia ella con su mano, llorando.

-Estoy muy feliz de que estés bien, Liz. Si algo te pasara, a ti o cualquiera de los chicos, yo… -Insiste la joven de piel clara, pero Liz la intercepta para enjugarle las lágrimas de los ojos. –Asuna… ahora que estamos juntas, será mucho más fácil que encontremos a Kirito y a las demás. –Le dice con voz comprensiva. Asuna asiente levemente, sin embargo, por un momento retumba en su mente la llamada telefónica que escuchó al despertar en lo que parecía ser su casa.

-… Liz… -La voz de Asuna denota un tono más serio, extrañando a su amiga.

-… ¿Qué sucede? –Le dice ella, rápidamente detectando el cambio en la voz de la castaña clara.

-… Tú… no has encontrado a Kirito antes, ¿verdad? –Le dice con tono monótono. Liz se sorprende por la extraña pregunta, pero procede a responderla, no sin antes recuperar un poco de aire para sus pulmones.

-Pues yo me encontré con él poco tiempo luego de llegar a este lugar. Desperté en nuestra escuela, y luego caí al mar… y lo que supe después es que Kirito estaba frente a mí. Estuvimos juntos un tiempo hasta llegar a Lindarth, pero luego lo perdí de vista cuando escuchó tu voz y fue corriendo a rescatarte. –Le explica sin mirarla a la cara, en su lugar posando sus ojos sobre una flor que crece a la orilla del camino. Asuna se lleva la mano a la barbilla y frunce el ceño, ante la mirada extrañada de su amiga.

-Y tú… ¿hablaste conmigo antes de ahora? –Insiste mientras sus ojos, del color de la miel recién hecha, reflejan la agotada imagen de su amiga, quien de repente se siente incómoda ante la situación, ¿acaso ese es un interrogatorio?

-¿De qué estás hablando, Asuna? –Pregunta la castaña. –Estuvimos buscándote todo el tiempo desde que encontré a Kirito. –Explica en tono levemente molesto. –Cuando por fin escuchamos que estabas cerca, él dejó todo lo que estaba haciendo para ir hacia ti. Lo alcancé como pude, y aproveché para llegar a tu celda, que fue cuando te encontré. –Le recuerda más seria.

-Ya veo… discúlpame, Liz. Tienes razón, solo estoy diciendo tonterías sin sentido. –Le dice mientras se lleva una mano a la frente. De repente tiene el impulso de hacerle la pregunta subyacente a todos los comentarios que le ha hecho, pero se detiene, inconscientemente apretando los puños para frenarse a sí misma. -Fue un sueño, de seguro no fue nada más que eso… -Insiste para sí.

-¿Asuna? –La llama su amiga, que ha llegado caminando hasta su lado.

-Hmm. –Niega con la cabeza, mostrándole una sonrisa que Liz de inmediato detecta como falsa. –No pasa nada, Liz. –Luego vuelve a ver a su alrededor. –Sin embargo, todavía no termino de comprender en dónde estamos. –Mira al cielo y distingue luz poligonal que se mezcla con el paisaje que las rodea.

-Cierto. De lo que he logrado entender, parece que estamos en un mundo virtual, pero por alguna razón, en él están lugares que nosotros conocemos del mundo real, como si fueran un montón de recuerdos pegados, y ahora estuviéramos siendo obligados a visitarlos. –Razona mientras recuerda su propia armería en Lindarth, y ahora reconoce la ciudad a su alrededor. –Mira a tu alrededor. –La insta ella. –Estamos en nuestra ciudad. Antes de encontrarte, pensé en dirigirme a mi casa para ver si encuentro algo de comer, o alguna pista para salir de aquí. –Le dice mientras señala en dirección oeste. Asuna asiente y mira en la misma dirección.

-Vamos entonces, Liz. –Contesta con determinación. Se siente contenta de haber encontrado a su amiga, pero a la vez, la sensación de incomodidad al estar con ella, recordando constantemente su voz a través de ese teléfono, es cada vez más grande. Liz, por su parte, se siente aliviada de que Asuna esté bien, tanto por ella, como por Kirito, deseando silenciosamente poder hacérselo saber de alguna forma. Sabe que donde quiera que esté, él no estará tranquilo hasta que tenga la certeza de que Asuna está sana y salva. Ahora ella tiene la oportunidad de conservarla así para él, por lo que no dudará en cuidarla hasta encontrarlo de nuevo.

- _Te mantendré a salvo, Asuna._ –Piensa para sí, mientras sus lastimados pies siguen a los de la joven, que avanzan delicadamente sobre el asfalto caliente. Detrás de ellas, la imagen fantasmal de Yui las observa alejarse.

- _Mama… y la que amenaza la felicidad de mama…_ -Repite la niña.

00000000000000

Algade – Campos exteriores

El camino hacia la ciudad principal del piso 50, Algade, está infestado por remanentes, los cuales se mueven de un lado a otro, en actitud de patrullaje. En medio del río que lleva hacia la ciudad se distingue un bote, dentro del cual, dos figuras adultas van tripulando. El mayor, un hombre afroamericano, calvo y alto, mira hacia los alrededores con un par de binoculares viejos, mientras el más joven, un hombre de cabello rojo, va remando silenciosamente. En el bote se distingue una katana y un cohete RPG con dos cargas.

-Oye, Agil-san, todavía no estoy seguro de que sea buena idea ir hacia la ciudad. –Se queja Klein. Agil se limita a continuar observando el comportamiento de los zombis. -¡Hey, Agil-san! –Insiste el pelirrojo.

-Shh… si subes demasiado la voz, terminarán por detectarnos. –Lo regaña su amigo. Klein da un suspiro de resignación y continúa remando. A lo lejos, sobre el puente que marca la entrada hacia Algade, se distingue la figura de Kirito blanco, que parece esperar pacientemente la llegada de aquellos que fueron sus amigos en otra vida.

000000000000000

Tienda de abarrotes Shinozaki –STEM

Asuna y Liz han llegado a la casa de esta. En cuanto encontraron el lugar, Rika, a pesar de las heridas que cubren su cuerpo, corrió hacia el interior de la casa, encontrándose con que todos los artículos de venta de su tienda todavía siguen en su lugar.

-Esto… es un sueño… -Liz cae de rodillas, emocionada. Rápidamente se pone de pie y entra a la casa, sin preocuparse de nada más que de estar a salvo por fin. Asuna, que viene detrás, sabe que es posible que no todo sea tan bonito como su amiga lo pone, sin embargo, la sigue hacia el interior. Al ingresar, sin embargo, entre los abarrotes, lo primero que distingue es una de las grabadoras. Liz, extrañamente, pasó junto al dispositivo sin hacer el menor caso de él, a pesar de sobresalir bastante entre los otros artículos.

-¡Mira, Asuna! ¡Comida! –Celebra la castaña oscura mientras toma algunas latas entre sus manos. Asuna, por su parte, incapaz de controlar su impaciencia, aprieta el botón de reproducir.

- _De alguna forma puedo ver esa luz desde cualquier lugar desde aquí adentro. Parece que penetra todo, incluso a mí… algo ha cambiado en esa luz. Me llama, me repele, llama a los demás. Creen falsamente que llegarán a la fuente, que recuperarán lo que han perdido. Ni siquiera saben lo que es… yo, por mi parte… ¿será que ella está en esa luz? A veces quisiera ir hacia ese lugar, dejarme consumir, perderme y estar de nuevo con ella… pero alguien me detiene, aquella que me ha dado una vez más la voluntad de vivir… de amar… ¿será que ella puede matar ese recuerdo en mi corazón? Liz… creo que puedo darte una oportunidad…_

La grabación termina. Asuna se queda de pie, inmóvil. Liz sigue reuniendo comida, aparentemente sin haber escuchado la grabación, asumiendo que Asuna se ha quedado esperándola.

-Liz… esa grabación… Kirito-kun y Liz… -Mira el rostro feliz de Liz, mientras busca comida.

- _Ella… debe… morir…_ -Una voz resuena en el interior de su mente. Se sacude los pensamientos e intenta acercase a su amiga, pero por un momento se siente incapaz de hacerlo. Afuera de la casa, el fantasma de Yui las observa con una sonrisa amplia y ojos negros.

- _Si mama la odia… entonces debe morir…_ -Sentencia con una sonrisa.

00000000000000000

(Continuará.)

Próximo capítulo

Lo que mamá necesita

00000

Y listo. Este fue el cap de esta semana. Fue un poco más corto de lo usual, pero no quise dejar pasar la oportunidad de subirlo. La verdad se me han ocurrido algunas ideas retorcidas sobre lo que puede perder Asuna, pero no si hacérselo a Liz o a ella, porque creo que tiene un gran impacto para cualquiera de las dos, jeje. Luciérnaga-san tiene razón con lo de Silica-chan, pero eso será relevante hasta más adelante. Por otra parte, hoy hubo poco horror, pero en la próxima me desquito.

Bueno, es todo por ahora, espero que te haya gustado, y si es así, me gustaría saber tus opiniones. Hasta la próxima.


	8. Lo que mamá necesita

Capítulo 8 – Lo que mamá necesita

Residencia Kirigaya – 6 horas antes del ingreso de Kirito y Asuna al STEM

Es de noche y llueve torrencialmente en el exterior. Los relámpagos se suceden uno tras otro en una melodía de susto para Asuna, quien permanece sentada en el sofá de la sala, tapándose los oídos con una almohada en el afán de no escuchar los truenos, apretando con fuerza los párpados mientras la boca le tiembla, su cabeza permanece baja, apoyada sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, sus pies junto a sus cuartos traseros, toda ella echa un ovillo de temor.

Otro rayo cae y vuelve a apretar los párpados con fuerza, tratando de escapar del aterrador sonido que una y otra vez la sobresalta. Kirito, por su parte, ha subido a su recámara y lleva un buen rato que todavía no regresa.

-Date prisa, Kirito-kun… -Musita la castaña clara, mirando hacia el piso. Otro rayo cae, por lo que una vez más cierra los ojos; sin embargo, al abrirlos de nuevo, encuentra todo en oscuridad. Los rayos eléctricos sobrecargaron algún transformador y la energía de la casa se fue, dejándola a oscuras. -¡AAAAAAAHHHH! –Grita asustada. En ese instante, Kirito desciende de las escaleras corriendo, su rostro reflejando preocupación por el súbito grito de la chica.

-¿Estás bien, Asuna? –Pregunta asomándose hacia la sala. En ese instante se escucha el ruido de algo que se golpea contra lo que parece ser un mueble de madera. -¡Ouch! –Se queja el chico, lo que provoca que la joven vuelva su mirada hacia él, incapaz de verlo debido a las sombras que los rodean.

-¿Kirito-kun? –Pregunta la joven, incapaz de distinguir nada más allá de su nariz. Siempre pensó que la casa Kirigaya era bastante poco iluminada en comparación a la suya, pero esta vez puede garantizar que así es. Nunca le gustó la oscuridad, principalmente porque implica no ser capaz de ver lo que tiene a su alrededor, sintiéndose menos en control de su entorno, y no le gusta esa sensación. -¿Estás bien, Kirito-kun? –Pregunta al aire.

-Estoy bien, Asuna. Solo que… creo que… me golpeé la rodilla. –Se queja haciendo una pausa con la voz, evidenciando el dolor que siente. Su novia lo escucha y sonríe, contrastando su yo real, que de vez en cuando se muestra un poco torpe, con el Kirito del mundo virtual, naturalmente incapaz siquiera de hacer un movimiento innecesario. El que le pasen esas cosas mientras está con ella la hace pensar que, a pesar de todo, todavía es un humano, capaz de permanecer a su lado. De alguna manera, eso la llena de tranquilidad.

-Asuna… -De repente se siente rodeada por sus brazos, los cuales descienden desde su cuello hasta su pecho, abrazándola por detrás, Kirito de pie tras el sofá, habiendo inclinado su cabeza hacia la de ella, robándole una pequeña mordida en la oreja, generando una ráfaga de electricidad que vibra desde su cuello hasta la base de su columna, erizando su piel, llenando de estática los vellos de sus brazos.

-Ki… Kirito-kun… -Vuelve a verlo llena de rubor, apenas distinguiendo su figura en medio de la oscuridad. Puede sentir su respiración caliente chocando contra su cuello, paradójicamente helando su rostro con el frío de los nervios que la sensación le genera. –Kirito-kun… -Repite su nombre otra vez. Desde que lo conoce, cada día que pasa ha experimentado un nuevo sentimiento, una nueva experiencia, una nueva sensación. Ya ha compartido con él todo lo que puede dar, y, sin embargo, cada vez que Kirito se aproxima hacia ella, siente que el mundo se tuerce y la realidad cambia de forma inesperada, provocándole emociones y sensaciones que ni siquiera el ambiente virtual más real podría jamás generar; sensaciones que son sólo para ella, emociones que nadie más puede compartir, porque sabe que él la eligió a ella y le entregó su corazón, convirtiéndolo en su dueño, y volviéndose ella la suya.

De repente, la mano de Kirito envuelve fuertemente la suya, halándola hacia él, obligándola a darse vuelta sobre el sillón para mirarlo de frente, apretando de regreso su mano entre sus dedos. Asuna, con sus ojos ya acostumbrados a la oscuridad que los rodea, intercepta su mirada, mientras él hala de nuevo su brazo en su dirección, atrayéndola de cuerpo completo hacia sus brazos, envolviéndola en un abrazo que la engancha en su espalda baja, tomando su cintura entre sus manos y pegándola hacia él, dejándola sentir de nuevo su respiración, esta vez sobre su rostro, mientras ella siente que la sangre vuelve a acumularse en sus mejillas, volviendo sus párpados pesados y su cuerpo relajado, como si sus defensas se desvanecieran ante la envoltura poderosa del joven, cuyo corazón puede sentir latir a través del contacto su pecho con el suyo, de sus caderas con las suyas, y de sus piernas que envuelven las de ella, mientras sus ojos brillan determinados, reflejando un tipo de excitación diferente a la que muestran cuando viven alguna aventura o ven algún evento emocionante; una mirada que solo ella conoce, lo cual, muy en su interior, la llena de orgullo. La mano derecha de Kirito deja su cintura y recorre desde sus caderas hasta su rostro, posándose en la mejilla de Asuna, quien descansa su rostro en ella, le da un beso torpe en la muñeca, cierra los ojos y se abandona a su posesión. De repente siente que el cuerpo de él se separa del suyo, súbitamente sintiendo la imperiosa necesidad de abrazarlo de nuevo. Trata de ir hacia él, pero, cual animal en estampida, se siente conducida por su amado, quien vuelve a halarla de la mano hacia las escaleras.

-¿Kirito-kun? –Pregunta mientras se mueve torpemente hacia el frente. Kirito aprieta su mano con fuerza y le sonríe.

-Mejor vamos arriba. –Declara cómodo. Asuna encuentra complacencia en sus palabras, sintiéndose deseada y llena de deseo por él también, como si de repente su mente se nublara y todo su cuerpo respondiese a un solo impulso, el de estar con él, abrazarlo y nunca soltarlo, como si sus manos y piernas instintivamente buscaran dirigirla hacia su amado. Kirito, por su parte, siente que cada uno de sus sentidos está sintonizado con ella, percibiendo su olor dulce y fresco a la vez, cautivado por sus ojos avellanas, su piel suave que atrae sus dedos hacia ella, su cuello blanco y vulnerable que lo invita a hundir sus colmillos con él, como un vampiro cuya garganta está seca y necesita desesperadamente ahogarse de sangre, así siente su necesidad por ella. Sin darse oportunidad a perder el control, el chico guía a su novia hasta su habitación, abre la puerta y la hala hacia el interior. Luego, sin detenerse siquiera para cerrar, se da la vuelta, la toma de la cintura y la atrae de nuevo hacia él, juntando el cuerpo de la joven con el suyo y sintiendo que, cual piezas de rompecabezas, encajan perfectos el uno junto al otro.

-Te amo, Kirito-kun. –Le dice ella con voz suave. Sabe que Kirito la ama, y aun así es rara la situación en la que él le dice lo mismo de su propia volición. Sin embargo, y a pesar de que sabe cómo es, le gusta cada vez que se lo dice, sintiéndose dueña de esa frase.

-Te amo, Asuna. –Responde él, acariciando de nuevo su rostro con ambas manos, habiendo soltado su cintura para sujetar sus suaves y rosadas mejillas, las cuales, como frutos maduros, permanecen encarnadas frente a él, sosteniendo los ojos que lo miran con el amor desesperado que lo atrae y le hace sentir que el mundo real vale la pena. Apenas puede pensar con claridad, sintiendo que cada fibra de su pensamiento está siendo anulada por los impulsos de deseo que la piel suave y perfumada de Asuna genera en su interior. Los ojos de la joven se entrecierran mientras su barbilla se eleva un poco, dejándole ver la concupiscencia de su deseo, al mismo tiempo que junta su pecho al de él, dejándole sentir sobre éste el contorno de sus senos al imprimir fuerza al agarre que le da. Kirito mueve su mano y la coloca detrás de la cabeza de la joven, atrayéndola hacia él, al mismo tiempo que inclina levemente la suya, fundiendo sus labios con los de ella en un beso, mientras con su otra mano vuelve a sujetar la espalda baja de la chica, atrayéndola hacia él, dejando que sus caderas hagan contacto una vez más con las suyas, mientras siente que el cuerpo de Asuna se estremece, comunicándole que disfruta de la sensación, lo cual hace que él mismo sienta la misma electricidad que se expande desde sus labios hasta sus amígdalas, como si estuviese probando la más dulce de las frutas. El beso se extiende por varios momentos, al mismo tiempo que la lengua del chico se aventura hacia el interior de la boca de ella, quien tímidamente la recibe con la suya, tocándola con la punta y luego aventurándose a pasarla por debajo de la de él, quien tiene su rostro firmemente sujeto con sus manos, permitiéndole moverse por el interior de su boca con más facilidad, sintiendo el borde de los dientes incisivos de la joven raspar por el dorso de su lengua mientras acaricia la base de la de ella, provocando una sensación de excitación que la hace salivar, mientras los labios del joven presionan contra los suyos, restregando el contorno de su boca contra el de ella, abriendo y cerrando la boca como un pez que desesperadamente busca oxígeno del agua, hasta que ambos se quedan sin aire, separándose para respirar agitadamente.

-Kirito… -kun… -Es lo único que Asuna alcanza a decir. Kirito la envuelve por la cintura con su brazo derecho, mientras con el izquierdo alcanza hacia la puerta que tiene tras él, la empuja y ésta se cierra de golpe tras ellos. – _Kirito-kun… soy solo tuya… y tú… tú eres solo mío…_ -Piensa la joven, mientras sus pensamientos son disueltos por las sensaciones que posteriormente la envuelven.

000000000000

Calor. Su cuerpo se siente helado, tanto o más frío que el ambiente que las rodea, como si toda ella estuviese cubierta de escarcha. Su corazón late pausado, y su sangre fluye lenta por sus venas, pesada y fría. Todo su cuerpo se siente atrofiado, sus músculos, nervios y huesos desconectados de su cerebro, incapaz de moverlos, como si de repente se hubiese convertido en una estatua. Sin embargo, no hay dolor. Tal vez sea el frío el que hace que no sienta nada. Sus ojos secos, extremadamente abiertos, permanecen fijos en la imagen que tiene frente a ella, sus pupilas contraídas en extremo, sus iris temblorosos, al igual que sus manos, que son las únicas en las que percibe calor. Sus manos están calientes. Más bien, están cubiertas de algo que les da calor, una bonita sensación provocada por el líquido que ahora las baña. También siente algo viscoso. Intenta mover las manos y la sensación de músculo liso contra su piel la llena de una sensación extraña, al mismo tiempo que cubre sus manos de más líquido caliente. Siente el frío del metal que todavía sigue atrapado entre sus dedos, y que le ha permitido acceder al calor que ahora siente en sus manos.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en sus labios, mientras sus ojos siguen desorbitados.

-Ja… jaja… -Es lo único que puede proferir.

-Ugh… -Responde la persona frente a ella, reaccionando con horror ante la traición, notando que las manos de su interlocutora ahora se asoman levemente al interior de sus vísceras, habiendo insertado lo que parece ser un cuchillo en su interior, bañando sus manos con la sangre que ahora brota de su herida, corriendo por sus piernas hacia el suelo, bañando sus pies descalzos. –Esto… parece un feo accidente de otro tipo… ¿no crees? –La mira con ironía, al mismo tiempo que sus fuerzas empiezan a desvanecerse. –Yo… -Trata de hablar, pero las fuerzas le faltan.

-Lo siento, mucho, Liz. –Se disculpa su atacante, en cuyo rostro su sonrisa permanece constante, como si sus músculos faciales se hubiesen atrofiado en esa posición. –Tú… tú no me quitarás nada… no me lo puedes quitar… -Su voz se torna violenta y vengativa. Liz abre los ojos de par en par al escucharla.

-A… su… na… -Es lo último que escucha antes de perder la conciencia, desplomándose sobre su atacante, quien la atrapa entre sus brazos, soltando el cuchillo y abrazándola con fuerza mientras la joven continúa desangrándose.

-Te dejaré vacía y lista para el carnicero como la cerda que eres. –Le dice con superioridad, haciendo una cara de asco mientras la tiene sujeta. –Mira que pensar que Kirito-kun se podría fijar en alguien como tú. –Se separa de ella y la arroja al suelo, donde queda tendida con los ojos abiertos, el charco de sangre haciéndose cada vez más grande. –Muérete. –La mira con altivez, levantando el rostro y entrecerrando los párpados, haciendo una sonrisa condescendiente. –Tú y las demás son todas iguales. Suguha, Keiko y especialmente la estúpida de Sinonon. –Su mirada se ensombrece al mencionarla. –Esa tonta… ¡Esa estúpida! ¡Si no fuera por ella, Kirito-kun…! –Se queja para sí, mientras se sostiene la cabeza, asaltada por un súbito dolor de cabeza. –Todas… todas ustedes son tan patéticas… me encanta ver sus caras de frustración cuando Kirito-kun me dedica a mí todo su tiempo… -Una lágrima de sangre comienza a fluir por el ojo derecho de Asuna, cuyos ojos están brillando de color amarillo intenso. –Siempre buscando mis migajas… mis sobras… -Se burla de nuevo. –Anhelando una mirada, una palabra cálida, un toque de sus dedos, un abrazo de sus fuertes brazos, y poder descansar sobre su cálido pecho… -Se relame las manos cubiertas de la sangre de su amiga. –Viviendo de sueños que nunca pudieron ser, ostentando la patética posición de "amiga…" ¡Amiga mis narices! –Le da una patada en la cabeza a Liz, quien permanece con ojos grises, escuchando todo lo que le dice, pero incapaz de moverse, atrapada en un estado entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia, cada vez más cercana a la muerte. -¡Siempre buscando una oportunidad para estar con él! –Ahora le da un golpe en la herida que le acaba de causar. -¡Y aun así llamándote mi amiga! –La patea tan fuerte que su cuerpo rueda casi un metro, chocando contra los estantes de alimentos que las rodean.

- _Voy… a morir…_ -Piensa Liz. – _Asuna… Asuna en verdad va a matarme…_ -Sus pensamientos llenos de dolor, siente que llora, a pesar de que su cuerpo no es capaz de sentir si está derramando lágrimas o no. – _Asuna… perdóname…_ -Imagina el rostro de Kirito, mirándola con una sonrisa. – _Tienes razón, yo siempre amé a Kirito, pero aun así… aun así yo…_ -Piensa en Kirito y Asuna abrazados, mirándose el uno al otro. _–Lo que yo siempre quise fue…_ -En sus pensamientos extiende la mano hacia la imagen, pero la retira al momento que, en su visión, sus amigos se toman de la mano y le dan la espalda, alejándose de frente al sol. – _Al final… no soy más que una patética fracasada…_ -Sonríe para sí, conformándose. Fuera de su inconsciencia, Asuna ha recogido el cuchillo y se aproxima hacia ella.

-Hasta luego, Liz. –Le dice sin perder su aire de superioridad, levantando el arma sobre su cabeza y disponiéndose a clavarlo. Sin embargo, en ese instante, varias manos alargadas, llenas de cortadas y portando uñas largas, como dagas podridas, brotan de la sangre que rodea a la joven herida, creando un pozo rojo a su alrededor, comenzando a hundirla en él, ante la mirada sorprendida de la atacante. -¿Qué…? –Profiere la joven al ver que su presa está siendo robada. Los brazos envuelven el cuerpo de Liz y lo sumergen en la sangre, desapareciéndola. -¡No! –Se tira de rodillas hacia el charco, pero solo se encuentra con la sangre esparcida por el piso, manchando de rojo sus rodillas y parte de su ropa, así como las puntas de su cabello liso. En ese momento se da cuenta de que está a los pies de alguien, rápidamente poniéndose de pie y quedando cara a cara con el Kirito blanco, quien, cubierto con su capucha, solo le deja ver sus ojos amarillos intensos, observándola con enojo.

-Y tú… ¿quién te crees que eres? –Le pregunta en tono de regaño. -¿Quién te dio permiso de matar a Liz? –Inquiere más enojado. –No permitiré que la mates… -Se desplaza hacia ella con velocidad fantasmal y la sujeta del cuello, mirándola fijamente. –Tú eres mía… -Declara mientras con la otra mano la sujeta por la cintura y la atrae a su cuerpo, dejándola sentir el tacto de su piel fría, cubierta de quemaduras y cortadas. –Pero Liz… también lo es… -Agrega en un susurro. –Su cuerpo… es tan suave como el tuyo… su aliento es tan embriagante como el tuyo… sus ojos tienen tanto amor como los tuyos… y su corazón late por mí tanto como el tuyo lo hace… -Su declaración hace que los ojos de Asuna tiemblen, incapaz de comprender por completo lo que escucha. -Así que la necesito… las necesito a ti y a ella para traerla de regreso… traer a mi Asuna… -La toma entre sus brazos y ambos desaparecen, dejando la tienda vacía y en silencio. Afuera de ella, la figura fantasmal de Yui continúa observando, inmóvil. Al cabo de unos momentos, sonríe.

-Lo que mamá necesitaba era solo un pequeño impulso… jijijiji… -Se ríe.

0000000000

Rojo. Siente su corazón palpitar mientras ve su propia imagen detenerse frente a Liz, quien está emocionada recogiendo algunas latas de comida. Otra palpitación. En el estante hay un cuchillo, el cual toma con rapidez, incapaz de controlarse. Otra palpitación, el color rojo tiñe la escena. Liz se voltea hacia ella y ve sus manos clavar el arma en el abdomen inferior de la joven, quien no alcanza a reaccionar, viéndose traicionada, mirándola con ojos confundidos.

-Liz… -Escucha su propia voz, horrorizada de lo que está viendo. –No… -Profiere mientras escucha su propia voz, burlándose de su amiga mientras ésta se desangra entre sus brazos. –Yo… yo nunca… ¡Liz, eso no es cierto! ¡Eres mi amiga! ¡Liz! ¡Noooooooooooooooooooo! –Grita al verse a sí misma pateando a la castaña, burlándose de ella. Toda la escena se cubre de interferencia roja, sobre la cual distingue sonriente la cara fantasmal de Yui, que la observa con ojos inyectados de negro y una sonrisa amplia. Las palpitaciones aumentan hasta un punto que la hacen despertar de golpe, sorprendida.

-¡Yui-chan! –Grita con horror. Está sudando helado, acostada sobre una cama de hospital. Se mira a sí misma buscando rastros de sangre, pero no encuentra ninguno. -¿Liz? ¡Liz! –Intenta bajarse de la cama, pero sus piernas le fallan y se cae al piso. -¡Ugh! –Profiere al golpear el suelo con el rostro. Recuerda la cara golpeada de Liz, y rápidamente se sobrepone, poniéndose de pie. –Liz… -Repite de nuevo. Se recuerda a sí misma acuchillándola y sus ojos de inmediato se llenan de lágrimas. -¿Qué fue eso…? Yo… yo no pienso eso… Liz… -Comienza a llorar. –Liz… -Se lleva las manos a la cabeza. -¡Liz…! –Su llanto se convierte en gemido al mismo tiempo que recuerda a su amiga apoyándola y protegiéndola.

- _Asuna…_ -La recuerda tendiéndole la mano, a pesar de estar mucho más lastimada que ella. –Tú me protegiste, y yo… ¡y yo…! –Su rostro se llena de desesperación. -¡Esa…! ¡Esa no era yo! ¡No lo era! ¡NO LO ERAAAA! –Chilla mientras se clava las uñas en la cabeza, agitándola al mismo tiempo que se sacude y comienza a golpear todas las cosas a su alrededor, rompiendo los vidrios de un estante de medicinas a su derecha, del cual algunos cristales caen sobre ella, pero no la hieren. -¡Liz…! –La imagina de nuevo, sonriéndole triste. -¡LIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIZ! –Chilla con todas sus fuerzas, haciendo otro alboroto con los codos, rompiendo un espejo y dándole una patada a la cama, quedando arrodillada en el piso, llorando. –Perdóname, Liz… ¡PERDÓN! –Grita con tanta fuerza que siente sus cuerdas vocales desgarrarse. –Perdón, Liz… -Insiste mientras pone las manos sobre el piso. En el espejo roto, a un lado de ella, una Asuna de ojos amarillos brillantes, como si fuese su reflejo desprendido, la observa con malicia. En ese momento, la puerta de la habitación en la que se encuentra se abre de golpe y Klein y Agil entran de frente, mirando en todas direcciones, identificándola al instante y corriendo a ayudarla.

-¡Asuna! –La llama el pelirrojo. La joven los observa, desconcertada y todavía estupefacta, aterrada de sí misma por lo que acaba de hacer, sin todavía entender por qué lo hizo. -¡Asuna! –La llama otra vez Klein, sujetándola de los brazos. -¿Estás bien? ¿Estás herida? ¿Por qué gritabas? –Insiste el joven, pero Agil le pone la mano en el hombro para calmarlo.

-Está en shock. Seguramente le han pasado cosas peores que a nosotros. Dale un poco de tiempo para que reaccione. –Le indica su amigo. Klein aprieta los dientes y asiente.

-Disculpa, Asuna. –Procede a tomarla entre sus brazos y cargarla, ya que la joven continúa sin reaccionar, casi catatónica.

-Quiero… quiero ver a Kirito-kun… -Le dice con un hilo en la voz. Klein sonríe ante el comentario de su amiga, aliviado de que sigue siendo la misma de siempre.

-Descuida, Asuna. Si Kirito está en este lugar, de seguro lo encontraremos. ¿Son solo ustedes? –Pregunta con esperanza, tratando de encontrarle sentido a la situación. Sus palabras hacen que Asuna imagine a Sinon, Silica y a Liz, está última diciéndole que la protegería. Al pensar en ella, su boca de compunge y nuevas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos.

-… ¿Está todo bien? –Pregunta Klein, adivinando que algo malo, que tiene que ver con alguna de las chicas, ha pasado. Asuna baja la mirada y esconde el rostro en el pecho de Klein, quien se limita a cargarla, ahora visiblemente serio.

-Encontramos una puerta de teletransporte que funciona. –Le anuncia el pelirrojo. –Si tan solo supiéramos en qué piso está Kirito, podríamos ir a encontrarlo. –Asuna parece reaccionar ante la declaración.

-… ¿Encontraron… cómo teletransportarse de un piso a otro? –Pregunta con interés, por primera vez sus lágrimas cediendo.

-Si. Está rodeado por algunos zombis, pero pudimos comprobar que funciona. –Contesta Agil. –Está a tres cuadras de mi tienda. –Le explica mientras se asoma por la ventana.

-… ¿Tu tienda? –Pregunta Asuna, indicándole a Klein que la baje, lo cual hace en el acto. Asuna se pone de pie y junta las manos sobre su pecho, mirándolo con preocupación. -¿Estamos en Algade?

-Así parece, o por lo menos, lo que queda de él. -¿Tú sabes que son esos zombis? –Inquiere Klein. –Me preocupa que hay varios a quienes les reconozco la cara.

-No… no estamos seguros, pero parece que estamos en SAO… aunque no entiendo nada más. –Piensa en las cintas que ha ido encontrando, pero no comenta al respecto. –Lo que sé es que parece ser que este es el mismo SAO, pero muy en el futuro…

-El futuro de SAO… -Repite Klein. -¿Quieres decir… lo que pasó con el juego luego de que salimos? –Pregunta y razona a la vez. –Pero… y los zombis… -Su rostro se convierte en horror al darse cuenta de la posible explicación.

-Es posible que sean los datos de los jugadores que no pudieron salir del juego. A lo mejor sus avatares…

-… o sus fantasmas. –Razona Klein, lo que provoca una mirada escéptica de Agil. Sin embargo, Asuna parece concordar con él.

-Yo… encontré a una chica… Sachi… -Les informa a los hombres. Agil solo asiente, pero Klein reconoce el nombre, confirmando tácitamente su tesis.

-Sachi… quiere decir que… Kirito… -Articula el pelirrojo, pero Asuna lo detiene. –Klein-san, Agil-san… -Piensa en sí misma acuchillando a Liz otra vez, sintiendo que toda ella palidece ante su propio horror. –La última vez que vi a Kirito-kun estaba en el piso 48. Vamos hacia allá, por favor. –Les ruega con mirada decidida, aunque asustada. Agil asiente con los brazos cruzados, mientras Klein trata de inyectar actitud positiva en el ambiente.

-¡Bien! ¡Busquemos a Kirito! –Levanta la mano, emocionado, pero ninguno de sus interlocutores posee el mismo entusiasmo. Asuna asiente decidida y Agil solo niega con la cabeza.

-… Vamos pues.

00000000000000

Todo el cuerpo le pesa. Se siente tan pesada que es incapaz de moverse, como si estuviese cargando un costal de cemento en su espalda. Su cuerpo está entumecido por el cansancio y el dolor, y sus ojos están tan pesados que es incapaz de abrir los párpados. Sin embargo, siente frío en la forma de corrientes de aire que pasan sobre su piel, erizando cada uno de sus poros, y cada raíz de su cabello. Apenas siente sus codos y sus rodillas, como si estuviesen desconectados de su cuerpo luego de haber pasado un inmenso dolor. Su respiración es lenta y desesperada, apenas capaz de conseguir el aire que necesita para llenar sus pulmones, lo que hace que su pecho se mueva de forma irregular mientras su nariz lucha por llenar los canales bronquiales con el vital material, tanto que hasta su boca debe permanecer abierta para captar más aire, el cual siente pasar frío por su faringe hacia su interior. Lo último que recuerda es ser abrazada por Silica por detrás, y luego sentir un calor en su frente, en el mismo lugar donde ahora siente un gran ardor, como si sobre su piel hubiera restos de una hoguera que estuvo ardiendo por mucho rato.

En ese momento siente una tensión alrededor de su cuello, halándola hacia atrás, apretándose contra su garganta y privándola del aire que tanto necesita, haciendo que su cuerpo se doble en la dirección contraria, instintivamente atrayendo sus manos hacia su cuello para liberarse de la atadura. Abre los ojos y se encuentra con una luz fuerte sobre su rostro, sintiendo un collar de metal alrededor de su cuello, del cual se desprende una cadena que va hasta un agujero en el techo, el cual la eleva hasta dejarla con los pies apenas tocando el piso, parada casi de puntas, obligándose a sostener su cuello con las manos para no morir ahorcada.

-¡Ughhhhh! –Profiere mientras siente la sangre que se acumula en su cabeza por la presión del collar. Frente a ella, de espaldas a la luz, con solo su sombra y sus ojos brillantes visibles, Shadow Silica permanece de pie frente a ella.

-Buenos días, Leafa-san. –Saluda con cortesía.

-Si… li… ca… -Es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar el hada. La sombra de Silica se aproxima relamiéndose, caminando lentamente hacia ella, sobando sus caderas y moviendo su pecho de forma rítmica, hasta llegar a su lado. Se lleva las dos manos al rostro y sus mejillas se sonrojan, delatando nuevamente su expresión excitada.

-Si yo estuviera donde tú estás ahora, no me molestaría que Kirito-san me hiciera lo que yo voy a hacerte… -Le dice casi en un susurro.

-¿Y qué… me vas… a hacer? –Pregunta Leafa, esforzándose por hacer contacto visual con ella. En ese instante recibe un latigazo en el pecho, el cual le rasga parte de la ropa y la hace rebotar con violencia, generándole un ardor tan grande que se ve obligada a gritar. -¡AGGGGGHHHH! –Profiere casi ahogándose. -… ¿Por qué…? ¿Qué quieres?... Se esfuerza por preguntar, pero recibe otro latigazo en el abdomen, el cual le deja visible una cortada horizontal, provocando que grite de nuevo.

-Shhh… Leafa-san… vas a hacer que me desconcentre. –Le dice la sádica niña, quien procede a dar un latigazo más sobre sus labios, dejándole un impacto de corte que pasa por sobre ambos.

-¡IIIIIIGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH! –Gruñe el hada, sintiendo que sus labios se queman con el impacto que recibe, saboreando su propia sangre que ahora brota de ellos hacia su barbilla, alcanzando a saborearla sobre sus dientes. Sabe que debe escapar, y que no hay tiempo para pensar. Logra articular sus pensamientos e invoca sus alas para volar, elevándose hacia el techo, pero siendo detenida por otro latigazo más, esta vez electrificado que le da en el ala superior derecha, electrocutándola. -¡AGGGGGHHHH! –Grita adolorida, sintiendo que sus alas se atrofian, cayendo hacia el piso de golpe, la cadena súbitamente más floja, dejando que todo su cuerpo se estrelle contra el suelo. -¡UUUGGHHH! –Grita mientras se resiente del impacto de sus músculos contra el suelo de piedra. Shadow Silica se acerca lentamente hacia ella, relamiéndose mientras truena los dedos de la mano, al mismo tiempo que Leafa intenta recuperar fuerzas para levantarse, pero es detenida por el pie de su enemiga, quien la aplasta como un balón de fútbol contra el suelo, ejerciendo presión con su pie para restregar la cara del hada contra el piso. –Si…li…ca… -Se queja mientras trata de combatir el dolor que siente. Mueve de nuevo sus alas, pero una de éstas es interceptada por su enemiga, quien aprieta la membrana sedosa con la mano, procediendo a halarla en su dirección, ante el horror de su amiga. –No… ¡Espera, Silica-chan, no, eso no…! –Le suplica mientras la sombra maligna intenta arrancar el miembro de su espalda, provocándole lágrimas de dolor y horror. –No… -Siente que el ala comienza a desprendérsele. -¡Por favor, no, Silica-chan, no, nooooooo! –Le implora, pero la fuerza de Shadow Silica termina por arrancar el ala, la cual se desvanece en cuanto es separada del cuerpo de la rubia. -¡NOOOOOOOOO! –Se imagina a sí misma volando y siente como si hubiese quedado aislada de un mundo que hasta hace un momento era suyo, y que le ha quedado vedado para siempre. –Silica-chan… -Llora la muchacha, desesperada.

-Eso hacen algunos niños con los pajaritos, ¿sabías? Les cortan las alas para que no puedan volar por su cuenta. Si quiero que seas mi mascota, es mejor hacerlo así, ¿no crees, Leafa-chan?

-Eres… una… maldita… -Contesta ya con más enojo. –Tú… que tienes el rostro de Silica-chan… te atreves… ¡TE ATREVISTE A QUITARME LAS ALAS! –Reúne las fuerzas que le quedan y trata de abalanzarse sobre ella, pero es recibida por un latigazo en el ojo. -¡AAAAAAAGHHHH! –Se queja mientras retrocede, buscando sujetarse el ojo con las manos, pero le da otro impacto en los dedos de la mano, y otro más en la axila, izquierda, descontrolándole las extremidades superiores. -¡Ughhh! –Luego le da un latigazo en la pierna, arrancándole la tela blanca que la recubre, dejando descubierto su muslo herido, luego le da otro más que le deja descubierto el hombro, dejándole cortada la piel alrededor de la clavícula, y uno más destruyéndole la bota derecha, hiriéndole el pie desde el dedo gordo hasta el tobillo en una sola raya de corte. -¡Aghhh! –Luego la cadena de su cuello se tensa y queda colgada de nuevo, esta vez también atándola de las manos, las cuales también se elevan hacia arriba, quedando suspendida en el aire.

-Eres mi presa, Leafa-chan. No me interesa quien eres, ni de dónde vienes, pero Kirito-san se interesó en ti al verte volar…. ¡Y ESO NO VOY A PERDONÁRTELO! –Descarga otra avalancha de latigazos, dejándola con la ropa rota y cubierta de heridas en todo el cuerpo. -¡Yo…! No voy… -Le da otra serie de latigazos, dejándole descubierta y herida la parte derecha del abdomen, dejándole una cortada por la empieza a brotar sangre, hasta que finalmente deja de moverse. –Yo no voy a dejarte escapar… -Se relame. –Ahora eres mi mascota, mi querida Leafa-chan. –Le dice mientras le acaricia el reventado rostro como si se tratase de un animal de compañía.

-O… ni… -chan… -Es lo último que sale de su garganta. Esas palabras sorprenden a Shadow Silica, quien de inmediato retrocede unos pasos, cambiando su rostro lascivo por una mirada de preocupación.

-Onii-chan… -Piensa en una niña de cabello corto y que porta una espada de bambú, la cual aparece de vez en cuando, producida por los recuerdos de su Kirito. –No, imposible… -Piensa mientras observa a su herida interlocutora. –Sin embargo… -Examina el rostro de Leafa y no encuentra un parecido directo con la niña que recuerda, por lo que descarta la idea. Se percata de que las cadenas sujetan bien a la joven, y luego se marcha, dejándola sola en medio del cuarto, apagando la luz y dejándola en completa oscuridad al salir. –Sea quien sea tu onii-chan, veamos si viene hasta aquí por ti, Leafa-chan. –La reta en tono burlón Shadow Silica antes de salir de la habitación. Luego todo queda en oscuridad. En medio de la negrura que ahora la rodea, unos sollozos brotan de la garganta de la joven hada, quien siente que ha fallado en el propósito de su misión.

-Onii-chan… lo siento, onii-chan… -Se lamenta par sí. En un salón contiguo, junto al sable que portaba la Sylph, está el paquete que traía, la Elucidator.

00000000000

Lindarth

Es de mañana en el pueblo de Liz, y, sorprendentemente, ha amanecido. El cielo, sin embargo, lejos de ser el azul esperado, luce un color amarillo intenso, como si el sol estuviese dispersado alrededor de toda la capa atmosférica. Kirito está aún acostado junto a la chimenea que ya está apagada; su rostro, sin embargo, ha recuperado su color natural, y su respiración se ha calmado. Tanto él como Silica permanecen cubiertos por la frazada que ella trajo de la habitación de Liz, siendo que ambos permanecen aún sin ropa, producto del proceso de calentamiento térmico llevado a cabo por la joven domadora. La brisa fresca de la mañana se cuela por la ventana, trayendo una leve molestia a la nariz de la chica, quien en medio de su inconsciencia se ve obligada a estornudar por las cosquillas.

-¡Achú! –Deja salir en un pequeño estornudo. Dicho síntoma la trae de vuelta al mundo de los vivos, encontrándose con el rostro de Kirito frente a ella. –Kirito-san… -Al verlo no puede evitar, de forma inconsciente, acomodarse de nuevo junto a él, cerrando de nuevo los ojos y apoyando su cabeza sobre su barbilla, topando su pecho contra el de él. En ese momento, sin embargo, al sentir el tipo de roce que realiza, los recuerdos de la noche anterior vuelven a su mente, percibiendo el contacto de su piel con la del chico, enfriándose en el acto. -¡Awawawawa! –Retrocede de golpe, enrollándose con la frazada, dejando descubierto a Kirito, quien permanece inmóvil. Silica se da cuenta de eso y se sonroja al verlo, quitándose la frazada y poniéndosela encima, quedándose ahora ella descubierta. –Menos mal que Kirito-san está inconsciente… -Se deja caer sentada junto a él, descuidadamente tocándose el pecho y recordando la sensación que acaba de tener. –Kirito-san… -Se sonroja un poco, pero se sacude la emoción e inspecciona el grado de salud que refleja, comprobando con alegría que luce mucho mejor. Le toca la cara y siente el calor de un ser humano, lo que la hace suspirar de alivio. –Qué bueno, Kirito-san… -Su rostro es de satisfacción, mientras con la mano le acaricia el rostro, moviendo la mano hasta su cabello, aventurando sus dedos en la selva negra del chico, sintiendo con sorpresa que su cabello es, aparentemente, muy suave. –Su cabello…

-… Veo que te tomaste muy en serio eso de calentarlo… -Una voz la interrumpe, asustándola.

-¡Uaaaaah! –Se gira de lado sin levantarse, moviendo las caderas, pegándolas en el rostro desmayado de Kirito mientras vuelve a ver hacia el frente, encontrándose con Sinon, quien está sentada contra la ventana, visiblemente agotada. Silica reacciona cómica, sin embargo, rápidamente se serena al ver el vendaje que ahora cubre el ojo derecho de su amiga.

-¡Sinon-san! –Silica se pone de pie y torpemente avanza hacia su amiga, tropezándose casi de inmediato por el cansancio absorbido de la noche anterior. Siente que sus articulaciones palpitan, pero logra llegar hasta Sinon, contemplando con más detalle que aún hay sangre que sale por debajo del vendaje, y que la cuenca ocular debajo de éste luce mucho hundida de lo que debería estar.

-Silica… -Repite su nombre la francotiradora, que, si bien luce mal por la herida que ahora ostenta, con el ojo que le queda transmite la derrota que ahora gobierna sus pensamientos. De inmediato su amiga capta eso y le pone las manos en los hombros, mirándola con determinación.

-¡Aún podemos salir de aquí, Sinon-san! ¡Sea lo que sea, mientras estemos juntos, podremos superarlo! –Le dice determinada. Sinon, como en modo de reacción lenta, levanta su ojo hacia ella y la mira con expresión temblorosa. Intenta decir algo, pero se detiene y baja de nuevo la mirada, desviando su ojo de ella.

-Gracias, Silica. –Le dice con temblor. –Traje… traje la medicina de Kirito… -Al decir esas palabras, siente que su corazón se quiebra un poco más, recordando las palabras de su sombra. –Hay… hay que dársela… -La instruye aún incapaz de volver a verla.

-Hmm. –Asiente la castaña.

-Silica…

-¿Qué sucede, Sinon-san? –Pregunta en tono inocente.

-… Por favor… vístete. Esta situación es muy rara… hace un momento incluso le pusiste el trasero en la cara a Kirito…-Le dice con un leve rubor bajo las mejillas. Silica se da cuenta de todavía sigue sin ropa, lo cual hace que el termómetro de su rostro suba de golpe.

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Exclama mientras corre a esconderse, generando una pequeña sonrisa en su amiga.

- _Gracias, Silica…_ -Piensa mientras la observa vistiéndose detrás del sillón. El recuerdo de Shadow Sinon, sin embargo, sigue presente. Sus palabras, probablemente ciertas, la hacen querer huir de sí misma, pero no está en una posición donde pueda hacerlo. Contempla a Kirito, quien aún yace inconsciente frente a ellas, y a Silica, cuya inocencia es la luz que hasta ahora los ha guiado en ese mundo, y sabe que no puede darse por vencida. Tiene miedo. Está asustada del mundo en el que está, ya no confía en sus habilidades y está aterrada de que las palabras de Shadow Sinon sean ciertas. Sin embargo, tiene una verdad, y es que va a proteger a Kirito y Silica pase lo que pase. El dolor de su ojo le sirve como recordatorio de que, a pesar del miedo, a pesar del horror que la espera, y a pesar de que deberá enfrentarse a sí misma, no puede rendirse, y no lo hará.

00000000000

Aincrad – SAO

Kirito y Silica han llegado hasta el primer piso de Aincrad, al pueblo del inicio. Si al ir donde "Asuna" se encuentra, Silica sugería lo que él se imagina, probablemente ya sabe a dónde se dirigen. Sin embargo, la duda continúa invadiendo su mente, aún incrédulo de lo que en ese mundo está encontrando. De acuerdo a lo que hasta ahora ha entendido, se encuentra en un Aincrad que no terminó luego de vencer a Heatcliff en el piso 75, sino que siguió como si nada, que algún tipo de accidente le pasó y que, por alguna razón, en ese mundo está casado con Liz y no con Asuna. A pesar de lo chocante de la situación, sin embargo, la idea de estar con Liz no le es tan descabellada. Se siente mal de haberla tratado como lo hizo al despertar, sin embargo, su prioridad sigue siendo encontrar a su amor, a Asuna.

-Ya casi llegamos. –Le indica Silica, quien abre otra puerta de teletransporación, lo toma de la mano y lo guía hacia ella. Él la sigue sin oponer resistencia, cansado de tantas confusiones, desesperado por encontrar la respuesta a lo que le atormenta. Tal y como lo esperaba, el cristal de transportación los ha llevado hasta el monumento a los caídos. El lugar donde debería estar el punto de respawn del juego, pero que fue convertido en un lugar memorial ante la situación de SAO. En él están inscritos los caídos en cada piso desde el primero hasta el último, el cual, tal y como Liz le dijo al despertar, aparentemente es el piso 86.

-¿Qué hacemos en este lugar, Silica? –Pregunta él, en tono serio, sin emoción. Silica vuelve el rostro hacia él y contesta con la misma seriedad.

-Venimos a ver a Asuna, como dijiste, Kirito-san. –Informa contundente. Raramente Silica es tan directa con su diálogo, usualmente optando por irse por las ramas o suavizar las cosas, sin embargo, su rostro refleja el cansancio por la situación, un deseo de que él vea la verdad para que las cosas regresen a ser como son, o como ese mundo cree que son, según él.

-… Enséñamela. –Comanda serio. Silica asiente y ambos empiezan a caminar hacia el monumento. Sin embargo, al haber dado tres pasos, una voz los interrumpe desde atrás.

-¡NO VAYAS! –Ambos reconocen el timbre de la persona que acaba de hablarles. Detrás de ellos está Liz, quien luce bastante agitada, habiendo corrido para perseguirlos en el instante que despertó. -¡No lo veas…! ¡No lo veas, Kirito! ¡No tienes que seguir sufriendo por lo mismo! ¡Puedes creer lo que tú quieras, pero por favor…! ¡Por favor no otra vez! –Llora la pelirrosada. Kirito la observa sin volver a mirarla, mientras Silica le dedica una mirada apologética.

-Gracias, Liz. –Le dice volteando levemente su rostro, pero sin mirarla. –Por lo que he podido entender, gracias a ti es que sobreviví en este mundo…

-.. Eso es obvio, estúpido. Eso es porque te amo. ¡Te amo! ¿¡Entiendes!? ¡TE AMO! –Le grita con todo lo que sus pulmones le permiten. Silica la escucha seria, mientras Kirito siente que el peso de los sentimientos de la chica se vuelve cada vez más grande. –Desde siempre… desde aquel día, cuando te di la Dark Repulser… te amo… yo… yo solo quiero que tú seas feliz… -Comienza llorar, dejando caer lágrimas gruesas que salen de sus ojos, pasan por sus mejillas pecosas y se unen en su barbilla, convirtiéndose en gotas que caen al piso. –Si tu felicidad es creer que nada pasó, entonces que así sea… -Avanza un paso más hacia él. Sus palabras sacuden la tranquilidad del joven, que de repente se ve nuevamente golpeado por otra ráfaga de recuerdos junto a ella. Él ayudándole a forjar un arma, ambos comiéndose un helado juntos, ambos junto con Silica jugando a las cartas en su casa, ambos casándose en una iglesia, acompañados de Silica, Klein y Agil, él sonriendo.

-Dime… Liz… ¿alguna vez te golpeé? –Pregunta serio. Liz se sorprende ante la pregunta, inconscientemente llevándose la mano hacia la mejilla, recordando un episodio que se juró olvidar.

-Eso… eso no fue… ¡Esa no fue tu culpa! –Le dice con temor. Recuerda que, durante los primeros días, cuando aún estaba fuera de control, muchas veces hizo cosas que normalmente nunca haría, pero ella nunca lo culpó.

-…Ya veo… -La expresión de él se ensombrece. –Al parecer soy la persona que no merece el amor de alguien como tú…

-¡NO DIGAS ESO, ESTÚPIDO! –Lo regaña de nuevo ella, súbitamente llegando hasta su lado, sorprendiéndolo, ya que no sintió que se moviera.

- _Es… rápida…_ -Piensa estupefacto. Liz ha aprovechado para plantarse frente a él, dándole una cachetada. –Eres un ingrato. –Lo mira enojada. –Me la debías. –De alguna forma, Kirito siente que se merecía ese golpe, por lo que simplemente vuelve a mirarla serio luego de recibirla. Su formalidad intimida a Liz, quien retrocede un paso, cerrando el puño sin despegar sus ojos de los suyos. Sin embargo, sabe que no puede dejarse intimidar. Si quiere detener a Kirito, es ahora o nunca.

-Lo siento, Liz… pero debo… debo ver ese monumento. –Da un paso hacia el frente con la intención de hacerla a un lado, pero ella se adelanta y lo empuja con la misma fuerza, haciéndolo retroceder de una palmada en el pecho. Al hacerlo, Kirito se sorprende, razonando que Liz debería ser incapaz de empujarlo con tanta fuerza. Su STR no debería ser más de…. De repente mira los STATS de Liz, desorbitando los ojos en el instante. LVL… ¿95? STR… ¿255? ¿Máxima STR? ¿Máxima SPD? ¿ASPD de… 196? Liz, ¿desde cuándo tú…? –Intenta preguntarle, pero Liz saca su mazo y lo golpea en el rostro a gran velocidad, haciéndolo retroceder varios metros, girando sobre sí mismo hasta estrellarse en la puerta del muro, levantando polvo en el impacto. Silica, lejos de sorprenderse, se queda pie, expectante, su expresión seria, incapaz de apoyar ni a uno ni a otro. Por su parte, Kirito se levanta, sujetándose la cabeza, adolorido. Levanta su mirada hacia el frente y ve que Liz está ahora vestida con una armadura de combate, habiendo cambiado su mazo regular por un ítem de alta prioridad, mirándolo seria. En su mano derecha porta un escudo circular, que tiene impreso el yelmo que adorna su herrería como símbolo.

-Solo pasarás por aquí cuando mi hp llegue a cero, Kirito. –Le dice mientras le apunta con su arma. Kirito, aún sin tomarla en serio, decide intentar correr más rápido que ella. Según el armamento que porta, el cual tiene una penalidad de movimiento de no menos del 20%, debería ser incapaz de alcanzarlo, así que, sin pensar más, se arroja a correr a gran velocidad en trayectoria arqueada, con el objetivo de rodear a las chicas y pasarlas de largo, sin embargo, antes de sobrepasarlas, es recibido nuevamente por un golpe del mazo de Liz, quien esta vez lo golpea en el estómago, sacándole el aire y haciéndolo retroceder.

-¿Qué? Tú… tú no deberías ser tan rápida. –Razona mientras la mira frente a él, nuevamente poniéndose en posición defensiva, con su escudo frente a ella, mientras flexiona las piernas y hace su brazo hacia atrás, preparando su mazo para otro impacto. Kirito reconoce que es una posición de ataque como las que solían tener los clearers de élite durante su estancia en SAO. Si Liz la está utilizando, quiere decir que luego del piso 75, en algún momento se unió a las líneas frontales, lo que la ha hecho evolucionar hasta ese punto, sin embargo, ¿por qué se niega a dejarlo ver el monumento? ¿acaso es un engaño? No… Liz sabe que cuando vea lo que tiene que ver, es posible que no lo soporte. Si es así… está tratando de detenerlo… porque está preocupada por él. La realización de este hecho lo hace sentirse culpable, pero sabe que está en un punto donde ya no puede retroceder, por lo que toma su Elucidator y decide dar un paso hacia el frente, donde Liz le corta el paso de nuevo.

-Lo siento, Kirito, pero si debo llevarte arrastrando a casa, así lo haré. –Sus ojos brillan rosados mientras su mazo activa una _sword skill_ , alertando al chico a que debe ponerse a la defensiva.

-Ahí viene. –Predice él, moviendo su espada hacia el frente al mismo que el mazo de la joven choca contra él, generando un impacto de presión que hace que una corriente de aire empuje a Silica hacia atrás, quien aguanta plantando los pies en el piso, esforzándose por no perder la visión de lo que está sucediendo. Frente a ella, la Elucidator y el mazo dorado han quedado empatados en poder, siento este último el que sigue empujando hacia atrás, gracias a la superior STR de Liz, quien empuja dando un paso hacia el frente, haciendo que el espadachín retroceda. -¡Liz! –La llama él, pero ésta parece no escucharlo y con su escudo lo empuja de nuevo, sacándolo de balance y aprovechando para agitar su mazo en ángulo circular, apuntando a sus piernas para tirarlo al piso, pero él adivina la jugada y da un salto para evitar el golpe, plantando la Elucidator en el piso y usándola como palanca para dar un salto hacia atrás, sin embargo, Liz predice el movimiento y lanza su escudo hacia él, golpeándolo en el estómago justo en el instante que cae, lo que vuelve a empujarlo contra la entrada, generando otra explosión de polvo. Liz avanza algunos pasos al frente y recoge su escudo, volviendo a adaptarlo a su mano.

-Ugh… -Se queja mientras se levanta de la nube de polvo. Atrás de él, la alerta de "objeto inmortal" ha aparecido. Vuelve a ver hacia el frente y Liz continúa bloqueándolo. Por fin ha entendido que no debe tomarla a la ligera, por lo que busca en su menú y activa la opción de _doble empuñadura_ , procediendo a tomar con su mano disponible la _Dark Repulser_. Puede notar el sobresalto en Liz al verlo utilizar el arma, y no se siente cómodo al hacerlo, principalmente porque fue ella misma quien diseñó el arma para él, y eso lo sabe en su corazón. Ahora él está usando esa misma arma para hacerle frente a su forjadora, con el propósito de superarla. –Después de todo… yo había olvidado algo muy importante… -Le anuncia mientras se limpia un poco de suciedad del rostro.

-… ¿De qué se trata? –Inquiere la pelirrosada, extrañada.

-Esta realidad definitivamente no es verdadera. Es otro tipo de ilusión, un recuerdo, tal vez. –Mientras habla, baja la mirada, avanzando lentamente hacia el frente. Liz lo escucha con expresión frustrada, pensando que nuevamente está viviendo otro episodio. –Así que no debería preocuparme por lo que pase en este sueño… -Levanta la mirada y le muestra sus ojos decididos, la expresión que la hace palidecer.

-No… -Musita mientras se pone a la defensiva. Kirito corta la distancia entre ambos de un solo salto, aterrizando sobre ella con un corte de la Dark Repulser, el cual bloquea con su escudo, empujándolo hacia atrás. Sin embargo, antes de darle tiempo a reponerse, ambas espadas del guerrero negro brillan mientras activa su propia sword skill. Silica se percata del movimiento y estira su brazo hacia el frente, pero sus palabras no llegan a tiempo.

-¡LIZ-SAN! –Grita la castaña clara. Liz detecta el brillo de las espadas y se apresura a interponer su escudo, justo en el momento en que la técnica es activada.

-Starbust… ¡Stream! –Al escuchar las determinantes palabras, Liz se prepara para lo peor. Su escudo recibe un golpe de tanta fuerza que la hace retroceder, seguido de dos más y dos más, y tres, y dos, y cuatro, cada uno a mayor velocidad que el anterior. -¡Perdóname, pero no tengo tiempo para esto! –Se disculpa el chico mientras cuatro impactos sucesivos más golpean el escudo de Liz, rompiéndolo en el instante.

-Faltan… 15 golpes… -Predice Silica, observando la trayectoria del movimiento de las espadas. Kirito no puede detener la skill una vez ejecutada, por lo que Liz, cuya mirada revela que ha aceptado su destino, recibe un corte sobre el pecho, dos más en los brazos, dos en cada pierna, y ocho más seguidos en el pecho, al final del cual la Dark Repulser la atraviesa en el estómago, en un Dejavú de lo que Asuna le hizo a su contraparte dentro de la STEM, sin que él estuviese enterado de ello. Al hacerlo, sin embargo, una gran culpa invade el rostro del joven, quien de inmediato retira su arma y la atrapa entre sus brazos, a la vez que evita que caiga sin fuerzas al piso.

-¡LIZ! –Grita Kirito, arrepentido de su arranque de ira.

-Ki… ri… to… -Le sonríe con tristeza. –Yo… perdóname… no quería que tú… tuvieras que volver… a pasar… por… -Le dice débilmente. Kirito revisa la barra de hp de la joven, dándose cuenta de que ha llegado a cero.

–No… si todo… si todos estos recuerdos son ciertos, entonces… -Le toca la mejilla con la mano. Al hacerlo, Liz mueve la suya y pone su mano sobre la de ella, impidiéndole moverla.

-Me gusta… tu calor… a pesar de estar siempre en este mundo, tú me hiciste sentirme real… -Le dice él. En ese momento, de forma inconsciente, despega sus ojos de Liz y mira hacia el memorial, el cual tiene justo en frente. Como por precisión matemática identifica el nombre que estaba buscando.

Asuna Yuuki.

-Asuna… -Repite atrapado. Liz cierra los ojos, habiendo previsto lo que pasaría. De repente, el cuarto del memorial comienza a temblar, como un terremoto que pareciera sacudir el juego completo.

-Kirito, no… por favor… regresa… -Le dice Liz, antes de convertirse en datos y desaparecer de entre sus brazos.

-Liz… -Dice mientras el peso de la joven desaparece de sus manos, dejándolo con las manos vacías. Silica observa con ojos llorosos la escena, incapaz de acercarse. El ambiente que los rodea se tiñe de morado, inundándose de niebla corrupta que comienza a distorsionar los datos del memorial y de todo lo que los rodea, la cual parece emanar del propio Kirito, quien empieza a distorsionarse también, cubriéndose de interferencia que genera agujeros de lagg a su alrededor, mientras Silica se limita a observar espantada.

-¡Kirito-san! –Intenta acercarse hacia él, incapaz de pasar la barrera de corrupción que se ha generado a su alrededor. Los ojos de Kirito han empezado a brillar de amarillo brillante, sus emociones sobrepasando el punto crítico del programa, permitiéndole modificar la realidad como un administrador… como un virus destructor.

-Silica… -La llama con voz profunda. Silica vuelve a verlo, asustada. -¿Cómo… murió… Asuna? –Su voz es pausada y cada vez más distorsionada.

-Ella murió por salvarte. Akihiko Kayaba te lanzó un golpe mortal, y ella lo interceptó por ti. Luego murió. Luego tú mataste a Kayaba. –Le explica la joven, cuya expresión ya no es la inocente que tenía hace un momento.

-Yo… maté… a Asuna… yo… maté… a Liz… -Se lleva las manos a la cabeza, a punto de caer en la desesperación. La Silica que lo observa de limita a sonreír.

000000000000000

-¡Sinon-san! –Grita Silica, observando que el cuerpo de Kirito está cubierto de interferencia púrpura, la cual se está haciendo cada vez más fuerte. La castaña clara intenta tocarlo, pero al instante es repelida por el campo eléctrico generado por el chico.

-¡Lo sé! –Contesta ella, terminando de meter la medicina en una de las jeringas sobrantes. Silica sujeta a Kirito por los hombros, mientras Sinon se sienta sobre él, luchando contra la fuerza repelente que busca alejarlas. -¡Kirito! –Le grita mientras el chico hace una expresión de malestar. -¡IAAAAAAA! –Grita la castaña oscura mientras con un impulso de su mano clava la jeringa en el pecho del chico. En el momento en que lo hace, toda la presión oscura desaparece, dejándolas a ambas expectantes.

-… ¿Funcionó la medicina? –Pregunta inocente Silica, quien acerca su rostro al de Kirito, quien está haciendo gestos de malestar, como si estuviese teniendo una pesadilla. Sinon acerca su rostro hacia él, inclinando su cuerpo sobre el del chico. Sin embargo, antes de poner continuar, ambas son empujadas por un pulso de energía tan potente que destruye completa la herrería en un instante. Sinon sale disparada, chocando de espaldas contra la pared de la casa de enfrente, mientras Silica ha quedado desmayada a varios metros de la explosión. Sinon siente que la herida de su ojo vuelve a abrirse, llorando sangre por debajo de su vendaje. Sin embargo, no tiene tiempo para el dolor, por lo que corre a buscar su ballesta, tomándola entre las manos mientras se prepara para lo que ha aparecido frente a ella. Kirito se ha transformado en su forma de espadachín negro, sosteniendo copias proyectadas de energía de la Dark Repulser y la Elucidator. Todavía no tiene su mano, pero la Dark Repulser es sostenida por una mano de energía proyectada que se ha formado alrededor de su muñeca. Sus ojos brillan amarillo intenso, el mismo color que el Kirito blanco.

-Yo… las maté… yo… las maté… -Repite de nuevo. Sinon tiembla al saber que su nuevo oponente es Kirito, preparándose a enfrentarlo mientras piensa la manera de neutralizarlo sin matarlo.

-… ¿De qué estás hablando, Kirito? ¿Estás bien? –Intenta preguntarle. Kirito se limita a mirar sus manos, horrorizado.

-Silica iba a decirme la respuesta… pero tú… me trajiste de regreso… -Le apunta con su espada. No sé quién eres… -Da un paso hacia el frente. –Pero voy a matarte… -Da otro paso, haciendo a Sinon retroceder de nuevo. La joven revive todos los traumas que luchar contra su sombra le causó, pero se fuerza a sí misma a no retroceder.

-¡Vorpal Blade! –Invoca él, lanzando un corte en ángulo de 90° hacia ella, quien apenas logra lanzarse a un lado, evitando ser destruida junto con el edificio que tiene detrás, el cual es demolido de un solo golpe. Sinon se levanta y corre con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de las ruinas de la armería, con la esperanza de atraer a Kirito lejos de Silica, quien quedó desmayada por la explosión. Para asegurarse de ser seguida, se vuelve hacia él y lanza uno de los virotes de su ballesta, el cual él rápidamente esquiva, procediendo a correr verticalmente sobre el edificio, saltando luego hacia ella, aterrizando con un golpe de la Dark Repulser, el cual Sinon de nuevo esquiva saltando hacia atrás y lanzándole otro virote explosivo, el cual atrapa con la mano, estallándole en la cara. Sinon sabe que ese tenía mucho menos poder que el que lanzó contra su copia, por lo que no va a detenerlo por mucho tiempo, así que corre a esconderse a otra casa al mismo tiempo que en su menú busca la opción para crear más virotes, aprovechando para usar las piezas que recogió en el hospital y crear uno eléctrico, uno congelante y dos normales. Sin embargo, justo termina de crear el último cuando la Elucidator, de la mano de Kirito, rompe la pared de la casa en la que se encuentra, abriéndole paso al espadachín, quien rápidamente la encuentra con la mirada y le lanza otro ataque, el cual apenas esquiva tirándose al piso, viendo pasar el filo de la espada por sobre su cabeza. El dolor de su cuenca ocular sangrante la sigue agobiando, pero un paso en falso contra él es la muerte.

-¡Soy yo, Sinon! –Intenta convencerlo, pero él se limita a tratar de atravesarla con su arma, obligándola a girar hacia un lado y saltar por la ventana de la pared contigua, corriendo de nuevo para alejarse de él.

-¡Yo no conozco ninguna Sinon! –Repite de nuevo él.

-¿¡Y entonces por qué rayos quieres matarme?! –Lo cuestiona mientras llega a la plaza central del pueblo. Kirito vuelve a señalarla con su espada, mostrándole su rostro furioso.

-Porque te odio. –Le dice serio. Sus palabras golpean el corazón de Sinon, quien, a pesar de comprender que Kirito no está en sus cabales, siente un terrible dolor al escucharlo hablar así.

-Pues… yo a ti no te odio. –Le sonríe. –De hecho, te amo. –Le dice casual, habiendo constatado que no hay nadie alrededor para escucharla, y que es probable que el mismo Kirito no recuerde nada cuando haya despertado. –Eres un imbécil y te amo. –Levanta su ballesta y le apunta hacia la cara. Kirito se detiene al oírla. –Y si alguna vez repites lo que te acabo de decir, te mataré. –Su expresión cambia a determinada. –Pero no te perdonaré si mueres antes de traerte de vuelta. –Vuelve a decirle. Kirito guarda silencio, sintiendo que su trance se interrumpe, recordando algunas imágenes de la francotiradora junto a él.

-Si… non… -Se sostiene la cabeza, como si sus palabras hubiesen calado en su interior. Sin embargo, el episodio termina y vuelve a ver hacia el frente, pero se topa con que Sinon ya no está en ese lugar. -¿Huh? –Exclama extrañado. En ese momento es tacleado por la derecha por el cuerpo de Sinon, quien concentra toda su fuerza en sus codos para derribarlo, al mismo tiempo que lo hace soltar una de sus espadas, la cual se dispersa en el aire en cuanto deja su mano proyectada, la cual se disuelve en el aire, dejando únicamente la muñeca vendada por Silica.

-¡Ugh! –Se queja la joven al caer, su vendaje del rostro totalmente empapado de la sangre de su herida abierta. Kirito se levanta y con su Elucidator se prepara para matarla, pero se detiene al ver su ojo café mirándolo asustada, pero aceptante.

-Si.. non… -Repite de nuevo, confundido. Su mirada lo impacta, detectando una expresión de confianza en él, diferente a lo que cualquier otra persona lo ha hecho sentir. ¿Acaso confía en ella? En ese momento, Sinon aprovecha para girar hacia un lado, ponerse de pie y correr de nuevo. Kirito se sacude los pensamientos y corre de nuevo tras ella, cuando se da cuenta de que ha dejado de correr, esperándolo de frente, diez metros de diferencia entre ambos.

-¿Acaso… vas a dejar de huir? –Pregunta Kirito, extrañado. Sinon sabe que, si tiene una oportunidad de hacerlo despertar, debe aprovecharla, y tiene una idea para ello.

-¡Un duelo, tú y yo, ahora! –Lo reta seria. El pelinegro se sorprende, dándose cuenta de que está en total desventaja contra él, en una posición imposible de ganar. Sin embargo, la mirada de la joven es confiada. Sigue desangrándose de su ojo derecho, pero el izquierdo lo observa con confianza y determinación. Cada vez menos en control, Kirito se prepara a atacarla, mientras Sinon deposita su virote normal en la ballesta, preparándose para disparar. Un momento de silencio transcurre en medio de ambos, donde Sinon puede incluso escuchar los latidos cada vez más lentos de su corazón, sincronizando su oportunidad de ataque con el bombeo al interior de su pecho. Kirito comienza a moverse, y Sinon apunta hacia él. En ese momento, sin embargo, a los ojos de él, Sinon se ha transformado en una forma vestida de verde, cabello acua y ojos del mismo color, portando una bufanda alrededor del cuello y apuntándole con un rifle de francotirador, disparándole. En realidad, Sinon no ha cambiado de apariencia, y el que se ha disparado ha sido el virote de la ballesta, el cual es interceptado por Kirito, quien lo parte a la mitad con un corte de su espada, lanzando las mitades cortadas a cada lado de sí, al mismo tiempo que avanza hacia ella con un movimiento lineal, barriéndose hasta llegar a su lado, tomándola por la cintura con una mano, pegándola a su cuerpo al mismo tiempo que acerca su espada a su rostro, cercano al de él, en un cuadro que de inmediato reconoce.

-… Y bien… ¿ya despertaste? –Le pregunta con su tono desinteresado de siempre. Los ojos de Kirito han vuelto a ser los de siempre, mirándola con alivio.

-Si. Gracias, Sinon. –Tira su espada al piso y procede a abrazarla con ambos brazos, sujetándola con toda su fuerza. –Sinon… -Repite su nombre de nuevo. –Sinon… -Una vez más la llama, provocando que la joven lo rodee con sus brazos, abrazándolo silenciosamente. –Sinon… -Comienza a llorar, mientras ella, que también llora, lo abraza. Se siente feliz de escuchar su nombre con tanta emoción, sintiéndose a la vez importante para él.

-Ya pasó… todo estará bien ahora… -Le dice con voz calmante, dándole pequeñas palmaditas en la espalda. –Aunque si me asustaste, grandísimo tonto. Pensaba que me ibas a matar. –Lo regaña con voz entrecortada, pero feliz. Kirito está de regreso, y está con ella. La fuerza que necesitaba nuevamente ha vuelto a su lado, lo que le da toda la paz que necesitaba. –Gracias por volver, Kirito. –Siente su olor mientras deposita su cabeza sobre su pecho, descansando. Las lágrimas de Kirito mojan su cabello, mientras sus gemidos de tristeza la contagian, haciéndola llorar también.

-Yo… maté a Liz y Asuna, Sinon… -Le relata destrozado.

-Idiota… tú has pasado desmayado por casi dos días. –Le dice acongojada. –Sea lo que sea que hayas visto, fue una pesadilla, idiota. –Le dice de nuevo. Sus palabras terminan de aliviar al chico, que continúa su llanto, esta vez de alivio.

-Idiota… -Repite de nuevo la castaña, mientras él, en medio de sus lágrimas, logra sonreír. Fue un sueño… un sueño muy real, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo. Lo único que queda es encontrar a Asuna y a Liz, para poder huir todos juntos de ese terrible lugar. Ahora cuenta con un medio para pelear, ahora puede protegerlas a todas. Sinon lo está protegiendo a él, lo cual lo llena de confianza.

-Sinon… ¿tu ojo? –Le pregunta preocupado, separándose de ella, calmando un poco sus lágrimas. Sinon desvía la mirada y se muestra desanimada.

-Es una larga historia, pero primero hay que regresar por Silica-chan. –Le informa mientras intenta avanzar, pero la pérdida de sangre es tanta que se tambalea, perdiendo el equilibrio. Sin embargo, antes de caer al piso, es sujetada por él, quien prontamente procede a tomarla entre sus brazos. -¡Kirito! –Exclama ruborizada.

-Será más rápido así. –Le dice mientras comienza a andar. Sinon está tan débil que no puede negarse, limitándose a indicarle sonrojada la dirección en la que debe ir.

-Eres un bobo. –Le dice seria. –Pero ya que estamos en estas, aprovecharé el transporte gratuito. –Deja de tensar su cuerpo y se deja cargar por el chico.

-Es un placer estar a su servicio, madame. –Le hace una pequeña reverencia. Hablar con Sinon siempre tuvo un efecto calmante, y está viendo los efectos de ello en persona. Mira su ojo perdido y las heridas que tiene alrededor de todo su cuerpo, adivinando que gran parte de ellas son por culpa de él. Le agradece a Sinon el que se haya esforzado tanto, y se promete a sí mismo no dejar que sufra de ahora en adelante. Mira el brazo en el que le falta una mano y sabe que debe hacer algo para repararlo, o de lo contrario, no será capaz de proteger a las personas que ama.

000000000000000

La joven se despierta súbitamente. Siente el ambiente cálido a su alrededor, envuelta por una tranquilidad que tenía mucho tiempo de no sentir. Sin embargo, se descubre incapaz de mover sus extremidades, o de abrir sus ojos. Se siente bien, se siente muy bien, pero su mente da demasiadas vueltas como para adivinar en qué lugar se encuentra. Sin embargo, pareciera no importar, como si sintiera que puede quedarse en ese lugar para siempre. Recuerda que murió, que su último recuerdo fue el de ver la mirada triste de aquella Undine de cabellos celestes, que la despidió con una sonrisa, y luego todo quedó en oscuridad. Sin embargo, ahora todo es cálido, una sensación que la llena de tranquilidad.

En el exterior, en medio de lo que parece ser una planta gigante, puede distinguirse un capullo carnoso que contiene una especie de líquido. En su interior, una joven de cabello morado largo, desnuda y en posición fetal, permanece flotando, inconsciente. Frente a ella, Shadow Liz permanece expectante, sonriente.

-Despierta pronto, querida niña. Nuestra amada Asuna espera por ti…

Detrás de ella, en otro capullo, Liz está en una posición similar, aparentemente recuperándose de las heridas provocadas por Asuna. Shadow Liz vuelve a verla y le muestra otra sonrisa siniestra.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo

Boss: Dark Yuuki

0000000000

Y listo. Esto es todo por ahora. El capítulo salió un poco más largo debido a que la semana anterior no pude actualizar. En fin, espero que les guste. Si tienes algún comentario u opinión, házmelo saber. Gracias por siempre estar pendiente de esta historia, hasta la próxima.


	9. Boss - Dark Yuuki

Capítulo 9 – BOSS – Dark Yuuki

Piscina pública de la ciudad – 26 horas antes del incidente

Un cuerpo cae al agua, formando un contingente de burbujas que se esparcen por el espacio a su alrededor, al mismo tiempo que varias gotas salpican hacia afuera, mientras la figura se esfuerza por nadar en línea recta hacia el extremo opuesto de la piscina, desplazándose lentamente y con gran esfuerzo, pero de forma constante. La joven todavía siente pánico al meter la cabeza dentro del agua, y le da miedo abrir los ojos mientras lo hace, pero se reta a sí misma a no flaquear. Estira su brazo derecho hacia adelante para luego contraerlo, siguiendo con el izquierdo, sintiendo que empuja el agua hacia atrás, lo que le permite avanzar, al mismo tiempo que mueve las piernas a un ritmo que le hace recordar la sensación de andar en bicicleta. Siempre fue muy buena deportista, pero es hasta ahora que se da cuenta el grado de trabajo corporal que implica una sesión de natación. El pensar en ello la distrae un poco, pero siente que se queda sin aire, así que saca la cabeza e intenta practicar la respiración dorsal, pero succiona agua por la nariz en su lugar, haciendo que pierda el ritmo. Siente que los ojos le arden levemente, probablemente por algún químico de limpieza en el agua, así que se hace a un lado y pone las manos en el borde de la piscina, encontrando alivio en tener un punto de apoyo y no estar en peligro de hundirse.

-Esto es… muy agotador… -Dice para sí, mientras su cabello negro corto se pega contra la piel de su rostro, goteando agua que se une de regreso al líquido que la rodea. Su respiración es agitada y por la boca. Siente que su nariz está chorreando un poco de mucosidad líquida, producto de haber respirado agua directamente, por lo que mueve su brazo sobre ella para limpiarse. Luego mira su reloj a prueba de agua y se sorprende. –Onii-chan vendrá por mí dentro de poco… -Dice para sí, procediendo a salir del agua, pero cuando pone una rodilla en la orilla, se encuentra con las piernas de alguien que está frente a ella, quien le tiende la mano para ayudarle a salir.

-Ya vine, Sugu. –La saluda Kazuto, quien la recibe con una sonrisa. –Como no estabas en la entrada, decidí pasar a ver si te encontraba por aquí. –Le dice mientras ella toma de su mano y se pone de pie junto a él. Viste su bañador azul de una pieza, el cual parece traje de baño escolar. Su cuerpo gotea agua a través de sus piernas, para luego diluirse en el charco que rápidamente se forma a sus pies. Kazuto le pasa una toalla pequeña con la que la joven se seca el rostro, volviendo a verlo con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Viniste temprano, oniii-chan. –Lo saluda con naturalidad mientras se coloca la toalla alrededor del cuello. –Estaba a punto de salir.

-¿Cómo van las prácticas? Por lo que vi, has progresado bastante. –Se asoma a la orilla de la piscina y calcula la distancia desde la zona de poca profundidad hasta donde se encuentran, calculando unos diez metros. -¿Todo esto nadaste tu sola? –La mira sorprendido.

-¡Si! –Contesta con una sonrisa, orgullosa de reportarle su logro. –Aún me cuesta un poco avanzar, y siento que me hundo, pero poco a poco me sale mejor, Onii-chan. –Le contesta emocionada.

-Entonces hay que seguir practicando. –Le pone la mano en la cabeza y la despeina un poco. Ella sonríe, pero luego se sacude el cabello con fuerza, chispeando de agua a Kazuto, quien se tapa la cara y da un paso hacia atrás. -¡Sugu!

-Es lo que te sacas por venir hasta la piscina y no meterte un rato. –Luego camina de largo. –Espérame un momento, me daré una ducha y me cambiaré. –Le indica dejándolo atrás.

-Aquí te esperaré. –Le dice sin mirarla, sentándose en una silla para ver hacia la piscina mientras la espera. En la orilla opuesta distingue a dos chicas en bikini, una tomando el sol, mientras la otra tiene los pies metidos en el agua. Esta última cruza su mirada con la de él, y al darse cuenta de que la está observando, le dedica una sonrisa, bajándose un poco los lentes oscuros que porta para mostrarle un guiño de ojo. Él se sonroja y desvía la mirada hacia un lado. – _Siempre me pasan estas cosas…_ -Piensa sin saber si es un don, o una maldición, imaginando las miradas furiosas de todas sus amigas tras él.

Suguha se está dando una ducha, habiéndose quitado el traje de baño para hacerlo. Cierra los ojos mientras siente el agua caer sobre su cuerpo, refrescándola mientras remueve el cloro de su piel.

-Onii-chan… -Piensa al sentir el agua deslizarse sobre su cabeza y a través de su cabello hacia la piel clara de su espalda, mientras el vapor que se desprende del agua caliente inunda la ducha. Al cabo de unos momentos, cierra la llave, da un suspiro profundo y sale hacia los cambiadores, envolviendo su cuerpo con la toalla que Kazuto le dio. Sin embargo, se percata de que su traje de baño ya no está donde lo dejó, lo cual la sorprende y hace que rápidamente abra el locker, dándose cuenta con horror de que no lo dejó cerrado, y ahora sus cosas ya no están. -¿Eh? –Dice nerviosa. Mira en los lockers contiguos, para asegurarse de que no se confundió, pero no encuentra nada. –Ay no… -Se mira a sí misma, cubierta por nada más que la pequeña toalla, rápidamente sonrojándose. Mientras tanto, en la piscina, Kazuto se ha puesto unos anteojos oscuros y está tendido sobre una silla reclinable, sin ver hacia el frente, donde las dos chicas siguen mandándole indirectas. Sin embargo, al cabo de unos momentos se preocupa de ver que Suguha no sale, por lo que decide asomarse hacia los cambiadores, dándoles la espalda a las desconocidas, quienes hacen un gesto de frustración al ver que sus encantos no surtieron el efecto esperado.

-¿Sugu? –Pregunta al aire, cerca de la puerta con el logo de "mujeres". -¿Estás ahí, Sugu? –Pregunta preocupado.

-¡Onii-chan! –La voz de la pelinegra le responde, haciendo que su rostro despliegue un gesto de alivio, sin embargo, este se cambia por preocupación de nuevo casi al instante. -¡Onii-chan! –Se asoma por la puerta, dejándole ver al chico la precariedad de su vestimenta.

-¡Sugu! –Se sonroja él, desviando la mirada. -¿Está todo bien? ¿Por qué… no te has cambiado todavía? –Pregunta entre nervioso y sorprendido. –Sabía que te gustaba mucho bañarte, pero creo que es mejor estar en casa para tomar duchas largas. –Se burla un poco, pero Suguha le hace una expresión de vergüenza que lo hace caer en cuenta de la situación. –No me digas que… -Dice con incredulidad, para luego abrir los ojos de par en par al saber que adivinó.

-Mi ropa… mi ropa no está, onii-chan… -Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos. –Ni siquiera mi bañador. –Le dice avergonzada. Kazuto se rasca detrás de la cabeza, extrañado. En ese instante, un par de personas pasan de largo frente a ellos, observándolos curiosos. Al ver que la miran, Suguha se avergüenza y rápidamente se tira a los brazos de Kazuto para cubrirse, ruborizando a los transeúntes, quienes se alejan en el acto.

-Deberían buscar un motel, si tanta es la calentura que sienten. –Se queja uno. Suguha se sonroja mientras aprieta su cuerpo contra el del chico, al mismo tiempo que la presión de poner su cuerpo contra el de él deshace el nudo de la toalla, haciendo que caiga hacia atrás, exponiendo el cuerpo de la chica directo contra el de él, mientras ésta se llena de sangre la cabeza y de vergüenza todo el cuerpo.

-¡Kya….! –Intenta gritar, pero Kazuto le tapa la boca y niega con la cabeza, como indicándole que si lo hace será peor. Logra recoger la toalla y taparla con ella por la espalda en un solo instante, afortunadamente sin que nadie se haya dado cuenta del incidente. Suguha se sujeta la prenda sobre el pecho, haciéndole notar al chico que lo hace con dificultad, apenas logrando amarrarla debido al tamaño de sus atributos, lo que sonroja de nuevo al chico, quien súbitamente siente que podría tirarse de cabeza hacia la piscina. –Onii-chan… ¿qué hacemos? –Le pregunta asustada.

-… Solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer… -Le dice él, antes de dejar salir un suspiro, mientras ella lo observa con ojos expectantes. Al instante siguiente, como una canción de rock sonara en su mente mientras camina, Kazuto sale caminando hacia la salida de la piscina sin camisa, portando lentes oscuros, descalzo, vestido únicamente con su pantalón de mezclilla y su cinturón con la toalla colgada alrededor del cuello, seguido por Suguha, quien lleva puesta su chaqueta, camiseta, zapatos y sus boxers, los cuales apenas se miran por debajo de la camiseta, la cual la cubre hasta los cuartos traseros, mientras la otra prenda cubre hasta la mitad de sus muslos, haciendo las veces de shorts. Encima de la camisa tiene puesta la chaqueta del chico, la cual le ayuda a ocultar su falta de sostén, las manos de la chica sujetando las solapas contra su pecho, caminando con los tenis del chico puestos, mientras observa como él avanza solo con calcetines hacia la salida.

-¿Estás bien, onii-chan? –Pregunta la pelinegra. Él vuelve a verla y levanta el pulgar hacia arriba, mirándola a través de sus lentes oscuros.

-Hace un poco de frío, pero creo que sobreviviré. ¿Tú te sientes bien, Sugu? –Le pregunta con preocupación en la voz. Suguha se sonroja al identificar su tono de voz y asiente tímidamente.

-Estoy bien… la ropa de onii-chan es muy cómoda y caliente. –Pasa su mano sobre la chaqueta que la cubre, sus ojos entrecerrados y sus piernas ligeramente temblorosas.

-Solo espero que no crean que soy un delincuente o algo así. –Dice bajando un poco la cabeza. Suguha nota que está un poco avergonzado.

-Pues yo creo que onii-chan puede pasar por exhibicionista sin mayor problema. No es que no tengas el cuerpo para hacerlo. –Le dice tranquila, pero se lleva las manos a la boca cuando se da cuenta de lo que le acaba de decir. Kazuto se sonroja y desvía la mirada de ella, limitándose a sonreír levemente.

-Bueno, de cualquier forma… creo que debemos irnos.

-Si. –Contesta parca, avergonzada. –Y… onii-chan…

-¿Qué sucede, Sugu? –Pregunta más tranquilo. Sabe que Suguha está asustada, así que debe ser él quien le transmita seguridad.

-… Gracias. –Le dice sonrojada, mirándolo con agradecimiento y emoción. Por un breve instante, Kazuto se permite verla hermosa, pero rápidamente se sacude el pensamiento.

-Siempre estaré para ti, Sugu. –Contesta honesto. Suguha sonríe y lo toma del brazo.

-Lo sé. –Responde emocionada.

Al instante siguiente llegan al estacionamiento, donde rápidamente el chico procede a subirse a su motocicleta, indicándole a ella que lo haga también, lo cual prontamente hace. El personal de seguridad les mira como si se tratase de alguna especie de cafres, por lo que rápidamente abren la salida para dejarlos ir. Al instante siguiente, la motocicleta sale de las instalaciones e ingresa al tráfico, donde el frío de la tarde ya ha comenzado a sentirse. Suguha se abraza fuertemente a su espalda, ruborizándolo otra vez, mientras se dice a sí mismo que debe llegar a casa lo antes posible.

-Onii-chan… -Piensa Suguha mientras sonríe para sí al sentirse importante para Kazuto. Le da vergüenza la situación, pero a la vez se siente contenta, por lo que decide ser un poco atrevida de nuevo y apretarse con más fuerza contra él, mientras éste deja salir un pequeño temblor sobre su piel, del cual la joven se percata, ruborizándose un poco de nuevo y calmando sus emociones, dejando de moverse, pero sin disminuir la fuerza con la que lo está sujetando. – _Me pregunto si soy la primera persona en usar la ropa de onii-chan…_ -Dice para sí, de alguna forma emocionada. La motocicleta se pierde en la carretera, en rumbo hacia la casa Kirigaya.

00000000000

Frío. Lo que llena las plantas de sus pies no es el tacto del piso, sino el ardor del aire bajo sus dedos, a través del metatarso recubierto de la piel llena de heridas que ahora le impide caminar. Sus brazos están estirados, atados por las muñecas en la punta de la cadena que sostiene todo su cuerpo. En su garganta está puesto un collar negro que indica la propiedad de la niña sádica que regularmente viene a divertirse con ella. No ha pasado mucho tiempo. Es probable que un día o dos, no está segura si puede confiar en su percepción del tiempo. Su ropa hecha girones apenas cubre su cuerpo lleno de las cortadas hechas con el látigo de la domadora de sombras, uno de sus ojos sangra, al igual que sus labios, que lucen cortados por los impactos sucesivos de los azotes de su captora, y que ahora duelen tanto que solo intentar hablar se ha convertido en una tortura. Quisiera escapar del lugar, pero ya no puede, sus alas, arrebatadas, ya no pueden llevarla donde quiera. Ahora, cual espíritu de la tierra, está atada al suelo, separada de surcar el aire que tanto ama.

-Onii-chan… -Dice en un susurro. Sin embargo, ese llamado no es añorando salvación, sino buscando la del objeto de sus pensamientos. A pesar de todo, sabe que todavía no puede rendirse. Aun cuando su cuerpo fuese cortado en mil pedazos, e incluso ahora que sus alas le han sido arrebatadas, no puede darse por vencida. No hasta salvar a Kirito. Recuerda que Kikuoka le advirtió que vería las peores cosas que jamás podría imaginar, pero es hasta ahora que le cree. Intentaría sonreír, pero cada vez que mueve sus labios partidos siente que la carne que aún queda en ellos se quema al contacto con el aire al que está expuesta. – _Solo… debo buscar la forma de salir de aquí…_ -Piensa para sí. De repente la puerta frente a ella se abre, revelando a Shadow Silica, quien entra al salón con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Es hora de continuar nuestro juego, Leafa-chan. –Le anuncia con voz inocente. Leafa entrecierra la mirada y se dispone a recibir la nueva dosis de diversión de la macabra chica.

00000000000000

Hace calor, pero no le parece un calor molesto, sino más bien placentero, como si hubiese regresado al estado más primordial de tranquilidad y armonía, flotando protegida en el líquido que la rodea. Liz se encuentra flotando en posición fetal dentro de un capullo carnoso, placentario, de una de cuyas paredes se desprende un tubo que permanece insertado en su boca, como si se tratase de un cordón umbilical insertado a la fuerza hasta lo profundo de su esófago, permitiéndole acceso a oxígeno y nutrientes que le permiten subsistir en ese mini ambiente acuático. A pesar de que eso es lo que le permite seguir viviendo, la presión que siente del objeto extraño accediendo al interior de su cuerpo, presionando las paredes de su garganta, le hace sentir constantes náuseas, y ganas de vomitar a cada instante, sin embargo, parece no tener control de su cuerpo, por lo que solo permanece flotando, cual bebé en gestación, en el mismo lugar. La herida realizada por Asuna en su estómago ya casi está curada. En la base de su cuello hay otro tentáculo membranoso conectado a su región cervical, del cual se está extrayendo lo que luce como energía en la forma de impulsos eléctricos, que abandonan a Liz y son enviados desde su capullo hasta otro que se encuentra cerca de ella, en el cual la joven de cabello morado largo está en el mismo estado que ella, fortaleciéndose con cada palpitación de la matriz que la rodea. Unos ojos amarillos la observan desde el exterior, con la fascinación de contemplar algo que jamás habían visto, curiosos por entender la misteriosa complexión de la pelimorada.

-Otra hada… es igual a Leafa, pero diferente… es como si estas hadas fuesen de diferentes especies… -Razona la sombra de cabellos rosados y mirada perdida. ¿Qué haces tú en la mente de Asuna? –El rostro de Yuuki se refleja en los ojos de Shadow Liz, quien se ve incapaz de recordar la existencia de tal persona en el mundo de Aincrad. A diferencia de Leafa y Sinon, sin embargo, parece que Yuuki no procede del exterior, sino más bien está siendo creada a partir de los recuerdos que Asuna tiene de ella, y que se manifestaron al entrar a ese mundo, igual que el resto de las sombras de cada uno de ellos.

-¿Acaso eres tú la sombra de Asuna? –Pregunta mientras coloca la mano sobre el capullo, observando el rostro apacible de la joven.

-¿Crees que lo es? –Shadow Silica le pregunta seria, apareciendo por detrás, relamiéndose los dedos ensangrentados, habiendo terminado su juego con Leafa.

-No encuentro otra explicación. –Vuelve a ver el capullo donde permanece Liz. Están en un salón circular, donde hay cinco capullos alrededor, todos conectados a uno que está al centro, donde actualmente se encuentra Yuuki. De los cinco de los lados, solo el de Liz está ocupado, mientras los otros cuatro permanecen vacíos.

-Tal vez lo averigüemos si dejamos que esta linda niña conozca a Asuna-san. –Se relame Shadow Silica, resistiendo las ganas de azotar el inocente rostro de Yuuki. De repente, ante la sorpresa de ambas sombras, la pequeña joven abre los ojos, mirándolas con las pupilas contraídas y rostro lleno de instinto asesino. Shadow Liz sonríe.

000000000000

Algade

Asuna, Klein y Agil han llegado caminando a pie hasta la tienda del último para reunir provisiones, en caso de que su estadía se prolongue más de lo esperado. El cielo amarillo y la constante brisa helada a su alrededor contribuyen a que los tres se sientan nerviosos, sin embargo, Asuna luce desconectada, todavía pendiente de procesar los recuerdos recientes que su mente insiste en mascar una y otra vez.

- _Asuna…_ -Los ojos de Liz la miraron con confusión, negándose a aceptar la traición evidente a sus acciones. Sin embargo… ¿es traición realmente? ¿No fue ella la primera en fijarse en Kirito aun y cuando ya sabía que él estaba con ella? ¿Y si Liz ya amaba a Kirito desde antes de que ella y él fueran novios? –Las preguntas bombardean su mente, al mismo tiempo que huye del hecho de que por un momento se liberó de todas sus inhibiciones… ¿querría decir eso que lo que dijo en ese momento es lo que verdaderamente piensa? No… ella nunca pensaría eso de Liz, ni de Sinon, ni de ninguna de sus amigas, porque…

- _…Son mis amigas…_ -Repite en un susurro. Klein escucha su voz y voltea a verla, curioso.

-¿Dijiste algo, Asuna-san? –Le dice mirándola sobre el hombro. Asuna niega con la cabeza en silencio y sigue caminando, por lo que el pelirrojo solo se encoge de hombros y la sigue. Andando, momentos después llegan hasta la avenida donde está su destino, la cual, al igual que la plaza de Lindarth, luce plagada de zombis remanentes, los que vagan sin rumbo fijo de un lugar a otro en las calles de la ciudad.

-Parece que estará un poco difícil llegar la tienda… -Reflexiona Agil. –Hay muchos más que cuando Klein y yo llegamos aquí la primera vez. –Cuenta a tres que están frente a la fachada del local, mientras otros más permanecen en silencio, temblorosos en los diferentes tejados. Klein entonces le hace una señal de Agil de que él irá primero, por lo que este asiente y pone su mano sobre el hombro de Asuna para anticiparse a que intente hacer algún movimiento inesperado. El pelirrojo camina agachado por un costado de la calle, cuidándose de no hacer ruido para no llamar la atención de los remanentes, que permanecen de espaldas a él, justo frente a la puerta de la tienda.

-Debo hacerlo en silencio y tranquilo… -Murmura para sí, llegando agachado hasta justo detrás de ellos, teniéndolos a sólo centímetros de distancia. Asuna se sorprende del dominio de la técnica de sigilo que su amigo está demostrando, comparable solo a algo que haría Kirito. En ese instante, Klein saca su espada y lanza un solo corte de tajo que corta las cabezas de los tres zombies a la vez, los cuales quedan muertos en el acto, sin hacer el mayor ruido.

-Klein-san… -Murmura Asuna, admirada. Agil solo le hace una señal de avanzar, a la cual ella asiente, avanzando rápidamente junto a él, entrando a la casa en silencio, evadiendo exitosamente las miradas de los zombis que permanecen en los techos alrededor. Al cerrar la puerta, Klein da un suspiro de alivio.

-Fiu… eso estuvo cerca. –Dice mientras mira a su alrededor. –Ahora solo debemos buscar las provisiones. –Celebra mientras Agil asiente. Asuna junta las manos sobre su pecho y mira a su alrededor, sorprendiéndose de identificar una de las grabadoras, la cual está justo sobre el mostrador de la tienda.

-¿Eh? –Se aproxima al aparato, contemplándolo con miedo. Klein y Agil se mueven alrededor del local como si la grabadora fuese invisible para ellos, lo cual no pasa desapercibido para la chica, quien, siguiéndolos con los ojos, aprieta el botón de reproducir, sorprendiéndose de que ninguno reacciona a la narración que inicia, corroborando que sólo ella puede ver y oír los aparatos, como si el dueño del lugar, ese misterioso Kirito, tuviese especial interés en dejarla oír sus secretos.

- _Estimulación a máxima frecuencia de las regiones corticales ha sido muy poco efectiva. Los sujetos gritan y gritan una y otra vez, pero mueren muy rápidamente. Un ambiente controlado parece conducir a mejores resultados. La única pregunta que queda es en cuál de las regiones debería enfocarme… necesito cinco… miedo, esperanza, inocencia, confianza, soledad… son las cinco que son necesarias, pero… ¿cómo podré juntarlas? ¿cuál abrirá el camino? Creo que tengo una idea… por ahora empezaré con Silica y Liz. Ellas no dirán que no a nada de lo que les pida…_

La grabación termina y Asuna se lleva ambas manos a la boca. – _Ellas no dirán que no a nada…_ -Sus palabras la llenan de horror, haciéndola recordar el sentimiento de Liz hacia Kirito, pero ¿Silica? ¿Acaso Silica también? – _Debe morir…_ -La misteriosa voz en su interior nuevamente moldea sus ánimos, pero rápidamente trata de controlarse. De repente sonríe sádica, pero al instante siguiente su rostro ha vuelto a la normalidad. - _¿Qué me pasa…?_ –Se pregunta asustada. –Cinco… -repite de nuevo. –Miedo, esperanza, inocencia, confianza, soledad… -Como si comprendiera las palabras de la grabación, piensa en cada una de las chicas que rodean a Kirito, ella incluida. -¿Acaso se refiere a…?

-¡Asuna-san! –El llamado de Klein la saca de sus pensamientos, al mismo tiempo que es tacleada por el joven, quien la cubre con su cuerpo sobre el piso al mismo tiempo que Agil agita su arma hacia el aire, donde Asuna fantasma acaba de intentar atacar a la verdadera, sus ojos negros y su apariencia desgastada contrastando con la vida que la Asuna real rebosa, su apariencia semitransparente delatando que se trata de un fantasma.

-Dijiste… que me encontrarías… -Su voz fantasmal resuena por el recinto. Asuna recuerda que encontró al mismo fantasma al llegar a ese mundo. La fantasma saca su Lambent Light ensangrentada, ignora a Agil y se dirige hacia Asuna, intentando atravesarla con su arma. Klein intenta desviar el ataque, pero su katana atraviesa el rapier de la aparición.

-¿Eh?

-¡Es un fantasma, Klein-san! ¡No podemos atacarlo con armas! –Lo corrige la joven, quien procede a sacar su cámara y tomarle una fotografía, inmediatamente cegándola y haciéndola retroceder, desapareciendo frente a ellos en la pared.

-¿Se fue? –Inquiere Agil. Asuna niega con la cabeza, prediciendo que todavía se encuentra a su alrededor. De repente aparece de nuevo tras ellos, lanzando otra estocada de su espada hacia el frente, pero Asuna gira hacia la derecha y le toma otra fotografía, debilitándola un poco más y sacándola de balance.

-¡La tienes, Asuna! –Advierte Agil. Asuna le toma dos fotografías más, ante las cuales se retuerce y dejar salir un chirrido de dolor.

-Dijiste… que me encontrarías… -La aparición se debilita y desaparece, dejando en el suelo una fotografía. Klein y Agil bajan sus armas, y Asuna se aproxima hasta la foto y la toma entre sus manos. En la imagen distingue a Kirito y Liz en lo que parece ser una selfie tomada por esta última, en la cual están ambos de día de campo cerca de un río. La fotografía llena de rabia a la castaña, de alguna forma comprendiendo las palabras de la fantasma.

-Dijiste que me encontrarías… ¿acaso… dejaste de buscarme? –Se pregunta con la imagen entre las manos. -¿Esto es…? –Intenta razonar, pero no encuentra sentido a la imagen.

-¿Qué es? –Klein se acerca a ver la fotografía, sorprendiéndose del contenido. -¿Eh? ¿Este no es Kirito? ¿Y Liz? –Antes de que pueda seguir cuestionando, Asuna guarda violentamente la foto, sin darle tiempo a mayor cuestionamiento. -¿Asuna-san?

-Busquemos lo que vinimos a ver. –Le dice con evidente enojo en la voz. Klein se queda confundido. Mira a su amigo y este se limita a encogerse de hombros.

0000000000000000

Lindarth

Kirito lleva en su espalda a Silica, quien sigue inconsciente desde la explosión de la armería de Lisbeth, la cual fue causada por él al entrar en modo berserker luego de despertar de su sueño. A su lado va Sinon, quien camina silenciosa, visiblemente agotada por los sucesos recientes. Van en rumbo hacia el transportador de la plaza central, el lugar de la última batalla contra el Kirito blanco. Kirito piensa que, si son capaces de transportarse a otro piso, seguramente encontrarán alguna forma de reunirse de nuevo con Asuna y Liz, y posteriormente podrán escapar del extraño lugar. Sin embargo, Sinon nota que no es todo lo que él está pensando, y Kirito sabe que Sinon ya notó que algo lo está distrayendo, incapaz de ocultarle nada a la percepción de su amiga. Mira su rostro, el cual luce el vendaje sobre el ojo derecho que ya no tiene, y que, aunque ella lo niegue, perdió por su causa. Lo sabe, y se siente culpable de eso también.

-¿Qué sucede? –Le pregunta ella, mirándolo inquisitiva y seria, a la vez que él nota la calidez de sus palabras.

-Sinon… -Repite él su nombre, a lo que ella insiste tocándolo en el brazo.

-¿Qué es, Kirito? –Su único ojo lo observa con la determinación de alguien dispuesto a todo por corregir aquello que lo aqueja. Sabe que es la misma actitud que él tendría. Le es fácil predecir a Sinon, porque es casi como predecirse a sí mismo; así como ella comprende sus pensamientos incluso mejor que él, al ser sus personalidades tan similares. -¿Tiene que ver con ese sueño que tuviste, no? –Lo confronta directa. Sus ojos se abren un poco al escucharla, dándole a entender que su razonamiento fue correcto. -¿Qué viste en ese sueño?

-Yo… quiero volver a ese lugar, Sinon. Siento que, si regreso ahí, podré entender mejor el por qué estamos en este lugar. Después de lo que vi, puedo decir con certeza que el que estemos aquí no es por casualidad, y que el que ese sujeto tenga mi rostro tiene una explicación lógica, que está vinculada al lugar al que fui durante ese sueño.

-… ¿Y cuál es esa explicación? ¿Qué fue lo que viste en ese sueño? –Le inquiere interesada. Kirito vuelve su mirada hacia el cielo y luego la baja hacia el piso, consternado.

-Al quedar inconsciente… desperté en SAO. Todo tal y como lo recuerdo. –Explica mientras mira a su alrededor, mientras Sinon lo escucha atenta. –En ese mundo… en ese pasado de este lugar, el juego no terminó en el piso 75, sino que continúo normalmente. En el punto en el que yo llegué, se acababa de liberar el piso 86.

-Pues para ser un sueño no suena tan descabellado. –Razona la castaña. Kirito frunce el ceño y continúa su razonamiento.

-El detalle, Sinon, es que no creo que haya sido un sueño. Por lo menos, no uno convencional. –Entrecierra la mirada, dándole a entender a Sinon que ha descifrado la naturaleza de la visión. –Más bien estaba viviendo los recuerdos de ese tipo, de ese otro "Kirito".

-… ¿Los recuerdos del otro Kirito?

-Solo así puedo explicarlo. Es como sí me hubiese conectado a sus recuerdos, y viviera lo que él vivió en el pasado, pero desde mi perspectiva. Eso quiere decir…

-… Eso quiere decir que, si pudieras continuar ese sueño, potencialmente podrías averiguar cómo es que ese tipo terminó así, y por qué este mundo es como es. –Razona Sinon. –Pero hay algo que no cuadra… -Agrega pensativa. –A mí me parece que este mundo, más que un mundo digital, es como si…

-Como si estuviéramos en la mente de alguien. –Intercepta él, habiendo adivinado sus pensamientos. Hablar con Sinon siempre fue agradable por lo fácil que sus mentes se conectan. –Conectar… -Piensa él. –Todavía es una hipótesis, pero algo me dice que sí estamos en un MMO, pero que está basado en la mente de alguien… y en las nuestras.

-… ¿Y cómo piensas volver a ese sueño? –Inquiere Sinon, asustada de preguntar. –Y… ¿por qué pudiste conectarte a los sueños de ese tipo? –Se teme la respuesta a la segunda pregunta. Por su expresión, infiere que Kirito también.

-Eso… no lo sé… -Mira hacia el cielo, tembloroso. En ese momento, sin embargo, siente que el agarre de las manos de Silica a su alrededor se ha convertido en un abrazo fuerte.

-Kirito-san es Kirito-san. Nunca dudes de eso, por favor. –La voz de Silica se escucha entrecortada, su rostro hundido en la espalda del joven. –Tú no eres él, Kirito-san. –Sus palabras sorprenden a sus dos amigos, pero es Kirito quien siente sorpresa y alivio en las palabras de la pequeña joven. –Tú eres tú… eres bueno, fuerte, amable y siempre te preocupas por nosotras. Esa parte de ti no cambiará mientras tú no te olvides de ella… Kirito-san… -Sin querer ha empezado a sollozar. –Así que… no te arriesgues… -Le deja saber que ha adivinado sus pensamientos. –Juntos… juntos podemos buscar una salida, Sino-san, tú y yo, y también Asuna-san y Liz-san, todos juntos.

-Silica… -Es lo único que sale de la boca del espadachín, mientras Sinon la observa en silencio.

-Así que Kirito es Kirito… -Repite Sinon. Silica se sonroja al darse cuenta de lo que dijo. –Bueno, estoy de acuerdo en eso. Ese otro Kirito no tiene cara de degenerado. –Se burla mientras los adelanta. – _Silica… seré yo quien más se parece a él, pero tú eres quien mejor lo entiende…_ -Reconoce orgullosa. – _Que tu luz nos siga guiando hasta la salida de este lugar._ –Piensa serena, sintiéndose tranquila por primera vez desde que escuchó las palabras de su sombra. -¡Miren, ahí está el transportador! –Celebra adelantándose, señalando con la mano el destino al cual se dirigen. Silica se abraza de nuevo a Kirito, avergonzada por lo que dijo.

-Gracias, Silica. –La vuelve a ver él. -Necesitaba escuchar eso. –Le dedica una sonrisa.

-N… no, no dije nada fuera de lo común… -Se sonroja ella. – _Tú eres tú, Kirito-san… de eso estoy segura._ –Dice para sí. El chico se adelanta para alcanzar a Sinon, dispuesto a darle una oportunidad a sus palabras.

-Yo soy yo… -Piensa para sí. –Pero aun así… -Recuerda a Liz gritando su nombre. –Él y yo… puede que compartamos sentimientos similares… -Imagina a Asuna frente a él, pensando que en verdad haría lo que fuera si llegase a perderla. –Yo… -repite para sí, dándose cuenta de que sí se dejaría tentar por la oscuridad.

0000000000000

Silencio… tranquilidad… paz… en las últimas horas ha pensado mucho en la muerte, pero si este es el sentimiento que la espera al cruzar al otro lado, probablemente no sea tan malo como se lo imaginaba. Siente como algo, o más bien, como si alguien estuviese comiéndose poco a poco su esencia, como si algún abismo de vacío consumiera poco a poco su ser, llevándose sus preocupaciones, sus miedos y sus inseguridades. Sin embargo, la figura del espadachín frente a ella permanece.

-Todavía no, Liz. –Le dice mientras extiende su mano hacia ella, quien sigue flotando en medio de su inconsciencia, abrazando sus piernas con los ojos cerrados. –Liz… tienes que despertar. –La vuelve a urgir su imagen de Kirito. Liz abre los ojos y se encuentra con su rostro sonriente, sintiéndose aliviada al verlo.

-Kirito… -Contesta con felicidad. –Estás aquí, conmigo… -Le dice ella, con mejillas sonrojadas. Sin embargo, él luce más serio, preocupado.

-No es hora de dormir, Liz. Tienes que regresar con los demás. –Le dice con preocupación.

-Los… ¿demás? –Pregunta sin abrir los ojos. Un pensamiento doloroso, la imagen de Asuna apuñalándola en el estómago, regresa a su mente, haciendo que algunas lágrimas salgan de sus ojos y se difuminen en el líquido que la rodea.

-Tienes que salvar a Asuna, Liz. –Insiste la imagen de Kirito. Liz sonríe y deja escapar una pequeña risa. –No puedo creer que hasta en mis sueños Kirito ame a Asuna. Creo que soy un caso perdido. –Dice para sí, recuperando poco a poco su personalidad. -¿Por qué debería salvar a Asuna? –Pregunta a la aparición, quien se limita a abrazarla en silencio. Sentir el contacto de la proyección contra ella la hace sentir bien, pero a la vez la hace darse cuenta de la verdadera naturaleza de dicha imagen mental, identificando que no es quien dice ser.

-… Porque si no, la oscuridad terminará devorándola. Tú sabes tan bien como yo que Asuna está siendo consumida por las tinieblas de su corazón… y eso es lo que él quiere, lo que quiere de todos ustedes, que pierdan… -De repente la imagen comienza distorsionarse, como un canal de televisión que pierde la señal. –Y aquí… hay… -La imagen se corta constantemente. –Muchos demonios… que buscan justamente eso… y él… él va a liberar… al más terrible… en contra de… mamá… -De repente, la imagen de lo que parecía ser Kirito revela su verdadera identidad, descubriendo que es Yui quien le ha hablado directamente a sus pensamientos. –Por favor, Liz-san… ayuda a mi mamá… no dejes que… la oscuridad de la coma… sino, tanto ella, como tú, Silica-san y todos… van a…

-… Lo sé, Yui. –Le contesta seria, ya con los ojos abiertos, mostrando determinación. –Te lo prometo. Protegeré a tu papá y a tu mamá. –Al escucharla, Yui hace una expresión de alivio, como si depositara su esperanza en las palabras de la joven.

-Yo… solo puedo hablar contigo porque estás conectada… al núcleo central. El objetivo de… él… es revivir a… mama… pero… esa mama… ya está muerta… no puede… volver… la única mama que… está viva… es la… que… vino… con ustedes… -Su señal cada vez más débil.

-¿Dónde estamos? –Pregunta Liz, tratando de aprovechar para obtener información. -¿Qué es este lugar?

-… Este… es… STEM… Este lugar… crece… y se crea… a partir… de las mentes… conectadas a él… y… papa… quiere aprovechar… eso… para traer… a mama… pero para eso… debe… sacrif… -Comienza a narrar, pero la interferencia la corta de nuevo, llenándose de interferencia eléctrica, sufriendo frente a ella. -¡AAGGGHGHH!

-¡Yui-chan! –Trata de hablarle Liz, pero la imagen de Yui cambia otra vez, sus ojos inyectándose poco a poco de oscuridad.

-Yo… no puedo… hacer mucho… papa… a mi… me hizo… -Comienza a llorar. –Pero… a ti… yo puedo… -Estira su mano para tocar a la castaña, quien se acerca a ella para dejar que la pequeña palma de la niña virtual haga contacto con su frente. –A ti… puedo… eliminar… cortafuegos… -Al decir esas palabras, Liz siente que todo su cuerpo comienza a resquebrajarse, pero lejos de sentir dolor, siente que una gran energía surge de su interior.

-¿Qué…? –Profiere sorprendida. Yui la mira sonriente, pero su imagen comienza a partirse hasta que desaparece.

-Salva… a mama… no dejes que mama… caiga en la oscuridad… -Son sus últimas palabras. Liz despierta de su sueño y se ve a sí misma dentro del capullo, con el tubo insertado en su boca, llenándose de náuseas en el acto, al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo comienza a luchar por escaparse, rompiendo una de las membranas de la matriz, dejando que todo el líquido que la rodeaba se escape por la abertura, arrastrándola a ella también, cayendo en el piso, temblando de frío, como un bebé recién nacido.

-¡UGGGHHH! –Rápidamente logra suficiente control de sus manos para tomar la fuente de alimentación que tenía en la boca, halándola hacia afuera, sacando por lo menos un metro de tubo hasta expulsarlo por completo de su boca, vomitando en el acto. -¡UUGGHHHH! –Vomita de nuevo. Luego se sienta en el piso y, moviendo las manos hacia su nuca, arranca también el cable que tenía conectado al disco metálico que sobresale encima de la zona cervical de su columna. Está asustada de tener eso en el cuello, pero no tiene tiempo de detenerse. Cubierta solamente de sangre y plasma, intenta ponerse de pie, pero falla, cayendo de rodillas de nuevo. Vuelve a ver hacia el frente, al centro del salón, y nota que hay otro capullo que también ha sido abierto, y que quien sea que haya estado en su interior, se ha desplazado hacia la salida, habiendo dejado un rastro de sangre tras ella.

-Leafa…-san… está… en el salón contiguo. –Recibe un mensaje de Yui en su mente. Liz intenta de nuevo ponerse de pie y falla, yéndose de nuevo de lado. Tiene frío y siente como si todos sus nervios estuviesen expuestos, preguntándose si así es como se sienten los recién nacidos.

-Es bueno… saberlo… -Se queja mientras se pone de pie. De repente se da cuenta de que su HUD está desbloqueada, por lo que ahora puede ver la totalidad del menú, que antes permanecía oculta. –Esto… esto es… -Celebra emocionada. Rápidamente vuela a través del menú y busca la opción de equipo, descubriendo que la función de avatar ahora está disponible. -Yui-chan… -Musita agradecida. Liz activa el comando, haciendo que su cuerpo brille por unos instantes, desprendiéndose de la sangre que la cubre, para luego vestirse automáticamente con su uniforme de herrera, cubierta por su armadura de combate, portando su mazo en la mano derecha. Su cabello se ha vuelto rosado, al igual que sus ojos, sintiéndose más ligera, al mismo tiempo que todos sus stats ya aparecen en su pantalla. –Esto es… -Recuerda el toque que Yui le dio en la frente antes de desaparecer.

-Con esto… ya puedes… ayudar a mama… -Recuerda las palabras de la niña. Vuelve a ver el capullo y entiende que pudo contactarla al estar conectada en él, como si esas fueran terminales que conectan de forma directa a la consola de administrador. Sin embargo, sabe que no puede perder mucho tiempo, por lo que decide salir del salón, encontrándose en un pasillo que parece como de hospital, al final del cual hay un cruce y una puerta. Recordando las palabras de Yui, corre hacia la puerta y la derriba de un golpe, encontrando a Leafa, suspendida con cadenas y llena de heridas.

-¡Leafa-san! –Sus palabras llaman la atención de la rubia, cuyo cabello ahora luce suelto, cubriendo parcialmente su ensangrentado rostro.

-… ¿Liz… -san? –Es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar la joven. Liz rápidamente se acerca a ella, invoca un cuchillo con su skill de creación de armas y corta la cadena de un tajo, haciendo que el peso de Leafa se le vaya encima, atrapándola sin mucha dificultad. –Liz-san… -Al darse cuenta de que es real, los ojos de Leafa se llenan de lágrimas, abrazándola profusamente. Liz le devuelve el abrazo y la ayuda a ponerse de pie.

-¿Puedes caminar? –Le pregunta al verla hacer un gesto de dolor. Mira sus pies y nota que están dejando un rastro de sangre.

-No te preocupes por mí, Liz-san. Tenemos que irnos antes de que ella vuelva… -Mira hacia la puerta, preocupada.

-Creo que tenemos tiempo. En el lugar donde desperté, aparentemente había otra… cosa, supongo. Y esa cosa parece haberle dado problemas a quien sea que sea el dueño de este lugar. –Le dice mientras la ayuda a caminar, rodeándose de su brazo. Leafa camina renqueando junto a ella, llegando juntas a la salida de la habitación.

-Espera, Liz-san. –Le indica la rubia. –En esa puerta… en esa puerta está… el paquete que traje para onii-chan. –Señala hacia la puerta mencionada. Liz asiente y la ayuda a llegar hasta ahí, abriendo la puerta de un empujón. Sin embargo, al entrar se topa con tres zombis SAO que en el instante se arrojan hacia ella, sin embargo, gracias a su equipo, se adelanta y le revienta la cabeza a uno de un golpe de su mazo, procediendo a activar una sword skill que atraviesa el pecho del segundo, finalizando al tercero con una patada y otro golpe del mazo, que le aplasta la cabeza contra el tronco.

-Uff… esto se volvió… significativamente más fácil. –Dice seria. Leafa la observa desde la entrada, sorprendida de la templanza que su amiga está demostrando, lo que la hace reflexionar sobre todo lo que habrá tenido que pasar hasta ese momento. Una vez despacha al último zombi, detecta que frente a ellas está la espada de Leafa y una copia de la Elucidator.

-Ahí están. –Señala el hada.

-¿Elucidator? –Pregunta extrañada la ahora pelirrosada.

-No exactamente… -Le responde la rubia. –Esa espada… fue hecha por el señor Kikouoka a partir de unos datos que tenía de onii-chan. –Le explica sin entender muy bien de lo que está hablando. –Se supone que es una espada diseñada especialmente para su estilo de combate. Es una tipo Elucidator, pero él le llama "Light Bringer".

-Light… Bringer… -Observa Liz. Al sostener la espada entre sus manos, recuerda el tiempo en el que hizo la Dark Repulser para él, y siente un impulso de ayudarle de la misma forma una vez más. –Yo… podría… -Piensa para sí, pero Leafa le urge a darse prisa, por lo que guarda la espada en el inventario, le ayuda a su amiga a apoyarse de nuevo y salen por el pasillo. Sin embargo, antes de poder avanzar más, por detrás aparece de nuevo la amalgama, corriendo tras ellas como un perro salvaje, rompiendo las paredes a su paso. -¡Oh rayos! –Se queja Liz, dejando atrás a Suguha y recibiendo al monstruo con un golpe de su mazo, pero el monstruo no retrocede y las empuja a ambas varios pisos abajo, lanzándose sobre ellas.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –Gritan las dos, mientras la pelirrosada se dispone a luchar contra el monstruo. –Yo voy… a salvarte… Asuna… -Piensa en su amiga.

00000000000000000

Asuna, Klein y Agil se han abierto paso hasta el cristal de transportación de Algade. Sin embargo, ahora la joven permanece sin habla, al mismo tiempo que sus dos acompañantes observan con incredulidad lo que tienen frente a sus ojos. Delante tienen a una joven de cabello morado, orejas puntiagudas y atuendo morado, rojo y amarillo, que observa a su víctima con ojos amarillos brillantes y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Tenía muchas ganas de verte, Asuna. –La saluda con cordialidad. Asuna da un paso hacia atrás, horrorizada y negando con la cabeza.

-Tú… tú no puedes… -Niega mientras intenta tomar su cámara entre las manos, aún sin entender qué bien haría tomarle una fotografía. Frente a ella está Yuuki Konno, tal y como la recuerda la última vez que la vio. En su mente pasan rápidamente una serie de recuerdos de los días que compartió junto a ella, y cómo estar a su lado le ayudó a recuperar la confianza en sí misma. Confianza que perdió al llegar al STEM, desecha por su propia incapacidad y su creciente desconfianza en sus amigas. Yuuki. Su recuerdo más preciado, su mejor amiga y aquella que la hizo creer en sí misma una vez más, ahora se interpone entre ella y la salida que la llevará a reunirse nuevamente con Kirito.

-Quiero jugar, Asuna. –Insiste de nuevo la chica, emocionada.

-Yuuki… -Su voz sale en un hilo. No estaba preparada para verla de nuevo. Intenta reconocer su cara, su cuerpo, su mirada, pero se encuentra incapaz de sostener su mirada hacia ella. En parte por estar dominada por sus emociones, y a su vez por sentirse indigna de mirarla. Recuerda todo lo que ha hecho, y cómo su corazón se ha ennegrecido cada vez más, hasta culminar en ese momento de traición, el cual todavía no entiende como pasó, pero del que aun así se siente culpable.

-Asuna, si tú no peleas, yo lo haré. –Da un paso hacia adelante mientras saca su espada morada, poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Oi oi. –Profiere Klein. –Esa niña va en serio. –Mira a Asuna, quien luce tan petrificada como ellos. –Sin nuestras skills no tenemos oportunidad. –Le avisa él. Asuna no aparta la vista de la chica, quien da otro paso hacia el frente.

-¡Yuuki! ¿Por qué quieres pelear? –Le pregunta Asuna, asustada. Yuuki se detiene y arquea la cabeza hacia la derecha.

-¿Por qué? –Pregunta sobre la pregunta. –Porque Asuna se ha portado mal. –Sus palabras congelan a la castaña. –Ahora eres débil e inútil, y eso… la verdad eso me da mucha vergüenza, Asuna. Es más… yo creo que tú no eres Asuna. –razona llevándose una mano a la barbilla. –Eso debe ser, tu eres solo alguien que está copiando la cara de Asuna, pero eres muy triste y penosa como para ser la de verdad.

-… ¿Triste y… penosa? –Sus palabras taladran sus oídos.

- _No tienes que oír esto… mátala…_ -Su voz interior vuelve a escucharse. Yuuki avanza de nuevo, levantando su espada para enfrentarla.

-Voy a matarte como castigo por suplantar a Asuna. –Avanza corriendo hacia ella, desapareciendo y apareciendo de nuevo frente a ella. Klein y Agil no alcanzan a reaccionar a tiempo, limitándose a levantar la mano para intentar exclamar algo, cuando de repente son impulsados por una fuerte corriente de viento hacia atrás, lanzándolos en el aire a algunos metros de distancia.

-¿Qué rayos? –Profiere Agil. Frente a ellos, Asuna ha recibido el golpe de Yuuki, habiéndolo parado con las manos desnudas, atrapando el dorso de la espada entre las palmas de sus manos. Yuuki abre los ojos y la boca, admirada, mientras Asuna muestra los mismos ojos amarillos brillantes que ella, sus ojos entrecerrados, agresivos.

-No quiero matarte… Yuuki… -Su voz también es diferente, mucho más agresiva. –Pero no dejaré que te interpongas entre Kirito y yo.

-¿Kirito? –Pregunta ella, dando un salto hacia atrás, quedando de nuevo en posición de ataque. –A mí no me interesa él, pero también voy a matarlo. –Su respuesta hace que Asuna se rodee de energía eléctrica, la cual comienza a chispear a su alrededor.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué es lo que está pasando? –Pregunta Klein, pero Agil se limita a observar con horror la batalla que está desatándose.

-… Asuna… -Musita mientras observa el aura de violencia que se está desatando, como si la oscuridad de su corazón se liberara y torciera la realidad que la rodea. Por su parte, Asuna comienza a escuchar la canción de las niñas, como si le dieran la bienvenida a su estado violento.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa, duerme en paz… sube al bote y cruza ya… si la princesa llega a despertar… claven sus miembros con estacas…_

-¡NO DEJARÉ QUE LO TOQUES! –Deja salir otra descarga de energía de su cuerpo, pero Yuuki la interrumpe cortando una de sus mejillas, a lo que Asuna responde dándole un golpe de rodilla en el estómago, haciéndola retroceder.

-Veo que por fin se pone emocionante. –Celebra Yuuki, poniéndose en guardia de nuevo. Desde la distancia, Shadow Liz y Shadow Silica observan la pelea. La primera luce llena de cortes y golpes, mientras la segunda se ve bastante tranquila.

-Wow, sí que quería ver a Asuna con todas sus fuerzas. –Se burla la más pequeña. La otra, sin embargo, observa seriamente la pelea.

-Tú viviste gracias a Liz… -Musita Shadow Liz. –Naciste de los recuerdos de Asuna y de la energía de Liz… espero que mates a tus dos madres, Yuuki. –Se relame con una sonrisa. Asuna entra en modo berserker y dando un rugido se arroja sobre Yuuki, quien interpone su espada, recibiendo el impacto de lleno, generando otra ola de energía.

-¡AAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita Asuna, cuyo rostro luce poseído por la oscuridad.

00000000000000

Silica está dormida en la sala de una de las casas cerca de la plaza central. El cristal de transportación solo se activa en la noche, por lo que no les queda más remedio que esperar a que sea la hora. Kirito está haciendo guardia en la ventana, mientras Sinon está arreglando su vendaje, dejando las vendas sangrientas a un lado, reemplazándolas por otras más frescas. Al quitar el vendaje, mira su reflejo en el espejo por unos momentos, incapaz de evitar comenzar a llorar. Ha perdido un ojo y, naturalmente, piensa que se ve horrible, aparte del terrible dolor que siente, y el trauma en el cual no ha tenido tiempo de pensar.

-Tú lo amas… -Recuerda las palabras de su sombra. Vuelve su mirada hacia él, dándose cuenta de que también la está mirando, con una expresión melancólica en el rostro.

-Eres un idiota… -Dice en un susurro. Vuelve su mirada hacia el espejo, y por un momento ve a Shadow Sinon en él, riendo. -¡Ahhh! –Se impulsa hacia atrás, cayendo sin equilibrio, pero Kirito se desplaza hacia ella, atrapándola entre sus brazos.

-¿Estás bien, Sinon? –Pregunta preocupado. Sinon lo mira con su ojo lloroso, dándose cuenta de que está sin su venda frente a él, avergonzándose, por lo que empieza a llorar entre sus brazos.

-Kirito… -Le dice entre sollozos. Él la abraza y guarda silencio.

Continuará.

Próximo capítulo – Un beso prohibido

00000000000

Y esto fue todo por ahora. Respecto al lemon que han comentado Luz-dono y Fleur noir, si pienso ponerlo, pero necesito llegar al punto exacto en la historia para que sea parte de ésta y no solo fanservice, sin embargo, ya lo tengo visualizado y no falta mucho. Asuna ya está empezando a tomar más relevancia, y va a sufrir más poco a poco, y va a comenzar a repartir regalos entre sus amigas, jaja. Respecto a la historia en sí, ya poco a poco se está revelando el contexto, así como las motivaciones del Kirito blanco misterioso. Espero en capítulos sucesivos explicar bien todo. Digamos que ahorita el fic va por la mitad.

Ah, y me hace falta aclarar algo… creo que no lo había dicho, pero creo que Turrón y Leo-Leo-leo-etc. creen que soy una chica… pero no… soy hombre… jajaja, eso de paso responde a la observación de a Bene Placito sobre lo de las toallas, porque la verdad… yo ni idea de esos tópicos misteriosos.

Por otra parte, creo que dejé sin habla a Hubert por su último comentario. Espero que no haya muerto… En fin, gracias a todos por seguir esta historia. Si tienes algún comentario, por favor házmelo saber. Hasta la próxima.


	10. Un beso prohibido

Capítulo 10 – Un beso prohibido

-Solo… -Su voz parece rebotar contra sí mismo, mientras flota en un abismo de inconsciencia que él mismo se ha procurado por algunos segundos.

-Te quedarás… solo… -La voz de Asuna alejándose lo hace sentirse desesperado.

-Siempre fuiste un jugador solitario, ¿no es así? ¿Qué diferencia hace seguir siéndolo? –Agil le habla, solo logra percibir su voz, de igual forma perdiéndose en el silencio.

-No… yo… no quiero estar solo otra vez… -Su propia voz aparece al mismo tiempo que se sujeta la cabeza, adolorido.

-¿Kirito-kun? –Mira la espalda de Asuna contra la luz.

-¡Kirito! –Recuerda a Liz saludándolo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Eres un idiota, Kirito. –Sinon lo mira con su usual expresión seria.

-¡Kirito-san! –Silica y Pina lo saludan saltando de alegría.

-¡Onii-chan! –Suguha le tiende la mano y lo invita a correr. De repente todo queda en negro y él cae de rodillas, asustado.

-Yo… no quiero estar solo… -Repite otra vez. Frente a él, la imagen de Sinon vuelve a dibujarse.

- _Te amo…_ -Escucha su voz repetir esas palabras en la lejanía. – _Sinon… yo… yo lo sé, pero aun así…_ -Le da la espalda y mira a Asuna. En ese momento, sin embargo, desde el fondo de su corazón siente que no puede perder a Sinon. En ese momento su sueño termina y despierta sentado junto a la ventana en la casa de Lindarth donde esperaban el anochecer. Todavía es de tarde y una tormenta nuevamente se asoma por el horizonte. En ese instante escucha un grito de horror, por lo que rápidamente se levanta y corre hacia la fuente.

-¡SINON! –Grita preocupado.

00000000000000

Una explosión resuena en la distancia, como el choque poderoso de las cornamentas de dos carneros salvajes, cuyo eco sacude el ambiente, hasta hace un momento silencioso, de Algade, generando fracturas en los edificios que rodean la plaza del cristal transportador, en medio del cual, Yuuki, la espada absoluta, acaba de golpear con su arma a Asuna, quien se ha defendido con un pedazo de hierro que encontró tirado en el piso. Klein y Agil observan atónitos la escena, ya que Asuna debería ser incapaz de repelerla, al no contar con ninguna de sus skills ni de sus stats de batalla, mientras que Yuuki tiene la forma de su avatar de ALO. Al examinar sus expresiones, Klein nota que la pelimorada está sonriendo, sus grandes ojos que brillan amarillo intenso reflejando el rostro de Asuna, cuya expresión es descontrolada, sus irises brillando rojos intensos, toda ella rodeada de energía eléctrica que levanta su cabello hacia los lados, y que llena su piel de heridas superficiales, mientras su boca muestra una expresión de ira y sadismo a la vez.

-Te mataré… -Le dice la castaña, cuya voz transmite el instinto asesino que ahora la llena. –Aquí la única imitadora eres tú… ¡TÚ NO ERES YUUKI! –Deja salir un grito cuya reverberación empuja hacia atrás a los hombres que las observan. -¡VOY A MATARTE! –Grita de nuevo, más chispas de energía formándose a su alrededor. Yuuki retrocede dos pasos y estira su pierna derecha hacia adelante, al mismo tiempo que flexiona su izquierda y con su brazo derecho levanta su espada sobre su cabeza, apuntando hacia Asuna con la punta de ésta, mientras estira su mano frente a Asuna, extendiendo su palma frente a ella. La sonrisa de juego aún no abandona su rostro, sus ojos delatando la emoción de estar luchando contra ella.

-Seré yo quien te mate, Asuna. –Anuncia con una sonrisa. Asuna frunce el ceño al mismo tiempo que el suelo bajo sus pies se fractura, la oscuridad que emana de su interior teniendo efecto en el entorno, hasta ese momento inmortal, del juego.

-Calla y acércate, o seré yo quien se acerque. –Le dice de nuevo. –En su mente, Asuna parece mirar a través de un cristal, incapaz de controlar sus propias acciones, dejándose llevar por el torrente de violencia que invade sus pensamientos. – _Yuuki…_ -Piensa para sí.

- _¡Asuna!_ –La recuerda saludándola en la entrada del piso 27, rodeada de los Sleeping Knights. La imagen se satura de blanco y todo desaparece, dejándola a ella sola en medio de la nada.

-¡Yuuki! –Grita de nuevo mientras estira su mano hacia adelante, pero se tropieza y cae de rodillas al piso, apoyándose con ambas manos. Levanta la mirada y ahora ve a Yuuki dándole la espalda, mirándola por sobre el hombro con una expresión de lástima.

- _Asuna se levantaría y enfrentaría sus miedos. Si tú no lo haces, entonces no eres Asuna._ –Razona la pequeña joven. Las pupilas de Asuna se contraen ante sus palabras.

- _Yo…_ -Piensa para sí. De repente se ve de regreso en el campo de batalla, Yuuki frente a ella, aun conservando su sonrisa característica. Yuuki nunca dejó de sonreír, ni siquiera en sus últimos momentos. Todavía ahora, más allá de la muerte, continúa sonriendo para ella. Ahora que viene a matarla, lo hace con una sonrisa. – _Yo…_ -Repite de nuevo, incapaz de darle sentido a lo que debería estar haciendo. – _La sonrisa de Yuuki… siempre estuvo ahí…_

-Muere. –Las palabras de Yuuki hacen que la conciencia de Asuna se funda de nuevo con la ira que la controla, al mismo tiempo que evade hacia la derecha un corte vertical, lanzando por la espada de la chica. Inmediatamente, Yuuki gira sobre sí misma apoyándose en el piso con un pie, cambia el ángulo de la hoja de su arma y lanza un corte horizontal, apuntando a partirla por la mitad, pero Asuna flexiona su espalda hacia atrás, bajando su cuerpo a una altura inferior a la del corte, evadiéndolo con éxito, procediendo a apoyar las manos en el piso y, impulsándose en ellas, salta hacia atrás, para luego embestir de nuevo hacia la chica, lanzándole un puñetazo hacia la cara, pero la pelimorada lo evita moviendo la cabeza hacia la izquierda, perdiendo algunos cabellos por la presión de la velocidad del ataque, contrarrestando con una patada frontal, estirando la pierna derecha y hacia arriba en un ángulo que le permite apuntar hacia el cuello de Asuna con el dorso de su pie, obligándola a retroceder de nuevo, quedando ambas empatadas. Sin embargo, antes de que Yuuki pueda aterrizar, la castaña carga hacia el frente, envuelta en las chispas eléctricas, logrando darle otro golpe de rodilla en la cara, lanzándola hacia arriba, haciendo uso del vector de fuerza generado por el choque para suspenderla en el aire unos momentos, aprovecha para saltar sobre ella y darle un golpe de martillo con ambas manos sobre la cabeza, estrellándola en el piso y generando una explosión de polvo, cayendo ella hacia atrás por el retroceso generado por la fuerza del impacto, incorporándose de inmediato, respirando agitadamente, las mangas de su suéter destrozadas, sus uñas sangrando por la fuerza del golpe que acaban de propinar.

-No puedo creer esto… -Comenta Klein, mientras su compañero se limita a observar, ambos conscientes de que intervenir en el combate sería fatal para cualquiera. –Asuna-san… podría ganar, y contra un avatar… -Agrega sorprendido.

-Asuna está luchando sin utilizar su avatar… por más que esté ganando, dudo que su cuerpo resista por mucho tiempo frente a alguien como esa chica. –Analiza Agil. –Además, me preocupa su actitud… es como si no fuera ella, sino como…

-Como una especie de animal… o algo así… -Traga saliva el pelirrojo. Cuando el polvo se dispersa, se distingue a Yuuki poniéndose de pie, sangrando por la boca y los oídos, dejándoles ver que el golpe fue efectivo. Asuna, cuyos ojos brillantes delatan su progresiva falta de control, se acerca a la chica y pone sus manos alrededor de su cuello, imprimiendo fuerza a su agarre y empezando a ahorcarla, sin que la joven oponga mayor resistencia, incluso recibiendo el acto con una sonrisa.

-No podemos luchar contra el destino, Asuna. –Le dice mientras la mira con ojos serenos. –Yo… -De repente la fuerza de las manos de la castaña empieza a lastimarla. –Vine… con un propósito… -Súbitamente sonríe de oreja a oreja, como si sus labios se estiraran rompiendo la piel de sus mejillas, al mismo tiempo que la vida empieza a abandonar su cuerpo.

-¡YUUKI! –Súbitamente el rostro de Asuna cambia de violento a afligido, dejando correr lágrimas por sus propias mejillas, aun sin aflojar la fuerza que imprime a sus manos. –No… Yuuki… -Le dice llorando.

-Cumple tu destino, Asuna… -Le dice sin dejar de sonreírle pavorosamente. Asuna siente sus dedos hundirse en el pequeño cuello de su oponente mientras remembra los momentos que vivió con Yuuki, como si al matarla estuviese renunciando a los recuerdos que tiene con ella.

-Asuna… -Puede verla en su mente, desvaneciéndose al mismo tiempo que ella intenta tocarla.

-¡YUUKI! –Le grita desesperada. Sus manos comienzan a romper las fibras musculares de la chica, como si arrancara una cebolla de la tierra, despojándola de aquello que le da vida; sin embargo, súbitamente es detenida por un golpe del mazo de Shadow Liz, que de inmediato la deja fuera de combate, arrojándola hacia la derecha y dejando caer semi muerta a Dark Yuuki, quien de inmediato queda inconsciente. Detrás, Klein y Agil también caen desmayados, estos por el ataque de Shadow Silica, quien se limita a sonreír luego de golpearlos por la espalda.

-No dejaremos que te maten aun… tu propósito no es morir aquí, Yuuki. –Luego mira a Asuna, cuya apariencia inconsciente es la de la Asuna de siempre. Y tú… creo que ha llegado la hora de mostrarte algo interesante. –Sonríe sádica.

000000000000

Sinon acaba de verse ante el espejo, dándose cuenta de la realidad que hasta ese momento había estado evitando. Frente a ella tiene su propia imagen, toda ella llena de raspones y cortadas, sucia, despeinada y agotada; pero el rasgo que más define su cuerpo en ese instante es el agujero que ahora permanece en lugar de su ojo derecho. Se ha convertido en un monstruo y se aterra de sí misma. Incapaz de procesar el súbito flujo de información, se deja caer al piso y comienza a llorar, siendo incapaz de controlar sus sollozos.

-Ugh… ¡Uahhhh! –Llora mientras intenta con todas sus fuerzas dejar esos lamentos en su interior. – _No debo llorar, esto no tiene sentido, Kirito no tiene que… pero yo… -_ Lucha por calmarse, frustrándose de sentirse fea, siendo la primera vez que tal sensación la envuelve. Siempre que está con Kirito es particularmente sensible, y piensa que él tiene la culpa de que ella se sienta así, pero no quiere que la vea. No quiere.

-Sinon. –La voz de la persona que más, y a la vez que menos quiere ver en ese instante está de pie frente a ella, por lo que reacciona instintivamente cubriendo su cavidad ocular con su mano izquierda, pero falla en evitar que Kirito se dé cuenta de que estaba llorando.

-Kirito… -Por un momento su nombre escapa de sus labios, desesperada por sentir su presencia, pero su orgullo y su vergüenza también luchan por espantarlo en el mismo instante. -¿¡Qué haces aquí!? ¡Vete! –Le comanda voz fuerte. Kirito, sin embargo, se queda de pie, mirándola con su expresión que le dice que sabe lo que le pasa y no va a moverse. -¡VETE! –Le grita de nuevo, se pone de pie e intenta empujarlo, pero su rechazo es convertido por Kirito en aceptación, abrazándola en el instante en el que ella lo empuja, apoyando la cabeza de la chica contra su pecho al mismo tiempo que pone su cabeza sobre su cabello, apretándola contra él y acariciándola a la vez, mientras con su otro brazo, en el cual su mano sigue perdida, la abraza por la cintura.

-Sinon… perdóname… -Su expresión es reflexiva. –Es por mi culpa que te pasó esto… -En el fondo de su voz, la francotiradora detecta la culpa que desde dentro de él lucha por escapar.

-¡DEJAME! –Insiste ella queriendo zafarse, pero el agarre de Kirito es tan fuerte que no la deja moverse, hasta que eventualmente deja de huir y se entrega al abrazo. –Eres… un estúpido… un imbécil… un maldito y estúpido imbécil…

-Lo se… y lo soy… -Le dice con una sonrisa suave. Con determinación y fuerza toma a Sinon entre sus brazos y la separa su pecho, dejando su rostro frente a el suyo. La joven de inmediato intenta desviar la vista, pero su mejilla es capturada por la mano de él, quien insiste en mirarla fijamente.

-No seas cruel… por favor… no me mires… -De nuevo intenta moverse, pero el brazo del chico la detiene. – _Yo… no puedo dejar… de verte…_ -Piensa mientras mira sus ojos decididos. Esos ojos que siempre la convencieron de luchar junto a él.

-Eso es algo que no puedo hacer. –Contesta él, serio. –No me pidas que no te mire, Sinon. Eso es algo que… no puedo evitar, más bien… es algo que quiero seguir haciendo. Quiero verte, Sinon. –Sus palabras la golpean de frente, dejándola sin saber si sentir frustración o no. ¿Qué está diciendo? ¿Acaso es lástima? ¿O burla? No hay otra razón para…

-No puedo. –Su voz es determinante. Sinon puede sentir que todo su cuerpo tiembla mientras está entre sus brazos, justo como aquella vez que la venció en el duelo que tuvo contra él. E igual que en esa ocasión, sus ojos la observan con honestidad y firmeza, como diciéndole que cualquier cosa que salga de su boca en ese instante es verdad.

-… Entonces… ¿qué piensas tú de mí? –Sus palabras ahora lo acuchillan a él, sorprendido de la respuesta recibida. -¿Qué… ves… ahora? –De repente se llena de timidez, su ojo fijado en los de Kirito, quien súbitamente siente que su mirada flaquea, inseguro de qué debería decir. Sinon siente el cambio y de nuevo intenta soltarse de él, pero este vuelve a sujetarla con fuerza.

-¡¿Lo ves!? Ahora… ahora yo… -Aprieta los puños con fuerza y su mirada empieza a tornarse agresiva, pero antes de que su ánimo cambie por completo, Kirito vuelve a mirarla con la misma determinación.

-¿¡Y tú crees que me importa si tienes uno o dos ojos!? –Contraataca enojado, luego le muestra la manga de su brazo derecho por donde debería salir su mano. -¿¡y acaso a ti te importa que yo tenga una o dos manos, o ninguna?! ¡¿Si no tuviera ojos, me verías diferente?! –Al contestarle la arrincona contra la pared, su cuerpo contra el suyo, casi entrelazándose. Su rodilla en medio de las piernas de ella, las cuales flaquean, temblando ante la cercanía de él, su piel reaccionando al vapor expedido por el rostro del chico.

-¡Claro que no me importaría, tú, grandísimo estúpido! –Contesta furiosa. Al darse cuenta de ello, entiende que Kirito está sintiendo lo mismo.

-¡Entonces no me digas que a mí sí, porque sabes que no es así! –Su voz fuerte y su actitud imponente repliegan a Sinon, pero no la hacen retroceder por completo, por lo que regresa con otro exabrupto de frente.

-¿¡Y eso que rayos significa!? –Le reclama llorando. –No te importa que sea bonita… o fea… porque al final… ¡tú nunca me has visto como mujer! -Al darse cuenta de lo que ha dicho, Sinon se sonroja y se lleva las manos a la boca, llorando de rabia. Avergonzada, empuja a Kirito con ambas manos y sale corriendo rápidamente, al mismo tiempo que él está a punto de caer al piso, pero se recupera y emprende la marcha tras ella.

-¡Sinon! ¡SINON! –Grita mientras la joven salta por la ventana y huye por el callejón. Kirito mira que el sol ya se está poniendo y que dentro de poco se activará el cristal de transportación, el cual lo llevará con Asuna. En ese momento siente que el tiempo se congela. Tras él está Sinon, alejándose cada vez más. Frente a él está el camino que ha estado buscando. Mira hacia atrás y se da cuenta de que Silica está de pie, mirándolo.

-Ve, Kirito-san. –Le dice en un suspiro. Kirito aprieta los puños y sale corriendo tras Sinon. Silica se limita a sonreír.

00000000000000

Un tocadiscos acaba de ser encendido, comenzando a sonar la música del Ave María de Schubert alrededor del salón, cuyas paredes están manchadas de sangre y suciedad. En el piso se distinguen montones de basura, como si el lugar fuese una especie de depósito de desechos. En medio de la habitación hay una cama de quirófano con una persona acostada en ella, atada por varios cinturones que restringen sus movimientos, impidiéndole escapar. Está iluminada por una potente lámpara que ciega su vista, haciéndola capaz únicamente de distinguir la sombra de la persona que está de pie junto a ella, de la cual solo se distingue el cabello rosado corto, y que porta lo que parece ser un delantal de carnicero y guantes de caucho sobre sus manos, con las cuales está insertando una especie de prensa de metal que obliga a la víctima a mantener la boca abierta, limitándola a espetar gritos de angustia mientras el procedimiento se realiza.

-¡UUUUUUGHHH! ¡AGGGGGHHHH! –Profiere la joven, mientras la figura de cabellos rosados se limita a sonreír, procediendo a llevarse un dedo hacia los labios y hacerle un gesto de silencio.

-A nadie le gustan las chicas gritonas. Tú deberías saberlo bien. –Le dice mientras procede a girar la mariposa de la prensa, lo cual abre a la fuerza un poco más la boca de la chica capturada.

-¡UUUUUUUUGHHHHH! –Grita de nuevo. Saliva comienza a chorrear de su boca a sus mejillas, mientras los extremos de su boca se ven cada vez más rosados, y de sus ojos brotan lágrimas de horror.

-Shh… pronto terminará todo, Asuna… -Le acaricia la frente mientras ésta se limita a tratar de ver hacia la luz, incapaz de distinguir la figura de su captora, temerosa de reconocer su voz. –Luego de hablarle, la torturadora le da otra vuelta a la mariposa industrial, abriendo un poco más la boca de la chica, quien siente como si los extremos del hierro se clavaran bajo sus dientes. Su boca está tan abierta que una naranja cabría a través de ella.

-¡GGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHH! –Profiere de nuevo, incapaz de articular ninguna palabra. La música del Ave María continúa sonando mientras su captora tararea algunos fragmentos de esta.

-Graciaaaa plena… -Canta mientras le da una vuelta más a la perilla, abriendo todavía más la boca de Asuna.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Grita otra vez. Las puntas metálicas de la prensa ahora están clavadas en sus encías, y sangre corre de ellas hacia el interior de su garganta, haciéndola toser, lo que a su vez hace que el acero se clave aún más en su carne.

-Mientras más grites, más se clavarán en ti… hasta que terminen por arrancarte la mandíbula, o con algo de suerte, penetrar hasta tu nariz. –Le explica mientras acaricia su frente. Asuna respira agitada, comprendiendo que la muerte se cierne sobre ella. Liz sonríe y le da otra vuelta a la llave, abriendo tres centímetros más la boca de la castaña, cuya piel de su rostro está al límite.

-¡UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGHHHHH! –Profiere de nuevo. De repente observa que la mano de su captora ingresa por su boca, pasando sin dificultad hasta su garganta, ante su horror.

-¿Ves? A esto es a lo que me refiero. –Emocionada, sus dedos entran hasta la úvula de Asuna, provocando de inmediato un reflujo de vómito que comienza a ahogarla, incapaz de flexionar sus músculos para tragar o mover su cara para terminar de sacarlo.

-¡UAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH! –Grita mientras convulsiona. La captora toma un escalpelo de la mesa de utensilios y procede a cortar las mejillas de Asuna desde los extremos de la boca, delineando una sonrisa feliz sobre su cara al estilo del Guasón. Luego le arranca la prensa de la boca, lo cual le permite vomitar hacia un lado hasta que su estómago se vacía, dejándola chorreando sangre mezclada con contenido estomacal, haciendo una sonrisa forzada que ahora es incapaz de perder. Al finalmente ser capaz de mirar hacia su captora, distingue a Shadow Liz, que la observa sonriente, sus manos llenas de su sangre.

-Li… -es lo único que sale de su boca cortada y dañada. Sus ojos, sin embargo, derraman lágrimas de arrepentimiento al distinguir la figura de su amiga, como si la estampa de haberla atravesado a traición fuese un precio justo al dolor que su sombra le inflige en estos momentos.

-Asuna… -Dice la sombra. La figura de Asuna sigue atada a la camilla, su boca aun destilando la sangre viscosa, sus mejillas marcadas por los cortes del cuchillo y su mirada perdida. En la base de su cuello, el mismo disco metálico que el resto de las chicas ahora está clavado en ella también. –Asuna, Asuna… -Le acaricia la mejilla, metiéndole el dedo índice en medio de la herida que ahora atraviesa su piel. -¿Sabes que es lo bueno de estar en un juego? Que no tienes que ser cirujano para saber en dónde cortar. –Le acaricia el rostro sobre la herida que le acaba de infringir. –Con ese corte ya no podrás besar otra vez. No más besitos chu-chu de Kirito para ti, ¿no es triste? –Le lame la herida con su lengua.

-Ugghh… -Profiere adolorida la castaña, cuyo cabello ha comenzado a macharse de sangre. Aprieta con fuerza los párpados, de los cuales sigue destilándose la secreción lacrimosa.

-Asuna, Asuna… siempre creyéndote la más hermosa… -Su dedo se hunde aún más en su piel y toca los dientes de la castaña. –Siempre en tu pedestal, arriba de todas las demás… -Acerca su cara a la de ella y empieza a susurrarle. –Siempre dejando muy claro a quién le pertenece el amor de Kirito, ¿no es así? Todas esas veces en las que no te importó restregarnos a la cara quién era la ganadora… eras tú, ¿no es verdad? Tú, que fuiste la primera en el corazón de Kirito, tú… que decidiste que tu vida giraría en torno a él, ¿no? –Asuna se limita a respirar agitada y llorar, incapaz de reunir la fuerza para reaccionar ante el ataque de la sombra. En ese momento, Shadow Liz toma la mano derecha de Asuna y comienza a acariciar su dedo anular.

-Ugh… -Profiere Asuna. Shadow Liz acaricia su dedo con delicadeza, pasando las yemas de su índice y su pulgar por arriba y debajo de la falange, dejándole sentir sus huellas digitales arrastrándose sobre su piel, lo cual le transmite que no viene nada bueno. Con horror intenta mover su cabeza para ver su mano, pero antes de lograrlo siente un súbito ardor en la punta de su dedo, luego de lo cual dirige su mirada hacia las manos de Shadow Liz, quien ahora tiene entre sus manos lo que parece ser una uña ensangrentada, dándose cuenta al instante de que se la ha arrancado de un golpe.

-¡AGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!-Grita de otra vez, pero su torturadora no se detiene y sujeta de nuevo el dedo con su mano, torciéndoselo hacia atrás y rompiéndolo. -¡UGGHHHH!

-Este dedo… en este dedo portabas el anillo de matrimonio que Kirito te dio, ¿no es así? Tu más grande trofeo… ¿Qué nadie te dijo que está mal que las mujeres solo ambicionen casarse? Eres patética. –Toma el dedo de en medio de la mano de Asuna y también lo fractura, esta vez hacia abajo.

-¡UGHHHH! –Llora con la mirada perdida, limitándose a incrementar su respiración de nuevo, sintiéndose perdida. Shadow Liz entonces toma su escalpelo de nuevo y lo lleva hacia el rostro herido de la castaña, cuyos ojos ruegan por una piedad que mira cada vez más lejana. Los grandes ojos de la agresora se ciernen sobre ella mientras con su mano derecha sostiene la herramienta, con la cual hace un pequeño corte sobre los labios de la chica, dejando salir sangre que rápidamente forma una burbuja sobre su piel. Junto a ese corte hace otro pequeño, creando otra burbuja más, haciendo una expresión divertida.

-Me encanta cómo se te ve ese color, Asuna-chan. –Comenta con voz feliz. Asuna no pasa de largo el hecho de que ha añadido el sufijo a su nombre. La enemiga luego dirige su mirada a los brazos de la joven, procediendo a cortar sobre sus músculos, insertando el filo hasta los tendones, provocando otro grito de dolor de la chica.

-¡Ughhhh!

-Y ahora no habrá más abrazos de Kirito para ti… no más rodearlo con tus brazos, jajaja. –Se burla mientras rompe las ataduras que sostenían la parte superior de su cuerpo. Asuna está demasiado herida como para moverse, y luego se da cuenta de que intentar mover los brazos le ocasiona un terrible dolor.

- _Esto… yo… puede que después de todo merezca esto, Kirito…_ -Piensa hacia el aire, aceptando el destino que la sombra de Liz está imponiendo sobre ella. Su agresora la sienta a la fuerza y sujetándola con violencia le corta el cabello hasta arriba de los hombros, dejando caer su hasta hace poco majestuosa cabellera a su alrededor.

-Si ahora eres una esclava, un cabello de princesa ya no te luce. –Le dice al oído. Asuna permanece en silencio, solo comunicándose a través de sus lágrimas. Luego la enemiga usa las mismas tijeras para cortar la ropa sobre el cuerpo de la chica hasta dejarla sin nada. Asuna se limita a observar hacia el frente, en un estado casi catatónico, como si su destino hubiese dejado de importarle. Al terminar con las tijeras, Shadow Liz toma de nuevo el cuchillo y la acuesta a la fuerza sobre la camilla en la que la tiene, procediendo a hacerle una gran X sobre el pecho, luego de lo cual le hace una cortada en el costado y varias en los brazos y piernas, hasta dejarla cubierta de rayones, mientras la víctima, incapaz si quiera de moverse, se limita a soportar el último dolor. Al terminar, Shadow Liz la empuja de la cama al piso y le da una patada en la cara que le revienta la nariz.

-Esto ya me aburrió… -Dice agotada. –Te llevaré a ver a Kirito. –Sus palabras despiertan un último vestigio de negación en su interior, reaccionando con un movimiento de su cuello y un rostro nuevamente afligido.

-No… no quiero que… Kirito-kun me vea así… -Llora para su interior, pero su tren de pensamiento es interrumpido por una patada de Shadow Liz en medio de sus piernas, haciéndola gritar de dolor, para luego darle otro puñetazo en la cara, y varias patadas.

-¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, Y TOMA ESTO MALDITA PRINCESA! –La sombra descarga su ira contra ella hasta que deja de moverse. Mira su rostro una vez más, encontrando solo una cara vacía, cortada por la mitad, su boca todavía derramando saliva y sangre, su piel llena de moretes y cortadas, sus ojos vacíos. Shadow Liz sonríe. –Vamos con Kirito, Asuna-chan.

00000000000000

Sinon corre con todas sus fuerzas en medio del camino, llegando hasta las afueras del pueblo, a la planicie verde alrededor de Lindarth. Ha sido tan rápida como puede. Su corazón late como si quisiera salírsele del pecho y su respiración agitada se niega a pasar solo por la nariz, obligando a su boca a permanecer abierta, impidiéndole recuperar el aliento. Sus rodillas tiemblan y toda ella se siente caliente, llena de rubor y vergüenza por el reclamo que desde lo más profundo de su ser salió a Kirito. Ella juró que nunca dejaría que sus sentimientos la controlaran, y aun así, se lo dijo. Traicionó a Asuna, traicionó a Silica, quien siempre guardó silencio sobre sus propios sentimientos, traicionó a Liz, quien siempre vio por la felicidad de Asuna y Kirito, a Leafa, a todas… siente que acaba de darle la espalda a todas.

-Estúpido Kirito… ¡ESTÚPIDO! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas, procediendo a caer de rodillas y manos al piso, tomando la tierra entre sus manos, arrastrando sus dedos a través del polvo, el cual se convierte en lodo cuando de repente empieza a llover. Mojada, se pone de pie y sigue avanzando lentamente por el pasto verde, caminando torpemente mientras las lágrimas de sus ojos se confunden con las gotas de lluvia que bañan su rostro. –Yo soy la idiota… -Dice en voz baja. –Silica, perdóname, yo… yo… -Vuelve a sollozar. Piensa en la dulce chica que en su inocencia eligió ocultar su amor por el chico, y que perseveró en hacerlo aun teniendo la oportunidad. Ella anhelaba ser siempre como ella, pero falló, y ahora se siente incapaz de verlos a ella y a Kirito a los ojos.

-Te amo, estúpido… -Repite de nuevo. –Y soy la más grande de las idiotas por sentirme así… porque tú… porque aún ahora, tú solo…

-¡SINON! –La voz de Kirito interrumpe su monólogo. Su figura bañada del agua de la tormenta, mirándola con desesperación, se marca en sus ojos y en lo profundo de su corazón.

-… Kirito… -Es lo único que alcanza a pronunciar.

-¡Sinon! –Intenta correr hacia ella, pero antes de que lo logre, ella planta un virote de su ballesta a sus pies, deteniendo su marcha.

-Ni siquiera intentes acercarte. –Le dice con voz seria. Si lo haces, te juro que te mataré. –La expresión seria de su mirada no le deja lugar a dudas. Kirito traga saliva e intenta retroceder un paso, pero conscientemente se detiene, en su lugar plantando los pies en donde está.

-No voy a retroceder, Sinon. –Aprieta el puño de su mano y entrecierra la mirada. –No hasta que hablemos.

-… No hay nada de qué hablar. –Ella intenta huir, pero es él quien ésta vez la detiene.

-¡NO HUYAS! –Más que una petición, su grito sale en forma de orden, sorprendiendo a la joven, quien se detiene en el acto, volviendo su mirada hacia él. –No huyas, Sinon.

-… ¿Acaso soy yo quien huye? –Sus palabras lo sorprenden. -¿No eres tú el que siempre está huyendo de sus sentimientos, Kirito? –Su sorpresa se convierte en reclamo, pero la expresión de él se muestra tranquila, como si finalmente comprendiera los sentimientos que quiere transmitirle.

-… Sí, es verdad. –Contesta finalmente. Su respuesta hace que Sinon abra los ojos de par en par, sorprendida. –Estos años no he hecho más que huir. Huir de Liz, de Silica, de Suguha… huir… de ti. Intenta desviar la mirada, pero se obliga a sostener sus ojos en los de la joven, quien se muestra pasmada ante las palabras que está escuchando.

-Kirito… -Es lo único que sale de su garganta. No sabe a dónde lo lleva el discurso que está diciendo, pero el terror comienza a apropiarse de ella, buscando inconscientemente la forma de mantenerlo a raya, apuntándole instintivamente con la ballesta. -¡No te muevas! ¡Si te acercas, te mataré! –Al decir esas palabras, siente que el peso de la ballesta se multiplica varias veces, como si de repente estuviese sosteniendo un yunque de cincuenta libras. Todo su brazo tiembla, la mirilla del arma incapaz de apuntar hacia el pecho del chico. Kirito entonces da un paso hacia adelante, provocando que Sinon dispare por accidente, ante su propio horror. -¡KIRITO! –Grita asustada mientras observa como la flecha se le clava en el hombro sin que él haga el mínimo esfuerzo para evitarlo. –Kirito… -Repite otra vez, preocupada. Kirito toma el virote clavado en su hombro y lo arranca de un tirón, lanzándolo a un lado, dejándose la herida abierta y sangrante. -¡Basta, Kirito! ¡Basta, BASTA! –Vuelve a amenazarlo con la ballesta, pero Kirito llega a su lado y con un movimiento de su brazo se la quita de las manos, lanzándola al piso. Sinon observa el rostro mojado del chico, cuyos cabellos escurren agua sobre él, mirándola fijamente al mismo tiempo que la sujeta de su brazo derecho y la atrae hacia él, dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del suyo, su actitud confiada y fría, pero a la vez cálida y confundida.

-Sinon… -Repite su nombre, como si pronunciarlo le produjese un dulce sabor en la boca que hasta hace un momento no se había percatado que sentía.

-Kirito… -Contesta ella, atrapada.

-Sinon… tú… ¿me amas? –Le pregunta serio. Sinon se queda en silencio al escucharlo, tratando de procesar lo que acaba de decirle. La imagen de su sombra se dibuja en su mente, sonriendo.

-¿¡Qué estás diciendo?! –Responde sorprendida, pero la actitud de Kirito no cambia, todavía observándola con la expresión de determinación que solo él es capaz de producir. –Kirito… -Profiere de nuevo, sus mejillas ruborizadas y sus ojos llorosos, recordando la imagen de las otras chicas, con Silica al centro.

- _Sinon-san._ –Imagina a la pequeña castaña con una sonrisa. – _Kirito-san… yo lo amo… pero sé que Asuna-san es quien lo hace feliz… -_ Aun como un recuerdo, el dolor detrás de la sonrisa de Silica la atormenta, pero el sentimiento que la envuelve hace que la cercanía de su rostro con el suyo se divida todavía más, instintivamente cerrando los ojos mientras se deja envolver por él, mientras éste.

-Sinon… yo… -Entona él finalmente.

-Tú… tú amas a Asuna… -Contesta ella, deteniendo sus súbitos avances. –No se… por qué me preguntas esto ahora, cuando tú siempre… tú siempre… -Derrama dos lágrimas más, las cuales recorren sus mejillas y se juntan en la punta de su barbilla, cayendo como una gota al suelo. -¡No tienes derecho a preguntarme eso ahora! ¡Tú tomaste tu decisión! ¿¡O me equivoco!? ¡Si yo te amo o no ese es mi maldito problema! ¡No tuyo! –Estalla en llanto de nuevo, tratando de empujarlo, pero Kirito se niega a soltarla, lo que hace que ambos caigan fuera de balance hacia el piso, donde Sinon cae de espaldas y Kirito sobre ella, sus cuerpos tendidos el uno sobre el otro, los brazos de ella extendidos hacia arriba, mirándolo con expresión débil y confundida. –Kirito… -Le dice con voz suave.

-Sinon… -Él la observa y siente como si miles de cadenas lo envolvieran, atrayendo su cuerpo al de ella, su rostro al de ella, sus labios ante ella, al mismo tiempo que siente que los hijos rojos que la atan a alguien más comienzan a tensarse. _–Asuna…_ -La imagen de la joven que ama aparece en sus pensamientos, sonriéndole. – _Kirito-kun…_ -Su voz se pierde ahogada por la imagen de Sinon, quien una y otra vez lo ha salvado. –Sinon… -Repite su nombre de nuevo, y siente que al hacerlo cometiera un acto casi profano. –Sinon… -No quiere perderla, ama a Asuna, pero no quiere que Sinon se aleje, quiere que Sinon esté cerca, quiere estar con Sinon, tocarla y no dejarla ir. –Sinon… -La mano de Kirito desciende sobre su tronco hasta su cintura, luego escabulléndose por debajo de su camisa hacia arriba, tocando con ella la piel de su abdomen.

-Kirito… -Sinon intenta liberarse, pero la fuerza que Kirito tiene con su avatar le impide hacer cualquier movimiento. En el fondo no sabe siquiera si en verdad desea escapar, aun cuando todos sus sentidos le indican que está infringiendo lo que para ella y sus amigas ha sido hasta ahora una ley sagrada. – _No tocar a Kirito…_ _-No tocarlo_ … -Piensa de nuevo. – _Pero yo… quiero… quiero tocarlo..._ –Sin darse cuenta, sus manos se han movido hacia el rostro de él, ambas posándose en su cara, mientras su rostro derrama incontables lágrimas de felicidad y dolor a la vez, sus labios temblando de dolor e incapacidad de controlar sus propios sentimientos. ¿Qué le pasa? Sabe que ella no es así, y sin embargo está actuando como una niña tonta que se siente inmensamente feliz y culpable a la vez. Siente que aquello que no quiere dejar salir viene con fuerza desde su interior, acercándose peligrosamente a su boca. Quiere tragarlo y dejarlo donde estaba, pero ya no puede más.

-Sinon… -El toque de su mano en su rostro es el último impulso que hace que aquello que guardaba en lo más íntimo de su ser por fin salga a la luz.

-Kirito… yo… si me preguntas eso, la respuesta… es que te amo, Kirito… -Al dejarlo salir siente que su mundo interior se hace pedazos, pero su rostro no puede evitar sonreír. –Te amo… -A pesar de todo, el alivio que siente al sacar eso de su pecho hace que se sienta flotar, y saber que por fin le ha transmitido sus sentimientos al imbécil que tiene enfrente la hace sentirse en paz. Sin embargo, dentro de sí sabe que eso no está bien, ella no es así, no debería haberse dejado llevar, pero lo hizo. Su tren de pensamiento se detiene de nuevo cuando los labios de Kirito tocan los suyos, robándole el primer beso que siempre fue para él, pero que el destino insistió en que no tomara. Una sensación de suavidad se transmite a través de sus labios, al mismo tiempo que su piel percibe la respiración cálida y acompasada del joven, quien se frena para no introducir su lengua en ella, limitándose a acariciar sus labios con los suyos al haber percibido la fuerte reacción nerviosa que provocó en la chica. Él mismo no es capaz d pensar. ¿Por qué está haciendo esto? ¿Acaso ama a Sinon? ¿Y Asuna?

– _Asuna…_ -Piensa en la joven extendiéndole la mano. –Pero… no quiero perder a Sinon… no quiero perderte… -Sus labios y sus extremidades que se envuelven, mientras Kirito siente como la piel de la joven se crispa, su cuerpo tiembla y responde fuertemente al sólo estimulo de su beso, luchando por mantener el control de su cuerpo y de su mente frente a la masiva montaña de emoción que Kirito le acaba de transmitir. Kirito, incapaz de frenarse, mueve su mano debajo de la camisa hasta el pecho de la chica y pone su mano sobre uno de sus senos, punto en el cual Sinon logra reaccionar y le da un cabezazo en la frente, rematándolo con una cachetada contundente en la mejilla.

-¡MALDITO! –Grita frustrada. –No… no tenías que hacer… eso… -Solloza hundida en tristeza. –Yo… tú sabes que yo… pero… -Intenta articular sus ideas. Kirito se queda estático ante su rechazo, solo para quedarse helado ante la figura que ahora está frente a ellos. Sinon, que se siente destrozada, dirige su mirada hacia la misma dirección, encontrándose con horror a la última persona que hubiese querido ver en esas circunstancias.

-… Asuna. –Su voz sale en un hilo. Ante ellos, Asuna está de pie, desnuda, llena de cortadas y moretes, su cabello cortado con violencia, ahora hasta los hombros, su boca sangrante, adornada por el corte de cara feliz que Shadow Liz dejó sobre su rostro.

-Kirito… -kun… -Pronuncia la castaña, empujada hasta el límite de la demencia. –Sinon…-san… -Sus ojos temblorosos ahora se fijan en la castaña. Sus pies descalzos dan un paso hacia el frente, al mismo tiempo que su destrozada boca hace una sonrisa. A lo lejos, Shadow Liz los observa expectante, mientras que en la casa de Lindarth, Shadow Silica ahora permanece de pie frente a la más inocente del grupo, quien observa confundida su rostro en la cara de su enemiga.

(Continuará)

Uff, por fin pude hacer tiempo para actualizar. Capítulo un poco corto, pero espero reponerme en el próximo. Hoy hubo poco plot y mucha acción. Asuna por fin sufrió algo, solo espero no haberme pasado mucho, jaja, y en cuando a lo de Sinon y Kirito, pues tenía que pasar, pero nada está dicho todavía. Los demás no salieron, pero el próximo capítulo será largo.

En fin, espero que el capítulo te haya gustado. Si tienes alguna opinión, házmela saber, que es muy importante. Muchas gracias y hasta la próxima (espero no ser asesinado, jaja).


	11. Punto de no regreso

Ok, no estoy seguro de si la primera escena de este capítulo clasifica como lemon, pero si lo hace, pues es la primera vez que hago uno. He evadido palabras y referencias específicas que, de acuerdo a una revisión detallada del reglamento de clasificaciones, le permiten al fanfic permanecer como clasificación T. Así que ahí lo tienen, aunque de seguro se queda ligero en comparación a lo que otros escritores/escritoras han hecho.

Capítulo 11 – Punto de no regreso

Residencia Kirigaya – 5 horas antes del ingreso de Kirito y Asuna al STEM

Oscuridad. La energía eléctrica sigue ausente a causa del temporal que azota la ciudad. La única luz que logra distinguirse es la de los relámpagos que se asoman por la ventana, seguidos del rugido de los truenos en la distancia. El viento choca contra las paredes de la casa al mismo tiempo que las pesadas gotas de lluvia impactan contra el techo de la vivienda en una sinfonía de frío y soledad, enfriando su interior, el cual está lleno de condensación residual, producto del aire acondicionado antes de apagarse. La casa está fría; sin embargo, las dos figuras que están en el interior de la habitación del chico han dejado de percibir el ambiente que los rodea. Él acaba de cerrar la puerta tras ellos, y con un movimiento ha cargado su cuerpo sobre ella, empujándola contra la pared, atrapándola entre sus extremidades, presionando su tronco contra el suyo. Sus manos presionan las de Asuna contra la pared, mientras los dedos de ella se filtran entre los suyos, imprimiendo agarre a sus palmas, mientras Kirito fuerza su pierna entre las de ella, abriéndoselas un poco, provocando que una corriente de aire helado se filtre hacia el dorso de sus muslos, la cual crea una corriente eléctrica que la eriza, irguiendo los vellos de su piel como si una poderosa estática la rodeara. La mano derecha de Kirito suelta la suya y, sin despegarse de su tacto, recorre su cuerpo desde su brazo, siguiendo por su seno derecho, su cintura y su cadera hasta posarse en su muslo, la única parte de su cuerpo que su atuendo deja descubierta, procediendo a sujetarla con un agarre suave, las yemas de sus dedos apenas rozando sobre su piel, sintiendo su piel electrizada mientras ella siente el calor de su mano expandirse hacia arriba de su muslo, llegando a sus caderas. Kirito siente que su toque ha generado un temblor en el cuerpo de la joven, y eso le da confianza para mover su mano alrededor de la pierna, generando otro escalofrío en ella, lo que él aprovecha para halarla hacia él, soltando su otra mano para sujetarla por la cintura, rozando su cadera con la de él, haciéndole sentir la consecuencia de sus caricias, lo que la hace sonreír en medio de su beso.

-Mi Kirito-kun… -Repite ella con los ojos cerrados, sus manos ahora rodeando las caderas del chico, apretándose contra ellas, buscando de nuevo la sensación de alegría que la envuelve al hacerlo sentir bien. –Te amo, Kirito-kun… -Lo mira con ojos entreabiertos, sensuales, mientras eleva sus manos, acariciando con ellas el cuerpo de su amado hasta posarlas sobre sus mejillas, para luego rodear su cuello con sus brazos, atrayéndolo hacia ella en otro beso, en el cual Kirito toca con su lengua la superficie de los dientes de Asuna, quien, como si concediera autorización, entreabre la boca mientras sus labios se rozan de nuevo con los de él, permitiendo que su lengua haga contacto con la de ella, haciéndola salivar, sintiendo que toda su boca se humedece al ser invadida por el chico, generándole un sabor dulce en el fondo de la garganta. Al cabo de un momento se separan, él la mira con ojos enamorados y hambrientos de ella, lo que la sorprende y la llena de emoción. Kirito nunca fue del tipo de persona que actuase por instinto, y las raras veces en las que lo hace es solo con ella, como ahora. Pensar en eso la llena de confianza y atrapa su mirada en la suya, procediendo a tomar el suéter del chico por la base, levantándoselo lento mientras lo mira con su rostro sonrojado, excitada. Él, siguiendo su intención, pone sus manos sobre las de ella y se quita la prenda, dejándola caer a un lado, mostrándole a la chica el pecho que ya le es familiar, y que tan cómodo le es para dormir.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite otra vez. Sonrojada, mueve sus manos sobre sus brazos, en los cuales puede sentir la incipiente dureza de sus bíceps, los cuales, aunque él lo niegue, ha intentado entrenar con ejercicios ocasionales; luego pasa las manos por sus hombros y finaliza en los músculos pectorales, los cuales, si bien no son tan tonificados, también denotan que de tanto en tanto hace ejercicio. Ella siente que las palmas de sus manos se calientan al estar tocando su pecho, el cual está un poco helado, probablemente por el fresco del ambiente, ligeramente bañado en sudor, el cual moja sus dedos, los cuales procede a seguir arrastrando por su tronco, llegando hasta la cintura del chico, aterrizando tímidamente sobre la cintura del pantalón, asomando sus dedos hacia el interior de éste, provocando una reacción de estremecimiento en él, quien ahora es el que siente un escalofrío que ahora le pone la piel de gallina, lo que no pasa desapercibido a la chica, quien hace una finta para acercarse a él y besarlo nuevamente, al mismo tiempo que sus manos exploran su cintura hasta juntarse en la hebilla del cinturón, rápidamente desabrochándolo, procediendo a soltar el botón de la unión del pantalón, aflojándolo y empujando con sus manos hacia abajo hasta sentir que la prenda se desliza hasta las piernas del chico, momento en el cual ella pone el pie sobre la prenda para terminar de bajarla, luego de lo cual aprovecha para empujarlo hacia atrás, tirándose sobre él, ambos aterrizando acostados sobre la cama, ella dominando la situación, empujando con sus pies el pantalón hasta sacarlo por completo de las piernas de él, para luego, sin despegar su mirada de la suya, su rostro lleno de libido y rubor, introducir suave y lentamente su mano derecha al interior de su bóxer, haciéndole sentir otro estremecimiento que pulsa en todo su cuerpo desde el agarre que está logrando, y que se manifiesta en un gemido que aumenta la excitación de Asuna al escucharlo, incitándola a tocarlo con la otra mano.

-Asuna… -Deja escapar otro gemido mezclado con su nombre. Antes de dejarla continuar, él captura sus muñecas y le da vuelta para quedar sobre ella, quien tiene los brazos hacia arriba, sus manos atrapadas por la de él, mientras está sentado con las rodillas a cada lado de su cintura, su pecho asomado sobre el de ella, su rostro cerca del suyo, el cual refleja calor, sus ojos entreabiertos que lo miran con una sensualidad que nunca deja salir en la vida cotidiana, su boca semiabierta rogando por otro beso suyo, su respiración agitada mientras su barbilla se eleva hacia arriba pidiéndole que le permita continuar, al mismo tiempo que su pecho se infla con su respiración, como si su cuerpo gritara de desesperación para deshacerse de aquello que le estorba en ese momento.

-Ki… Kirito… kun… -Jadea excitada.

-Asuna… -Repite él, embriagado con su nombre y su olor. –Asuna… -La fragancia y la suavidad de su piel lo llaman como un lobo a su presa, incapaz de percibir otro estímulo diferente a su presencia y al contacto que le transmite. En sus pupilas se reflejan sus labios, su cuello, su pecho y los brazos que ahora sujeta con su mano derecha. El vapor expulsado por los jadeos de ambos se vuelve visible por el ambiente frío que los rodea, pero ambos se sienten envueltos por la más acogedora de las temperaturas.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite su nombre con voz suave, dejándole sentir el aroma dulce de su aliento, generando en su rostro la misma impaciencia que ella demuestra. Lentamente él procede a quitarle a ella el suéter que traía, arrojándolo a un lado y dejando frente a él la camisa de botones que está húmeda de su sudor, y de la cual su pecho está luchando por escapar. Sin soltar las manos de Asuna, desabotona el cuello, liberándola para respirar más a gusto, luego continúa con el siguiente, y a cada uno que da, la respiración de Asuna es más y más suave, hasta que el último botón cae, esparciendo los lados de la camisa alrededor de su pecho, revelándole la ropa interior blanca que constituye su última línea de defensa. Lentamente, el chico suelta las manos de su novia y procede a sentarla frente a él, bajando la camisa por sus brazos, detrás de su espalda, hasta sacarla por sus manos. El tirante derecho del sostén de Asuna se desliza hacia un lado, dejando vulnerable el espacio entre el cuello y el hombro de la joven, invitándolo a clavar sus dientes en él, dándole una mordida que genera otro espasmo en su cuerpo. Ella siente que le duele, pero no es un dolor desagradable, una sensación que la confunde desde la primera vez que la sintió. Kirito aprovecha el momento de debilidad de la joven para quitarle la falda, la cual hala con la mano izquierda a través de sus piernas, sacándola rápidamente por sus pies, aprovechando para bajarse de ella y ponerse de pie junto a la cama. La chica intenta seguirlo, pero él vuelve a empujarla con suavidad, dejándola tendida frente a él, su cabello desparramado hacia arriba, mientras él sujeta el inicio de la media derecha y la remueve lentamente, dejándole sentir las yemas de sus dedos rozando su piel mientras recorre sus piernas hasta la punta de sus dedos, sacándola. Asuna siente que la sensación viaja desde sus pies hasta la unión de sus piernas y percibe como si su interior se quemara, desesperándose cada vez más por aferrarse de nuevo a él, mientras éste remueve la otra media, repitiendo la misma fórmula, haciendo temblar todo el cuerpo de la castaña con la sensación que sus dactilares dejan al recorrer sus suaves piernas.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite de nuevo ella, el sonido una mezcla de su voz con un gemido. Él, sin perder el impulso, toma sus bragas y las remueve lentamente, ya que estaban ligeramente pegadas a su piel, húmedas debido a los estímulos, él deleitándose en el tacto de sus caderas, al mismo tiempo que la piel de la joven libera otra cantidad de vapor mientras sus dedos vuelven a rozarla hasta sacar la prenda, arrojándola hacia un lado, para luego trepar hasta su pecho y en un instante desabrochar el seguro de sus sostén, sacándolo por delante de sus brazos, para finalmente trepar de nuevo sobre ella, moviendo su mano derecha hasta su pecho, acariciando el de la derecha desde la base hasta la punta, generando otro tremor en su cuerpo, sin embargo, la joven aprovecha para usar su pierna para empujar el bóxer de él hacia abajo, quitándoselo con un solo movimiento, aprovechando para atenazarlo hacia ella con ambas piernas, rodeando su cuello con ambas manos, atrayéndolo hacia ella al mismo tiempo que Kirito, lentamente, empuja hasta su interior, deslizándose sin dificultad debido a la humedad que la envuelve, fundiéndose en ella en un instante, sintiendo que una carga de energía se expande desde el foco del impacto hacia todo su cuerpo, haciéndolo sentir un temblor frío que provoca que quiera atraerla más hacia él, al mismo tiempo que la joven deja salir un gemido sin control, mirándolo con amor al mismo tiempo que las ondas de choque se disparan desde la unión de sus caderas hasta sus hombros, brazos, piernas, pechos, cuello y cabeza, borrando todo lo que sabe, todo lo que piensa, todo lo que es, y revirtiéndola al estado primitivo donde solo es capaz de nombrar la única cosa en el mundo que en ese momento le interesa.

-Ki… Kirito-kun… -Dice de nuevo, jadeante. –Ah… ahhyn… Cierra los ojos y abre la boca para dejar salir otro gemido mientras con sus manos atrae la espalda del chico hacia ella, presionando su pecho contra el de él, acariciando sus pectorales con las puntas de sus senos, lo cual pone en marcha los empujones suaves de él hacia el interior de la chica, quien se derrite cada vez más con cada golpe, percibiendo su interior contraerse ante la incursión de Kirito en ella, envolviéndolo con fuerza, generándole una sensación cálida y eléctrica que sólo le provoca más ganas de que continúe, lo que él hace, aumentando progresivamente la intensidad, al mismo tiempo que mete sus brazos por debajo de su espalda, tomándola por el hombro izquierdo con una mano mientras con la otra la sujeta por la espalda baja, a la vez que el frote de su pecho contra el suyo le avisa que no durará mucho más, por lo que usa su fuerza para jalar a Asuna desde el hombro hacia él, al mismo tiempo que embiste hacia adelante, generando una incursión más profunda, provocando que la espalda de Asuna se arquee y todo su cuerpo tiemble. –Ki… Kirito-kun… te amo, ¡Kirito-kuaaaan! –Su grito se convierte en jadeo al sentir de nuevo sus fibras internas movidas por su presencia en ella. Kirito usa su otra mano para atraer la cintura de Asuna hacia él, mientras con la mano que tiene en su hombro, repite su acción anterior y la atrae hacia abajo al mismo tiempo que le da otra embestida. Ella usa sus piernas para atraerlo y enterrarlo en ella lo más posible, a la vez que los rostros de ambos reflejan el rubor de la libido que fluye a través de los dos. Kirito empuja de nuevo una vez, y al sentir que Asuna tiembla y se contrae a su alrededor, lo hace de nuevo, y otra vez, generando otro gemido acompañado de la contracción de su cuello hacia atrás mientras aprieta los ojos, golpeada por la onda eléctrica que de nuevo borra más de sus pensamientos.

-A… su… na… -Repite él, siendo interrumpido por otro beso de ella, capturando sus labios por un instante, para rápidamente volver a caer sobre la almohada ante otro estremecimiento, sus respiraciones agitadas, violentas y desesperadas, como si todo el aire que reciben fuese combustionado a cada instante por el ritmo de su intercambio. Asuna siente que Kirito se desliza todavía más fácilmente, al mismo tiempo que su interior vuelve a envolverlo para no dejarlo escapar, recibiendo a cambio otra incursión a sus profundidades, la cual le deja sentir la palpitación de él, como avisándole que han llegado al estado crítico. Él siente que sus piernas no pueden resistir mucho más, pero mueve sus rodillas hacia adelante para abrir todavía más las piernas de Asuna, permitiéndole recibirlo directamente, generando otro gemido de placer que la vuelve incapaz de articular más palabras, mientras él siente que el aire le falta para pronunciar alguna. Todo su cuerpo se sacude mientras la empuja otra vez, sintiendo de pronto que el interior de Asuna se aprieta contra él con fuerza, palpitando y generando un tremor que se expande a todo su cuerpo, como una cuerda de guitarra que se tensa a su punto máximo, temblando con la espalda arqueada, dejando salir un gemido primal, mientras un par de lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos apretados, su boca incapaz de cerrarse, al mismo tiempo que él deja salir hacia su interior aquello que desde hace un rato buscaba la salida y le daba el impulso para seguir, inundando el interior de la joven al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo vibra, drenándose de cualquier impulso restante. Inmediatamente se deja caer sobre ella, su rostro al lado del suyo, cansado, ambos completamente agotados.

-… Te amo, Kirito-kun. –Le dice ella, jadeante. Su rostro agotado, su piel y su cabello húmedos por el sudor, mirándolo con una sonrisa amorosa. Él reúne sus últimas fuerzas para levantarse y salir de ella, para luego tenderse a su lado, agotado, mirándola con ojos similares.

-Te amo, Asuna. –Él intenta abrazarla, pero ella intercepta su mano y la aprieta con fuerza. Ambos se quedan acostados el uno frente al otro, ella imprimiendo fuerza a su agarre y él al de ella.

-Te amo, te amo mucho, Kirito-kun. –Luego de un momento, sin soltar su mano, se acomoda junto a él, descansando su cabeza sobre su pecho, ambos cubriéndose con las sábanas de su cama.

-Y yo a ti, Asuna. –Le dice él, procediendo a darle un beso en la cabeza, rodeándola con su mano derecha, aprovechando para acariciar su espalda una vez más antes de abrazarla, posando su mano en su cintura. –Te amaré por siempre.

-¿Siempre? –Le pregunta con ojos felices, volviendo a verlo con rubor bajo sus ojos.

-Siempre. –Le contesta imprimiendo fuerza a su abrazo.

-¿Siempre, siempre? –Insiste ella, pasando su otro brazo sobre su pecho.

-Siempre. –Responde otra vez, acariciando su cabello.

-¿Y no verás nunca a ninguna otra chica, nunca? –Le pregunta con un súbito atisbo de preocupación en la mirada. Él la mira confundido, pero le vuelve a sonreír.

-Tú sabes que no, Asuna. –Su respuesta le devuelve la alegría al rostro, procediendo a acomodarse otra vez junto a él, entrelazando sus piernas con las suyas, encontrando la posición perfecta para dormir.

-Te amo, Kirito-kun… -Dice mientras cierra los ojos, entregándose al sueño.

000000000000

- _Tú sabes que no, Asuna._ –Sus palabras retumban en sus oídos, devorando lo que queda de su cerebro mientras contempla lo que tiene frente a ella. Kirito está acostado sobre Sinon, quien acaba de darle una bofetada luego de que… se dieran un beso. Kirito y Sinon se acaban de besar, y ella tuvo un asiento de primera fila gracias a la transportación de Shadow Liz.

-Ki… Kirito… -kun… -Su ojo izquierdo refleja su rostro, el cual progresivamente se llena más y más de horror y sorpresa al darse cuenta de que ha sido atrapado. –Sinon…-san… -Su ojo derecho mira a la que hasta hace un instante consideró su amiga, que luce preocupada y sorprendida. –Qué… ¿por qué…? –Es lo único que alcanza a proferir, ya que su boca sangra cada vez que habla, sus ojos derramando lágrimas de sorpresa y horror.

-… Asuna. –Es lo único que sale de la boca del joven.

-¡Asuna! –Reacciona Sinon. –Esto… ¡Esto no es lo que…! –Luego nota que la chica se da cuenta de su estado actual. Shadow Liz acaba de torturarla, le quitó su ropa, le cortó su cabello, la llenó de heridas y golpes, le cortó las mejillas y otras cosas que ya no recuerda, que ya no importan. Sinon se quita de encima a Kirito y se acerca afligida hacia ella. -¡Asuna! –Al verla de cerca nota que ha perdido un ojo, y que en general no se ve mejor que ella. Kirito la traicionó.

-Sinon…-san… -Repite otra vez, su mirada vacía. Kirito la traicionó. –Sinon…-san… -vuelve a decir. Sus mejillas sangran. Kirito la traicionó.

-Asuna… ¡Asuna! –Ella lo ve venir corriendo hacia ella, instintivamente intentando abrazarla. Kirito la traicionó. Da un paso hacia atrás al verlo venir, lo cual hace que su marcha se detenga en el acto. Otro pedazo de su mente se hace pedazos, Kirito la traicionó. Por reflejo hace una sonrisa que saca sangre de sus encías y mejillas, sus ojos desorbitados, mueve su mano derecha hacia su cabeza, haciendo que algunas de sus heridas sangren, bañando de rojo lo que queda de su tersa piel. Kirito la traicionó.

- _Kirito me traicionó._ –Piensa de nuevo. Otra interferencia eléctrica pasa por sus pensamientos, Kirito la traicionó. Logra ver que Sinon empuja a Kirito hacia un lado, para luego tocarla y tratar de ayudarla. Empieza a quitarse la chaqueta trae puesta, probablemente con la intención de cubrirla, pero es detenida por una cachetada propinada por ella, la cual ni siquiera se da cuenta de que da. Kirito la traicionó. Sinon se queda de pie, sorprendida, sosteniéndose la mejilla, su chaqueta tirada en el piso, intenta moverse otra vez, pero se queda petrificada ante ella, Kirito la traicionó.

-Asuna… -Kirito vuelve a intervenir, provocando que ella vuelva a verlo robóticamente, sus ojos llorando aún más, él la traicionó.

-Kirito… me traicionó… -Dice en voz alta. Sus palabras se clavan en el espadachín negro, quien de inmediato intenta justificarse, pero al tratar de decir algo, ninguna palabra viene a su boca. Mira a Sinon y luego tiembla ante lo que acaba de hacer, hasta ese momento comprendiendo las implicaciones de sus actos. ¿Por qué lo hizo? ¿Qué estaba pensando? Retrocede y se lleva una mano a la cabeza, en actitud estresada.

-Asuna, luego habrá tiempo de discutir eso, ahora tenemos que curarte. –La mira con preocupación, pero Asuna de nuevo retrocede, alejando su mano con un golpe de la suya, sus ojos desorbitados ahora mirándolo furiosos.

-No…

-¡Pero Asuna! –Insiste él, adelantándose de nuevo, pero ella vuelve a rechazarlo, todo su cuerpo temblando.

- _Kirito me traicionó. –_ Piensa de nuevo. – _Kirito me traicionó. Kirito me traicionó. Kirito me traicionó. Kirito me traicionó. Kirito me traicionó. Kirito me traicionó. –_ Repite una y otra vez, su cabeza cual caldera de vapor a punto de estallar. –Kirito… me… TRAICIONÓ. ¡ME TRAICIONASTE! –Sus mejillas terminan de romperse al gritar, su cabello flota al mismo tiempo que el suelo bajo sus pies comienza a romperse, mientras de sus heridas comienza a emanar humo y lodo negro, chispas eléctricas aparecen a su alrededor, empujando a Kirito y a Sinon hacia atrás, mientras en su rostro se refleja aquello que la mente maestra del juego ha buscado desde el momento en que todo inició, y que por fin ha logrado.

-…Desesperación. –Acota Shadow Liz, satisfecha. –Mi Asuna ha caído en desesperación. –Sonríe emocionada. Asuna comienza a cubrirse de sombras al mismo tiempo que sus heridas se queman, sus venas comienzan a marcarse sobre la piel de sus brazos y piernas y en sus pupilas aparece el brillo de la locura.

-Kirito-kun… no me dejes… no me dejes sola, Kirito-kun… -Llora mientras eleva la mirada hacia el cielo. –Jaja… no, no me dejes… jajajajaaja…

-¡No te dejaré, Asuna! –Insiste Kirito, pero ella sólo lo mira con desprecio. –Tú… tú no eres Kirito-kun. –Sus ojos se vuelven rojos al mismo tiempo que todo su cuerpo ha empezado a cubrirse del lodo negro, viscoso y brillante que emana de su interior, mientras toda ella siente que se derrite, como si fuese consumida por la corrupción.

-Kirito-kun… me traicionaste…. Me dejaste sola… -Llora perdida. Kirito vuelve a verla otra vez, pero Asuna se mueve fantasmalmente a su derecha, formando una copia corrupta de Lambent Light entre sus manos con el lodo negro que emana de su interior, cortándolo de golpe por el costado, lanzándolo varios metros hacia atrás, estrellándolo contra algunas rocas. Sinon lo ve pasar y de nuevo se dirige hacia ella, su mirada reflejando verdadera vergüenza y preocupación.

-¡Asuna, por favor, cálmate! –Insiste la arquera, pero Asuna solo la mira y una presión de aire sale desde ella, golpeando de frente a la castaña oscura, dejándola sin aire y lanzándola varios metros hacia arriba, para luego lanzarle un disparo de lodo negro, el cual impacta en su brazo y parte de su hombro izquierdo, inmediatamente derritiendo la manga de su camisa y quemando la superficie de su piel. -¡AGGGGHHHH! –Grita Sinon, cayendo al piso, humeante. Asuna se mira a sí misma, mira sus manos y sonríe otra vez.

-JAJA.. JAJAA… JAJAJAAJAJAJJAJAJAA ¡JAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJA! Voy a matarte… VOY A MATARTE… VOY A MATARTE, MATARTE, MATARTE, MATARTE, MATARTE… ¡VOY A MATARLOS A TODOS! –Al decir eso empieza a llorar. –Voy a matarte… Kirito-kun… así… no podrás… nunca más… dejarme… -Comienza a caminar hacia él, dejando el rastro de humo y lodo a su alrededor.

-No… Kirito… ¡KIRITO! –Grita Sinon, tratando de levantarse, adolorida por la quemadura del ataque de Asuna y con la pierna rota por el impacto de su caída. –Rayos… ¡KIRITO! ¡KIRITOOOO! –Lo llama mientras la trastornada Asuna se aproxima hacia él, blandiendo de nuevo su arma.

–Te amo, Kirito… -Le dice antes de lanzar el corte de su arma contra él. Su rostro se salpica de sangre.

0000000000000

-Buenas tardes, preciosa Silica-chan. –La saluda su contraparte. Silica está de pie dentro de la casa, habiendo acabado de despedir a Kirito, quien se fue en persecución de Sinon. Delante de ella, sin embargo, ahora está Shadow Silica, quien la observa con sus ojos amarillos, relamiéndose mientras juguetea con su látigo en medio de sus manos. –Veo que por fin nos podemos conocer cara a cara. –Vuelve a pasar su lengua sobre sus labios, procediendo a mostrarle una gran sonrisa. –Tú y yo tenemos mucho de qué hablar. –Golpea su mano con su arma, haciendo una cara de emoción al hacerlo. Silica retrocede, levantando su brazo derecho para protegerse de cualquier posible ataque, buscando rápidamente acercarse a la ventana para huir.

-¿Quién.. qué eres tú? –Pregunta mientras la observa, extrañada de su similitud a sí misma.

-Yo… Yo soy una sombra, el ser verdadero. –Se presenta feliz. Yo soy tu sombra, Silica-chan. Todas las cosas que guardas dentro de ti, y que nunca le muestras a nadie… aquello que guardas en tu corazón, pero que muy en el fondo sabes que es parte de ti, eso soy yo… eso somos las sombras. –Explica mientras se le aproxima. Silica intenta correr hacia la ventana, pero un latigazo de Shadow Silica le corta el camino, mismo que la enemiga aprovecha para embestirla, acorralándola contra la pared, sus manos alrededor de sus brazos, sus piernas hacia los lados, evitando que la chica escape. –No te atrevas a huir de mí… -Dice de nuevo.

-Pero… pero… ¿cómo? –Inquiere mientras su inocente rostro se dibuja en los ojos de la enemiga, quien continúa observándola con sus ojos sádicos, deseosos de sacar la sangre que corre al interior de sus venas.

-Te contaré un secreto, Silica-chan, ¿y sabes por qué lo haré? –Acerca su cara a la de ella, dándole un pequeño beso en la mejilla. Silica se sorprende, mirándola aterrada mientras Shadow Silica procede a acariciar su cara con su mano izquierda. – Porque tú eres la única que no puede hacer nada, aun teniendo la información. Eres débil, siempre dependiendo de Sinon y de Kirito para sobrevivir aquí, ¿no es así? Si estuvieras por ti misma, ¿acaso estarías viva, Silica-chan?

-Yo… -Es lo único que sale de su boca. Las palabras de su otro yo calan en su corazón, recordando que tiene razón. De no ser por Sinon, de no ser por Kirito, hace mucho tiempo estaría muerta. Recuerda la bañera en la que despertó, siendo electrocutada por la versión zombi de Rosalia. Aún ahora, sigue dependiendo de ambos, e inconscientemente esperaba seguirlo haciendo. –Yo… -Al darse cuenta, sus ojos tiemblan, al igual que sus piernas, toda ella mareándose ante la súbita realización.

-Tú no puedes hacer nada por tu cuenta, Silica-chan. –Insiste la sombra. –Es por eso que voy a confiarte nuestro pequeño secreto… para que intentes hacer algo contra nosotros y falles… para que intentes decírselo a Kirito-san y a Sinon-san, pero no puedas hacerlo porque Asuna-san va a matarlos mientras estamos hablando… -Saca su látigo y sin parpadear le da un golpe en la mejilla a la pequeña, el cual le deja un corte diagonal, salpicando su sangre a su alrededor en un instante.

-¡Ay! –Grita adolorida, retrocediendo hasta caer sentada al piso, sosteniéndose el rostro. Shadow Silica se relame y avanza de nuevo hacia ella, mientras la original retrocede sin ponerse de pie, rápidamente viéndose atrapada contra la pared. Shadow Silica se pasa la lengua sobre los labios y se aproxima de nuevo.

-¿Qué es este mundo, Silica-chan? –Pregunta arqueando las cejas. -¿Sabes lo que es? –Insiste de nuevo, acechándola como un predador a su presa. -¿Por qué existe este lugar tan horrible? –Inquiere de nuevo. -¿Por qué estoy aquí? ¿Acaso no te preguntas eso? –Aproxima su cara a la de ella, dejándole sentir su aliento frío mientras habla.

-Kirito-san… dice que estamos en la mente de alguien… -Reporta la joven, buscando la forma de darle sentido a la información que tiene. Si lo que su enemiga le dice es cierto, al menos tendrá la oportunidad de ganar más información.

-… Eso es y no es cierto. Este mundo es virtual… pero "el administrador", "el sistema a cargo de todos los procesos", es una mente humana… una mente perpetuamente conectada al sistema que lo ve todo, lo siente todo, que ha conectado todos los flujos luminosos que quedaban en este lugar y los ha hecho uno con el suyo… y ahora todo es un infierno… todas las mentes que se conectan a este lugar contribuyen a que este mundo se haga más grande… y a su vez eso le permite a "él", ver en el interior de cada uno de ustedes, y así nacimos nosotros… así nací yo, mamá. –Le anuncia con una sonrisa. –La Silica que vivió en SAO murió de desesperación, y gracias a eso he absorbido no solo tu oscuridad, sino la suya también… -Al hablar ha comenzado a llevar sus manos al cuello de la chica, buscando ahorcarla. –Y si te mato, entonces no habrá duda de que la única y verdadera Silica seguiré siendo yo… -Su sonrisa se extiende de oreja a oreja. –Y por fin podré lograr a Kirito-san me mire, así como yo a él…

-Es decir… que matando… a la mente que controla este lugar… podremos… salir… -Razona mientras lucha por evitar que las poderosas manos de su yo oscuro la maten. Al decir esas palabras, sin embargo, la enemiga la suelta de inmediato, procediendo a reírse.

-Ja… eres una tonta, Silica-chan. Tú nunca podrás matar a la mente que mantiene unido este lugar. Ni tú, ni tu Kirito-san. –Le dedica una mirada despectiva. -¡PINA! –El súbito llamado de ese nombre la saca de balance, haciéndola recordar la figura de su amada compañera, su amiga que la acompañó y le dio esperanza y compañía a pesar de todas las circunstancias que pasaron juntos.

-Pi… na… -Es lo único que alcanza a proferir. –Pina… ¿Pina está aquí? –Se pone en cuatro y luego intenta ponerse de pie, pero es golpeada en la frente por Shadow Silica, que la empuja hacia atrás y la estrella de nuevo contra la pared a la vez que un dragón negro aterriza junto a ellas, destruyendo la pared de la casa. La negra criatura tiene escamas emplumadas y ojos rojos, toda ella del tamaño de un auto pequeño. -¿Pi… na? –Debajo del monstruo, Silica alcanza a leer la advertencia del sistema, definiéndola como Shadow Pina. –Pina… ¡PINA! –De inmediato pierde el control, lanzándose hacia su querido dragón, pero ésta la recibe con un coletazo en el estómago que la hace vomitar en el acto, lanzándola hacia la pared, donde se estrella. Shadow Silica la mira con desprecio, disponiéndose a montar a la bestia, sin embargo, de entre los escombros, Silica vuelve a ponerse de pie, todo su cuerpo temblando, ante la sorpresa de sus atacantes.

-Pi… na… -Repite de nuevo. Shadow Silica se enfurece y le da un latigazo en el hombro, dejándole otra cortada de sangre que salpica a su alrededor. -¡AGHHH! –Se queja la pequeña.

-¡Shadow Pina, torrente hirviente! –Comanda la enemiga. Su dragón obedece en el acto, disparándole un rayo de agua caliente a la pierna, de la cual sale carne y piel quemada en todas direcciones ante el contacto.

-¡AGGGGGGHHH! –Cae al piso, llorando. Las dos sombras la contemplan en silencio por unos instantes; luego Shadow Silica monta a su dragón y se alejan volando. –Pi… na… -Repite Silica, esforzándose por ponerse de pie. En su pierna ahora hay una marca roja de músculo expuesto, pero no tiene tiempo para dejarse vencer. –Pina… -Repite otra vez. –Pina está viva… -Luego cae en cuenta de las palabras de su otro yo. –Eso quiere decir… que hay una Pina… debe… estar… -Soporta el dolor y mira al cielo, habiendo recobrado la esperanza de ver al único ser aparte de Kirito que le da esperanza para sobrevivir. Si Pina está viva, ella debe ir a buscarla. Sin embargo, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por una explosión en la distancia. Observa como un trueno cae del cielo en el lugar donde Kirito se fue persiguiendo a Sinon. –Kirito-san… -Piensa para sí. Reúne valor, y sujetándose la pierna con dolor, se dirige al fatídico lugar.

000000000000

Liz y Leafa acaban de caer desde la última planta del faro hacia uno de los pisos centrales, a un lugar espacioso, con apariencia de parqueo. Tras ellas, la amalgama sigue dándoles persecución, siendo Liz la única capaz de darle pelea al monstruo. Leafa se encuentra demasiado debilitada para hacerle frente, por lo que se esconde tras una pared, mientras la pelirrosada deja que la criatura la persiga, evadiendo los golpes de sus extremidades alargadas, que intentan aplastarla con manotazos directos contra el piso. El monstruo da un salto e intenta aplastarla, pero Liz rueda hacia la derecha, dejando impacte contra el suelo, para luego saltar sobre él, sacando su mazo para golpearlo, pero la criatura la detecta con el ojo de su cola, se mueve hacia un lado y la intercepta con otro manotazo, esta vez dándole en pleno salto, lanzándola varios metros hasta estrellarla contra una de las columnas que sostienen la construcción.

-¡UGH! –Escupe sangre al golpearse la espalda.

-¡Liz-san! –La llama su amiga. Liz le hace un gesto con la mano de que no interfiera, se limpia la sangre de la boca y carga de nuevo contra la criatura, activando una Sword Skill al mismo tiempo que rodea hacia la derecha, evadiendo el contacto con el ojo de su cola, el cual parece ser su principal fuente de visión. En ese instante, Leafa lanza un ladrillo hacia adelante, llamando la atención del monstruo en dirección opuesta a la de Liz, quien le guiña un ojo y corre en dirección a la criatura, saltando de nuevo, esta vez golpeándole el ojo con éxito, lo que provoca que el monstruo entero se sacuda de dolor, dando un grito que revela la ubicación de su boca, en la abertura del frente, entre las cabezas humanas que cuelgan de lo que parecen los hombros.

-¡Ahora, Leafa-san! –Le comanda la herrera. Leafa sale de su escondite y corre con su sable entre las manos, encontrándose a Liz, quien se une a su carga con su mazo activado, ambas saltan simultáneamente hacia el monstruo, logrando atravesarlo con sus armas antes de que su ojo vuelva a abrirse, provocando una reacción violenta que las manda a ambas a volar.

-¡AAAAAAHHHH! –Gritan las dos. Sin embargo, Liz es atrapada por un par de brazos blancos, igual que Leafa. Ante ellas está Kirito blanco, quien se dividió para atraparlas, volviendo a juntarse en un instante, saludándolas con una sonrisa siniestra. La Amalgama intenta cargar hacia él, pero éste la detiene con un movimiento de su mano, sorprendiendo a las dos chicas.

-Esta amalgama está hecha de varios flujos luminosos que murieron durante mis experimentos. –Les reporta casual. Por fin he encontrado un uso para ella, así que no dejaré que la maten. Su mirada fría paraliza a ambas chicas, quienes reconocen en él el rostro de Kirito.

-O… nii-chan… -Profiere Leafa, enfrentada por primera vez a él, sus temblorosos ojos reflejando su imagen.

-¡No te confundas, Leafa-san! ¡Él no es Kirito! ¡Es alguien que tiene su rostro! ¡él es el jefe de todo esto! –Trata de advertirle Liz. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer nada, éste dirige su mirada hacia ella, instantáneamente perdiendo su mirada en la nada a la vez que el disco de la base de su cuello parece presionarse. –Kirito… -Su mirada ahora es enamorada, en un modo completamente diferente al de hace un momento.

-Ven aquí, Liz. –Le dice con un tono de voz igual al del Kirito que ambas conocen. Liz de inmediato camina hacia él, siendo esta vez Leafa la que la detiene, sosteniendo su mano.

-¡No, Liz-san! –Tira de ella de un jalón, pero Liz se pone furiosa e intenta golpearla, a lo que Leafa responde interponiendo su sable para empatar el poder de sus armas. -¡Liz-san! –La llama de nuevo la rubia, trayéndola de vuelta en el mismo instante, sus ojos regresando a la normalidad. Una pequeña sonrisa se asoma al rostro de su enemigo.

-¿¡Leafa!? –Profiere extrañada. Vuelve a ver al Kirito blanco, que permanece impasible frente a ellas. –Tú… ¿¡Qué me has hecho!? –Pregunta asustada, lágrimas asomándose bajo sus ojos. El misterioso Kirito solo sonríe, pero luego su expresión cambia a furia cuando escucha un estruendo en la lejanía.

-Liz… esa perra. –Dice mirando hacia el lugar donde el rayo acaba de caer. –Parece que la fruta está por fin lista para ser recolectada. –Luego dirige su mirada hacia Liz y Leafa, al mismo tiempo que pone su mano quemada sobre la amalgama, que permanece inmóvil junto a él. De repente, ambas chicas, el monstruo y el enemigo principal se rodean de energía, desapareciendo al instante siguiente.

000000000000

Sobre ellos, la tormenta ha arreciado. Asuna, de cuyas heridas sigue emanando la corrupción, acaba de lanzar un ataque con su espada proyectada hacia Kirito, pero Sinon logró saltar entre ellos, recibiendo el impacto sobre su espalda, sobre la cual ahora sobresale una cortada que va desde su hombro derecho hasta su cadera izquierda, habiendo salpicado sangre tanto sobre Kirito como en Asuna, quien la observa con ojos perdidos y confundidos. El espadachín negro, por su parte, se limita a contemplar pasmado la figura de la joven que, fiel a sus palabras, le ha demostrado con acciones sus sentimientos por él. Dicha situación hace que por unos instantes recuerde la misma situación que años antes tuvo ante él, cuando Asuna saltó frente a la espada de Heatcliff para evitar su muerte. Ahora Sinon hace lo mismo, nuevamente alguien que lo ama se sacrifica por él.

-… Sinon… -Sus palabras salen en un susurro.

-Idiota… -Le contesta ella. –No… creo que yo soy la idiota… -Le contesta mientras tose sangre, pero antes de poder declarar algo más, Asuna la patea hacia un lado, lanzándola contra otro montón de rocas.

-¡SINON! –Grita Kirito, pero antes de que pueda reaccionar, Asuna se sienta sobre él, sus piernas a los lados de sus caderas, sentada sobre su cintura.

-Kirito-kun… -Sus manos heridas acarician el rostro del chico, aproximando su cara a la de él, permitiéndole un vistazo cercano a las heridas que ahora adornan su cara. Kirito se llena de horror al ver el daño en su boca y los rastros de lágrimas de sangre que adornan lo que queda de sus mejillas. Su mirada, sin embargo, no está perdida, sino más bien refleja una mezcla de lucidez con odio, transmitiéndole una sensación de instinto asesino que nunca creyó posible que emanase de su Asuna, a quien acaba de traicionar.

-Dime, Kirito-kun… -Su cabello corto la hace ver como una persona diferente, pero él todavía es capaz de reconocerla. -¿Amas a Sinon-san? –Le pregunta en tono coqueto. Kirito mira las cortadas que adornan el cuerpo de la joven y se llena de horror. –Contéstame, Kirito-kun. –Su tono es ahora más serio. -¿Amas a Sinon-san?

-¡Asuna! ¡Este no es momento para preguntar eso! ¡Sinon está…! –Su boca es silenciada violentamente por la palma de Asuna, quien niega lentamente con la cabeza.

-Dime, Kirito-kun. ¿Amas a Sinon-san? –Le pregunta de nuevo, esta vez apretando con fuerza la boca del chico, quien se percata de la posición inusual de sus dedos, y la falta de sus uñas. Fácilmente puede concluir que ha sido torturada, y eso lo llena de horror y de furia, pero está en una situación donde debe decidir a qué sentimiento darle prioridad.

-¡Asuna! –Logra reunir su fuerza y sacársela de encima, al mismo tiempo que corre hacia Sinon, quien está al borde de la inconsciencia, toda ella sangrando por la herida de su espalda. Cuando la toma entre sus brazos, ella solo alcanza a mirarlo con ojos vidriosos y agotados, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra. Asuna, por su parte, sigue en el suelo, silenciosa.

-Así que… Kirito-kun si prefiere a Sinon-san… -Reflexiona mientras lágrimas rojas vuelven a salir de sus ojos. La presión de oscuridad que la rodea aumenta otra vez, mientras todo el ambiente que los rodea empieza a distorsionarse por la fuerza gravitacional que su sola presencia súbitamente empieza a infligir a su alrededor.

-¡KIRITO-SAN! –El grito de Silica llegando a la escena desvía la atención de Asuna, quien inmediatamente hace un rostro de ira al verla.

-Y ya llegó la otra hipócrita. –Sus palabras congelan a la chica de dos colas, quien no sabe cómo reaccionar ante la escena que acaba de encontrar. Kirito sosteniendo a una Sinon que se desangra, mientras Asuna luce torturada y emanando esa rara distorsión.

-… Asuna…-san… -Es lo único que dice la niña. Otra presión de aire sale disparada desde Asuna a Silica, pero es salvada por Liz, quien la taclea fuera del rango del impacto, rodando junto a ella por algunos metros.

-¡LIZ! –La reconoce Kirito. Junto a ella aparece también Leafa, que no puede contener las lágrimas al comprobar que Kirito sigue con vida.

-¡ONII-CHAN! –Lo saluda desde el fondo de su corazón. Luego mira a Asuna y tanto su rostro como el de Liz se compungen, horrorizadas.

-Asuna… -Profieren las dos a la vez. Asuna mira a Liz y centra toda su atención en ella.

- _Duerme princesa, duerme en paz…_ -El canto de Yui empieza a escucharse en todas direcciones. Alrededor de Asuna, las cuatro Yuis súbitamente se manifiestan, procediendo a volar en todas direcciones, una atrapa a Silica, la otra a Leafa y las últimas dos a Kirito y Sinon, quien no se atreve a soltar a la castaña, siendo fácilmente retenido por la niña fantasma. Liz tiembla de horror al ver que Asuna empieza a aproximarse, recordando las palabras de la Yui que encontró mientras estaba conectada al núcleo central.

- _Protege a mama… -_ Le dijo la pequeña en ese momento.

- _Si tú lloras, en un bote irás…_ -Continúan escuchando la canción. Liz retrocede un paso, pero luego traga saliva y da otro hacia adelante, dispuesta a cumplir su promesa hacia Yui.

-¡Asuna, yo…! –Intenta hablar, pero Asuna la silencia con un movimiento de su brazo, introduciendo su mano en la boca de la chica, dispuesta a pasar todo su brazo hasta su garganta. -¡UUGGHHGHHH! –Profiere la pelirrosada, quien de inmediato se siente ahogada por el vómito provocado por la incursión de la mano de la castaña, quien la mira con ojos mezclados de ira y venganza.

-¡LIZ! –Grita Kirito. Liz toma entre sus manos el brazo de Asuna y logra empujarla hacia atrás gracias a la fuerza de su avatar, pero vomita en el suelo en el acto, quedando de rodillas.

-Vaya, Liz-chan, tienes muy poca resistencia. –Se burla con voz calmada. Sin embargo, antes de que pueda hacer otro movimiento, Liz parece ahogarse sin aire, rápidamente poniendo sus manos sobre su cuello mientras abre la boca, como si estuviese debajo del agua. Tras ella, la figura de capucha blanca aparece, dejando helados a todos los presentes.

-Te dije que no mataras a Liz, Asuna. –Su voz severa la regaña con familiaridad. –La necesitamos. –Hace énfasis en el plural de su afirmación, como si la incluyera en ella. –Liz no puede morir aún… -Sin moverse, provoca que Liz se suspenda en el aire, todavía sin oxígeno, y luego la atrae hacia él con un movimiento de su mano. –Mi querida Liz… -Toca su mejilla con su fría y quemada mano, para luego arrojarla hacia la derecha con tanta potencia que crea un cráter al impactar con el piso, a pesar de solo caer tres o cuatro metros lejos de él.

-¡LIZ! –Grita de nuevo Kirito. Asuna escucha el grito de Kirito y la furia vuelve a invadirla, haciéndola sentir como si en su corazón explotara un volcán de cólera que empapa todas las fibras nerviosas que la componen. Siente como si en vez de boca tuviera fauces de bestia, desesperada por destrozar en mil pedazos las cuerdas vocales que acaban de pronunciar el nombre diferente al suyo.

-Liz… y Sinon… y Silica… y hasta Suguha… -Dirige una última mirada de cordura a Kirito, dejándole ver lo devastada y triste que se siente. –Siempre fue igual, ¿no es así, Kirito-kun? –Su último instante de lucidez se pierde, dejándose capturar por la espiral de desesperación que emana desde su interior. –Todas… ¡TODAS ME TRAICIONARON! –Declara furiosa. –TÚ… -mira a Kirito y su corazón se quiebra. –Tú me traicionaste… -Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos –Yo… no tengo a nadie… -Su voz se mezcla con sollozos de desesperación.

Todos los presentes guardan silencio ante la última declaración, siendo Kirito el que recibe el cuchillo de sus palabras directo en su corazón y su alma. Al haber dicho estas últimas palabras, toda la corrupción que brotaba de ella comienza a arremolinarse de nuevo a su alrededor, el lodo negro, que ahora parece sangre, trepa sobre su piel descubierta, tomando la forma de un vestido del color del silencio, profundo y oscuro como el vacío que ahora siente en su corazón. Tiene la forma de una túnica negra larga, sobre la cual sobresalen varias venas color rojo, que como circuitos rodean la tela, a la vez que ésta rodea sus brazos, creándole mangas que llegan hasta sus muñecas; la falda de la túnica llega hasta sus pies, pero queda abierta, llegándole la abertura hasta el muslo, sus pies todavía descalzos, uñas negras brotan de los agujeros dejados por Shadow Liz, al mismo tiempo que la sangre que empapa su cabeza se expande por toda su cabellera, coloreando de rojo sangriento su antes hermoso cabello castaño, mientras sus ojos adquieren la misma coloración. Algunas venas se saltan sobre su cuello hasta sus mejillas, donde la sonrisa esculpida por Shadow Liz permanece adornando su rostro. Luego de ello, varios tentáculos negros brotan desde su espalda baja, una mezcla de extremidades de pulpo con artrópodo, las cuales al nacer la hacen gritar de dolor.

-ASUNA… ¡ASUNAAAAAA! –Grita Kirito, pero no puede soltar a Sinon, y el agarre de la Yui fantasma, que aprovecha para morderle el cuello y clavarle sus pequeños dedos en la piel, le impide moverse. Ante él, la barra de HP de aliado de Asuna desaparece, apareciendo en su lugar seis barras rojas de tipo Boss. A sus pies, un anuncio del sistema les deja saber la identidad de la forma que la chica acaba de asumir.

BOSS – CHAOS ASUNA

Nuevamente todo queda en silencio. Kirito permanece atónito ante el súbito cambio de apariencia de la joven, quien ahora permanece con la cabeza baja, sus nuevos apéndices insectiles esparcidas en todas direcciones, inmóvil. En la mente de la ahora enemiga, una Asuna que todavía conserva su figura original es envuelta en espinos hasta quedar completamente encapullada. Afuera de su mente, vuelve a llorar sangre, todavía inmóvil. Todas las Yui fantasmas empiezan a reír, como celebrando el nacimiento de aquella a quien estaban esperando.

-¡La princesa por fin se durmió! –Celebra una. Al decir esto, nuevamente empiezan a cantar, como dando la bienvenida a la madre que por tanto tiempo han esperado. _–Duerme princesa, duerme en paz… duerme princesa, duerme en paz… si tú lloras, en el bote irás…_ -Comienzan a repetir otra vez. Los ojos de Kirito blanco brillan, y al momento siguiente, el silencio se interrumpe por la carga violenta de la Amalgama que hasta hace un momento perseguía a Liz y Leafa, quien ataca de frente a Asuna, que todavía no se mueve.

-¡ASUNA! –Grita de nuevo Kirito; sin embargo, cuando el monstruo está a punto de golpearla, los tentáculos arácnidos de la joven se mueven como por reflejo, inmovilizando a la abominación contra el piso, para luego, como si se tratara de tenazas, destrozarla en varios pedazos, absorbiendo hacia su vestido toda la carne y la sangre que sale de la explosión. Pasa inmóvil otro momento, hasta que finalmente levanta la cara y se relame, como si hubiese acabado de dar un gran banquete. Kirito permanece atónito, totalmente paralizado por lo que está observando. Sin embargo, tras él aparece Liz, que le da un empujón por la espalda, sacándolo del agarre de la Yui de ojos verdes, para luego girar sobre sí misma y tomar a Sinon entre los brazos, luego saca una poción y se la pone en la boca.

-¡KIRITO! –Le dice la joven, que, aunque herida, le ha dado la oportunidad para moverse otra vez. Kirito asiente y corre hacia Asuna, quien se percata de su presencia y lo mira como a un insecto.

-Oh, eres tú. –Dice con aire altanero. Uno de sus tentáculos se eleva y lo lanza contra él, quien apenas logra evadirlo, mientras éste genera un cráter expansivo que manda otra onda de aire en todas direcciones, pero Kirito clava la Elucidator en el suelo y logra resistir. Mira a Liz, quien ahora está luchando contra una Yui, igual que Silica y Leafa, luego mira a Asuna, y atrás de él distingue al Kirito blanco, que observa con impaciencia su batalla.

-Si lo derroto a él… entonces seguramente podré… ¡TRAERLA DE VUELTA! –Sentencia determinado, a la vez que empieza a correr hacia Asuna, que tiene al Kirito blanco un par de metros tras ella.

-Eres un tonto. –Comenta la corrupta Asuna, mientras lanza sus tentáculos contra él. El primero viene por la derecha, por lo que él se agacha y gira sobre el piso, para luego dar un salto y reincorporarse, pero la segunda extremidad ataca por el frente, obligándolo a defenderse con la Elucidator, desviando el ataque hacia la izquierda, pero no alcanza a reaccionar ante el tercer ataque, el cual recibe en la espalda, provocándole un grito al mismo tiempo que su cuarto tentáculo se recupera y lo envuelve como si fuese la cola de un escorpión.

-¡AGGHHH! –Profiere el chico, que siente el ataque de constricción estrujarlo como si fuese una lata de refresco. -¡AAGGHHH! ¡ASUNAAAAAA! –Grita de dolor, pero Asuna parece no escucharlo, en su lugar abriendo un campo de oscuridad bajo sus pies, hacia el cual comienza a moverlo, como buscando depositarlo en él.

-¡KIRITO-SAN! –Grita Silica, mientras la Yui que la sostiene a ella se ensaña en morderle la pierna quemada que le dejó el ataque de Shadow Pina. -¡KIRITO-SAAAAAAAAAN! –Llora aterrada de verlo perderse.

-¡ONII-CHAN! –Lo llama también Suguha, a quien su Yui le está robando toda la energía a través de una mordida en la espalda, arrastrando sus uñas sobre su cuerpo, imprimiéndole dolor que la enerva lo suficiente para anularla.

-¡KIRITO! –Liz deja a Sinon atrás y con su mazo golpea el tentáculo que sostenía a Kirito, debilitándolo lo suficiente para que éste reúna las fuerzas para escapar de su agarre, evitando caer al espacio de sombras por apenas unos centímetros.

-¡LIZ-SAN! –Celebran las dos menores. Asuna entonces dirige su mirada hacia Liz, y sin perder tiempo le atraviesa el estómago con otro tentáculo, derrotándola en el acto, lanzándola contra algunos árboles.

-… Liz… ¡LIZ!-Dice Kirito, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la nube de polvo que quedó tras su impacto. Luego dirige su mirada hacia Asuna, quien está sonriendo cada vez más sádica.

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Se escucha el grito de Silica. Suguha se limita a llorar, Sinon apenas tiene fuerzas para tener los ojos abiertos, y Kirito sabe que de él depende la supervivencia de todas… pero debe salvar a Asuna, y para eso…

-… Debo matarte. –Declara hacia su doppelganger. Sin embargo, éste se limita a darse la vuelta y caminar para alejarse. -¡ESPERA! Grita Kirito, pero es detenido por Asuna, que interpone otro de sus apéndices para cortarle el paso.

-He llegado a la conclusión de que él es el verdadero Kirito-kun. –Le anuncia serena, su voz una mezcla siniestra de viejo tono con un constante grito de dolor. –Él no me ha traicionado. Él dijo que me necesita. Él es Kirito-kun. –Mientras habla, sus tentáculos se retraen hasta desaparecer en su espalda, al mismo tiempo que en su mano se proyecta otra espada: Lambent Dark.

-Tengamos un duelo, "Kirito-kun". –Repite su nombre con sarcasmo. Kirito blanco se aleja deliberadamente despacio como una provocación para él. Él lo sabe, pero no puede dejarlo escapar. Blande su espada una vez más, y piensa que, si puede inutilizar a Asuna de un solo movimiento, eso le permitirá llegar hasta él y salvarla. Tiene que salvar a Asuna. De repente se da cuenta de que es frase se convirtió en su mantra desde el momento en que llegaron a ese lugar. Uno tras otro, los horrores que han tenido que enfrentar, los ha superado con eso en mente… gracias a Asuna, que está en la meta, y a Sinon, que ha estado con él en el camino. Si quiere llegar a la meta, debe terminarlo.

-Duelo, Asuna. –Mira el lastimero estado en el que ella se encuentra y no puede evitar sentirse mal de tener que luchar en su contra, pero si no lo hace, todas morirán.

-Kirito-kun… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? –Le dice Asuna, sus ojos asesinos posados en él.

-¡Asuna, escúchame…! –Intenta hablar, pero un grito de Silica detiene su argumento. La Yui fantasma que la sostiene está mordiendo su oreja, la cual ha comenzado a sangrar.

-¡AAAGGGHHH! –Llora de dolor la pequeña castaña. Kirito se muerde los labios, mientras Asuna se limita a sonreír, sus labios pintados por el color de su propia sangre.

-Te dije que yo sería quien te preguntarla, o esa niña estúpida perderá sus orejitas. –Amenaza fría. Kirito siente que vomita, pero se limita a asentir.

-Habla, Asuna. –Contesta él, sintiéndose presionado por el enorme poder que emana de la joven.

-Tú… ¿me amas, Kirito-kun? –Sus ojos lo observan tristes y furiosos a la vez.

-Asuna… tú sabes que te amo. –Le contesta serio. Ante su respuesta, Asuna empieza a llorar, lágrimas deslizándose por sus mejillas, sin que su rostro haga gesto alguno.

-Ese es el detalle, Kirito-kun… yo… ya no lo sé… por eso tú ya no eres Kirito-kun. –Sentencia. Kirito se siente derrotado ante la declaración, pero aun así intenta batallar, interponiendo su espada con la de ella, pero ésta es cortada de un solo tajo, lanzando la punta de la Elucidator por varios metros hacia atrás. Leafa tiene guardada la espada nueva en su inventario, pero no es capaz de dársela en ese momento, lo que la llena de frustración.

-¡ONII-CHAN! –Grita otra vez. Kirito se queda estático, sabiendo que ha perdido, que ha defraudado a quienes confiaban en él, y que ha fallado en su misión. De repente siente que el acero de la espada de Asuna se clava en su corazón, siendo lanzado hacia atrás por el golpe de la estocada, cayendo de espaldas al piso, su mirada dirigida hacia el cielo digital que cubre sus cabezas.

-¡KIRITO-SAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN! –El chillido de Silica es lo único que alcanza a oír en la distancia. Los tentáculos de Asuna brotan de nuevo de su espalda, volando como misiles hacia él, embistiéndolo con furia despechada, atravesándolo una y otra vez en diferentes partes, golpeándolo como un martillo que clava una infinita cantidad de estacas, reventándolo, golpeándolo, enterrándolo. Deja de escuchar sonidos. El rostro de Asuna se permite descontrolarse, llorando de rabia mientras lo ataca con todas sus fuerzas, una y otra vez impactándolo, chorros de sangre disparándose en todas direcciones, que salpican los rostros de todas las chicas, los gritos lastimeros y horrorizados de quien ahora está matándolo.

-Perdóname, Asuna… -Es lo último que piensa antes de cerrar los ojos, luego de lo cual, Asuna genera una bola de luz negra sobre su cabeza, usando los tentáculos como catalizadores, para luego lanzarla hacia él, que solo la recibe con una sonrisa. Sinon logra abrir los ojos, la poción de Liz finalmente habiendo hecho efecto, solo para ver el momento en que Kirito recibe el ataque, dedicándole una última mirada de confianza. Sinon contempla ese último momento mientras su corazón también se despedaza, llenándose de horror.

-¡KIRITOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! –Sus cuerdas vocales se rompen al gritar su nombre en medio de la explosión que las cubre. Momentos después, ante ellos solo ha quedado un cráter. Asuna mirando hacia el agujero con expresión vacía, sonriendo cruel. Da una última mirada a su alrededor, detectando a todas las chicas inconscientes.

-Vámonos de aquí, Yui-chan. –Comanda maternal. Las cuatro Yuis se manifiestan, dejando de lado a sus víctimas agotadas, sonrientes.

-Sí, mama. –Responden a coro, rodeándola como satélites a un planeta, convirtiéndose en orbes de luz que comienzan a girar en torno a ella. Mira a Kirito blanco que la espera, quien se limita a extender su mano en su dirección. Asuna se queda pausada por unos instantes, recordando una última vez el momento feliz que vivió el día anterior, y que ahora parece parte de otra vida. Sin esperanza, toma la mano del misterioso Kirito y lo mira con abnegación, ambos perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

- _Pronto vendré por los corazones que faltan… ustedes también están por caer en la oscuridad…_ -Piensa para sí.

0000000000000

Han pasado varias horas, y Klein y Agil han logrado llegar desde Algade al lugar, luego de que todo ha terminado. El pelirrojo saca un botiquín que le permite curar la herida de Liz, quien se despierta en el acto.

-¿Huh? –Se despierta la pelirrosada. Toca su estómago, donde debería estar un agujero, dándose cuenta de que sigue con vida una vez más. Luego contempla el cráter del último ataque y al resto de chicas a su alrededor, la espada Elucidator partida a la mitad tirada en el piso. Parece que lo evidente ha pasado, Kirito ha muerto.

-Liz… -Repite Klein. Liz parece no escucharlo. Agil mira el paisaje y cae en cuenta de lo que ha sucedido, le pone una mano en el hombro a Klein, para indicarle que guarde silencio ante lo que acaba de pasar.

-Ki… ri…to… -Musita Liz, atónita.

-O.. nii-chan… -Repite también Leafa, despertándose adolorida. Sinon ya está despierta, mirando atónita el lugar de la explosión. Silica también se levanta, incapaz de contener el llanto. ¿Qué pueden hacer ahora? ¿Tiene sentido seguir, cuando están a merced de alguien que controla y mira todo lo que hacen? ¿Alguien que puede ver todo lo que son?

-Kirito… -Llora Sinon. –Kirito… -Sus gemidos se vuelven más fuertes. Recuerda el primer y último beso que le dio, el cual causó la situación que ahora viven. –Kirito… estúpido… ¡ERES UN MALDITO ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO, ESTÚPIDO! –Llora y grita desesperada. –Por lo menos… me hubiera gustado irme contigo… -Deja caer su cara contra el piso, mojando éste con sus lágrimas. -¡KIRITO! –Vuelve a gritar, desgañitando lo que queda de sus cuerdas vocales.

-Onii-chan… ¡ONII-CHAN! –Llora también Leafa. –No pude salvarte… ¡No puede hacer nada por ti! Vine hasta aquí, y todo fue en vano… perdóname… ¡PERDÓNAME, ONII-CHAN! –Se lleva las manos al rostro y llora. –Onii-chan… Onii-chan… Onii-chan…

-Pero… Kirito-san… no está muerto… -Dice Silica, con voz débil. Su declaración causa ira en los oídos de Liz, quien corre a levantarla por el cuello de la camisa, mirándola con ojos furiosos y llorosos.

-¡No te burles de nosotras! ¡Tu viste al igual que nosotras como lo hicieron pedazos! ¡Asuna lo mató! –Luego recuerda el rostro de Yui y toda su ira parece frenarse. Suelta a Silica y cae de rodillas al piso. Silica sigue llorando, pero se limpia las lágrimas con el brazo y mira hacia el cráter.

-Kirito-san no está muerto… -Insiste otra vez, aparentemente sola en su creencia.

-… Pero lo está. –Responde Leafa, quien también siente que el odio empieza a anidar en su corazón. –Asuna-san lo mató… -Dice con voz calmada, poniéndose de pie.

-¡Oi, Oi, Oi! –Interrumpe Klein. -¿Es cierto esto? ¿Kirito…?

-Así es. Por manos de Asuna. –Insiste Leafa, cuyos ojos se ven cada vez más llenos de sed de venganza.

-¡PERO! –Interrumpe Liz. –Pero Asuna… Asuna… no tiene la culpa de lo que pasó… ella… -Empieza a llorar. –Ella… ella fue manipulada…

-¡PERO MATÓ A ONII-CHAN! –Insiste Leafa, su ira hacia Asuna cada vez más fuerte.

-¡PERO ES NUESTRA AMIGA! –Contesta Liz, alterada. Sinon intenta ponerse de pie, pero sus heridas son demasiadas, por lo que Agil la atrapa entre sus brazos.

-¿¡Qué están diciendo?! ¡¿Acaso quieren ir tras Asuna?! ¿Qué diablos es lo que pasó? –Inquiere Agil, sorprendido.

-Ella lo mató… pero fue por mi culpa… -Interviene Sinon, quien se muestra la más dolida ante la situación.

-¡Pero Kirito-san está vivo! –Grita de nuevo Silica.

-¡Eso no es cierto! –Contesta Liz, enojada. La castaña se siente intimidada por las declaraciones de sus amigas, tanto que no puede evitar vomitar en el mismo lugar.

-Yo… le prometí a Yui que salvaría a Asuna… -Continúa Liz. –Debo… debo buscar la forma de salvarla… -Llora mientras habla. –Debo salvarla… quiero matarla… -Se traga su rabia. -Pero debo salvarla… debo hacerlo… -Se cubre los ojos con el puño. –¡Es mi amiga, maldita sea! –Les grita frustrada.

-… Vamos a buscar a Asuna-san, Liz-san. Yo la mataré. Tú puedes decidir lo que quieres hacer cuando estemos frente a ella. –Anuncia Leafa. Liz la mira con ojos temblorosos, sorprendida de la determinación de su amiga. Leafa quiere matar a Asuna, sus ojos no dejan espacio a duda alguna. Sabe que debe tomar una decisión, por lo que aprieta los puños y asiente.

-Iré contigo, pero no mataré a Asuna. Yo… trataré de salvarla… debo intentarlo… -Busca convencerse. Leafa asiente y empieza a caminar. –Vamos todos. –Insiste mirando a su alrededor, pero Silica es la primera en negar con la cabeza.

-Yo… yo no iré. Yo… iré a buscar a Kirito-san. –Luego vuelve a verlas. –Liz-san, Leafa-san… Kirito-san se pondrá muy triste si ustedes odian a Asuna-san… no la odien, por favor… -Continúa llorando. –Asuna-san es una buena niña… Y Kirito-san… la ama… yo no puedo odiar algo que Kirito-san ama, y sé que ustedes tampoco…

-… Oni-chan está muerto. –Insiste Suguha, incapaz de escuchar las súplicas de la pequeña castaña. -¿y tú qué harás, Sinon-san? –Dirige su mirada a la otra chica, que hasta ahora ha guardado silencio. Sin embargo, Sinon no le contesta, sino que se dirige hacia Silica.

-Silica-chan… ¿estás segura de lo que estás diciendo? –Pregunta con un atisbo de esperanza en el fondo de su corazón. -¿Cómo puedes saber que Kirito está vivo?

-Yo… -Se lleva las manos al pecho. –Yo lo se… -Cierra los ojos. –En mi corazón… yo sé que Kirito-san no morirá hasta haber cumplido su promesa… y él prometió que Asuna-san, él y todos nosotros regresaríamos juntos. Yo confío en Kirito-san… pero sé que para lograr eso, tenemos que ayudarlo. –Su mirada muestra una gran determinación, tanto que, por un segundo, Sinon se ve tentada a creer en sus palabras. Le hace un gesto a Agil para que deje de ayudarle, se pone de pie y con gran dolor camina hacia el frente, todavía portando la cortada que Asuna le hizo hace un rato.

-…¿Qué haces, Sinon-san? –Inquiere Liz, sorprendida. Suguha intenta mover su mano hacia ella, pero es detenida por Agil, quien se limita a admirar la determinación que ahora está mostrando la chica.

-… ¿Acaso no es obvio? –Los vuelve a ver con confianza. –Silica y yo vamos a buscar a Kirito. –Al escucharla, Silica logra sonreír. –El pobre idiota debe estar tan lastimado que debe necesitar desesperadamente de nuestra ayuda.

-… Sinon… -san… -Musita Suguha, conmovida. Sin embargo, no desiste en su intención, su frustración en contra de Asuna es demasiada como para ceder. -… Entonces vamos a separarnos. Mi hermano está muerto… -Cierra los ojos y llora de nuevo, Liz le pone una mano en el hombro. –Y no puedo evitar hacer lo que les he dicho… pero… -Vuelve a ver a Silica… es posible que tú puedas salvarnos, Silica-san… salvarnos a todas… -Le dedica una última sonrisa nostálgica antes de darse la vuelta. Liz hace un gesto afirmativo antes de despedirse y sigue a Suguha. Klein y Agil se miran mutuamente y deciden separarse, Klein quedándose con Silica y Sinon, y Agil yendo con Liz y Leafa. Cuando los ven alejarse por completo, Silica vuelve a ver a sus dos amigos, para luego dirigir su mirada al cielo, donde distingue un dragón en la lejanía.

-¿Y qué haremos ahora, Silica-chan? –Inquiere Sinon, permitiéndose un atisbo de esperanza en su interior.

-Primero que todo… necesitamos encontrar a una vieja amiga. –Anuncia determinada. Aún ante la más grande de las adversidades, la pequeña alma ha decidido no darse por vencida, y al hacerlo, ha inspirado a Sinon, quien estuvo a punto de perder la esperanza, en creer en su amor y seguir adelante. Esta última sigue sintiendo que todo lo que pasó es su culpa, pero también sabe que el negar sus sentimientos es lo que la llevó hasta ese momento de desesperación. Ya no puede flaquear, si Silica está en lo cierto, encontrarán a Kirito y podrá enfrentar su corazón ante sus verdaderos sentimientos… y lo hará.

0000000000000

-… ¿Dónde… estoy? –Todo le da vueltas, como si acabase de despertar de una larga pesadilla.

-Kirito… ¡Kirito! –Escucha la voz de Liz en la distancia. Ha vuelto.

6 de noviembre de 2026, Aincrad.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo

La reina de los dragones

000000000000

¡Tachán! Listo. Creo que este capítulo ha sido una montaña rusa de cambios de modo, especialmente el contraste entre la escena del principio y el resto. Pero bueno, un nuevo escenario se ha configurado, Asuna se ha convertido en villana trágica, el grupo de chicas se ha dividido y Kirito anda muerto. Por suerte me acordé de Klein y Agil, jaja. En el otro cap vuelve Kouiichiro, que no lo había dejado olvidado.

Estamos a mitad de camino en el fanfic, muchas gracias por su apoyo con sus lecturas y opiniones acerca de la historia, que realmente me sirven para ver por dónde voy.

Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo, y espero que me dejes saber tus opiniones, que son muy importantes. Hasta la próxima y gracias.


	12. La reina de los dragones

Capítulo 12 – La reina de los dragones

El viento sopla poderoso en la parte más alta de ese mundo. De pie, en la punta del faro, desde donde el juego entero está al alcance de su vista, el Kirito blanco permanece silencioso, observando. Los ve a cada uno como si estuvieran frente a él; ve a Leafa, Liz y Agil separándose del grupo; luego ve a Sinon, quien junto a Silica y Klein, camina en rumbo al valle de los dragones. Mira fijamente a Sinon y piensa en la batalla que Asuna tuvo contra el grupo, donde Kirito, una y otra vez, eligió resguardarla de los ataques de la nueva boss.

-En verdad siente algo por ella… -Recuerda la imagen de Kirito protegiéndola de los ataques de Asuna, sacrificando su oportunidad de victoria en el combate al hacerlo. -Pero… ¿quién eres, Sinon? –Pregunta estirando su mano hacia su imagen. Detrás de él, aquella que tiene la apariencia GGO de la mencionada está de pie, mirándolo con ojos furiosos. Su brazo ya está restaurado y muestra una expresión severa.

-¿En verdad no sabes quién soy? –Le pregunta con voz seca. El Kirito blanco se vuelve hacia ella, mirándolo con ojos fríos que intentan penetrarla, pero no son capaces de pasar por el hielo de las pupilas de su acompañante.

-Tú te rehúsas a decírmelo, ¿Cómo podría saberlo? –Razona desconectado. –Sé que vienes del exterior, y sé que despertaste al mismo tiempo que Liz y Silica. –Recuenta mientras su mirada se pierde otra vez en la distancia. El sol poniéndose baña la escena con su luz anaranjada.

-…Pero no estabas antes en nuestro mundo. Igual que Leafa-san. –La voz de Shadow Silica interrumpe la conversación, habiendo aparecido junto a Shadow Pina.

-Leafa… -Dice Kirito, perdiendo al instante el interés en Shadow Sinon. Su mirada ahora se dirige hacia los otros puntos luminosos. Ahí distingue a Leafa, Liz y Agil, que van en camino hacia el mar. Examina la actitud y la apariencia de la rubia. No poder identificarla hace que se sienta tan consternado como respecto a Sinon. Shadow Liz, que también ha aparecido en la escena, mira la expresión de su rostro y reconoce algo que no había visto en él en mucho tiempo: Duda.

-¿En verdad no sabes quién es Leafa-san? –Insiste Shadow Silica, su rostro sádico mezclado con ironía y burla, sin embargo, el encapuchado blanco la ignora.

- _El administrador del juego debería conocer los datos de todos los conectados… incluso los datos de identificación del usuario…_ -Piensa Shadow Liz, por un momento dudando de algo que hasta el momento había dado por hecho.

-En ese momento, ella dijo… -Espeta él. Recuerda el momento en el que las atrapó para llevarlas al lugar del enfrentamiento de Kirito y Asuna, y las palabras a las que en ese momento no puso atención.

- _Onii-chan…_ -Pronunció la rubia. Como una reacción alérgica, se lleva una mano a la cara y retrocede algunos pasos. Shadow Liz lo observa con duda mientras Shadow Silica sonríe más. Shadow Sinon lo observa seria, posiblemente compartiendo la misma idea que la maligna pelirrosada.

-Cuando ella estaba doblegada bajo mi látigo, lo último que hizo fue llamar a "onii-chan…". –Agrega la pequeña maligna. El Kirito blanco permanece silencioso por unos instantes, luego de lo cual, por fin pronuncia el nombre al que asocia con la voz y las palabras que escuchó salir de su garganta.

-…Sugu… -Shadow Silica se enfurece ante el nombre. –Es posible… que Leafa sea Sugu… -Shadow Liz lo mira extrañada de su súbita demostración de debilidad. Kirito blanco recuerda la imagen de una niña sosteniendo una espada de bambú, que lo saluda con la mano.

 _-¡Onii-chan!_ –Lo llamaba la pequeña.

-Leafa-san va a morir. –Intercepta Shadow Silica, lo que saca de sus pensamientos al blanco. –En estos momentos, ella está buscando a Asuna-san para matarla. –Celebra sonriente. –Pero el poder de Asuna-san es tan grande que dudo que pueda siquiera hacerle un rasguño.

-Si Leafa es Sugu o no, eso no cambia mis planes. –Habla ignorando de nuevo a la de dos colas, como si no hubiera escuchado su último comentario. -Si el odio la consume, eso es mejor para mí… y Asuna hará lo que yo le diga que haga.

-A mí la única que me interesa es Shino-chan. –Interviene Shadow Sinon. –Iré a matarla ahora. –Espeta sin emoción, como si se tratase de la Sinon original.

-… Haz lo que quieras, pero recuerda que debes traerla para mí. –Luego mira de nuevo el rostro de Silica. –Sin embargo, ella… debe morir.

-Deja que yo mate a Keiko-chan entonces. –Suplica la doppelganger de la chica. –Me aseguraré de que ella y Sinon-san tengan lo que se merecen. –Se relame.

-Que así sea. Iré a ver a Asuna. –Anuncia el líder. Shadow Silica y Sinon se van juntas, desapareciendo primero. Luego él dirige una última mirada a Shadow Liz, quien lo observa con mirada inquisidora. -¿Qué quieres decirme? –Por un momento detecta en él un atisbo de condescendencia.

-… No es nada. –Le da la espalda y empieza a alejarse. –Seguiré de cerca a Liz. Ella… ahora es capaz de forjarlo… ¿Recuerdas? –Por un momento, el blanco ve en ella la imagen de una Liz que no veía desde hacía mucho, en otro tiempo, en otra era; una Liz que sacrificó todo por él, incluso su propia vida. Esa Liz ahora vive una vez más en la Liz que ha entrado a ese mundo en compañía de su propio Kirito; la misma que gracias a Yui, ahora es capaz de forjar otra vez, por lo que puede traer a la vida un arma capaz de enfrentarlo. Sin embargo, si cae en el odio, entonces no tendrá que preocuparse por ello.

-Haz lo que quieras. –Le dice serio. Ella se encoge de hombros y nuevamente se aleja. –Liz. –La interrumpe antes de desaparecer.

-… ¿Qué? –Pregunta sorprendida, extrañada de su súbito llamado. Desde que despertó siendo lo que es, nunca la había llamado por su nombre.

-… Ten cuidado. –Al decir estas palabras, se desvanece. De los ojos de Shadow Liz salen un par de lágrimas, a pesar de que su cara no cambia su expresión.

-… Ahora es muy tarde para eso. Para todos… para mí. –Mira a Liz en la distancia. –Solo tú me quedas ya, Liz. –Una expresión sádica puebla su rostro, pero luego piensa una última vez en su Kirito. – _Y sin embargo… ¿Por qué no sabías quiénes son ellas…? ¿Acaso tú…?_ –Se sacude sus dudas y se dirige al encuentro de su otra yo.

0000000000000000

Un golpe contundente y el sonido de líquido desparramándose. Una vez más lo intentó, y una vez más solo es capaz de ver la sangre correr por su cuello a través de la herida que acaba de infringirse mientras ésta se cierra casi al instante. No puede morir. Por más que lo intente, ese mundo no la dejará irse, no podrá dejar de sentir el horrible dolor que a cada momento le causa el permanecer en esa forma de la cual ya no puede volver. Dolor, dolor, dolor, dolor… duele mucho, y a la vez, por primera vez siente que esa sensación carece de significado. No importa que duela, porque ella misma está muerta en vida. Levanta la mirada y pronuncia la única palabra que se siente capaz de articular, encontrando con la vista a quien se ha convertido en su nueva razón de vida.

-Kirito…-kun… -De su boca sale el nombre de aquel que necesita con tanta desesperación. Frente a ella está él, su ropa blanca, sangrienta y gastada, su piel pálida y lastimada, su cabello blanco, sus ojos amarillos que la observan con añoranza y dolor, como quien mira la imagen de alguien que perdió hace mucho tiempo. Ambos se encuentran en el lugar que Asuna más atesora en su corazón, cuya imagen todavía subsiste aún en medio del caos de locura y terror que ahora es su mente; el lugar que se ha vuelto el único tesoro que le queda, cuya mera existencia le causa un terrible dolor, frustración y melancolía, pero que a su vez es el sitio que más ha amado en su vida, y que, paradójicamente ahora carece de todo significado. A su alrededor hay paredes de madera gastadas, muebles viejos y una chimenea apagada. Fotos antiguas, que reflejan una vida pasada donde se permitió soñar con la felicidad, adornan las paredes que parecen gritar el testimonio contradictorio de un amor que le dio sentido a su vida, pero que ahora solo incrementa a cada segundo el dolor que siente. Están en lo que fue su hogar, la cabaña del piso 22 de Aincrad.

-Eres… igual a ella… -Él toca la mejilla partida de la trastornada joven, quien responde descansando su rostro en la palma de su mano, cerrando los ojos al hacerlo. En su contacto logra percibir el terrible frío que emana de su cuerpo, como si su solo toque quemara lo que queda de su piel, a su vez envolviéndola con el sentimiento de protección que tanto necesita. No quiere estar sola, y el fantasma ante ella es el único vínculo que mantiene unidos los pedazos que quedan de su cerebro, y que sirve de barrera para que no se transforme en la bestia que tanto anhela ser. –Eres igual a Asuna… -Repite de nuevo su acompañante. Habla de ella como si fuese alguien más, pero no le interesa. A ella misma ha dejado de importarle quién es, mientras su mente caótica solo sueña con llevar todo a la destrucción, y a su vez, su corazón solo sueña con dejar todo en silencio y luego morir.

-… ¿Lo soy? –Pregunta de vuelta ella. Su cabello aun escurre la sangre que lo tiñe, bañando el vestido negro que la envuelve. No comprende el significado de sus palabras, pero no le interesa hacerlo. Mira a su alrededor y los fantasmas de su felicidad la atormentan. Frente a ella está el comedor donde solía desayunar con _él_ y con Yui, usualmente regañando a Kirito por darle cosas raras de comer a la niña, en aquel tiempo donde el único deseo de su corazón era preservar esa vida por siempre. Las figuras de los tres se dibujan claramente sobre los muebles abandonados, causándole un súbito flujo de lágrimas sangrientas, junto a las cuales afloran más gemidos de desesperación. –No… esto… no significa… ¡NADA! –Enfurecida, hace brotar los brazos artrópodos de su espalda, con los cuales ataca viciosamente las sillas, destruyendo esa parte de la casa en un instante, haciendo explotar la cocina y la refrigeradora, para luego clavar sus extremidades en medio de la mesa, partiéndola por la mitad, luego destruye las otras dos sillas con embestidas frontales de sus otros dos tentáculos, mientras en su rostro se dibuja la sonrisa que mezcla dolor y satisfacción. Sin embargo, el Kirito blanco la sujeta de la muñeca, deteniendo su arranque en el momento.

-Basta. –Su comando es absoluto. Asuna siente que su poder es similar al de él, pero su mente está demasiado confundida para hacer algo con ese razonamiento. De inmediato se detiene, dirigiendo sus ojos confundidos hacia los suyos, en los cuales reconoce la mirada que tanto necesita.

-Kirito-kun… -De nuevo llora. –Quiero morir… Kirito-kun… solo quiero morir y no sentir nada… -Su deseo se convierte en solicitud. –Mátame… mátame, Kirito-kun… -Le dice mientras deja caer su cuerpo sobre su pecho. Él se limita a acariciar su cabeza, su expresión fría e impasible sin cambiar.

-Te mataré, pero todavía no. Necesito que estés viva para lograr lo que yo quiero. –Le dice mirándola frío. Ella cierra los ojos por un instante, y luego los abre como si recordara algo.

-… Quieres… revivir… a… Asuna… -Por su mente pasan imágenes que se arman a partir de las múltiples grabaciones que encontró antes de su transformación. –Quieres… revivirla… a tu Asuna… -Su inferencia parece dar en el clavo, provocando en el espectro un súbito despliegue de sentimientos, que se manifiestan en una cachetada contundente que la arroja a sus pies, desde donde lo mira indefensa. –Pero… si la revives… entonces todo… todo será… -Su mente se entumece, incapaz de continuar su inferencia. Siente como si de repente se atontara ante la presión que su acompañante ejerce. El odio en su interior vuelve a crecer, comiéndose cualquier razonamiento que su mente estuviese gestando. Aprieta los dientes y los puños, deseando desesperadamente matar a las cuatro chicas que la traicionaron.

-Si quieres que te mate, ayúdame a conseguir mi objetivo. –Extiende su mano hacia ella. Asuna sabe que no puede morir por su propia mano, por lo que, si quiere desaparecer, él tendrá que ayudarla. Él es Kirito, un Kirito que no la traicionó, y que buscar estar con ella aún más allá de la muerte. Cada uno de sus nervios clama por dejar de sufrir, y entregarse al letargo de la muerte, por lo que, si debe destruir el mundo con tal de lograrlo, lo hará, especialmente si con eso puede darse a sí misma otra oportunidad de ser feliz, aunque la que lo sea, sea una Asuna diferente a quien ella fue.

-… ¿Qué quieres que haga? –Le pregunta derrotada, mientras toma su mano. El frío de su tacto nuevamente la invade, transmitiéndole una probada de la muerte que tanto desea.

-Protégeme, Asuna. Protégeme y caza las demás piezas que necesitamos. –Una sonrisa por fin se dibuja en su rostro. –Necesito reunir cuatro corazones más. Ya tengo a la soledad… -Acaricia de nuevo las mejillas de Asuna, que, como un dragón, inocente y destructiva, es dócil y mortal entre sus manos. –El miedo y la esperanza se dirigen hacia el faro. –Los ojos de Asuna se desorbitan para luego hacer una expresión de odio, instintivamente reconociendo a quienes se refiere. –Parece que Liz y Leafa vienen a buscarte… encuéntralas tú a ellas. –Aclara él, comandando con morbo en la voz. Asuna deja salir su aura oscura, endureciendo la mirada.

-Será un placer. –Su constante dolor parece amainar ante el deseo de matar a las primeras dos. Si ellas son el miedo y la esperanza, entonces ella, que es la soledad, va a destruir ambas.

0000000000000000

Liz, Leafa y Agil avanzan por la planicie costera, habiendo llegado al primer punto donde Liz despertó al llegar a ese mundo. La joven pelirrosada está de pie a la orilla de la playa, las olas del mar mojando sus pies, los cuales lucen lastimados y sangrientos, igual que los del resto de sus amigos. Deja que la brisa marina sacuda levemente su cabello mientras posa su mirada en el edificio que se ve a la distancia, en medio del mar. Se trata de la escuela de supervivientes de SAO, la cual, junto al faro, son los únicos dos elementos nuevos a ese mundo. Silica les dijo antes de separarse que el "juego" se crea con los recuerdos de los que se conectan a él, por lo que la escuela debe existir gracias a la mente de alguno de ellos.

-¿Qué miras? –Inquiere Agil, acercándose a paso tranquilo. Liz continúa observando la escuela en medio del mar, silenciosa. El hombre se cruza de brazos y deja salir un suspiro mientras dirige su mirada en la misma dirección. –Esa es la escuela a la que ustedes van, ¿no es así?

-… En ese lugar es donde primero desperté en este mundo. Recuerdo que Silica y yo estábamos en la cafetería, cuando de repente él… -Recuerda la figura del Kirito blanco. –Él apareció. Luego todo fue muy confuso… -Se toca el muslo con la mano, notando que la herida que lleva cargando desde que despertó todavía no ha terminado de curarse. –Por su culpa… -Aprieta los puños mientras las olas del mar golpean la orilla, salpicándolos a ambos de algunas gotas de agua salada.

-Puedes culpar a quien quieras, pero eso no nos sacará de este lugar. –Intercepta él, con expresión seria. –Lo que Kirito hubiera querido es que todas ustedes salieran de aquí, nada más que eso. –La voz de Agil es profunda y contenida. A él también le duele lo que le contaron que sucedió, pero ahora, como el adulto que es, está volcando su atención a protegerlas. Al escucharlo, las pupilas de Liz tiemblan y su boca se entreabre levemente. Se sujeta el cabello, todavía mecido por el viento, con la mano derecha, a la vez que dirige su mirada hacia el cielo, donde el sol de la tarde ya ha empezado a ponerse.

-… Lo que Kirito hubiera querido… -Repite para sí. Al pensar en su muerte, no puede evitar que, por sus ojos, ya hinchados de tanto llorar, se asomen nuevas lágrimas. Sin embargo, rápidamente las borra con la manga de su camisa, dejando solo las mejillas sonrojadas que testifican su tristeza.

-Hey, Agil-san. –Por un momento se permite distraerse con el movimiento de las olas del mar mientras se atreve a hacerle la pregunta.

-¿Qué sucede, chica? –Sin dejar de hacerle conversación, observa disimuladamente hacia donde está Leafa, que se ha quitado las botas y está sentada sobre unas rocas, a algunos metros de ellos.

-Tú crees… ¿Podría ser que lo que Silica dijo sea verdad? Que Kirito está con vida… -Al decir esas palabras siente que su corazón se estruja. Sus ojos lo vieron morir, sus oídos dejaron de percibirlo y sus dedos ya no pueden tocarlo. No puede ser, pero, aun así, la confianza de su amiga la tienta con el sentimiento que ahora considera como un demonio para su estabilidad emocional, la esperanza.

-Yo… no lo sé. –Contesta él, sin cambiar de expresión. –Ni Klein ni yo logramos ver lo que ustedes vieron. –Liz nota que sus dedos se tensan al decirlo. –Y no puedo imaginar lo que tuvieron que vivir… sin embargo, esté o no vivo, mi deber con él es cuidar a sus amigas por las que siempre estuvo dispuesto a dar todo. Como su amigo, no puedo hacer otra cosa. –Sus palabras, aunque sin respuesta a su pregunta, le hacen sentir un poco de paz. Esté vivo o no, lo que importa es seguir lo que él estaba haciendo, buscar una salida para todos. Sin embargo, ella también tiene otro deber, aquello que le prometió a Yui, quien está en el faro que se puede ver a la distancia.

-Debo… debo intentarlo. –Sus palabras son más decididas que antes. –Debo salvar a Asuna. –La recuerda en el instante que mató a Kirito y el enojo vuelve a invadirla, pero se esfuerza por controlarse otra vez. Sabe que, si ella pierde la compostura, entonces no habrá nada que frene el deseo asesino de Leafa, a quien nota a cada momento más y más abstraída, como si el odio que se desató en su interior al momento de ver a Asuna matar a su hermano la estuviese consumiendo poco a poco.

-Lo sé. –Comenta Agil, como si interceptara sus pensamientos. –Tendré vigilada a Leafa; ella no está bien. –Mientras hablan, ambos dirigen su mirada hacia ella, notando los ojos agresivos que ahora adornan su mirada. –Ella no se detendrá hasta enfrentarse a Asuna, pero dadas las circunstancias, dudo que pueda hacerle siquiera un rasguño.

-Es hora de irnos. –La mencionada los interrumpe poniéndose de pie. –Creo que podemos avanzar un poco más antes de que caiga la noche.

-¿Planeas que vayamos directo hacia el faro? –Pregunta Liz, quien luce tan serena como Agil, habiendo logrado apaciguar, por lo menos por ahora, el tremor en su interior. Le interesa ir al faro para encontrar de nuevo a Yui, y que con suerte le diga qué pueden hacer, pero sabe que no es fácil.

-Es lo más inmediato. –Responde la rubia, que ya se ha puesto las botas, y ahora dirige su mirada al punto luminoso en la distancia.

-Pero… recuerda que no solo está ella. –Imagina a Shadow Silica sonriendo con su látigo, Shadow Liz con cuchillos en las manos, Shadow Sinon cargando la Hécate y el Kirito blanco junto a Chaos Asuna. –Creo que solo nosotros no podremos hacer nada, especialmente si Agil-san ni siquiera tiene desbloqueados sus stats.

-Aun así, iré. –Insiste la chica elfo, su mente completamente cerrada hacia su objetivo.

-¡Pero Leafa, es peligroso! –Insiste Liz. -¡Necesitamos por lo menos un plan! –Intenta convencerla Liz, pero Agil la interrumpe poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

-¿Qué te parece si revisamos primero la escuela? Ese lugar está en los recuerdos de Kirito y Asuna también, y si es así, es posible que encontremos alguna clave para vencer a Asuna. –El argumento de Agil llama la atención de Suguha, quien lo observa confundida, mientras Liz se queda expectante. De repente, la pelirrosada salta sorprendida, habiendo concebido una idea.

-¡El salón de computadoras! –Anuncia a ambos. –En la escuela debería estar el salón de computación. Si las computadoras todavía sirven, podría contactar a Yui-chan, y ella nos podría decir qué debemos hacer.

-… ¿Yui-chan? –Pregunta Leafa, extrañada. Pero… Yui-chan ahora es un… digo, varios fantasmas, ¿no es así? –Recuerda a las Yui fantasmales volando sobre ellas.

-Sí… pero la que está conectada al sistema principal es la Yui original. Fue ella la que me ayudó a desbloquear mi avatar. No estoy segura de qué le pasó, pero… las Yuis fantasmas son solo partes de ella, mientras que lo que queda de su mente existe como parte del sistema.

-Suena como un plan. –Secunda Agil. Leafa aprieta los puños, controlada por la ira mientras mira de nuevo hacia el faro, donde instintivamente sabe que encontrará a Asuna, pero a su vez, el argumento de Liz tiene lógica.

-… Vamos. –Responde seca. Liz suspira de alivio y asiente.

-Vamos. –Responde con voz suave, logrando esbozar una pequeña sonrisa.

00000000000000

La luna ilumina el cielo nocturno en el piso 47. Lo que antes era un campo de flores, ahora es una pradera muerta, en medio de la cual se distingue una pequeña fogata, en torno a la que Sinon, Silica y Klein están sentados comiendo los alimentos que este último ha preparado, habiéndolos rescatado del negocio de Agil cuando estaban en el piso 50. El pelirrojo sostiene una cacerola que contiene lo que luce como un poco de frijoles, los cuales consume a pequeñas cucharadas. Silica tiene un vaso entre las manos, en el cual tiene su ración, mientras Sinon sostiene un pequeño plato, al cual le está dando soplidos para enfriarlo. Este último acto llama la atención de Silica, quien se queda observando el proceso que sigue su amiga para consumir su comida. La chica sopla el plato, luego recoge su contenido con la cuchara, sopla la cuchara y lentamente lo ingresa a su boca, cogiendo el contenido desde la punta para luego terminar de insertarlo entre sus labios. A los pocos momentos, ésta se percata de que su amiga la está observando, por lo que le dedica una mirada de curiosidad.

-¿Pasa algo, Silica-chan? –Pregunta la francotiradora. Silica deja salir una sonrisa, la cual se contagia rápidamente a Klein, quien no puede evitar dejar salir una carcajada.

-¡JAJAJAJA! –Pronuncia el pelirrojo, que siente que se queda sin aire ante el chiste, contagiando de regreso a la chica más pequeña, que también deja salir una risita.

-¡Jijijiji! –Se ríe también la chica de dos colas. Sinon levanta una ceja y los mira a ambos, confundida.

-¿Me podrían decir de qué se están riendo? –Pregunta entre extrañada y molesta, pero Silica se limita a continuar riéndose, intenta hablarle, sin embargo, la risa no la deja, se ríe tanto que se tiene que sostener el estómago al mismo tiempo que se cae de lado al suelo.

-Es que… ¡Es que es tan gracioso! –Trata de explicarle Klein, pero la risa vuelve a traicionarlo, cayéndose de espaldas por el tronco en el que estaba sentado. -¡Jajajajaja! –Continúa riéndose. Al cabo de unos momentos, Silica por fin logra calmarse y se sienta de vuelta en su lugar, mientras Sinon solo mira haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Es que es divertido que le soples tanto a la comida, Sinon-san. No está ni tan caliente… -Comenta en tono inocente. Sinon se ruboriza y mira su plato de comida, avergonzada.

-Yo tengo una lengua muy sensible, ¿sabes? –Se excusa mientras toma otra cucharada y se dispone a soplarla de nuevo, pero las miradas divertidas de sus amigos la detienen, por lo que decide metérsela a la boca de un solo golpe.

-¡SINON-SAN, YO NO…! –Trata de detenerla la más pequeña, pero Sinon de inmediato escupe la comida caliente y saca la lengua quemada.

-¡UFFFF CALIENTE! –Se queja mientras la chica rápidamente le pasa una botella de agua, la que se empina en un instante, relajándose en el momento. –Uff… -Profiere agotada. –Cdeo que… me quemé la dengua… -Comenta mientras se da aire a la boca. Klein y Silica la miran intentando mantener la seriedad, pero vuelven a estallar en carcajadas, sonrojándola de nuevo. –Yo les dije que mi lengua es sensible… -Dice por lo bajo. De repente, tanto ella como Silica caen en cuenta de lo que acaban de hacer, ambas mirándose con expresión serena.

-… Es la primera vez que me río desde que llegamos aquí. –Comenta la pequeña castaña. Klein las observa silencioso. Sinon asiente y muestra un poco de su sonrisa también. –Es verdad… y creo que es gracias a ti que ahora puedo reír, Silica-chan. –Agrega la arquera. –Eres tú quien me dio esperanza luego… de eso… -Baja la mirada mientras recuerda el incidente que acaban de vivir. –Son tus palabras las que me hacen todavía tener ganas de luchar.

-… Sinon-san… -Contesta la joven.

-No sé cuál sea tu rol en todo esto, pero estoy de acuerdo en lo que Leafa dijo antes de separarnos. –Imagina a la rubia de pie, mirándolas con ojos impregnados de venganza. –"Solo tú puedes salvarnos" …y estoy de acuerdo con eso. –Le dice mirándola de frente, con expresión serena. Silica se sonroja y mira en todas direcciones, dándose aire con las manos, nerviosa.

-N…N… No sé de qué hablas, Sinon-san, después de todo… -Recuerda su encuentro con su sombra. –Yo siempre estoy… dependiendo de Kirito-san y de ti para sobrevivir… -Su ánimo se convierte en reflexión.

-… No, eso no es así. –La corrige ella. -Ni Kirito… -Al mencionarlo, se da cuenta de que en verdad cree en las palabras de Silica. Kirito está vivo. Dicha realización la hace darse cuenta de que ambas están llenas de esperanza. –Ni Kirito ni yo estaríamos vivos de no ser por ti. –Al escucharla, Silica parece sorprenderse, incrédula de los comentarios de su amiga. –Tú fuiste quien me cubrió durante la batalla de Lindarth, y fuiste tú quien con el calor de tu cuerpo protegiste al idiota de Kirito…

-¡MOMENTO! –Interrumpe Klein. Ambas la miran expectantes. -… ¿Calor de tu cuerpo…? –Intenta seguir hablando, pero Sinon le da un cacerolazo en la cabeza, ignorándolo completamente.

-…Sinon-san… -Insiste Silica.

-Fuiste tú quien nos llevó a un lugar seguro luego de la batalla. Tú le diste esperanzas a Kirito cuando su espíritu estaba roto… y a mí también… así que no digas eso, Silica. –Le pone las manos en los hombros, su usual expresión seria permeada de unos pocos sentimientos. Silica sabe que lo que Sinon menciona es cierto, pero muy en el fondo, se siente incapaz de aceptarlo.

-Aun así… yo quisiera ser más fuerte. –Insiste la pequeña, dejando salir una nueva lágrima. Klein adopta una actitud más tranquila y se sienta en el piso.

-Te aseguro que ya eres más fuerte que el idiota de Kirito y que Sinon-san, Silica. Tú tienes la fuerza para seguir siendo tú… yo no soy muy bueno para decir estas cosas, pero creo que tu mayor fortaleza es tu inocencia… -Se sonroja y se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza. –Me refiero a que no dejas que nada te cambie, aun cuando estamos en un mundo que parece estar hecho para buscar cambiarnos… y eso… genera esperanza… -Le sonríe.

-Estoy de acuerdo con lo que Klein-san acaba de decir. –Sinon le dedica una sonrisa también. Silica se limita a sonrojarse y bajar la cabeza, avergonzada.

Los tres quedan en silencio luego de eso, el único sonido restante es el del fuego consumiendo las ramas que combustionan en él, mientras ilumina con sus llamas los rostros serenos de los tres. Sinon, particularmente refleja una tranquilidad en su rostro que no tenía desde lo que pasó con Kirito y Asuna, y que ahora ha recuperado gracias a su pequeña conversación. Sin embargo, sabe que el camino hacia la redención no es fácil, y no sabe si quiera a donde debería dirigirse con sus acciones. Por un lado, por fin dejó salir los sentimientos que tiene por Kirito, y eso la llenó de alegría, pero ese mismo amor es que el que casi un instante después atrajo el horror y la desgracia para todos. Recuerda el rostro de Kirito preguntándole por sus sentimientos, pero lo contrapone con el rostro desquiciado de Asuna, quien pareció romperse en mil pedazos al encontrarlos. Se abraza las rodillas y continúa mirando las llamas, pensativa.

- _Kirito…_ -Piensa en el instante de su beso. - _¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Qué significó eso para ti?_ –Recuerda que, durante el ataque de Asuna, él no la soltó durante gran parte de la batalla; y la apretó tan fuerte que todavía puede sentir las marcas de sus dedos sobre su piel. Recuerda luego las palabras de su sombra, esta vez aceptándolas en su corazón. - _¿Qué soy yo para ti?_ –Recuerda su rostro encima del suyo, mirándola como si en ese instante solo hubiese existido ella. – _Kirito…_ -Su nombre viene otra vez a su mente, toda ella clamando por él. Quiere salvar a Asuna tanto como Silica, pero ahora sabe que no puede huir de su corazón, y debe tomar una decisión. Aunque traigan de regreso a Asuna y se reúna con Kirito, es posible que las cosas sean muy diferentes ha como han sido hasta ahora.

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora, Silica-chan? –Klein interrumpe sus pensamientos, dirigiendo una pregunta a la más joven, quien termina de dar el último bocado a su comida y vuelve a ver a sus dos compañeros.

-Iremos a buscar a Pina. –Sinon sonríe ante la declaración, habiéndolo intuido desde el momento en que hizo referencia a una antigua amiga. –Ella de seguro nos ayudará a ir a donde necesitamos ir.

-… Y… ¿puedo saber dónde es eso? –Pregunta Klein, confundido por las palabras de la chica, quien se limita a guiñarle un ojo.

-Lo sabremos cuando estemos ahí.

-Ah. –Contesta él. Sinon cierra los ojos y deja salir una nueva sonrisa de esperanza.

0000000000000

El grupo de Leafa ha llegado con éxito en un bote hasta la entrada de la escuela en medio del mar. Leafa ha sido la primera en desembarcar, seguida de Agil, siendo Liz quien se ha quedado al final, atando el bote a un poste que hace las veces de puerto. La rubia no pierde tiempo y rápidamente trepa entre algunas rocas hasta llegar a una de las ventanas del edificio, rápidamente entrando por ella. Agil se da cuenta y la persigue, dejando atrás a Liz.

-¡Espera, Leafa! ¡No sabemos lo que puede haber ahí adentro! –Le advierte mientras ella se pierde en el interior. Luego se dirige hacia Liz. -¡Asegura el bote, me adelantaré para ver qué sucede! –Le indica él. Liz asiente y se apresura con las amarras, al mismo tiempo que Agil desaparece al interior de la ventana.

-Debo darme prisa… -Dice para sí. Sin embargo, al darse la vuelta para seguir a sus amigos, se encuentra con que su sombra está bloqueándole el paso. Hasta ahora nunca se había encontrado con la suya, pero gracias a los testimonios de Silica y de Sinon, sabía que eventualmente tendría que enfrentar la propia. La mira de pies a cabeza y no le queda duda de que se trata de ella misma, la única diferencia son sus ojos amarillos brillantes y su expresión amargada. Mira sus manos, y distingue que están llenas de sangre, pero que no se trata de la de ella, sino más bien, los residuos de la de alguien.

-… ¿Quién… eres…? –Pregunta nerviosa. Shadow Liz se le aproxima un poco y le contesta nostálgica.

-Yo soy una sombra, el ser verdadero. –Se presenta elegante, para luego darle una mirada de pies a cabeza a Liz, justo como la que ella acaba de hacerle. La joven se pone en guardia y saca su mazo, sujetándolo con ambas manos frente a ella. Shadow Liz se limita a sonreír y a negar con la mano.

-No estoy aquí para pelear contigo. –Le dice con tranquilidad. Liz no se traga el discurso y activa la Sword Skill de su mazo, lista para atacar.

-¿Y entonces, a que se supone que has venido? –Pregunta con voz suave, todo su cuerpo a la defensiva. Sabe que gracias a su avatar tiene alguna oportunidad de sobrevivir, pero mientras no sepa las capacidades de su oponente, no puede darse el lujo de relajarse.

-Estoy aquí para garantizar que no estés junto a Leafa en estos momentos. –Le dedica una sonrisa irónica. –Necesitamos privacidad para que pueda reunirse con la persona que la está esperando.

Al escucharla, Liz adivina rápidamente a quien se refiere.

-¡No me digas qué…!

-Asuna. –La interrumpe en actitud altanera. –Kirito quiere que Asuna absorba a Leafa. Si dejo que tú interfieras, podrías estar también en peligro, Rika-chan. –Deja de mirarla y se sienta en el borde de la ventana. Liz sigue en guardia, limitándose a escuchar a su oponente.

-… ¿Dijiste que quiere que la absorba? ¿Qué significa eso? –Inquiere con sorpresa.

-Significa justamente eso. –Responde con desinterés. Si Shadow Silica es sádica y Shadow Sinon es bipolar, la característica de Shadow Liz es su frialdad, mezclada con una crueldad sobria que solo se manifiesta fuera de la batalla. –Leafa será asimilada por Asuna, y entonces… -Su tono pierde toda su animosidad. –Ella estará un paso más cerca de volver… -Sus palabras, su tono y su rostro, el cual es el de ella misma, le transmiten a Liz la identidad de la persona a la que su sombra se refiere.

-Pero… eso quiere decir que… -Recuerda la imagen de Chaos Asuna, y la actitud que pudo observar que el Kirito blanco tuvo hacia ella. No es la misma que Kirito habría tenido con Asuna. Ni antes, ni ahora. Sus ojos eran como los de alguien que ve un objeto al que le puede sacar alguna utilidad, como cuando ella y Kirito encontraban los materiales raros para crear sus armas.

-Kirito ve todo, escucha todo, siente todo y… sabe todo. –Duda al decir lo último. –Él estará esperando que te mate… pero no voy a hacerlo. –Se acerca un paso hacia ella. –Admito que me muero de ganas por arrancarte esa armadura y jugar con tu cuerpo y con tu piel, así como lo hice con la pequeña Asuna… -Sonríe finalmente. Su último comentario le vale que Liz la embista de frente en el mismo instante, pero ella esquiva su ataque con solo mover su cabeza hacia la derecha. Luego contraataca golpeándole la pierna derecha con la suya, lo que la saca de balance y la tira hacia el piso, donde cae sentada sobre ella, amenazándole el rostro con su propio mazo.

-Te dije que no quería pelear, solo detenerte. –Insiste de nuevo la sombra en tono casual. –Y eso es lo que pretendo hacer. –Agrega mientras aprieta su peso contra ella, inmovilizándola.

-Pero… ¿Por qué me dices todo esto…? –Le pregunta Liz, con su rostro junto al piso. Shadow Liz ve el rostro de la pelirrosada y se limita a sonreír.

-¿Por qué será, me pregunto? –Mira hacia el cielo y deja salir un suspiro de desesperación.

000000000000

-¡KIRITO-KUN! –El grito de Asuna llamándolo, acompañado de una visión de la mano de la joven estirándose hacia él, lo despierta súbitamente. Está sudado y vendado en varias partes del cuerpo. Mira a su alrededor y reconoce la habitación en la que se encuentra. De nuevo está en la habitación de Liz, en el piso 48 de Aincrad. Una poderosa sensación de dejavú lo invade, como si ya hubiese estado en la misma situación con anterioridad. Escucha a alguien subir por las escaleras con rumbo a la habitación, esperando expectante a que entre por la puerta. Momentos después, para su sorpresa, quien abre la puerta es Silica, quien trae entre sus manos una bandeja con lo que parecen ser vendas limpias, agua caliente y unas tijeras. La joven trae su cabello suelto, diferente al usual peinado de dos colas con el que está tan acostumbrado a verla, y su expresión es calmada y triste. Sin embargo, al verlo, su rostro se llena de sorpresa.

-¡¿Kirito-san!? ¿Estás despierto? –Deja la bandeja a un lado y se acerca a él, aliviada. -¡Kirito-san! –Se pone de rodillas a la orilla de la cama y le sujeta la mano izquierda entre las de ella. Kirito se limita a mirarla atontado, todavía confundido por todo lo que acaba de pasar.

-… ¿Silica? –Es lo primero que sale de su boca. Silica atrae su mano a su cara y la acaricia con sus mejillas, enjugando sus lágrimas entre sus dedos, al mismo tiempo que deja salir algunos sollozos de alivio.

-Qué bueno que despertaste, Kirito-san… -Repite la chica. –Estaba asustada… de que… nunca más lo hicieras… -Gime entre lágrimas, genuinamente feliz de verlo despertar. Kirito la observa en silencio, procediendo a acariciar su cabeza con su otra mano.

-No estoy seguro de qué pasó, pero gracias por cuidarme, Silica. –Le agradece con mirada tranquila. Silica se pone de pie, nuevamente se limpia las lágrimas y le sonríe.

-No, no he hecho nada. –Le dice más calmada.

-… ¿Estamos en la casa de Liz, no es así? ¿Por qué estamos aquí? ¿Qué fue lo que me pasó? –Se lleva una mano a la cabeza, pasando sus dedos por sobre su cabello mientras intenta recordar. - _¡Asuna! ¡Debo salvar a Asuna! ¡Asuna! ¡Asunaaaaaaaaaa!_ –Grita en su interior, pero él mismo parece no estar consciente de lo que está pensando. Frente a él, la expresión de Silica ha cambiado de aliviada a triste.

-Kirito-san… -Su voz sale en un hilo. –Liz-san… ella… -Se esfuerza por sonreírle. –Ella se repondrá. –Kirito, sin embargo, ve a través de su mala mentira, poniéndose de pie al instante. Sin embargo, está tan herido que no puede evitar caer sobre la chica, quien siente todo su peso depositarse sobre ella.

-¡Auch! –Exclama sorprendida. Kirito logra ponerse de pie y la mira con preocupación.

-¿¡Donde está Liz?! –Le pregunta serio. En su interior, Kirito se queda en silencio, recordando el momento en el que vio a la Liz de ese mundo por última vez. Recuerda hacerla pedazos con su Starbust Stream, asesinándola en el acto. –Liz… -Al recordar, sujeta la blusa de Silica con las manos mientras lentamente cae de rodillas, sus ojos cerrados, llorando. –No me digas que yo… ¿acaso yo…? –Hunde su cara en el estómago de la chica, quien lo observa con ojos de lástima y tristeza. Sin embargo, después de un momento, su voz parece sacarlo de la oscuridad.

-Liz-san… no murió, Kirito-san. –Parece pronunciarlo con dificultad. –Sin embargo… no es la misma Liz-san que quiso protegerte. Por lo menos, no lo es por ahora… -Lo abraza lentamente. Kirito se queda con los ojos desorbitados al escucharla.

-… ¿A qué… te refieres? –Pregunta con expresión cortada. Silica cierra los ojos y deja salir un suspiro de tristeza.

-Logré usar un ítem de resurrección en ella, pero no logré usarlo en la ventana de los diez segundos que da para su activación… así que… Liz-san revivió, pero…

-Pero…

-Su mente… parece que su mente… -Desvía la mirada. Tambaleante, Kirito se pone de pie y camina hacia la puerta, sacándose constantemente del agarre de Silica, que busca sujetarlo para que no se caiga. Con torpeza logra bajar las escaleras, y al hacerlo encuentra a Liz en una silla de ruedas, con la mirada vacía y expresión ausente, sus piernas cubiertas por una frazada rosada.

-… Liz… -La identifica con sus palabras. De repente, un cúmulo de recuerdos asaltan su mente, reviviendo todos los momentos que pasó junto a ella. Entiende que siempre fue su apoyo, y que gracias a ella fue que pudo superar la muerte de Asuna…

- _Asuna… -_ En su mente, el grito de desesperación por regresar a su mundo no para. Sin embargo, siente que una horrible tristeza embarga su corazón al estar ante una Liz en ese estado.

-… Así que… revivir… -Musita Kirito. Silica, que tenía la mirada baja, se sorprende al escucharlo.

-Ese ítem me lo dio Klein-san. Me dijo que era en pago de uno que le diste hace mucho tiempo, y que lo usara en ti si era necesario… pero viendo lo que pasó… pensé que sería mejor si lo usaba en Liz-san… -Comienza a llorar. –Perdóname, Kirito-san, si yo hubiese sido más rápida, entonces Liz-san seguramente… -Sus palabras se cortan ante el abrazo de Kirito, quien sujeta su cabeza contra él, abrazándola fuerte.

-Gracias… Gracias, Silica. –Su gesto la sorprende, pero a la vez calienta su corazón. –Gracias a ti, ahora tengo una esperanza…

-… ¿Esperanza? –Pregunta extrañada. -¿De qué estás hablando, Kirito-san? –Detiene su abrazo y ella lo mira confundida.

-¿En qué piso estamos? –Pregunta serio.

-En el piso 48… -Contesta extrañada ella, pero él niega con la cabeza.

-No, me refiero al último piso que fue completado por los clearers. –Insiste él. Silica asiente y hace un gesto con la mano, ordenando sus ideas.

-Lo último que supe es que se liberó el piso 95.

-¡Bien! ¡Cinco más y podremos salir de este lugar! Y si es así, es posible que Liz vuelva… –Sin darse cuenta, ha comenzado a hablar como alguien que siempre ha estado ahí, y no como el que despertó en ese lugar desde un mundo diferente. En su interior, sin embargo, Kirito parece atrapado por su propia mente, capaz solo de contemplar lo que pasa a su alrededor, casi como si se tratara de…

 _-… Un recuerdo…_ -Piensa sorprendido. – _Estoy… viendo los recuerdos de alguien… los recuerdos de…_ -Se sorprende al comprender de qué se trata.

000000000000

Piso 47 – Campos de flores

Silica, Sinon y Klein han llegado hasta el lugar en el que ella y Kirito encontraron la flor Pneuma varios años atrás. La castaña clara está de pie frente al pedestal donde la flor solía estar, y donde ahora solo hay un puño de hojas marchitas, al igual que en el resto de lo que solía ser el campo de flores. Silica recoge algunas hojas entre sus manos, las eleva al aire y deja que el viento se las lleve, con expresión melancólica. Sinon nota que Silica ha guardado en su falda algunas semillas de maní que Klein le dio.

-Bueno, era de esperarse que no encontráramos aquí a Pina a la primera. –Comenta el pelirrojo. –Además, ¿no conociste a Pina en otro piso? ¿Por qué estaría aquí? –Al escucharlo, Silica mira hacia el cielo, como buscando en la lejanía, sin encontrar nada.

-Yo sé que aquí está. –Responde tranquila. Al verla bañada por la luz de luna, Klein no puede evitar deslumbrarse con la belleza de la joven, a quien conoció como una niña de 12 años, pero que ha crecido bastante en todo el tiempo que la conoce. Sin embargo, se sacude emociones innecesarias y mira en la misma dirección que ella.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? No, olvídalo, lo sabes por alguna razón, ¿no es así? –Se cruza de brazos, derrotado. Silica asiente y procede a llenar de aire sus pulmones, ante la expectación de sus dos acompañantes. Un momento después, deja salir el poderoso grito que llama a su compañera.

-¡PINA! –Grita. Su voz resuena a través de los campos de flores, llenos de vida por primera vez desde hace mucho tiempo. -¡PINA! –Grita otra vez. -¡PINA! ¡SOY YO, SILICA! ¡PINA! –Grita de nuevo. Sinon toma aire y se decide a apoyar a su amiga.

-¡PINA! ¡SILICA HA VENIDO A BUSCARTE! ¡PINA! –Junta las manos alrededor de su boca para hacer eco de su voz. -¡PINA! –Grita de nuevo. Klein suspira y al ver que no le queda opción, se une a las dos chicas.

-¡PINAAAAAAAAAAAAA! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡PINAAAAAA! –Grita otra vez Silica.

-¡PINAAAAAAAAAA! –Insiste Sinon.

Un instante después, los tres quedan en silencio, jadeantes.

-Pues… a lo mejor Pina está mal del oído. –Comenta el chico, pero Silica de inmediato lo calla con un movimiento de la mano, al mismo tiempo que toca su oreja con su mano derecha, intentando escuchar el sonido que parece haber detectado.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta Sinon, vigilante. Silica cierra los ojos, y en sus oídos percibe el movimiento de alas moviéndose, reconociendo el patrón de éstas. Abre los ojos, emocionada.

-¡PINA! –Celebra emocionada. De repente, frente a ellos, un majestuoso dragón emplumado, de unos cuatro metros de altura, está con las alas extendidas frente a ellos. –Pina… -Al reconocerla, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. Sin embargo, Sinon rápidamente detecta que Pina no tiene la misma actitud que su amiga. En un instante, la boca del dragón se llena de agua a presión, la cual inmediatamente dispara en un chorro contra Silica, la cual es tacleada del camino por Sinon, quien rueda por sobre sí misma, saca la ballesta y le apunta, sin embargo, Silica le empuja el arma hacia un lado y niega con la cabeza. -¡NO! –Le grita contundente.

-¡Pero…! ¡Silica! –Intenta llamarla, pero ella niega con la cabeza. -¡PINA ES MI AMIGA! ¡YO LO HARÉ! –Les grita a ambos. Klein y Sinon se sorprenden al ver a Silica corriendo de frente hacia el dragón, con una actitud que les recuerda a lo que hablaron anteriormente. Con solo verla, Sinon siente que se llena de esperanza.

-Silica… -Repite la arquera. Silica corre hacia Pina y saca una lámpara de su bolsa, la cual comienza a iluminar hacia el rostro de Pina, quien hasta ese momento permanecía aleteando sobre ellos. Al captar el estímulo de la domadora, sin embargo, dirige su atención hacia ella, prosiguiendo a tirarse sobre la chica en picada, como ave depredadora que busca capturar a su presa en pleno aire.

-¡SILICA! –Le grita Sinon, pero Klein la detiene por ambos brazos, impidiendo que se acerque.

-¡VAMOS, SILICA! –Le grita él. Sinon se sorprende ante la actitud del joven, pero se da cuenta de que es la voluntad de Silica.

-¡VAMOS, SILICA! –Le grita la castaña. Silica nota que Pina se aproxima hacia ella, por lo que corre a toda velocidad hacia su encuentro, embistiendo de frente al dragón que viene en curso de colisión hacia ella. En el último instante, sin embargo, Silica da un salto que le permite trepar sobre el ala derecha de Pina al mismo tiempo que ella pasa intentando golpearla, sujetándose con éxito a su lomo.

-¡ESO ES! –Celebra Klein. Pina se eleva hacia el cielo y rápidamente intenta sacarse a Silica de encima, pero ella se sujeta de su pelaje emplumado y logra resistir la primera sacudida, lo suficiente como para que Pina se estabilice en el aire. Arriba, la presión del viento y la aceleración constante de la masa del ahora gran cuerpo de Pina hacen que a Silica le cueste mucho respirar, pero aprieta los dientes y con las manos trepa lentamente hacia la cabeza del dragón, quien, molesta por su presencia, vuelve a intentar sacudirse, moviéndose en todas direcciones para arrojarla con la fuerza de las sacudidas, pero, aunque todo el cuerpo de Silica se mueve como si fuera un trapo al viento, logra resistir de nuevo, agarrándose tan duro de Pina, que sus manos empiezan a sangrar.

-¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR! –Grita la castaña. El dragón la escucha y le replica con un rugido, generando un espacio de segundos en el que no se sacude, lo que Silica aprovecha para trepar un poco más, llegando con éxito al cuello de Pina, tomándola por sus plumas, lo que le permite manejarla como a un caballo.

-¡KYUUUUUU! –Grita la dragona.

-¡PINAAA! –La llama Silica, pero Pina solo se sacude de nuevo, esta vez girando en círculos. Silica se sujeta de nuevo a ella mientras la fuerza centrífuga que sus movimientos generan le saca los zapatos y las donas que sujetan las colas de su cabello, los cuales caen desde el cielo en diferentes puntos del campo de flores. Pina de nuevo se detiene, y Silica nuevamente ha aguantado, pero sus manos lucen cada vez más lastimadas. Su cabello ahora está suelto y cubre parcialmente su visión, pero su expresión sigue siendo determinada.

-¡SILICA! –Grita Sinon, pero sabe que Silica quiere hacer eso por su cuenta.

-¡VAMOS, PINA! –Insiste la joven. Pina ahora gira sobre sí misma y se estrella contra un lago cercano, para luego surgir de él hacia el cielo; mientras Silica, como una garrapata, se mantiene pegada a su cuello. -¡NO TE VOY A SOLTAR! ¡TIENES QUE RECORDARME! –Grita con todas sus fuerzas. Pina vuelve a rugir, y toma de nuevo posición horizontal, planeando por algunos instantes, bañada por la luz de la luna. Silica aprovecha la oportunidad para llegar hasta su cabeza y sacar la bolsa de maní, colgándose de su hocico para llevar su mano hasta la boca de la dragona, quien, al verla sobre ella, reacciona con una mordida que le atrapa el brazo con el que intenta alimentarla. -¡AGHHHH! –Grita de dolor, al mismo tiempo que ve cómo la sangre fluye desde la mordida hacia el aire, pero con las fuerzas que le quedan, tira hacia el interior de su garganta la bolsa de maní, logrando escuchar el paso de las semillas por su garganta. Al hacerlo, toda la agresión que hasta ese momento manifestaba, cesa, inmediatamente abriendo la boca, lo que hace que Silica salga en caída libre hacia el suelo.

-¡SILICA! –Gritan Klein y Sinon al mismo tiempo. Silica siente el viento que enfría su espalda mientras deja su rastro de sangre en el aire al caer. Detrás de ella, observa la mirada de Pina, quien parece estar expectante a las últimas palabras que debe decir. Con sus últimas fuerzas, reúne su aliento y grita el nombre de su amiga.

-¡PINAAAAAAAAAAA! –Su voz llega hasta los oídos de la dragona, quien esta vez sí reconoce a su amiga, volando a gran velocidad hacia ella, atrapándola con su hocico y depositándola suavemente sobre la tierra.

-Kyu… -Deja salir un rugido de reconocimiento, procediendo a lamer su herida, bañándola de su saliva, la cual comienza a curar la huella de los dientes que ha dejado sobre su piel.

-Pina… -Repite Silica de nuevo. Está muy cansada para moverse, por lo que solo siente la nariz de Pina hundirse sobre su pecho, oliéndola. -¡Jajaja! ¡Pinaaaaa! –Se ríe con las cosquillas que le genera. Sinon y Klein llegan corriendo asustados, encontrándose con la escena. Debajo de Pina, aparece el mensaje de monstruo domado "Pina". Inmediatamente, el cuerpo de Silica brilla, dando paso a que su ropa se transforme a su ropa de Avatar.

-¿Uh? –Profiere sorprendida. Junto a ella, el mensaje de DRAGON TAMER – SILICA. Aparece, desbloqueando todos sus comandos.

-¡Kyuuuuu! –Repite Pina, acariciándola de nuevo. Silica no hace caso a su transformación, limitándose a abrazar a su amiga con todo su corazón.

- _Silica… sin duda tú eres esperanza_. –Piensa Sinon al verla. La imagen de su rostro riendo junto al de su amiga se graba en su corazón, dándole el valor para seguir luchando.

00000000000000000

Leafa va caminando en un pasillo lleno de oscuridad, habiendo dejado atrás a Agil. Frente a ella, sin más, aparece la persona a la que había estado buscando, quien la recibe con una sonrisa.

-Bienvenida, Leafa-chan. –La saluda Asuna, extendiendo sus tentáculos en varias direcciones, relamiéndose sus labios rojos, coloreados con su propia sangre, sus ojos entreabiertos y perdidos. Leafa saca su espada y se prepara para pelear.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo:

Recuerdos blancos

000000000000000

Wuuup. Eso fue todo por ahora. Después de la polémica del último capítulo, este tuvo algo de plot, con muchas pistas para avanzar la historia. Espero que de verdad Sinon-san se pueda redimir, porque no fue su culpa, de verdad que no, y lamento que se haya visto así. A Kirito si pueden odiarlo, jajaja; pero Asuna y él siguen siendo los protagonistas. En fin… espero que el cap les haya gustado. Si tienes alguna opinión, házmela saber, que es muy importante. Bueno, ¡hasta la próxima!

Dije que iba a salir Kouichiro, pero ya no me salió su escena, jajaja, saldrá en la otra. Pero por ahora, será lucha de cuñadas.


	13. Leafa vs Asuna

El capítulo de hoy iba a ser "recuerdos blancos", pero por el contenido, preferí llamar a este de otra forma y mover ese para el siguiente. Aquí se los dejo.

Capítulo 12 – Leafa vs. Asuna

Frío. Desde que llegó a ese mundo, siempre le pareció que la temperatura era demasiado baja como para ser mínimamente cómoda; siempre abrazándose para mantener el calor, constantemente moviéndose de un lugar a otro para que la sangre de sus venas no se convirtiese en hielo.

Sin embargo, ahora está rodeada del más penetrante y furioso frío que jamás ha experimentado.

A su alrededor solo hay oscuridad. Su visión no va más allá de su propia nariz, apenas capaz de distinguir la silueta de las baldosas que conforman el piso sobre el cual está parada. Parece que está en el gimnasio de la escuela de Kirito y los demás, habiéndolo identificado por el tipo de suelo. Lo helado del ambiente la hace pensar que está al interior de un congelador, pero no percibe ondas de condensación en las paredes, ni su aliento es visible ante sus ojos. Solo ella está helada. Solo es ella, el único ser vivo en ese lugar, la que está ante la presencia de la muerte, quien, encarnada en la mujer que hasta el día anterior era su amiga, ahora la mira con su sonrisa partida y sus ojos llenos de dolor.

-Bienvenida, Leafa-chan. –Le dice en tono dulce, con la mirada perdida. A pesar de estar rodeadas de sombras, puede distinguir claramente la figura de Asuna, cuyos ojos divagan en varias direcciones, su cabello escurre sangre y los apéndices insectiles que brotan de su espalda se mueven predadores, como serpientes buscando asestar sus colmillos en su presa.

-Asuna. –Responde seca. El frío se siente como agujas hipodérmicas que se clavan en diferentes puntos de sus músculos, como semillas de calambres que amenazan con robarle la movilidad de sus miembros; pero sabe que eso sería su fin. La presencia de muerte que emana de Asuna es tan poderosa que puede sentirla más allá de su avatar, dentro de su piel, en su cuerpo, en cada uno de sus pensamientos que se manchan con la intención de muerte al estar en su presencia. Con mucho cuidado pone la mano en el mango de su espada, preparándose para la inevitable confrontación.

Asuna, por su parte, como ángel de la muerte, permanece inerte, expectante. Sus brazos sin movimiento cuelgan de sus hombros verticalmente, mientras murmura palabras sin sentido a través de sus lastimados labios, y sus ojos siguen perdidos, vacíos; al punto de que Leafa se pregunta si en verdad ha notado su presencia. Con más confianza, la rubia termina de empuñar su arma y la desenvaina de un solo movimiento, sin embargo, al intentar asumir su posición de batalla, uno de los tentáculos de Asuna sale disparado hacia ella en trayectoria de impacto frontal, lo que obliga a la chica a moverse hacia la derecha mientras con su arma empuja hacia el lado contrario el apéndice atacante. Rápidamente dos tentáculos más la embisten por detrás y por debajo respectivamente, por lo que recurre a un salto gimnástico para evadirlos y, dando un salto hacia atrás, gira todo su cuerpo en un movimiento de 180 grados, apoya sus manos contra el piso y se impulsa algunos metros hacia atrás, cayendo de nuevo sobre sus pies, aprovechando el impacto para empuñar su espada con ambas manos. Respira agitadamente y hasta ese momento se da cuenta de que Asuna en verdad desea hacerla pedazos.

-¿A qué vienes, Leafa-chan? –Inquiere Asuna, quien ahora observa a Leafa fijamente, su cabeza inclinada hacia un lado mientras llora sangre y sonríe al mismo tiempo. -¿Vienes a ahorrarme el trabajo de buscarte? –Le pregunta con una voz mezclada de gozo y arrepentimiento.

-Tú sabes a qué vine. –Entrecierra la mirada y deja que la furia se apodere de ella. Recuerda el momento en que Asuna mató a Kirito ante los ojos de todas y al hacerlo el frío se convierte en llamas de venganza. –Vine a vengar la muerte de onii-chan. –Se pone en posición de ataque. Asuna se queda silenciosa ante su declaración, para luego soltar una pequeña sonrisa que se convierte en carcajada.

-Ja… jajaja…. ¡JAJAJAJAJAJA! –Se tapa los ojos con una mano, levanta la cabeza y deja salir una risa lastimada. –Vengar… a Kirito-kun… -Sus ojos se vuelven más agresivos. –Vengar… al traidor… -Sus palabras provocan que los irises de Leafa se contraigan, mientras el agarre del mango de su espada se tensa más. Sus piernas tiemblan levemente, pero se obliga a plantar los pies en el suelo lo más que puede, recordando instintivamente todo su conocimiento de kendo, al cual su cuerpo está tan acostumbrado.

-Traidor… ¡Tú eres la traidora! –Le grita la rubia. Asuna la mira con indiferencia y la ataca con otro tentáculo, el cual entierra en el piso y luego hace surgir debajo de ella. Leafa se da cuenta y, girando los pies con los talones, se mueve hacia la derecha lo suficiente para evitar el impacto vertical, el cual pasa rompiéndole el listón de su cabello, soltando su maltratada melena rubia en todas direcciones. Sin pensar, da un salto hacia atrás para quedar fuera del rango de ataque de su rival, pero es incapaz de calcular el largo de los tentáculos, por lo que Asuna aprovecha para lanzar otro latigazo con uno de sus apéndices derechos, el cual Leafa esquiva de un salto de burro, pero es recibida con un impacto en la cara de otro tentáculo que es lanzado en dirección contraria, haciéndola girar en el aire, pero logra reaccionar, manifiesta el ala que le queda y la usa para girar sobre sí misma sin dejarse caer, viendo pasar los tentáculos de Asuna uno por arriba y el otro por debajo de ella, fallando en destrozarla. Aliviada, da otro giro con ayuda de su ala y cae de nuevo de pie, donde vuelve a empuñar su arma. Su respiración es más agitada que antes, su frente ha comenzado a sangrar y su bota derecha se ha hecho pedazos, dejando su pie expuesto al frío que la rodea. Asuna la mira con impaciencia, para luego recuperar su tono amigable de antes.

-Vaya que eres buena, Leafa-chan. Kirito-kun no duró ni la mitad de lo que tu llevas hasta ahora. –Deja que su cabeza cuelgue de su cuello otra vez, mientras la observa con interés. –Has llamado mi atención. –Abre los párpados. –La verdad pensé que sería una pelea aburrida. –Leafa se enfurece ante el comentario, recordando el rostro de Kirito sonriéndole.

-Onii-chan… -Musita con dolor en la voz. –Onii-chan… -Repite de nuevo. Asuna percibe el dolor que envuelve a su antigua amiga, lo que hace que instintivamente sus lágrimas de sangre aparezcan de nuevo.

-Leafa-chan… ven conmigo. –Extiende su mano hacia ella al mismo tiempo que sus tentáculos se contraen en su espalda baja. –Yo… -Comienza a decir, pero los pensamientos que llaman a la muerte la inundan y hacen que de nuevo se enfurezca. Tanto Asuna como Leafa siendo prisioneras del odio que a cada instante las continúa consumiendo. –Ven conmigo… -Se fuerza a decir de nuevo. Leafa escupe hacia la izquierda y fija sus ojos en los suyos, sus irises azules llenos de odio hacia quien considera una traidora. Cada vez que la mira, sin embargo, su corazón rebalsa de las emociones que se quedaron sin dirección al perderlo a él por su culpa. Sin saber cómo manejarlas, estas brotan de frente hacia su interlocutora.

-Tú… se suponía que tú lo amabas… -Ahora es ella quien llora por sobre el odio de su mirada. Su voz contiene la frustración, el enojo y la tristeza que constantemente se agolpan en su pecho y que crecen a cada minuto. -¡Se suponía que tú lo amabas! –Mueve la cabeza al gritar, esparciendo algunas lágrimas en el aire. –Él te amaba también… ¡EL TE ELIGIÓ! ¡Y TÚ LO TRAICIONASTE! –Le reclama furiosa. -¡Traicionaste a onii-chan! –Aprieta los dientes y su rostro se compunge, dejando salir otro torrente de lágrimas. Asuna se queda sorprendida ante su declaración, su rostro en shock por algunos momentos, silenciosa, catatónica. Leafa se arma del valor que su explosión de emociones le proporciona y, empuñando su espada con ambas manos hacia la izquierda, corre hacia ella de frente. -¡VOY A VENGAR A ONII-CHAN! –Declara furiosa. Da un salto y agita su espada por sobre su cabeza, con la intención de aterrizar directo sobre Asuna y asestar un golpe que la parta por la mitad; lanza el corte de su espada, pero antes de que éste pueda tocar a su oponente, los tentáculos de ésta se reaniman otra vez y la reciben con cuatro golpes simultáneos, dándole en el estómago, la pierna derecha, la cara y el hombro izquierdo, lanzándola como proyectil contra una de las paredes, lo cual la derriba y hace que los escombros caigan sobre ella. Asuna reacciona y dirige una mirada de superioridad hacia Leafa.

-Eh… -Profiere con leve interés. –Así que quieres vengar a tu Onii-chan, ¿no es así, Leafa-chan? –Reafirma la pelirroja sangrienta. -¿Por qué quieres vengarlo? –Inquiere en tono monótono, sus emociones fluctuando de instante a instante. -¿Por qué vale la pena cargar de frente a la muerte por alguien como él? –Continúa seria. -¿Por qué, Leafa-chan? –Su inquietud enmascara el hecho que ya sospecha, mostrándose dispuesta a desenterrar la razón desde el interior de su oponente, quien se levanta del piso, quitándose los escombros de encima. -¿Es porque tú también lo amas, no es así? –Acusa con voz analítica. Leafa la mira con furia en el rostro, se limpia las lágrimas y asiente levemente.

-Es mi hermano, por supuesto que lo amo. –Responde fría. Asuna sonríe y al hacerlo sus mejillas sangran un poco, pero no parece molestarle.

-Pero eso no es cierto… -Su voz adquiere el tono serpentino que anuncia su deseo de ir más allá de lo que su adversaria le plantea. –Tú lo amas, pero… -Entrecierra la mirada. –Tu amor por él no es como tú dices, ¿no es así? –Termina con una sonrisa serena. Leafa trata de ignorar el comentario, pero no puede evitar sentirse transgredida en su espacio privado. De repente, los ojos rojos de Asuna brillan al mismo tiempo que el implante metálico en el cuello de la rubia comienza a resonar, haciendo que todo su cuerpo vibre al compás del movimiento metálico que genera, provocando que la chica se retuerza de dolor.

-¡Ugh! –Se sostiene la nuca con una mano mientras mantiene su defensa con la otra, cerrando el ojo derecho por reflejo ante el dolor que siente. De repente, su percepción de la realidad se corta, siente como si su mente fuese una señal de televisión que se interrumpe de un momento a otro, intercalando interferencia con la figura de Asuna y luego varias imágenes sin sentido. De repente mira un techo conocido, pero está oscuro. Se siente caliente, lo que contrasta con el frío que calaba hasta sus huesos hasta hace un instante. Percibe su respiración agitada y su cuerpo húmedo, incapaz de articular un pensamiento coherente.

-Onii-chan… -Escucha su propia voz, al mismo tiempo que por un segundo logra ver el rostro de Kirito, sudoroso y con las mejillas rojas, que parece estar sobre ella, acercando su rostro al suyo. La visión termina súbitamente, regresándola a la imagen de Asuna frente a ella.

-¿Qué…? –Sus ojos tiemblan de nuevo. Siente que de nuevo puede moverse libremente, otra vez en el gimnasio de la escuela de supervivientes. Asuna la observa con ojos lascivos y tristes, expectante a su reacción ante la visión que aparentemente ella misma acaba de mostrarle.

-¿Qué fue lo que viste, Leafa-chan? –Inquiere con voz calmada. -¿Acaso no es una… memoria feliz? –Sin darse cuenta ella misma ha empezado a llorar. -¿¡Acaso no lo era!? –Inquiere furiosa. Se pone frente a ella y la ataca de nuevo con sus tentáculos. Leafa se da cuenta de la embestida y con su arma desvía el primer tentáculo a la derecha, el segundo a la izquierda, el tercero por arriba y con el cuarto se hace hacia la izquierda, rueda en el piso y salta, justo a tiempo para evitar otro latigazo por debajo, luego de lo cual bloquea el que Asuna lanza inmediatamente por encima, evitando que repita el último ataque que realizó; luego salta hacia atrás y quedan justo como al principio, con la diferencia de que Asuna parece menos en control, y Leafa se ve más agotada.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué me enseñaste? ¡¿Qué fue eso?! –Inquiere asustada. Asuna se muestra desesperada, como si el hecho de proyectar esa memoria en ella la hubiese dañado también.

-¿No es hermoso… no es hermoso Kirito-kun? –Le pregunta con una sonrisa triste.

-Asuna… -Se limita a contestar la rubia. De repente otra interferencia eléctrica nubla su mente y ahora se ve a sí misma en uno de los miradores del Palacio Imperial, el lugar donde Kirito y Asuna ocasionalmente tienen sus citas. Sin embargo, no hay Asuna, solo un Kirito que la sostiene entre sus brazos mientras le da un beso. Puede sentir la presión de sus dedos por encima de su ropa, deseosos de acariciar su piel, mientras la tersa textura de sus labios rozándose con los de ella hace que todo su paladar empiece a salivar, al mismo tiempo que, en todo su cuerpo, la sensación de querer estar con él por siempre resuena desde cada una de sus células, nublando su mente con un solo pensamiento.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite inconscientemente Leafa, de nuevo en la realidad. El shock de la súbita visión hace que sienta náuseas repentinas, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando un poco. Asustada, levanta la mirada y encuentra sus ojos con los de Asuna, quien otra vez la mira con expresión de superioridad.

-¿No son recuerdos bellos, Leafa-chan? Esos son mis recuerdos con Kirito-kun… -Llora sangre otra vez. -¡RECUERDOS QUE YA NO VALEN NADA! –Se enfurece y lanza otra avalancha de tentáculos en su contra. Leafa se obliga a reaccionar y rueda por el piso hacia la izquierda, rápidamente se pone de pie y da otro salto hacia atrás, al mismo tiempo que con su espada desvía uno de los tentáculos, para otro, rechaza el siguiente y le da una patada al último, sin embargo, al darle con su pie descalzo, éste se llena de heridas el mismo instante que lo toca.

-¡Ugh! –Profiere adolorida, distrayéndose. Asuna aprovecha y corta la distancia entre ambas con un solo paso, sorprendiéndola con un corte de su Lambent Dark, que súbitamente materializó en su mano derecha. El arma pasa cortando sobre el estómago de la elfa, pero ésta logra moverse lo suficiente hacia atrás como para que la herida solo sea superficial, sin embargo, eso no evita que un poco de sangre salga de la herida. –Ugh… -Se sostiene el abdomen mientras usa la espada como bastón para no caer de bruces. Asuna se lleva el filo de la espada hacia la boca y con la lengua lame la sangre de Leafa que ha quedado impregnada en ella.

-Te mataré, Leafa-chan, y entonces me bañaré con esa sangre tuya que ama tanto a Kirito-kun… -Al pronunciar su nombre, su mirada se desvía hacia un lado. –Pero antes de hacerlo, quiero que admitas que tú también me traicionaste… -Su mirada se torna agresiva y se fija en ella, sus ojos abiertos y secos. Leafa siente de nuevo la presión que el odio de Asuna ejerce sobre todo el salón, al punto que percibe cada gota de sudor que se desliza por su piel, rodeada del frío calcinante que emana de sus ojos.

-Yo nunca te hubiera traicionado, Asuna-san. –Al retomar el sufijo en su nombre, Leafa parece por un momento tratar de empatizar con su oponente. Asuna guarda silencio por unos segundos ante su respuesta, retomando nuevamente su sonrisa sádica.

-Pero si tú eres una de las más traidoras, Leafa-chan. –Contesta irónica. –Tú por sobre todas las demás… ¿o me equivoco? –Insiste de nuevo. Leafa da un paso hacia atrás, sintiéndose acorralada por las palabras de Asuna, en el fondo comprendiendo el significado de éstas.

-¡No te hubiera traicionado! –Responde agitada.

-¡NO MIENTAS! –La voz de Asuna sale como un rugido furioso, su voz mezclada con un eco bestial que por un momento distorsiona su timbre. Sin pensar más, la enemiga se arroja sobre Leafa agitando su espada en el aire, pero ésta responde interponiendo su sable, ambas armas generando una onda de choque que se expande como una esfera de presión que hunde el suelo bajo sus pies y rompe la pared que está tras ellas. Los pies de Leafa se arrastran por el piso hacia atrás, mientras Asuna clava sus tentáculos en la tierra para ganar más moméntum y empujarla por completo, sin embargo, Leafa no se deja arrojar, aprieta con toda su fuerza el mango de su arma y carga hacia el frente, dando pasos que hunden sus pies a través de la loza del pisto.

-¡ARMS! ¡VERNIER! –Invoca magia sobre sí misma, incrementando sus parámetros de ataque, defensa y velocidad. -¡VERAZTEN! –Activa un tercer hechizo que restaura su hp. Aprovecha el impulso y le da una patada vertical a Asuna, que alcanza a golpearla en el mentón, estirando su cuello hacia atrás, haciéndola perder el balance.

-¡AGH! –Profiere la chica, sorprendida. Leafa sigue con su carga, retrocede, pone ambas manos hacia el frente y concentra en ellas una bola de energía mientras los símbolos de magia se arremolinan a su alrededor.

-¡EnergienKugel! –Proclama mientras la bola verde resplandeciente sale disparada de sus dedos hacia Asuna, quien la recibe de frente en el estómago, mandándola a volar varios metros hasta el costado opuesto del gimnasio. Leafa toma de nuevo su espada y pega un salto hacia ella, persiguiéndola mientras ésta trata de reincorporarse después del impacto, aprovechando para intentar cortarla otra vez, pero Asuna gira sobre sí misma e intercepta su sable con su Lambent Dark, generando otro pulso umbrío que se arremolina alrededor de ambas, liberando otra onda de impacto que manda a Leafa hacia la derecha y Asuna hacia la izquierda, ésta última soportando la caída con ayuda de sus apéndices insectiles, mientras que Leafa se da de cara contra el piso, rebotando varias veces hasta caer en el piso, de donde trata de levantarse lo más rápido que puede, sosteniéndose la mejilla lastimada.

- _Asuna-san… es cada vez más fuerte… es como si poco a poco se estuviese acostumbrando a ese cuerpo… si no hago algo rápido, de seguro ella…_ -Piensa para sí mientras observa que su oponente se reincorpora sobre sus pies, truena el cuello y vuelve a mirarla con expresión sin vida.

-Tú siempre amaste a Kirito, ¿no es así, Suguha-chan? –El cambio de "Leafa" a "Suguha" sorprende a la rubia, quien nota que la mente de Asuna se ha degradado un poco más. –La hermana menor que aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para estar con su onii-chan… -Recita mientras su mirada se pierde en la nada.

-Ya te lo dije… -Contesta jadeando. –Mi amor por onii-chan es… -Su respuesta es cada vez menos convincente.

-… un amor diferente al amor de hermanos, ¿no es así? –La interrumpe severa. Leafa se enfurece ante el comentario de Asuna y se prepara de nuevo para luchar.

-¡Tú no sabes nada! –Le grita enojada. -¡Tú, que siempre estuviste en tu nube de amor perfecto, lleno de miel y algodón, no tienes idea de nada! –Deja salir un poco más de frustración. Asuna retrocede de nuevo ante la declaración de Suguha, cuyos ojos ahora están un poco más llenos de lágrimas.

-Yo… -Intenta replicar la corrupta, por un momento tambaleante ante las palabras de su antigua amiga.

-Tú no tienes idea de lo que he tenido de callar… ¡Deja de hablar como si entendieras mis sentimientos! ¡Tú nunca te preocupaste por ellos! ¡Tú nunca pensaste en mí, ni en Liz-san, ni en nadie! ¡Solo tú tenías derecho a ser feliz, porque onii-chan era feliz si tú lo eras! ¡¿Acaso nunca entendiste eso?! ¡¿Nunca quisiste verlo?! –Su discurso es interrumpido por un golpe crítico en el estómago propinado por el propio puño de Asuna, cuya mirada se ha endurecido hasta el extremo, habiéndose desplazado a velocidad fantasmal hasta ella sin darle tiempo de defenderse. El impacto es tan fuerte que de inmediato la rubia bota sangre por la boca. -¡UGH!

-Eres tú la que no entiende… yo… -Trata de articular, pero se encuentra con que es incapaz de construir un argumento coherente, sus pensamientos están demasiado torcidos como para hacerlo. –Yo siempre… evité verlas… yo… no quería… yo… -Comienza a llorar otra vez. Leafa toma valor y, aguantando el dolor que siente que le derrite las entrañas, embiste con un cabezazo contra ella, impactándola en la frente, reventándose la propia mientras deja una herida en la de Asuna, prosiguiendo a recoger su espada y lanzar un corte que pasa con éxito por su brazo, cortándoselo. Leafa se alegra de tomar la ventaja, sin embargo, bajo sus pies siente como si todo se convirtiera en sombras que tratan de hundirla en oscuridad, por lo que instintivamente pone distancia de nuevo entre ella y Asuna, a quien ahora rodea un mar de negrura, como si su vestido del vacío creciera y se convirtiera en un eclipse bajo sus pies.

-Si toco eso… moriré… -Analiza la rubia. Uno de los tentáculos de Asuna recoge el brazo cortado y las sombras de su vestido lo cosen de nuevo a su hombro, dejándolo como si nada hubiera pasado.

-Yo… parece ser que no puedo morir, Suguha-chan. –Le informa con tristeza. –Por un momento pensé que me hubiera gustado que tú me mataras… pero veo que no eres capaz de hacerlo. –Sus palabras golpean a Leafa, quien se da cuenta de que en verdad Asuna ha tratado de matarse, confirmándolo con su mirada llena de desesperación.

-Yo… -Trata de hablar, pero se da cuenta de que ya no tiene nada que decirle. Sus pensamientos están demasiado contaminados de odio como para decir nada. De repente, del mar de negrura que se extiende alrededor de Asuna, surge una figura conocida, bañada de sangre negra y viscosa que colorea su atuendo, su cabello y sus ojos del mismo color, mientras su piel luce pálida y llena de venas negras. El anuncio de sistema revela la identidad de la figura.

DEMON YUUKI

-… ¿Zekken-san? –Se sorprende de verla. Agil les comentó que Asuna había luchado contra Yuuki y que la venció aún sin utilizar su avatar, pero que luego Shadow Liz se la había llevado del combate. ¿Por qué ahora aparece invocada por la misma Asuna? Su apariencia también es diferente de como la describió su amigo, quien le informó que se veía tal y como lucía en vida, pero lo que tiene ante ella es una versión corrupta y oscura.

-A Yuuki-chan… también la absorbí… -Se lleva las manos al estómago y hace un gesto de llenura. –Y sabía delicioso… -Sonríe satisfecha. –Lo mejor de todo es que ahora Yuuki siempre cuidará de mí, ¿no es así? –Se dirige hacia la Yuuki zombificada que ahora permanece frente a ella. Esta se limita a volver a mirarla y sonreír de la misma forma en la que ella lo hace. Un instante después, Yuuki se mueve en un parpadeo hasta donde Leafa se encuentra, atravesándole el estómago de un solo movimiento, retirándose hacia atrás de un salto inmediatamente después. Leafa cae de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su espada en la mano izquierda, vomitando un poco más de sangre por la boca.

-Ya está lista, Asuna. –informa Demon Yuuki, que ahora ha dejado atrás todo rasgo de alegría y emoción que tenía antes de ser corrompida por Asuna. La oscuridad de Asuna se aproxima hacia Leafa, quien intenta escaparse, pero es detenida por un golpe del tentáculo de Asuna, que la golpea en la cara con jun jab que le hace rebotar el cuello, sacándola de balance. Luego le da otro golpe en el lugar en el que Yuuki acaba de cortarla, haciendo que la onda de dolor se expanda hacia todos sus nervios, obligándola a gritar.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGH! –Profiere derrotada. Inmediatamente es golpeada por otro azote de Asuna, y otro más, y dos más, uno detrás de otro, que como lluvia la golpean, cada golpe como si fuera la punta de un látigo afilado, destrozando su carne con cada impacto. -¡AAAAAGGHHH!

-¡Ya me cansé de esto! –Declara Asuna, lanzándole otra lluvia de azotes, rebotándola contra el piso, destrozándole la ropa que cubre su espalda y dejándole sobre ésta varias cortadas sangrientas. -¡TOMA! ¡TOMA, TOMA, TOMA, ¡MUERE! ¡MUERE, MUERE! –Le grita con furia en la voz. -¡Y CONFIESA! ¡DÍLO! ¡DÍLO! –Vuelve a gritarle. Leafa intenta ponerse de pie, pero los constantes golpes de Asuna vuelven a plantarla en el piso, llenándola cada vez más y más de su propia sangre. -¡DILO!

-Onii-chan… Onii-chan… Onii-chan… -De repente, esa se convierte en la única palabra que sale de su garganta. Cada vez que Asuna la escucha, su furia crece y se descarga más y más contra Leafa, quien se vuelve incapaz de moverse, empezando a llorar.

-¡DILO! –Le reclama desesperada mientras ha llegado hasta su lado, clavándole su espada en el dorso de su mano.

-¡AAAAGGHHHH!

-¡DÍLO! –Los gritos de Asuna parecen romper su garganta al ser proferidos. Leafa ya no soporta el dolor y estalla en llanto.

-¡YO AMO A ONII-CHAN! ¡LO AMO! –Deja salir. Igual que Sinon cuando experimentó lo mismo, el corazón de Leafa parece aliviarse al dejar salir la verdad prohibida que tuvo siempre atravesada en la garganta, y que por fin llegó a su punto de rompimiento para dejarla salir. –Amo a onii-chan… amo a Kirito-kun… lo amo… ¡LO AMO! –Le grita a Asuna a la cara, quien lo toma peor de lo que ella misma hubiera esperado, inmediatamente levantando su arma para decapitarla, pero una voz de comando la detiene.

-BASTA. –La voz de Shadow Liz resuena tras ellas, paralizando los movimientos de Asuna en el mismo instante. Demon Yuuki la mira con desconfianza, pero Asuna parece haber sido paralizada por el terror en cuanto oyó su voz. –No debes matarla… debes absorberla. La necesitamos para revivir a Asuna. –Le explica en tono serio.

-Voy… a… matarla… -Le dice con un tartamudeo parcial. Shadow Liz da otro paso hacia el frente y le muestra su sonrisa sádica.

-¿Acaso quieres otra visita a nuestro _cuarto especial_ , Asuna-chan? –Amenaza campante. Asuna se siente temblar de terror ante el súbito recuerdo de la tortura infringida en ella por el ser que ahora tiene ante sus ojos. Podría matarla, podría destruirla con uno solo de sus movimientos, pero… le tiene miedo, está aterrada de Shadow Liz, y ella lo sabe. Toda ella tiembla de miedo e ira por algunos momentos, para luego por fin concentrarse en el dolor que constantemente la aqueja y utilizarlo para enfocarse en la tarea que tiene frente a ella. Sus tentáculos se extienden desde su espalda y uno de ellos se entierra en el estómago de Leafa, quien solo alcanza a dejar salir una exhalación de dolor, para luego llenarla de descargas eléctricas que la hacen gritar una vez más, ante la mirada complacida de Shadow Liz.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAGGHHHH! –Grita Leafa mientras siente que todo su ser comienza a ser arrancado de ella, como si miles de manos la sujetaran y comenzaran a separar a Suguha de Leafa, hasta el punto en que de repente se ve a sí misma lanzada hacia atrás, atrapada en los brazos de la maligna pelirrosada, desnuda, como Suguha, mientras frente a ella ha quedado el avatar vacío de Leafa que es absorbido por el pozo de oscuridad que rodea a Asuna, quien hace un gesto como si tragara al mismo tiempo que la elfa rubia desaparece en su interior. Momentos después, de la misma negrura aparece Leafa de nuevo, con sus alas restauradas, su ropa negra, sus ojos inyectados de negro, su cabello rubio pálido, su piel blanca, alas de murciélago que reemplazan las alas de hada que antes la adornaban.

DEMON LEAFA –Anuncia el sistema. Suguha solo percibe que luego todo se convierte en oscuridad, para luego sentir que, a su alrededor, el frío se convierte en calidez, lo seco se convierte en humedad, y la desesperación se convierte en tranquilidad.

-Onii-chan... –Es lo último que alcanza a pronunciar.

-¿Sugu? –La voz de Kazuto la sorprende. Abre los ojos y se ve a sí misma en la sala de su casa, vestida con sus shorts de mezclilla y su suéter rojo, descalza. Junto a ella está Kazuto, sosteniendo un control de juego de video, mirándola con preocupación. -¿Todo está bien, Sugu? –Inquiere poniéndole una mano en la frente. Sugu no recuerda lo que acaba de estar haciendo, pero, por alguna razón, se siente aliviada de tener a Kazuto frente a ella.

-¡Onii-chan! –Celebra emocionada, dejando el control de lado y tirándose a sus brazos. Kazuto se queda extrañado al mismo tiempo que cae de espaldas, tumbado por el peso de la chica, que se abraza a él con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Oi, Sugu! ¡me estás dejando sin aire! –Se queja él, un poco morado. Suguha se levanta y se limpia un par de lágrimas de los ojos, mirándolo con alivio.

-Onii-chan… -Luego se sacude la cabeza, extrañada. –No se… no sé qué pasó… pero tengo la sensación de que tenía muchas ganas de verte… -Le dice apenada. Kazuto la mira con confusión y una pequeña sonrisa a la vez.

-Pues me alegra que tengas ganas de verme, la verdad. –Se lleva una mano detrás de la cabeza, sonrojado. –Pero creo que ya estuvo bueno con eso del "onii-chan". Me siento como en uno de esos doramas que te gusta ver.

-¿…Eh? –Se pregunta extrañada.

-Mis papás y los tuyos todavía vendrán en un par de horas, así que tenemos que aprovechar el tiempo que nos queda juntos, mi querida Sugu-chan. –Le levanta una ceja y la mira con coquetería, al mismo tiempo que le enseña el control del juego de video.

-Sugu… ¿-chan? –Repite extrañada la joven. –tus papás… y los míos… -Su cerebro comienza a asimilar hechos que, por un momento, aparentemente había confundido. Es cierto, no sabe por qué pensaba que los papás de Kazuto estaban muertos… ese en sí es un horrible pensamiento. "Onii-chan…" ¿por qué lo llamó así? Mira su mano y detecta el anillo de compromiso que le dio hace algunos meses, sus familias aprobando por fin el compromiso de ambos. Eso la reconforta y la llena de felicidad, tanta que olvida que en algún momento, por alguna razón, se sintió triste.

-Ne, Kazuto. –Se abraza de él, emocionada.

-¿Qué sucede? –Pregunta en su tono interesado. Suguha restriega un poco su pecho contra él, lo que vuelve a ruborizarlo.

-¿Me amas?

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué me preguntas eso ahora? –Se sonroja un poco más, mirando hacia otra dirección.

-Dime, dime… -Insiste ella, sonrojada también. Kazuto vuelve a verla apenado y asiente levemente.

-Hm… te amo. –Le dice tímido. Ella aprovecha su cercanía para tocar sus labios con los suyos, fundiéndolos en un beso, al cual él corresponde con avidez, separándose luego de un momento.

-Te amo, Kazuto. –Contesta feliz. Kazuto la abraza y vuelve a besarla, dejando el control de su videojuego de lado. Para Suguha, todo es tan perfecto, que si fuese un sueño, jamás le gustaría despertar.

En el STEM, Suguha ha sido colocada en uno de los cinco capullos localizados en el piso superior del faro, y ahora flota en posición fetal mientras permanece conectada a la matriz que toma energía de su interior y la transporta hacia el capullo central, cuyo contenido todavía no es visible. En el rostro de la joven se nota una paz que no había tenido desde que despertó en ese mundo. Shadow Liz la mira con una sonrisa.

-Dulces sueños, Suguha-chan. –Le dice mientras toca el capullo con la mano. Asuna permanece tras ella, habiendo absorbido de vuelta a su interior a sus dos sirvientas. Shadow Liz vuelve a verla y mira a su alrededor.

-Ya tenemos una, y faltan cuatro. –Mira los cuatro capullos restantes, aquel del cual Liz escapó incluido.

-Liz… -Repite Asuna. -¿Dónde está Liz? –Su tono se vuelve más hostil. –Se suponía que tú la atraparías para regresarla a su capullo. –Mira el ahora pacífico rostro de Suguha, flotando en lo que se puede describir como la completa felicidad. Shadow Liz se limita a acercarse a Asuna, tocando delicadamente con el dedo el corte que la mencionada porta en su mejilla.

-Yo… tengo mis asuntos… -Su expresión es tan fría como la del mismo Kirito blanco. Asuna nuevamente se llena de miedo y retrocede.

-… Como tú digas. –Responde obediente.

-… Buena niña. –Contesta ella. Lejos, a lo largo de la playa, Liz corre a toda velocidad con la Light Bringer en las manos, dispuesta a cumplir una última misión.

-Debo… forjarla… Kirito… la necesita… -Dice entre jadeos. En el interior de la escuela, Agil se ha quedado solo, habiendo encontrado el salón de computadoras. Asiente y camina hacia su interior.

En otro tiempo, en otro mundo, Kirito acaba de destruir al Boss del piso 96 por su propia cuenta, observando únicamente por Silica, quien aplaude con una mezcla de felicidad y cansancio al verlo.

-Sin duda lo haces mejor cuando eres un espadachín solitario, Kirito-san. –Le dice con melancolía. Kirito guarda sus espadas y asiente.

-Eso… eso es lo que soy, y lo que siempre voy a ser, Silica. Un jugador solitario… -Mira hacia el cielo, como recordando su propio pasado. Guarda sus espadas y camina hacia adelante.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo: Recuerdos blancos

000000000000

Y eso es todo por ahora. Lamento el capítulo corto, pero la próxima vendrá más largo. He tenido algunas cosas que atender y solo esto me alcanzó para hacer, sin embargo, espero que haya sido de su gusto. Gracias a los nuevos lectores por sumarse a esta historia, me parece que una variedad de puntos de vista contribuye a un fandom más diversificado. Sé que están pidiendo que Asuna deje de sufrir, pero no puede porque es parte de su arco argumental, lo que sí es que al final todo valdrá la pena… espero; aunque respecto a la relación de Kirito con ella y con Sinon todavía tengo varias cosas que decidir, jajaja.

La verdad, uno de los comentarios de Turron-chan me dio una muy buena idea, pero creo que me la dijiste sin querer queriendo. En fin, esto es todo por ahora, si tienes algún comentario, házmelo saber, que es muy importante. Gracias y hasta la próxima.


	14. Recuerdos blancos: rojo y negro

Capítulo 14 – Recuerdos blancos: negro y rojo

Kirito blanco se encuentra en la sala de los capullos. Contempla a Suguha, que ya está atrapada, y sonríe con satisfacción.

-Va una y faltan cuatro… cuatro más y por fin podré traerte de vuelta… mi querida Asuna. –Dirige su mirada al capullo central, donde solo se distingue la masa en forma de corazón, palpitando. Chaos Asuna está cerca de él, mirándolo con obediencia.

-He absorbido a Leafa, y ahora es mi guardiana también. –Informa sumisa. Él le hace una mirada de complacencia y se acerca a ella, tomándole el rostro con las manos.

-Bien hecho… ahora Suguha ya no podrá escapar. –La mira por unos momentos antes de darle un beso en los labios. Asuna siente el frío congelante de su piel contra la suya, el cual hace sangrar sus mejillas con su solo contacto. Al cabo de un momento se separan, y la joven vuelve a ver a la cuñada que venció en combate hace algunas horas, y que condenó a servir para el ritual que despertará a la Asuna de ese mundo.

- _Perdóname, Suguha-chan…_ -Piensa para sí.

-Solo nos queda esperar a que Silica atrape a su otro yo, y que Sinon haga lo propio con Shino. –Se relame el blanco. –Falta poco… falta poco, mi Asuna… -Asuna mira los ojos de amor con los que el blanco mira el capullo del centro, sintiéndose, por un momento, celosa.

000000000

Salón del Boss del piso 99 – Aincrad – año 2031

-Yo soy… un jugador solitario. –Repite para sí. Ante él, un boss gigante con forma de dragón esquelético, cuyos huesos están constantemente incendiados, extiende sus alas plasmáticas para cubrir toda el área de combate. No hay nadie a su lado. En la entrada del salón del boss, la única espectadora es la joven de dos colas, acompañada por un pequeño dragón emplumado. Ella que es la única que aún sonríe para él, la única que queda a su lado, y que se ha convertido en el único motivo que tiene para terminar ese juego. El dragón frente a él emite un rugido de agresión, generando un anillo ígneo que barre el aire a su alrededor, creando un espacio plasmático que de inmediato empieza a bajar su hp y le infringe el estado de quemadura, el cual se manifiesta en quemadas alrededor de sus brazos, las cuales traspasan fácilmente su capa negra.

-¡Kirito-san! –Grita Silica, incapaz de acercarse debido al campo de fuego que ahora rodea el área. Kirito es nivel 100, mientras que ella ha logrado llegar a nivel 81 al insistir en seguirlo, a pesar de la constante reticencia del chico a ello. Han pasado tres años desde el accidente de Liz, y cinco en total desde la muerte de Asuna. Por todo están por cumplir siete años de estar conectados en Sword Art Online. Silica recuerda que el día de hoy sería su cumpleaños número 19, y en el fondo espera poder celebrarlo con Kirito. Solo ellos quedan, ya no existe un grupo de clearers; la mayoría murieron vencidos por los bosses de cada piso o por la debilidad de sus cuerpos en el mundo real. La población de SAO en estos momentos es de apenas el 10% de los jugadores totales, la mayoría de los cuales ya se dieron por vencidos, prefiriendo dedicarse a pasar sus últimos días en paz, disfrutando del juego, que arriesgar su vida ante enemigos que cada vez son más y más imposibles.

Pero él no se rendirá. Por Silica, por Liz, por el recuerdo de Sachi y el de Asuna. Prometió que terminaría el juego aunque fuese lo último que haga, y es una promesa que está dispuesto a cumplir. Actualmente se encuentran en el piso 99, lo que implica que un piso más y estarán a solo un paso de por fin cumplir su meta. Ese pensamiento es el que alimenta el ya débil cuerpo de Kirito, quien suplica no colapsar en medio de la batalla que está librando. El dragón lanza un ataque de lanzallamas desde su boca, ante el cual, el espadachín negro da un giro hacia la derecha para evitarlo. Luego, flexionando las rodillas, toma impulso y sale disparado como una bala hacia la cabeza del boss, aterrizando con sus dos espadas desenvainadas, dándole un impacto de tajo cruzado que lo hace retroceder, vaciando la penúltima barra de hp enemigo, lo que hace que el status de berserk se active en el boss.

-¡Kirito-san! –Grita de nuevo Silica.

-¡Lo tengo! –Le grita él para tranquilizarla. -¡Vorpal Blade! –Activa su skill en la cabeza del dragón, haciéndolo retroceder otra vez. El tiempo de cooldown de la técnica entra en vigencia y se ve obligado a dar un salto hacia arriba con toda su potencia, lo que lo deja fuera del alcance del dragón, quien intenta volar para seguirlo, pero Kirito gira sobre sí mismo y topa en el techo del salón con los pies, aprovechando para impulsarse de nuevo y dispararse como bala hacia el dragón, atravesando su cráneo con la espada por delante, aterrizando envuelto en una bola de fuego, la cual dispersa con un movimiento de la Dark Repulser, al mismo tiempo que el dragón estalla en polígonos de luz. El anuncio de "Congratulations" aparece tras él. Inmediatamente cae de rodillas, sosteniéndose con su espada para no caer de bruces. Silica entra al salón y corre hacia su lado para sostenerlo, al mismo tiempo que Pina comienza a tirarle burbujas de curación, devolviéndole algo de hp y quitando el status de quemadura.

-Gracias, Silica… -Le dice con voz cansada. Ante él aparece la ventana de los drops, exp y loot arrojados por el boss. De inmediato la cantidad de EXP hace que Silica suba cinco niveles más, llevándola a nivel 86.

-Wow, Kirito-san… esta cantidad de exp… nunca imaginé que un monstruo pudiera tirar tanta.

-Lástima que yo ya no puedo seguir subiendo. –Se lamenta él, al mismo tiempo que guarda algunos ítems, pero se detiene ante uno que aparentemente estaba buscando. –Hey, Silica. –Vuelve a verla con el rostro sonriente.

-¿Qué sucede, Kirito-san? –Le pregunta preocupada. -¿Te sientes mal? Cuando lleguemos a casa terminaré de curarte. También hice algo ya para la cena, así que no tienes que… -Sus palabras son interrumpidas cuando sobre sus hombros aparece una capa roja, extremadamente similar a la que porta Kirito. Frente a ella, el mensaje de transferencia de ítem le anuncia que él le ha equipado la prenda.

- _Has recibido el ítem "capa del dragón rojo"_. _Se te ha equipado el ítem "capa del dragón rojo"_. –Le informa. Silica vuelve a ver a Kirito y él le dedica una sonrisa.

-Kirito-san, ¿esta capa…? –Se la mira puesta y confirma que es la variación roja de la equipada por Kirito. Ahora que lo piensa, ese es el ítem en el cual Ashley se basó para hacer la de Kirito en aquel entonces. Sus stats tienen un boost muy alto de solo tenerla puesta. –Kirito-san, ¿no deberías tenerla tú? –Le pregunta sonrojada. –Tú eres quien pelea contra los bosses, te serviría mucho más a ti…

-Feliz cumpleaños, Silica. –La interrumpe Kirito, sonriente, para luego poner una expresión seria. –Prefiero que tú la tengas. –Le toca los hombros y la atrae hacia él, abrazándola contra su pecho, acercando su cabeza contra él con su mano, lo cual ruboriza aún más a la joven. –Si puedo garantizar que estés segura, me sentiré más confiado sabiendo que puedo hacer algo, por más ínfimo que sea, para cuidarte.

-Kirito-san… -Se ruboriza ante su abrazo y sus palabras.

-No voy a perderte, Silica… -Cierra los ojos y vuelve a abrazarla. –A ti no… -Repite de nuevo. Tímidamente ella devuelve el abrazo, cerrando los ojos y envolviéndolo con suavidad entre sus brazos.

-Por una parte… me gusta que mi capa nueva hace juego con la tuya… -Comenta nerviosa, contenta. Él deja salir una pequeña risa ante su comentario. Silica ha sido su única compañía en este tiempo. Entre los dos cuidan de Liz, quien aparentemente sigue con vida, pero incapaz de reaccionar a los estímulos externos, catatónica desde aquel horrible día. Entre ambos hay amor, uno nacido de la mutua compañía, la costumbre y la vida que comparten desde hace tanto tiempo. Sin embargo, no se han besado, y a pesar de que duermen juntos, lo hacen como si fuesen hermanos. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a dar un paso más, tanto por el amor que ella sabe que Kirito aún siente por Liz, como por el recuerdo de Asuna, que como fantasma sigue presente en el fondo de su mente. Su abrazo es interrumpido por una puerta que se abre al fondo del salón del boss, por lo que ambos dirigen su mirada hacia la nueva luz. Frente a la puerta, el aviso de PISO 100, aparece.

-Esa… -Dice Silica.

-Es la puerta para el piso final. –Termina Kirito, en cuya mirada vuelve a reflejarse la determinación de terminar, de una vez por todas, el juego que tanto le quitó, pero que a la vez le ha dado tanto. –Dirige su mirada a Silica y piensa que si existiera una razón para seguir en el juego, sería ella, pero es precisamente para salvarla que quiere terminar lo antes posible.

-… Antes de ir, debemos curar tus heridas. –Le pone la mano en el rostro y lo mira con preocupación. Kirito sabe que Silica está verdaderamente preocupada por él, por lo que asiente levemente.

-Vamos, Silica. Quiero probar lo que hiciste de cena. –Sonríe. Silica le devuelve la sonrisa y, tomándolo de la mano, lo arrastra hacia afuera del laberinto.

0000000000

STEM – Piso 47

En la punta de un edificio en ruinas, acompañada de su dragón negro, Shadow Silica permanece sentada, abrazando sus piernas, mientras sus ojos amarillos están fijos en la distancia. Es raro el instante en el que su expresión sádica abandona su rostro, pareciendo, por una vez, triste.

-Una Silica que pudo salir… -Repite con voz melancólica. –Cierra los ojos con fuerza y una lágrima se desliza por su mejilla derecha. -… Kirito-san… -Dice hacia la nada. Sabe que Silica volvió a domar a la Pina que quedó abandonada en ese mundo cuando… todo aquello pasó, y que también ha logrado desbloquear los poderes de su avatar. Ahora Silica es tan fuerte como ella, y si llegan a enfrentarse, aquella que tenga el mayor instinto asesino será la vencedora.

En ese sentido, no hay forma en la que ella pueda perder.

Ese pensamiento le da confianza. Se pone de pie, cierra los ojos y se deja caer hacia el vacío, en actitud suicida. Al sentirse caer, sin embargo, se llena de emoción y comienza a reír, siendo salvada justo antes de caer por Shadow Pina, que pasa atrapándola a gran velocidad, para luego surcar el cielo a su lado.

-¡Voy por ti, Silica-chan…! ¡Vamos a ver quién de las dos es la verdadera reina de los dragones! –Anuncia emocionada. Su figura se pierde en la distancia.

0000000000

Aincrad – Casa de Kirito y Silica

Un pastel de cumpleaños con 19 velas ilumina la mesa del comedor, en torno a la cual, Kirito y Silica permanecen sentados. Ella tiene puesto un vestido sencillo y un delantal, habiéndose dejado el cabello suelto, mientras él utiliza su suéter negro de siempre. Kirito mira el rostro infantil e inocente de la chica y, por unos breves momentos, se siente en paz.

-No puedo creer que arreglaras esto para mí… -Le dice ruborizada. –Soy yo la que debería haberte hecho una fiesta por haber vencido a ese boss. –Su expresión es alegre y triste a la vez. –Esta debería ser una fiesta porque solo nos falta un piso más para completar el juego. –Su voz es un conflicto de celebración y tristeza. Juntos han hecho una vida en SAO. De alguna manera, volver a aquella realidad ya no parece una opción tan tentadora. Sin embargo, ambos saben que se trata de terminar el juego o eventualmente morir. Han durado siete años, y no parece quedarles mucho tiempo más. Incapaz de manejar esa información, inconscientemente empieza a llorar otra vez, ante la mirada comprensiva de Kirito.

-Kirito-san… yo quiero estar contigo por siempre… la verdad… a veces pensaría que no me importaría morirme si eso me permite estar contigo… -Le toma las manos por sobre la mesa, ante la sorpresa del chico. –Si yo te pidiera que… sobre ese último boss…

-No, Silica. –La joven puede sentir el fuerte agarre de las manos del chico alrededor de las suyas. –Pídemelo todo, pero no me pidas eso. –Le dice con mirada adolorida. –Yo… debo pelear contra él. –Sus ojos le muestran de nuevo esa determinación que tanto ama y odia al mismo tiempo. Sabe que no retrocederá, incluso si eso le cuesta la vida. Muchas veces Kirito ha perdido el control, y sus sentimientos se han llevado lo mejor de él en cada una. Sabe que enfrentará ese último boss cueste lo que cueste.

-Entonces, mi petición será otra. Una que no te corresponde decidir. –La mirada de Silica se muestra determinada. Kirito sabe lo que va a decir, pero antes de que pueda detenerla, ella se levanta de la silla y, poniendo sus dos manos sobre su rostro, le da un torpe beso en la boca, al cual él no se resiste. Luego de unos momentos, ella se separa, llorosa y ruborizada, pero decidida.

-Iré contigo, Kirito-san. Si vas a completar el juego, quiero que lo hagas conmigo a tu lado.

-No, Silica. –Su voz es serena, determinada, absoluta. Silica, sin embargo, a pesar de que todos sus sentidos le dicen a lo que va, y que nunca ha ido en contra de una orden de Kirito cuando pone ese tono, aprieta las manos con fuerza contra la mesa e insiste.

-Si tú mueres… igual moriré, Kirito-san. Moriré eventualmente, al igual que toda la gente que nos ha dejado ya… Agil-san, Klein-san, todos… porque ya no habrá nadie más que haga lo que tú quieres hacer… y también moriré… porque mi corazón se morirá de tristeza si te pierdo… eres mi amor… mi Kirito-san… -Se deja caer sobre su pecho, donde él la abraza en silencio. –Iré contigo hasta el infierno, y si ese es nuestro destino al pelear con ese boss… que así sea… solo tú eres mi compañía en este mundo, y no quiero quedarme sola… no quiero… -Kirito sabe que no hay mentira en la voz de Silica, y siente que su corazón comparte las palabras que la joven acaba de verter en él. Sin pensarlo, vuelve a sujetarla por el rostro y le da un nuevo beso, abrazándola con fuerza.

-Te amo, Silica… no… -Se corrige a sí mismo. –Te amo… Keiko. –Al escucharlo pronunciar su verdadero nombre, el cual le confesó en una de las tantas noches donde se quedaron conversando hasta el amanecer, Silica empieza a llorar de la emoción.

-Y yo te amo… Kazuto-san. –Contesta ella, con su pequeña voz apenas audible, pero clara como la más alta de las calidades para los oídos de él, quien pasa su mano por sobre el cabello suelto de la joven, que apoya su rostro sobre su mano para sentir su tacto sobre ella.

-Eres hermosa, Keiko. –Los años que ha pasado junto a ella, encerrados juntos en ese mundo moribundo, la han acercado a su corazón como nadie nunca antes. Solo tenerse el uno al otro para sobrevivir y luchar cada día, hizo que cada vez valorara más y más su compañía, y, sin darse cuenta, que su amor por ella creciera cada día más. Ese pequeño mundo perfecto en el que solo están los dos, le ayudó a perdonarse y a ver los días con esperanza. Su Silica le ayudó a vivir. –Yo… siempre he sido un jugador solitario. –Le dice en tono serio. Los ojos de Silica tiemblan al oírlo. –Y cada vez que he llevado a alguien a luchar a mi lado, siempre ha terminado igual… -Piensa en Asuna y en Liz, las dos mujeres que amó, una que murió y la otra cuya mente se perdió para siempre. Mira a Silica, su tercer y último amor en ese mundo condenado, y sabe que si la lleva a la batalla morirá. –Pero… si tú me lo pides… no podría pensar en nadie más en este mundo para que esté a mi lado al completar este juego.

-Kirito-san… -Los ojos de Silica se llenan de lágrimas. Ha compartido su vida con él por tanto tiempo en ese mundo sin esperanzas, que ahora vivir sin él es, como ella dijo, impensable. Kirito vuelve a besarla, y ella corresponde con los ojos cerrados, dejándose envolver por la sensación de un amor físico que por tanto tiempo se privó, pero que ahora que están a las puertas del fin, siente que puede darse el lujo de tener. Luego del beso, vuelven a separarse, los dos con lágrimas en los ojos, pero es él quien intenta terminar la celebración.

-Pide un deseo y sopla lo que queda de las velas, Silica. –La insta con una sonrisa en los labios. Silica, cual niña pequeña, asiente feliz y sopla mientras cierra con fuerza los ojos, apagando las velas en el instante. -¿Cuál fue tu deseo? –Le pregunta curioso. Ella vuelve a verlo y le sonríe haciendo la cabeza hacia un lado.

-Tú sabes cuál es mi deseo. –Mira hacia abajo con las mejillas rojas. Él toma su mano con la suya y asiente.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre, Silica. Lo juro. –En sus ojos no hay duda ni mentira. Silica sabe que Kirito está siendo honesto con ella, y ese sentimiento la llena de satisfacción. Por fin puede decir que él y ella comparten un solo corazón, y se siente feliz. Algunas horas después, ambos yacen acostados en la cama, ella acostada sobre su pecho, su cabello regado por sobre el hombro del chico, mientras con su oreja sobre el corazón de él, escucha sus latidos rítmicos, arrullándose con el potente sonido que aún en ese mundo digital, transmite vida. Él la abraza y mira al techo, habiendo dejado atrás una vida a la que teme volver, habiendo vivido ya tanto tiempo en un mundo que ya no sabe distinguir si es el suyo o no.

-Te amo, Kirito-san… -Repite de nuevo la chica. –Jijiji, me gusta poder decírtelo. –Le dice con una pequeña sonrisa entre los labios. Kirito la abraza fuerte y le da un beso en la cabeza, luego de lo cual continúa mirando hacia el techo.

-Y yo a ti, Silica. –Le dice otra vez.

-¿Crees que se haya inventado un nuevo sabor de helado en el mundo real durante el tiempo que hemos estado acá? –Le pregunta ella, realmente sin ganas de dormirse.

-¿Qué pregunta es esa? –Responde él, divertido.

-Es solo que pensé que en siete años, muchos sabores de helado tienen que haberse mejorado. La tecnología avanza a pasos agigantados estos días, ¿no es así? –Levanta la mirada para encontrar sus ojos con los de él, su cabello suelto hace que él la perciba tan hermosa como es realmente. Ninguno de sus cuerpos ha cambiado desde que entraron en ese mundo, por lo que él aún luce como el primer día que llegó, y ella también parece una niña pequeña, aún y cuando en el mundo real ambos rondan los 20 años. Es una sensación extraña, y sin duda le será raro ya no ver el rostro de la joven a la que está tan acostumbrado.

-Me pregunto si me veré vieja… -Acota la castaña, como adivinando los pensamientos del chico.

-Seguramente arrugada y delgada. –Agrega dejando salir una risa.

-¡Eso no es nada bueno! –Se queja ella, sacando la lengua. Kirito suspira y se abraza nuevamente a ella, rodeándola por la espalda.

-Seas vieja o arrugada, para mí siempre serás la más hermosa, Silica. –Le dice en el oído. Silica se sonroja y se da la vuelta para quedar acostada frente a él

-Igual tú, siempre serás el más guapo del universo para mí, Kirito-san. –Le dice con voz tímida.

-Eso es bueno, seremos una pareja de revista. –Le guiña un ojo. Ella vuelve a ruborizarse y se abraza a él. Ya no hace falta decir nada más. Su presencia es más que suficiente para transmitirle los sentimientos que fluyen en ambas direcciones. Es feliz.

0000000000

Shadow Silica se encuentra de pie en el salón del boss del piso 60. Shadow Liz predijo que el grupo de Silica se dirige hacia esa dirección con la finalidad de encontrar una ruta para encontrar a Kirito, por lo que le corresponde esperarlos. Sin embargo, no acaba de comprender cómo Silica todavía puede tener esperanzas de encontrarlo vivo, aun cuando lo vio explotar en pedazos justo frente a sus ojos.

-Hubo un tiempo en el que yo era igual de inocente… -Piensa para sí en voz alta. Eso prueba ser un error cuando la voz de su compañera la interrumpe.

-Y por lo que veo, ahora eres todo menos inocente. –La corrige la peliceleste. Shadow Sinon la observa con impaciencia. –Esa estúpida de Liz nos mandó a este lugar para esperar a Shino… ¿¡por qué aún no llega?! –Le dice en otro arranque de ira. La sádica vuelve a verla con una sonrisa perversa y niega lentamente.

-Silica y Sinon llegarán pronto a este lugar. Tú no la conoces, pero Liz es muy buena en todo eso de la estrategia… -Suspira. –Hemos tenido mucho tiempo para practicar.

-… ¿Y quieres que te ayude a destruir a Silica? Después de todo, ella es el "corazón" al que tu amado Kirito tanto le teme. –Sugiere divertida, pero solo se gana una mirada fúrica en compensación. –Wow, si las miradas mataran, seguramente en este momento estaría colgando con mi corazón hacia afuera, jaja. –Se burla mientras la mira. Sin embargo, su risa se detiene al darse cuenta de que tiene equipado un ítem que no había visto antes. Una capa roja, muy parecida en el diseño a la negra que portaba el Kirito que Asuna mató.

-Equipar capa del dragón rojo. –Comanda Shadow Silica, equipándose con la prenda en el acto. –Deja que Silica venga a mí… yo seré quien la mate…

-Como quieras, pero si le tocas un pelo a mi Shino-chan, entonces no habrá capa mágica que te salve. –Amenaza mientras le deja escuchar el sonido de su arma recargándose.

-Somos sombras… lo único que nos preocupa es estar con nuestros otros yo. No tengo interés alguno en Sinon-san, Sinon-san. –Su comentario enfurece a la peliceleste, quien de inmediato se da la vuelta, dejándola de nuevo sola en el salón. Shadow Silica vuelve a ver a su alrededor y da un nuevo suspiro.

-Maldita sea… -Repite frustrada otra vez.

0000000000000

Aincrad – Tiempo pasado

Ya es de mañana. Silica se levantó muy temprano para cocinar el desayuno y atender a Liz antes de que Kirito despertara. En la mesa ya hay colocados dos platos con un desayuno americano, huevos estrellados, tocino, queso y pan. También le sirvió jugo de naranja. Ambos ya se encuentran comiendo en la mesa, mucho más callados que de costumbre, probablemente por lo que están a punto de hacer.

-¿Qué haremos con Liz? –Pregunta Kirito, preocupado.

-Lo mejor será dejarla encerrada en la casa. Cuando el juego termine y despertemos, ya no importará si estamos a su lado o no. –Responde ella, habiendo pensado ya en la situación. Kirito asiente y se levanta de la mesa, dirigiendo una última mirada a Liz, para luego acercarse a ella y tomarla de las manos. Los ojos vacíos del avatar de cabello rosado denotan que realmente está ausente.

-Todavía no se la razón por la que sigues con vida… pero en verdad agradezco que hayas tenido esta oportunidad, Liz. –Le dice con voz suave. Silica se queda a algunos metros de él, con las manos detrás de la espalda, escuchándolo en silencio. Ella se pregunta lo mismo. Si el ítem de resurrección ya no tuviera efecto, no la habría traído de regreso. ¿Por qué su cuerpo volvió? ¿Acaso… no tenía un cuerpo para despertar? ¿O despertó y dejó su avatar vacío en el juego? Los últimos años lo pensó una y otra vez, pero nunca llegó a una respuesta satisfactoria. Ahora solo queda terminar juntos el juego y encontrarla en el mundo real.

-Te veremos al despertar. –Le da un beso en la mejilla, el cual no genera ninguna reacción. Silica se aproxima a ella y también la toma de las manos.

-Deséanos suerte, Liz-san. –Le dice la castaña. Ambos vuelven a verse y asienten.

-Vamos. –Le dice Kirito.

Al salir de la casa, Silica, con Pina en la cabeza, escanea el área donde viven. No hay ya ni un solo jugador que viva en el mismo piso que ellos, la mayoría habiendo regresado a la ciudad del inicio. Solo quedan npcs atendiendo los negocios, y en algunos casos, la programación se ha corrompido tanto que las tiendas están vacías y en ruinas. Ni siquiera el juego puede soportar ya por mucho el paso del tiempo. Deben terminarlo lo antes posible.

- _Soy… un jugador solitario_. –Piensa de nuevo. Mira a Silica y se sacude esa idea de la cabeza. Si la tiene a ella, no tiene por qué estar solo. Aferrándose a ese pensamiento, la toma de la mano y juntos caminan hacia la puerta que los llevará a su último destino.

000000000000

STEM - Piso 86 – Torre olvidada

Es el cuarto piso de la torre olvidada. Liz acaba de evadir el ataque de un ogro gigante, que sacude constantemente su mazo de piedra en varias direcciones. El exterior está lleno de zombis remanentes, por lo que tuvo que luchar para llegar ahí y ahora su energía está a la mitad. El ogro lanza un rugido sónico que baja su defensa sin que ella pueda evitarlo, pero luego activa una poción que regresa sus stats a la normalidad. Desde el arco de la ventana, Shadow Liz la observa con expresión de satisfacción, esperando los resultados del encargo que le dio a su otra mitad en la isla que ahora es la escuela SAO.

- _No debo perder…_ -Piensa Liz para sí, repitiéndolo como si fuera su mantra. – _No voy a perder…_ -Evade otro golpe del ogro, esta vez con su escudo, desviando el ataque hacia la derecha y dejándolo expuesto para un golpe directo, el cual da de frente con su mazo, generando un impacto crítico que lo hace retroceder. Piensa en Kirito mirándola, cargándola en su espalda, curándola, luchando a su lado. – _No voy a perder… -_ Recuerda el instante en el que perdió su mano, y luego cuando Asuna rompió la Elucidator de un solo golpe. – _Yo debo…_ -El ogro se recupera y le lanza otro ataque, pero sus ojos brillan, reflejando que ha activado una skill.

-¡YO AYUDARÉ A KIRITO! –Le grita al ogro, que sin entender continúa con su ataque, pero Liz lo detiene con un impacto de su mazo, rompiendo el arma de piedra que blandía el oponente, procediendo a saltar y darle otro golpe directo en la cabeza, arrancándosela. El ogro se convierte en polígonos y desaparece, al mismo tiempo que el "congratulations" aparece sobre su cabeza.

- _Has obtenido el ítem: "estalactita de mithril" –_ Le informa el sistema. Los ojos de Shadow Liz brillan con emoción al comprobar que la Liz que tiene ante ella es tan fuerte como para lograr lo que ella no pudo.

-Si es así… no hay duda de que tú podrás utilizar esa técnica… la que convierte el amor en un arma, mi querida Liz. –Se relame. –Haz que nazca… haz que este mundo podrido por fin vea el nacimiento de Remains Heart. –Piensa mientras observa a Liz curándose las heridas y guardando el ítem en su inventario. –Y paga el precio para crearla… -Vuelve a sonreír malvada.

0000000000

Aincrad – Pasado

Kirito y Silica se encuentran frente al portal que los llevará al salón del último boss. A diferencia del resto de niveles, en el piso 100 se supone que no hay más áreas que la del boss, por lo que, al entrar al área, pasarán directamente al enfrentamiento. Kirito le extiende su mano a Silica, y ambos comienzan a caminar, el uno junto al otro, tomados de la mano por una serie de escaleras que se extienden ante ellos.

-Silica… cuando comience la batalla, quiero que te quedes atrás. Solo actúa como mi apoyo, ¿está bien? –Le indica serio. Ella le devuelve la mirada y asiente.

-Pina y yo nos aseguraremos de que estés siempre a tu máximo, Kirito-san. –Contesta la joven, determinada. Puede sentir como la fuerza del agarre de Kirito aumenta, y ella corresponde con un apretón de la misma intensidad. No quiere dejarlo ir por nada del mundo, ni él a ella. Un largo instante pasa, y un sin número de escaleras después, finalmente llegan al piso 100. Ante ellos se encuentra un salón circular, donde al final puede verse una puerta que emana luz, y que parece la salida. El piso está hecho de brillo morado y a su alrededor es como si estuvieran en el espacio, sin paredes ni techo, solo la oscuridad y las estrellas rodeándolos. Están en el punto más alto de Aincrad. Silica se maravilla ante la ambientación del lugar, incapaz de otra cosa más que abrir la boca de admiración.

-Vaya lugar apropiado para un final boss. –Comenta Kirito.

-Este lugar… es hermoso. –Agrega Silica.

-¡Kyu! –Profiere también Pina. Ambos llegan caminando hasta el centro del salón, preparados para luchar en cualquier momento. Sin embargo, pasan algunos instantes, ni ningún boss parece tener intenciones de aparecer.

-¿No debería haber salido ya, Kirito-san? –Pregunta Silica, extrañada. Kirito está tan extrañado como ella, sin saber qué pensar de la situación en la que están.

-Vamos a la puerta. –Propone serio. Silica dirige su mirada hacia la puerta y asiente. Se toman nuevamente de la mano y juntos pasan por el portal al final del salón, súbitamente viéndose envueltos en una luz blanca, obligándolos a cerrar los ojos por el deslumbramiento extremo. Un instante después, la vista regresa a ambos y se ven en un campo de flores que parece extenderse hacia el infinito, con el cielo más azul que jamás hayan visto sobre sus cabezas, y la tierra más verde que nunca hayan podido imaginar. Y ahí, en medio de las flores, en la parte más alta de ese paraíso aparentemente eterno, Kirito encuentra algo que jamás pensó volver a ver. Ante ellos, el cuerpo inerte de Asuna permanece acostado en un altar. Está vestida de blanco y su cuerpo está rodado de flores blancas. Silica mira con preocupación a Kirito, pero él se limita a sujetarla con fuerza y avanzar.

-No me dejes ahora, Silica. –Le dice sin mirarla. Silica asiente y ambos caminan entre las flores hasta llegar al altar, donde confirman que efectivamente se trata de Asuna.

-Es… Asuna-san… -Dice Silica con incredulidad. Kirito suelta a la joven y toma con ambas manos las de Asuna, mirándola con expresión de tristeza.

-Asuna… -Repite él. -¿Qué…? ¿Qué significa esto? –Su voz es una mezcla de rabia e incredulidad. -¿¡Qué significa esto!? –Grita más fuerte, hacia el cielo. Luego dirige su mirada otra vez a Asuna, y con su mano, acaricia una de sus mejillas, dándose cuenta de que está pálida y fría, como si en verdad estuviera muerta.

-¿Este es… el cielo de Aincrad? –Inquiere Silica, tratando de darle sentido a la situación. Vuelve a ver hacia atrás, donde la puerta luminosa está aún esperándolos. Las lágrimas de Kirito bañan el rostro de Asuna, que continúa impasible ante sus dos visitantes.

-Asuna… Asuna… -Pega su frente con la de ella. –Yo quería verte… quería verte una vez más… -Llora para sí. Algunas imágenes de sus recuerdos del presente pasan como interferencia ante sus ojos, pero rápido las hace a un lado. Ahora mismo es completamente el Kirito de ese tiempo. –Asuna… -Sigue acariciándola. Silica guarda silencio ante el espectáculo. Intenta acercar su mano hacia Kirito, pero rápidamente la retira, confundida.

-Y más extraño… ¿Dónde estará el boss? ¿Tendrá que ver con que Asuna-san esté en este lugar? –Vuelve a preguntar. Kirito lleva la mano de Asuna a su mejilla y se acaricia con ella, buscando recordar la sensación de tu toque. Al cabo de unos momentos, vuelve a dejarla en su sitio y dirige su mirada hacia Silica.

-Busquemos el significado de esto. –Le dice serio. Mira a su alrededor, y no parece haber nada más en ese lugar que el altar en el que en ese momento se encuentran.

-Tal vez haya una pista en el piso 100. –Sugiere Silica. Kirito asiente, le dedica una última mirada a Asuna y comienza a regresar. Esta vez es Silica quien lo toma de la mano, a lo que él responde apretándosela igual. Silica sabe que acaba de recibir un gran shock, por lo que entiende el comportamiento que pueda tener. Al instante siguiente cruzan de nuevo por la puerta de luz, apareciendo otra vez en el piso 100. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, ahora hay una persona esperándolos. Sin embargo, no luce como nada salido de SAO. Es un hombre de traje gris oscuro, cabello café y anteojos redondos.

-La verdad nunca pensé que alguien podría llegar hasta ese lugar. –Los mira con actitud interesada. –La verdad, ya habíamos dejado a morir este lugar, y solo nos quedamos monitoreando el primer piso, donde los flujos luminosos que quedan se han reunido para vivir. Jamás se me ocurrió que alguien todavía estaría interesado en completar el juego, jajaja. –Se burla mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

-… ¿Es usted el último boss? –Pregunta Silica, tímida. Kirito parece adivinar lo que está pasando, pero trata de no adelantar juicios.

-Explícanos lo que está pasando. ¿Qué no hay un boss final, dices? –Pregunta con algo de ira en la voz. Silica se coloca un poco detrás de él, asustada.

-No, no hay un boss final. Ese murió en el piso 75 del Aincrad original. Tú lo mataste, de hecho. –Luego parece reconsiderar sus palabras. –Mejor dicho, Kirito lo mató. Kayaba Akihiko pretendía ser el jefe final, pero el tú original lo venció en un combate y terminó el juego en el año 2026. Al decir esas palabras, tanto Kirito como Silica se quedan fríos, asustados de las implicaciones de las palabras de la persona que está ante ellos.

-¿De qué estás hablando? ¿A qué te refieres con el Kirito original? –Incapaz de controlarse, toma a Elucidator entre sus manos y se adelanta un paso, pero antes de que pueda hacer nada, Silica cae al suelo, inerte.

-Kirito-sa… -Es lo último que dice antes de que sus ojos pierdan su brillo.

-¿¡Silica!? –Rápido se arrodilla a su lado y la sujeta entre sus brazos. -¡¿Silica!? ¡SILICA! –La abraza con fuerza, sin embargo, su cuerpo no se convierte en polígonos, aunque sí adquiere densidad semitransparente. -¡SILICA! ¡NOO! ¡SILICA! –Llora furioso. -¡¿Qué fue lo que hiciste!? –Le reclama con ira. El misterioso personaje se limita a negar con la cabeza mientras se acomoda los anteojos.

-No soy yo quien le ha hecho algo, sino "el administrador" de este juego. –Le dice en tono críptico, mirando hacia la puerta luminosa.

-¿Administrador? ¿Kayaba? –Trata de contestar él, pero su interlocutor niega otra vez.

-Ya que llegaste hasta este lugar, te lo contaré. Te has ganado el derecho de ayudarnos en nuestro pequeño proyecto "Kirito". –Le dice divertido. El pelinegro no le contesta, solo se queda expectante a lo que tiene que decirle. –Como te dije, tanto tú, como esa niña de ahí, como tu otra amiga que según tú está en "coma", son solo flujos luminosos creados a partir de la información de los originales. –Las pupilas de Kirito se dilatan al escucharlo. –Estamos en un SAO que no es más que una copia del original, el cual fue completado por Kirito, pero esa parte ya te la había dicho. –Al escucharlo, Kirito siente que se marea, cayendo de rodillas en el acto. –Yo… soy… una copia…

-Así es. No hay jefe del piso 100, porque no hay manera de terminar el juego. Kirigaya Kazuto, Asuna Yuuki, Keiko Ayano, Rika Shinozaki y alrededor de 6000 personas más despertaron hace seis meses en el mundo real.

-… ¿Seis meses? Pero… ¡dijiste que fue terminado en 2026! ¡Eso fue hace 5 años! –Agrega de nuevo, tratando de procesar lo que su interlocutor le dice.

-Hace cinco años para ti, pero estás en un ambiente controlado donde podemos acelerar la percepción del tiempo tanto como queramos. Lo que aquí han sido cinco años, en el mundo real han sido cinco días. Nos tomó seis meses terminar de hacer la copia de SAO ya hasta hace una semana pudimos poner en marcha el experimento.

-… ¿Y… de qué trata el experimento? –Pregunta frío. El hombre se sorprende ante su autocontrol y asiente.

-Dije que era una copia… pero no es exactamente tal. Más bien, estamos utilizando los datos de SAO para desarrollar a una mente humana artificial que hemos desarrollado a partir de uno de los flujos luminosos que copiamos. Esa mente humana está fungiendo como administrador de este juego sin siquiera saberlo, pero eso le da acceso a leer los pensamientos de todas las personas que se conecten a este sistema. Eso es el proyecto STEM.

-… STEM… -Repite Kirito.

-Y como usamos los datos de SAO, STEM ha tomado la forma de Aincrad. Ahora, lo único que necesitamos es encontrar una manera de despertar la mente que administra este mundo, para que el sistema pueda ser manejado por nosotros.

-…Y… ¿qué le pasará a la mente del administrador entonces? –Su pregunta es una mezcla de miedo con interés científico.

-Despertará en el STEM como uno más de sus habitantes, y servirá como base para el proyecto de inteligencia artificial. Ahora te pregunto, Kirito. –El hombre lo mira de frente, emocionado. -¿Te interesa volver a ver a Asuna?

La pregunta del hombre parece detener el tiempo. De repente aparece ante sus ojos el primer encuentro que tuvo con ella, en aquella reunión de raid del primer piso, vencer al primer boss junto a ella, verla dormir en el pasto en aquel camino desolado, enamorarse poco a poco de ella, verla morir… ¿Cómo murió? Sus recuerdos se truncan en ese momento. De repente supo que murió, pero nunca se detuvo a pensar cómo, ni por qué. Cada vez que lo intentaba, algo lo distraía de ello.

-Yo…

-Ayúdame a encontrar la forma de despertar al administrador, y te prometo que volverás a ver a Asuna. –La tentadora oferta penetra rápidamente en los oídos del joven, quien se siente paralizado por el recuerdo de su amor por Liz y por Silica, la última de las cuales aún sigue tirada a sus pies.

-¿Quieres decir que la administradora es…?

-Es Asuna. –Le informa con brillo en los anteojos. –Asuna es la bella durmiente de este mundo, y que con su sueño permite que todo lo que aquí está siga existiendo. Despierta a la bella durmiente, Kirito. Despiértala y ten tu final feliz… -Propone como si fuese una tentación diabólica. Kirito vuelve su mirada hacia la puerta luminosa y descubre su verdadera naturaleza.

-Si puedo estar de nuevo con Asuna… lo estaré. –Mira a Silica, que yace vacía a sus pies. Se arrodilla a su lado y la sostiene entre sus manos. De repente, la joven abre los ojos y respira como si se hubiera estado ahogando, lo que provoca lágrimas de alegría en el rostro del joven, que la abraza con fuerza.

-¿Y bien? –Pregunta el misterioso hombre.

-¿Qué… es su organización? –Inquiere sombrío. El hombre se ríe y vuelve a negar.

-Eso no te interesa aún. No hasta oír tu respuesta. –El rostro del espadachín negro se refleja en los anteojos del hombre. Finalmente, Kirito dice las palabras que su interlocutor esperaba, y que confunden a la recién despertada Silica.

-La despertaré. Buscaré la forma de despertar a Asuna, aún si debo intercambiar mi alma para ello. –Silica ve en sus ojos la determinación terrible a la que tanto le teme. Sea lo que sea, sabe que ya no hay marcha atrás. El hombre se limita a sonreír.

-Bienvenido al equipo, "Blanco". –Le dice parco.

0000000000000

Shadow Silica está llorando, como si los fantasmas del pasado se regocijaran al atormentarla. Frente a ella ha aparecido Silica, a quien recibe con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora.

(Continuará)

Próximo capítulo: Hundiéndose en la oscuridad

000000000000

Y este fue el capítulo de la semana. Hubo acción, aunque no tanto como la semana pasada. De lo que decía Fleur Noir en su comentario, Suguha queda absorbida, pero eso no quiere decir que Asuna sea libre, solo que ahora Asuna puede usar la versión demoniaca de Leafa para pelear también. El propósito de ir absorbiendo a todas es usarlas para despertar a la otra Asuna.

Sinon no ha salido mucho, pero en el otro capítulo se desquita, jajaja. También siento que le he dado más protagonismo a Silica, pero eso es bueno. Ahora que Suguha está fuera de combate, es más fácil darles más tiempo a las demás. ¿Quién caerá luego? Esa es la pregunta, jaja.

Y veo que Shadow Liz ya se ganó el odio universal, eso es bueno, al menos eso le quita un poco de odio a mi querida Liz.

En fin, espero que les haya gustado. Si tienen alguna opinión, será un gusto leer sus comentarios. En fin, es todo por ahora, hasta la próxima.


	15. Hundiéndose en la oscuridad

Capítulo 15 – Hundiéndose en la oscuridad

Kirito y Silica han regresado a su casa. El joven permanece sentado en el sofá, en silencio, mientras la chica trata torpemente de preparar algo para comer, pero se queda de pie, mirando al vacío de momento a momento. En el exterior está lloviendo desde hace un rato, pero a ninguno parece importarle. Todo lo que sabían, todo lo que creían que era, no es cierto. No hay salida de ese mundo, porque el Kirito y la Silica originales, hace mucho que ya despertaron. Ellos no son más que copias, condenados a habitar ese mundo fantasma hasta que el fin de sus días, el cual, de acuerdo al estado de sus cuerpos, y de sus mentes incluso, está más cerca de lo que pensaban.

Desde la cocina, los intentos por cortar verduras se transforman en sollozos, mientras la pequeña joven se lleva las manos al rostro, cubriendo parcialmente los ojos que destilan lágrimas a borbotones.

-Yo… yo quería salir… yo quería irme a casa con Kirito-san… -Se apoya en el mueble de la cocina. –Buaaaaaaah… -Llora triste. Kirito escucha su llanto, pero no se mueve de su posición. En su mente ya solo queda un solo pensamiento. La figura de Asuna, como bella durmiente en ese campo de flores infinitas, ha quedado grabada con fuego y sangre en su corazón, cimentada con las palabras dichas por la misteriosa persona que encontraron en el piso cien.

- _Bienvenido al equipo, "blanco"._ –Le dijo en ese momento. A partir de ese instante notó que su HUD ahora incorpora algunos comandos de gestión que no tenía antes, como si en verdad ese sujeto le hubiera proporcionado acceso de usuario elevado. Mira sus manos en silencio mientras contempla las posibilidades que sus nuevos "poderes" le significan. Recuerda de nuevo a Asuna, sonriéndole antes de morir.

- _Asuna…_ -Piensa otra vez. Al perderla, se refugió en Liz para no volverse loco. Recuerda cómo ella una y otra vez lo rescató de su propia autodestrucción, sacrificándose constantemente por él hasta el punto de ofrendar su vida para protegerlo de sí mismo. Puede decir con certeza que ella en verdad lo amó; todas esas mañanas de prepararle el desayuno, curar sus heridas, fabricar su equipo, ofrecerle su casa, sus ítems, su compañía y hasta ella misma a él, día tras día con la esperanza de que un día recuperase la alegría que perdió cuando Asuna murió.

Sin embargo, esa chispa de alegría nunca volvió, y su tortuosa relación culminó en que ahora ella sea un vegetal, del cual no saben si su mente existe o no aún, principalmente ahora que saben que no están conectados a un cuerpo vivo en el exterior. Al perder a Liz, fue Silica la que gradualmente se acercó a él, primero para ayudarle a perdonarse por lo de Liz, y luego retomando la obligación que su amiga dejó, la de mantener a Kirito con vida. Él sabe que ella cree en él con todas sus fuerzas, y que esa admiración, mezclada con un profundo amor, es la que ha hecho que la joven persevere a su lado a pesar del abismo de desesperación en el que han vivido los últimos años, y fue eso mismo lo que le permitió a él sobrevivir. Con Silica a su lado, siempre pensó que podría llegar hasta el final, porque ella se convirtió en su razón para vivir y en la meta para salir del juego.

Pero ya no está vivo, ni hay un juego que terminar.

La realización de ambas nociones hizo que su corazón, o aquello que funciona como su corazón, se detuviera por unos instantes. Sin embargo, aún habría valido la pena seguir con el sueño que hasta ese momento compartió con ella, si no fuera por el hecho de que Asuna está viva.

Asuna está viva.

Asuna está viva, y soñando. Soñando con la existencia de todo lo que lo rodea.

-Asuna… -Musita en voz baja. El llanto que venía de la cocina deja de escucharse en el instante en el que ese nombre es pronunciado. Silica siempre fue muy observadora, mucho más que Liz, e infinitas veces más de lo que Asuna pudo ser. En el fondo, sus expresiones, sus abrazos y sus gestos, si bien le transmitían amor, también le comunicaban la profunda añoranza que sigue hasta ese momento albergada en el fondo de su alma. Kirito en verdad nunca dejó de amar a Asuna, y ella sabe que él está consciente de eso también. Tanto ella como él, por fin aceptan el hecho que por mucho tiempo ella se negó a afrontar.

Kirito también lo sabe, pero ahora parece importar mucho menos que antes. Si bien amó a Liz, y ahora también a Silica, en el fondo no hizo más que utilizarlas para no estar solo.

Una sonrisa se dibuja en el rostro de la pequeña joven al recordar ese hecho. Ella siempre lo supo; él estaba con ella porque ni Liz ni Asuna podían estar ya con él. Sin embargo, ahora que Asuna está presente, es como si la pequeña molécula que juntos habían formado, se separara por la fuerza magnética que el gran amor de su vida ejerce sobre él.

-Silica… -Kirito se pone de pie, aparentemente con la intención de hablar con ella. Silica deja de cocinar, quedándose en silencio por unos instantes. –Silica, yo… -Comienza a hablar él, pero ella reacciona dándole un golpe a la cacerola, el cual la manda volando contra la pared, derramando la comida en el suelo. El pelinegro se queda en silencio al ver el gesto. Desde que la conoció, Silica nunca, jamás mostró su frustración de esa forma; la mira y percibe que el único sentimiento que su pequeño cuerpo había contenido siempre era amor por él, pero ahora es la frustración por su situación la que ha estallado.

-No digas nada, Kirito-san. –Mientras habla, algunas lágrimas se deslizan por sus mejillas mientras aprieta los puños con fuerza. –No digas nada, por favor. –Se vuelve hacia él y lo mira a los ojos, mostrándole que la pureza que siempre los caracterizó ya se encuentra contaminada de una frustración que va más allá de cualquier cosa que pudo haber sentido. –Yo seré quien te diga lo que pienso ahora. –Declara determinada. Kirito asiente levemente y no dice nada. –Yo no renunciaré a ti. No lo haré. No puedo. –Su compostura se rompe. –Si tú no estás, entonces ya no me queda nada… así que… -Levanta de nuevo la mirada, la congoja y el dolor mezclados en su expresión. –Deja que te ayude a despertar a Asuna-san.

-Silica…

-No me importa lo que pase de ahora en adelante. –Mira los ojos fríos de Kirito y sabe que sus suposiciones son correctas. –Puedo ver en tu mirada que ya no te detendrás ante nada… son ojos que incluso me dan miedo… -Deja de mirarlo y observa la ventana. –Si nuestro nuevo objetivo será despertarla, entonces estaré contigo hasta entonces, y si el mundo se acaba luego de eso, entonces moriré feliz de haber estado a tu lado hasta el último momento… Si tú te conviertes en la luz que ilumine este mundo, yo seré la sombra que proyectes, y si te conviertes en dios, yo seré el demonio que cuide de ti. Liz-san también sentía lo mismo… -Toda ella tiembla al decir esas palabras, siente que se rompe, pero antes de que se despedace, Kirito la abraza en silencio.

-Conviértete en mi sombra, Silica. Yo seré el fantasma que termine con esta existencia maldita, y con todos los que nos condenaron a ella. –La abraza más fuerte mientras sus ojos se llenan de odio. –Transformemos este mundo en lo que es en verdad, y entonces… podré ver a Asuna otra vez. Si veo a Asuna… entonces todo valdrá la pena. –Su voz

-Despierta a Asuna-san. Quiero tu felicidad, y si eso necesitas… eso haremos. Mi alma es tuya, Kirito-san, por lo que ya no tengo nada que perder. Termina su frase cerrando los ojos, aceptando su nuevo destino.

-Lo sé. –Contesta él, como si con esas palabras sellara el contrato maligno que nació del amor inocente de dos almas lastimadas.

00000000000000

-Y aún hoy… mi alma es tuya… -Repite Shadow Silica, sus ojos amarillos brillando en medio de la oscuridad. Se encuentra en el salón del cristal de transportación del piso 48, habiendo sido enviada por Shadow Liz para esperar al grupo de Silica. Shadow Sinon también se encuentra en el lugar, pero está refugiada en un lugar no visible. Tal y como esperaban, frente a ella se abren las puertas, dejándole ver la figura de Silica, ahora acompañada de Pina, que viene a acceder al cristal. Ambas se contemplan por unos instantes, y la sombra se sorprende de que en la mirada de la original ya no se mira el miedo que la dominaba la primera vez que se enfrentaron.

-Sabía que estarías aquí. –Saluda Silica. Shadow Silica salta desde la columna en la que estaba sentada y cae de pie frente a ella, con el mentón en alto, mirándola con superioridad.

-Ara, veo que la inútil de Keiko-chan por fin está tomando las cosas en serio. ¿Vienes a rendirte voluntariamente? –La reta altanera. Silica hace una expresión severa y se pone en posición de defensa, alcanzando la daga que guarda en la vaina de su cinturón, mientras Pina extiende sus alas horizontalmente y estira su cuello hacia adelante, preparándose para disparar.

-No quiero pelear contigo, pero necesito utilizar ese transportador. –Contesta la chica. Shadow Silica la mira y eso le trae los recuerdos del tiempo en el que ella también tuvo esa misma determinación. Al verla así, enfrentándola a pesar de la abismal desventaja, comprende las palabras de Kirito. Si la Silica que tiene frente a ella logra permanecer con vida, ella será la ruina de todos sus esfuerzos.

-No puedo dejar que vivas… -Dice seria, sacando también su daga meteórica. Sin embargo, a diferencia de antes, siente la tensión que proviene de la energía cinética que la posición de Silica emana. Se da cuenta de que no es capaz de predecir hacia qué dirección moverá su ataque una vez ella inicie su embestida.

-Si Silica vive, todos morimos… -Repite Shadow Silica como si fuese un mantra. Sus palabras distraen a la joven, lo que le da la oportunidad de lanzar su ataque hacia el frente, lanzando una estocada horizontal con la daga, la cual es repelida por el cuchillo de Silica, que desvía el ataque hacia la derecha lo suficiente para contraatacar con una patada hacia el estómago, pero Shadow Silica la evita con un codazo contra la rodilla de la domadora, cancelando ambos ataques, empujándolas en direcciones opuestas, creando distancia entre las dos. Silica respira agitada, mientras que ella se mantiene tranquila. Sabe que tiene la ventaja. Silica no puede vencerla, y no puede arriesgarse a darle una oportunidad.

Por su parte, Silica siente que el terror la invade. Se está enfrentando a su propia encarnación maligna, quien fue capaz de vencerla sin esfuerzo un par de días atrás. Sin embargo, ahora es diferente. Sus poderes han regresado, su compañera Pina está con ella, y tiene una misión. Debe encontrar a Kirito y traerlo de regreso, no solo por ella, sino por Sinon-san, Liz-san, pero, sobre todo, para curar a Asuna-san, que no ha hecho más que sufrir por culpa de la situación. No lo ha preguntado directamente, pero sabe que la transformación de Asuna ocurrió por algo que sucedió entre ella, Kirito-san y Sinon-san el día que se fueron corriendo hacia el bosque. Sus pensamientos la distraen y cuando se percata, Shadow Silica ha saltado sobre ella y vuela a caerle de frente con una patada, la cual elude haciendo una vuelta sobre sí misma, apoyando las manos en el piso para luego caer sobre sus pies, dejando que el ataque de la enemiga genere un cráter de impacto bajo sus pies, el cual lanza múltiples estalactitas de roca que lastiman superficialmente su piel, distrayéndola. Su enemiga aprovecha para saltar hacia ella, tratando de cortarla otra vez, pero Silica vuelve a interceptar con su propia daga, generando otra onda de choque, pero esta vez, las dos la resisten, sus cabellos soplados hacia atrás, las colas de Silica se rompen, dejando su cabello suelto, diferenciándola de su sombra, cuyas dos colas permanecen.

-¡Déjame pasar! –Vuelve a demandar la chica. La sombra sonríe sádica y niega con la cabeza.

-No en esta vida, niña. –Su voz es madura y lenta, diferente a la suave voz que debería provenir de alguien con su mismo rostro. -¡PINA! –Invoca la maligna, atrayendo de inmediato a su dragón negro, sobre el cual trepa en el acto, buscando la ventaja aérea.

-¡PINA! –Grita también Silica, atrayendo a su compañera, sobre quien salta con un solo movimiento, saliendo a perseguir a la sombra, quien la atrae hacia el exterior del salón de transportación, llegando hasta cielo abierto, donde la Pina negra dispara un rayo de agua hirviendo, el cual es esquivado por Pina, quien procede a lanzar su propio chorro de agua, rozando el ala derecha de la enemiga.

-¡PINA! ¡CHORRO HIRVIENTE! –Vuelve a comandar la enemiga, a lo que su dragón responde lanzando otra onda de agua comprimida hacia Silica, cuya Pina responde con el mismo movimiento, generando un impacto de presión entre ambos chorros que crea una nube de vapor, la cual inunda el campo de batalla. -¡¿Dónde estás, niñas estúpida!? –Reta la sombra, dándose cuenta de que no puede ver nada. De repente detecta una sombra moviéndose frente a ella y le dispara, pero solo es un disparo al aire. -¡Maldita niña! –Grita al aire, mirando en círculos. De repente siente un golpe en la espalda que la empuja fuera de la espalda de Shadow Pina, seguida de la sensación de dos brazos sosteniéndola por atrás, provocando que caigan al vacío. –Silica se lanzó sobre ella y ahora caen libremente por el aire.

-¡HYAAAAAA! –Grita Silica, mientras, con los ojos cerrados, sostiene el cuerpo de Shadow Silica, mientras ésta reacciona sacando su daga e intentando acuchillarla, pero la posición de sus brazos no la deja asestarle ningún golpe.

-¡SUÉLTAME, NIÑA ESTÚPIDA! –Le grita de nuevo, pero sin efecto. Shadow Pina intenta acercársele, pero la Pina de Silica le bloquea el paso, ambos dragones encajándose en una batalla aérea. -¡RAYOS! –Profiere la sombra. -¡No ganarás nada con esto! –Le advierte mientras ve que están a punto de estrellarse contra el piso.

-¡KIRITO-SAAAAAAAN! –Grita Silica, dejándole ver a su oponente que su determinación es absoluta.

- _Silica… ella puede… ella es… la esperanza…_ -Piensa para sí. Antes de poder procesar más información, ambas son capturadas por dos tentáculos negros que detienen la aceleración que habían ganado por la caída libre. Las dos Silicas se sorprenden de estar atrapadas en las garras de Asuna, quien desde el piso las observa con una sonrisa sádica.

-Es mejor cuando una se encarga personalmente, Silica-chan. –Saluda macabra.

-¡Asuna! –Exclama Shadow Silica.

-¡Asuna-san! –Grita también la original. Shadow Silica fija sus ojos en la expresión de Asuna, que luce descompuesta y temblorosa. No está bien. Cada vez que la mira, puede ver que su mente está cada vez más y más corrupta, como si permanecer en esa forma corroyera poco a poco lo que queda de la estructura de su mente. Si está fuera de control, entonces no solo Silica corre peligro, sino también ella misma.

-¡Asuna-san! ¡Por favor, vuelve con nosotros! –Le suplica Silica, intentando atraerla de regreso a la luz aun en estos momentos. Asuna vuelve a verla y sonríe, dejando salir sangre por sus mejillas al hacerlo.

-No es una buena idea, Silica-chan. –Le dice con voz dulce. -¿No estás tú con Sinonon ahora? –Pregunta sin esperar respuesta. Silica permanece en silencio. –Si veo a Sinonon, creo que no podré volver a contenerme… -Se relame. –Cuando vea a esa… señorita, las cosas no serán bonitas para ninguna de las dos. –Se pasa la lengua a lo largo del brazo, cual gato limpiándose las heridas. Mientras habla, el tentáculo que sostiene a Silica se aprieta más, dejando sin aire a la joven, quien cierra un ojo y hace un gesto de dolor mientras la mira.

-Asuna-san… -Contesta con dificultad, apenas capaz de respirar. –No sé lo que pasó… -Piensa en la forma en la que Sinon y Kirito se miraron en ese momento. –Pero… no creo que las… cosas… sean como tú piensas… Kirito-san… te ama… ¡él te ama! –Le grita apretando los párpados. Asuna deja de apretarla, atrayéndola cerca de ella y mirándola con curiosidad. Levanta su mano derecha y con ella toca la mejilla de Silica, dejando una huella de sangre sobre ella.

-Pero… ¿qué dices, Silica-chan? Kirito-kun está muerto… yo misma le hice un hoyo en el corazón, tan grande que tú completa cabrías a través de él… -Tuerce el cuello y la mira con ojos desviados. -¿Por qué piensas que está vivo? –De repente su expresión se torna violenta. -¡NO PUEDE ESTARLO! ¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡YO HICE PEDAZOS SU CORAZÓN! –Libera sus dos tentáculos restantes y se dispone a aplastar la cabeza de Silica, pero en ese instante se da cuenta de que lo que parece ser un virote explosivo se ha clavado en su cuello.

-¡UAH! –Profiere Silica. Asuna vuelve la mirada con dificultad y, levantando el brazo derecho, toca el virote explosivo con la mano. Al instante siguiente, el dispositivo explota, generando una bola de fuego que hace que las dos Silicas queden libres, siendo lanzadas a varios metros lejos de Asuna, quien queda envuelta en la bola de energía explosiva.

-¡SILICA! –La voz de Sinon llama la atención de la chica, quien de inmediato dirige su mirada hacia la derecha, donde a unos 50 metros logra distinguir la figura de Sinon, quien se ha hecho un nuevo parche en el ojo con algunas vendas.

-¡SINON-SAN! –Celebra la castaña. Sin embargo, de la explosión, los cuatro tentáculos surgen de nuevo, arremolinando las llamas a su alrededor y extinguiéndolas en un segundo. Asuna está de pie, con el cuello roto, haciendo una expresión de dolor.

-Auch… eso me dolió un poco, Silica-chan… creo que tu amiga insiste en lastimarme, a pesar de que ya lo hizo lo suficiente. –Mientras habla, sujeta su cabeza con ambas manos y, con un movimiento tronador, vuelve a dejar su cabeza en su lugar, ante el horror de Silica, quien se limita a observarla en silencio, con los labios temblando. Asuna entonces vuelve a ver a Sinon, quien se da cuenta que ha sido descubierta, por lo que lanza dos virotes más, ambos siendo detenidos por los tentáculos de la ahora enemiga, los cuales parecen reaccionar sin ella si quiera hacer un movimiento.

-Voy a matar a Sinonon, Silica-chan. –Le anuncia sonriente. Sin embargo, al instante se escucha el ruido de una alarma que suena tres veces, luego de lo cual, de ambos virotes sale una luz blanca de alta potencia, cegando a todos los presentes en el acto, Asuna incluida. -¡AAAAAGGHHH! –Se queja ella.

-¡Auuuuuu! –Profiere también Silica. Shadow Silica también tiene los ojos cerrados, incapaz de abrirlos. De repente, Silica siente que una mano la toma y que comienza a huir junto con ella. No es capaz de distinguirlo, pero por el ruido de sus pies y el tamaño de su mano, deduce que se trata de Klein.

-¡No digas nada y corre! –Le ordena en voz baja.

-¡SILICA-CHAN! ¡ NO HUYAS, ¡SILICA-CHAN! ¡SILICA-CHAN! –Le grita Asuna, cuya voz suena como si su garganta se hiciera pedazos.

-¡SILICA! –Grita Shadow Silica, provocando que la mencionada vuelva a verla, sin dejar de huir. -¡LA PRÓXIMA VEZ TE MATARÉ, SILICA-CHAN! ¡QUIERO QUE ME DEMUESTRES…! …que puedes terminar este juego… –Termina en voz baja. Silica no escucha la última parte, pero de alguna manera comprende los sentimientos de su otro yo. Klein y ella llegan con Sinon, y los tres huyen hacia el cristal de transportación.

-¡Corran! ¡Asuna no tardará mucho en recuperarse! –Les urge Sinon. Silica asiente y aumenta el ritmo. Pina, que seguía luchando contra su versión oscura, los ve huir y rápidamente abandona su combate para pasar junto a ellos, permitiéndoles subir a su espalda, gracias a lo cual llegan en un instante hacia el cristal de transportación.

-¡¿A cuál piso?! –Inquiere Klein, apresurado. Silica instintivamente conoce la respuesta, como si el contacto con su sombra le hubiese transmitido por ósmosis la información que necesita.

-Vamos… al piso 100. –Declara seria. Sinon y Klein vuelven a verse el uno al otro, y luego asienten con determinación.

-¡Lo que tú digas! ¡Piso 100, aquí vamos! –Grita Klein. De repente, Asuna aparece por la puerta, avanzando como una araña gigante, usando sus tentáculos para dar pasos largos y perseguirlos, llegando junto a ellos en un instante.

-¡SINONON! –Levanta uno de sus apéndices y le lanza un ataque, mientras Sinon alcanza a hacerle una expresión de culpabilidad antes de desaparecer por el efecto de la transportación, salvándose del impacto. -¡NOOOO! –Grita antes de estrellar su ataque contra el piso, sus objetivos desapareciendo ante sus ojos. Intenta entrar a través del transportador, pero se da cuenta de que no sabe a qué piso huyeron.

-Asuna, yo… -Profiere Sinon, habiendo alcanzado a verla antes de transportarse.

00000000000000

Pasado – Pueblo del inicio

Kirito y Silica aparecen junto al cristal de transportación. Ella se ha equipado la capa del dragón rojo y ha peinado su cabello en una sola cola hacia atrás. Kirito, por su parte, ha equipado la capucha de su capa, cubriendo su cabeza con ella. De lejos parece como si fueran un monje y su acólita, ambos caminando silenciosamente hacia la plaza central.

-Vamos a hacerlo, Silica. –Le dice en voz baja. Sus ojos, hasta hace algunos días amables, se han endurecido, mostrándose ahora tan fríos como el del más desalmado asesino. Los de Silica, por su parte, demuestran la determinación de alguien que ha decidido quedarse a su lado a pesar de todo lo que viene. Por Asuna y por Liz, pero, sobre todo, por el mismo Kirito, no puede retractarse. Al cabo de unos momentos, ambos llegan al punto más céntrico del piso, donde algunos jugadores todavía tratan de llevar con normalidad lo que les queda de vida. Miran a su alrededor, y si bien hay algunos que todavía están comprando o paseando, una gran cantidad de "indigentes" está concentrada en las calles. Algunos avatares vacíos, como Liz, que como cadáveres permanecen tirados en los caminos, otros jugadores que se han abandonado a morir, arrinconados en las esquinas o sentados en el piso, apoyados en las paredes de los edificios, sus expresiones derrotadas, su equipo viejo y gastado. Están en un mundo muerto, y es hora de rematarlo.

Sin más ceremonia, Kirito invoca la consola de usuario avanzado y escribe algunos comandos en ella. Acto seguido, la daga de Silica y sus dos espadas brillan de color rojo, para luego volver a la normalidad.

-Está hecho. –Le dice serio. Saca la Elucidator y avanza hasta uno de los indigentes. –Es hora de probar si en verdad funciona. –Sin hacer un gesto más, saca su espada y apunta con ella hacia uno de los vagabundos, quien es tan apático que ni siquiera se inmuta ante la amenaza.

-Oye… ¿Acaso no sabes que no podemos matarnos entre nosotros adentro de una ciudad? Si pudiéramos lo habríamos hecho desde hace mucho tiempo. –Se burla antes de volver a cerrar los ojos. Kirito siente que sus manos tiemblan, por unos momentos dándose cuenta de lo que en verdad está haciendo. Está desesperado, y tanto él como Silica han perdido ya toda esperanza, pero… ¿vale la pena ser cínico hasta ese punto? Una vez empuje su arma en la garganta del sujeto, ya no habrá marcha atrás. Ante él, la puerta llamada "moral" se yergue poderosa y antigua, y detrás de ella está su ahora tan esperado reencuentro con Asuna. Si tiene que elegir entre sacrificar su humanidad y estar con ella de nuevo, solo puede tomar una decisión. Sin embargo, antes de que él mismo pueda elegir su siguiente acción, siente un par de manos rodear su brazo desde atrás, empujando su arma para clavarla en la garganta del hombre, de cuyo cuello sale reventado un torrente de sangre, que como volcán brota en múltiples direcciones, manchando su rostro y el de Silica, quien fue la que movió su brazo.

Antes de darse cuenta, ambos se convirtieron en asesinos. De lejos, un par de jugadores que pasaban por el lugar, contemplan con horror el espectáculo, siendo Silica, cuyos ojos ahora son los de un animal poseído por la rabia, los miran sedientos.

-Ellos… ¿mataron a alguien? –Pregunta uno de ellos.

-Pero… ¡Estamos en zona segura! ¡Y es el primer piso además! ¡Es… es imposible! –Agrega el otro. Silica se desplaza fantasmal hacia ellos, apareciendo a su lado de repente, para luego cortar sus piernas por atrás de las rodillas sin que alcancen a defenderse, haciéndolos caer al piso en el acto.

-¡AAAAAAHHHHHH! –Gritan los dos. Tras ella, Kirito se acerca caminando despacio, como si a propósito se tomara su tiempo. Las manos de Silica escurren sangre, y con la manga de su camisa se limpia un poco de la que tiene en el rostro.

-¡Tú… tú eres…! ¡Kirito! ¡El espadachín negro! –Lo reconoce uno de los jugadores. -¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! –Grita el otro. Kirito levanta la Elucidator y la deja caer con un golpe contundente junto a la cabeza del que pide ayuda, dejándolo sin palabras en el acto.

-No te mataré, pero necesito que tú y tu amigo nos ayuden en un par de… "experimentos". –Frasea mostrándole una pequeña sonrisa. El jugador tiembla de horror, pero asiente levemente. Kirito confirma con su silencio, luego invoca la consola de usuario avanzado y busca en lo que parece ser una lista de usuarios.

-¿Cuál es tu nombre? –Pregunta frío. El joven trata de negar, pero Silica lo amenaza con su daga en el cuello, lo que hace que conteste en el acto.

-Artdink… -Responde el chico, tembloroso.

-Artdink… -Repite él, buscándolo en la lista. –Aquí está. -¿Y tú? –Le pregunta al otro.

-Seiko. –Contesta el compañero. Kirito lo busca y rápidamente lo encuentra. Luego teclea algunos comandos en la consola y presiona el botón de inicio. Tanto él como Silica se quedan expectantes a lo que pasa, pero pasan los segundos y ninguno de los dos nota ningún cambio. Las víctimas rápidamente intentan arrastrarse lejos de ellos, a lo que la chica intenta responder con una persecución, pero Kirito la detiene sujetándole el hombro. Cuando los dos chicos se han arrastrado algunos metros ya, uno de ellos comienza a sujetarse la cabeza, adolorido.

-¡AAAAAAHHH! ¡AAAAAAGHHHHH! –Grita mientras intenta en vano arrodillarse, sus tendones cortados por el ataque de Silica, quien ahora solo lo observa en silencio. -¡AGGGHHHHHHHH! –Empieza a tirar espuma por la boca, mientras su amigo se aproxima para tratar de ayudarlo, pero él mismo también comienza a sufrir.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –Se revuelca sobre el suelo, intentado arañar las piedras con sus uñas, reventándolas en el proceso. Silica, por algunos instantes, parece arrepentirse de lo que hacen y da un paso hacia adelante, pero Kirito la detiene con un movimiento de la mano. De repente, los dos jugadores dejan de moverse y se ponen de pie, comenzando a moverse torpemente y sin dirección, como si hubiesen perdido la noción de la realidad. Kirito mira sus rostros y éstos lucen vacíos, perdidos. De repente, como si toda la energía de sus mentes viniera hacia él, Kirito sale disparado hacia atrás, noqueándose en el acto.

-¡KIRITO-SAN! –Grita Silica. De repente todo queda en oscuridad para él. Súbitamente se ve a sí mismo en el campo de flores que está más allá del piso 100, y frente a él, Asuna está ahí, de pie, su rostro amoroso y sereno, observándolo en silencio.

-Asuna… -Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas en el instante que la mira. Asuna le sonríe y extiende sus brazos, invitándolo a acercarse. Kirito se quita la capucha que cubre su cabeza y le muestra su rostro, mientras ella lo observa comprensiva, dando un paso hacia él, para luego rodearlo con sus blancos y delicados brazos, abrazándolo.

-Kirito-kun… -Su nombre sale de su garganta, el sonido generado por sus cuerdas vocales le suena a la más dulce de las melodías. Puede sentir su olor, su suavidad, su tacto, toda ella está ahí otra vez, igual a la última vez que estuvo junto a él, hace ya tantos años.

-Asuna, yo… -La abraza con fuerza, atrayéndola contra él. –Asuna… ¡Asuna! –La aprieta de nuevo. Luego de un rato, ella se separa de él y le acaricia la cara con la mano, con expresión preocupada.

-¿Está todo bien, Kirito-kun? –Pregunta inocente. Kirito se limpia las lágrimas y le contesta con una sonrisa.

-Todo está bien… todo está bien, Asuna. –Por un momento se da cuenta de que lo que siente es felicidad. –Ahora… todo lo está… -Le pone las manos en los hombros y le muestra una gran sonrisa. Ella intenta hablarle, pero, de repente se esfuma en un poco de humo, dejándolo solo con los brazos vacíos. –Asuna… ¡ASUNA! –Grita intentando atrapar el aire con las manos, en vano. Tras él, la persona de cabello castaño y anteojos ha vuelto a aparecer.

-¿Qué te parece, blanco? –Le pregunta sonriente. –Lo que acabas de ver es la proyección durmiente de Asuna, ya que ella misma no sabe del trance en el que se encuentra, y por medio de su sueño llegó hasta ti. Si quieres poder tocarla otra vez, entonces sigue con la misión que te encomendamos. –Le ordena severo, sus anteojos iluminados por la luz del cielo sobre ellos.

-Pero… ¿qué debo hacer? Hice lo que me dijiste, y terminé en este lugar… pero…

-Reforma Aincrad a tu imagen y semejanza. Asuna podrá ser la diosa de este mundo, pero tú serás quien gobierne sobre él. Para despertarla, necesitarás… "devolverle su corazón". –Explica mientras hace el gesto de entre comillas. –Reúne la energía procesual de los flujos luminosos que todavía quedan en este mundo y almacénala. En medio de Aincrad, bueno, del STEM, encontrarás el lugar para hacerlo. Creo que encontrarás su forma bastante apropiada.

-… ¿Y qué es… devolverle su corazón?

-Eso te lo dejaré a ti para que lo averigües. No soy tan bueno con esas cosas, la verdad. –Se quita los anteojos y los limpia con un pañuelo. Kirito asiente y se dispone a cumplir las órdenes recibidas, pero antes le da una última mirada a su interlocutor.

-Solo dime… ¿cuál es tu nombre? –Le pregunta serio. El hombre se vuelve a colocar las gafas y lo mira con una expresión de superioridad.

-Pues llamarme Kou. –Se despide serio. De repente, todo a su alrededor se vuelve blanco y despierta acostado sobre el piso, en el primer nivel de Aincrad. Silica lo tiene entre sus brazos, llorando aterrada.

-Kirito-san… -Lo recibe aliviada. Kirito le pone una mano sobre la suya y procede a ponerse de pie, observando a los dos zombis que acaban de crear.

-Se… han… -Trata de preguntar Silica, y él intercepta para responder.

-Su mente ha sido destruida, y la energía resultante ha ido hacia el administrador. –Explica calmado. –Ahora puedes pensar en ellos como… ¿zombis, tal vez?

-¿Haremos eso con todos?

-Yo… -Mira hacia arriba. –Creo que no tenemos otra opción. –Voy a encontrarla. Voy a traer de regreso a Asuna con nosotros, aunque tenga que destruir el mundo para lograrlo. –Mira en la distancia y detecta algo que no había visto en el paisaje antes. A lo lejos se mira una estructura alta y delgada, como si fuera…

-… ¿Un faro? –Inquiere Silica. Kirito vuelve a mirarla y asiente.

-Tenemos mucho trabajo que hacer, pero primero debo ganar más poder. –Saca de su bolsa un ítem que guardó desde la muerte de Asuna, y que no se había atrevido a volver a tocar, pero que ahora puede tener algún uso. Revisa su status y asiente con confianza. En el ítem puede verse la etiqueta asignada por el sistema.

Lágrima de Yui.

-Kirito-san, eso es… -Se sorprende Silica. Kirito niega con la cabeza y mira hacia el frente.

-Haré mío este poder. –Sin pensar más, sin importarle ya nada ni nadie más que su meta, la determinación se apropia de él. Frente a ellos está el camino hacia la destrucción.

00000000000

-¡UUUUUGHHHHH! –Se despierta de un solo movimiento, sentándose sobre la cama rústica en la que hasta hace un momento estaba acostado. Todo su pecho está lleno de vendajes, los cuales a su vez cubren varias heridas que están a lo largo de su cuerpo. Todo él está envuelto en una capa de dolor, la cual apenas lo deja pensar con coherencia. Mira a su alrededor y nada tiene sentido, está en un lugar que reconoce, pero al cual no le encuentra sentido. El lugar es idéntico al cuarto que le rentaba a Agil arriba de su tienda mientras solía vivir en SAO. Súbitamente, el recuerdo de todas las memorias que acaba de experimentar viene a su mente, saturándolo al instante y haciéndolo vomitar. -¡UUUUUUUUAGHHH! –Profiere mientras tira agua por la boca, a un lado de la cama. No sabe si fue un sueño, una pesadilla o un recuerdo, pero todo lo que acaba de vivir, de experimentar, eran las memorias del otro Kirito, pero lo sintió tan real que por un momento pensó que se trataba de él mismo. Su memoria va un poco más atrás en el tiempo y recuerda el rostro de Chaos Asuna al instante que lo atravesó con uno de sus tentáculos. Rompió su última espada, destruyó sus defensas y por poco lo hace pedazos, sin que él haya podido siquiera intentar salvarla. Todo él es un fracaso.

-Yo… Asuna… -Se toca una mano con la frente. De repente recuerda a la otra persona que estaba con él en ese momento, y que quedó completamente vulnerable ante Asuna. -¡Sinon! –Dice por reflejo. –Sinon… -Se intenta levantar de la cama, pero en el acto cae de cara al piso, incapaz siquiera de ponerse de pie.

-Debo… salvar a Sinon… -Se pone de rodillas, pero no tiene fuerza para moverse. –Debo… -Recuerda la expresión destrozada de Asuna. –Yo… soy una basura… -Algunas lágrimas se asoman por sus ojos, mojando la madera del piso que lo sostiene. –Asuna… perdóname, Asuna… -Empieza a llorar. Recuerda también todo lo que acaba de vivir por medio de los recuerdos del otro Kirito. Sabe que todavía hay algunas piezas del rompecabezas que no han sido contestadas, pero no tiene cabeza para darles forma en el momento actual. –Asuna… Sinon… Silica… Liz… -Repite los nombres de todas las chicas que ahora percibe que sufren por su culpa. –Perdón… Yo… Yo… -Su voz se ahoga al salir. Recuerda el amor que vivió al lado de Asuna, la revelación de los sentimientos de Sinon, y los recuerdos del amor que Liz y Silica le otorgaron al otro Kirito, y que ahora comprende que también están presentes en su propia Liz y Silica.

¿Por qué ese Kirito hizo lo que hizo? ¿Acaso son las decisiones que él mismo hubiera tomado? Piensa en las sensaciones que le transmitió el abrazo de Silica, el encuentro con Asuna, la muerte de Liz, y se da cuenta de que no está lejos de la realidad. Al final, tanto ese Kirito como él, operaron bajo el mismo principio. No quería estar solo. Un jugador solitario que no quiere estar solo… es patético.

-Yo… soy un jugador solitario… -Su viejo mantra regresa a él, como para salvarlo de su propia desesperación. –Involucrarme con los demás… -Piensa en su primer encuentro con Asuna, el salvar a Silica de los monos salvajes, llegar al taller de Liz, descubrir que Leafa es Suguha, encontrar a Sinon con su avatar andrógino la primera vez en GGO. –Yo… las he llevado a todas ellas a esto… -Piensa en Chaos Asuna, consumida por su propia desesperación. –Asuna… todas…

-¿Vas a seguir con esto, papa? –Una pequeña voz conocida interrumpe su lamentación. Reuniendo sus pocas fuerzas, Kirito logra levantar la mirada hacia arriba, donde se encuentra con Yui, quien luce ojos inyectados de negro, su cabello blanco y su piel llena de cortadas, dándole una apariencia muy similar a la del Kirito blanco, de cuyos recuerdos Kirito acaba de despertar.

-… ¿Yui? –Pregunta sorprendido.

-… Lo que queda de mí, papa. –Sin mucha parsimonia, toma a Kirito entre sus brazos y lo ayuda a acostarse de nuevo en la cama.

-… ¿Eres tú…? –Le pregunta tratando de no despegar su mirada de ella. La pequeña, que luce tan diferente de como la recuerda, conserva su mismo aire tranquilo de siempre, pero emana una tristeza tan profunda que incluso puede sentirla sin que ella haga ningún gesto o comentario..-… ¿Lo… que queda de ti…? –Pregunta extrañado. En ese momento se percata de que el único recuerdo de ella que vio en las memorias del otro Kirito es de cuando tomó el cristal que guardaba su información entre sus manos. Eso lo hace caer en cuenta de lo que sucedió después, otro flujo de recuerdos llenando su mente de golpe, su vínculo con el otro Kirito todavía activo. De las imágenes sin sentido, solo alcanza a distinguir una imagen de Yui siendo abierta viva por sus propias manos, mientras ésta lloraba de horror.

-No, papa… -Le dijo en ese instante. La horrible memoria lo golpea de frente, horrorizándose y vomitando en el acto. Yui se sujeta el codo derecho con la mano izquierda, mirando hacia la ventana.

-Yo… soy lo que queda del avatar "Yui". –Explica la joven. Papa… el "papa" de este mundo, me separó en varios fragmentos… tres de los cuales te han estado atacando… -Sus palabras hacen que Kirito recuerde a las Yuis fantasmas que rodearon a Asuna durante su último enfrentamiento. –Y uno más que vive dentro del corazón del sistema… adentro de mama… -Toca la pared y se asoma hacia afuera, con la expresión de alguien que ha aceptado su muerte.

-Yui, yo… -Intenta hablarle, pero ella niega con la cabeza, mirándolo con tristeza.

-No tenemos mucho tiempo, papa. Él no tardará mucho tiempo en encontrarnos. –Su voz no cambia de tono. Es la misma voz de la Yui que conoce, pero gastada y herida por algo de su pasado en lo que no quiere pensar. –Papa. –Lo mira con determinación. –Ahora que has visto el pasado del tú de este mundo… ¿Qué piensas hacer?

-Yo… no lo sé… -Responde confundido. Yui lo sigue observando silenciosa, casi robótica, todas sus emociones drenadas de ella hace mucho tiempo ya.

-Lo que yo puedo decirte es lo que debe hacerse para terminar esta pesadilla y despertar. –Explica calmada. Kirito se limita a voltear a mirarla, débil. –Tú ya sabes esa respuesta… si quieres despertar de este mundo, debes matar a la bella durmiente. Papa, Liz-san y Silica-san de este mundo no se detendrán hasta revivirla, pero si no tienen a quien revivir, todo esto será en vano.

-… ¿Qué dices? Pero… la bella durmiente es…

-Es mama. –Contesta seria. –Ahora que conoces la verdad, debes tomar una decisión. –El tono robótico de Yui hace que perciba lo que le dice más rápido de lo que lo puede comprender. Sin embargo, la pregunta que le hace es clara, y solo puede haber una respuesta.

-¿Qué elegirás, papa? –Inquiere Yui. Los ojos del chico tiemblan ante el prospecto de tener que elegir. Sabe que no se trata de su Asuna, pero es Asuna igual… no puede pensar en algo así.

-Yo… -Se limita a pronunciar, sin saber qué responder. En otro lado, Silica y su grupo han llegado al piso 100, donde Silica tiene una sensación de dejavú al entrar. Sinon y Klein vuelven a verla, pero ella solo niega con la cabeza y sigue avanzando. Mientras tanto, Liz acaba de derrotar a otro boss, luciendo visiblemente agotada. Chequea su inventario y se da cuenta de que solo faltan dos ingredientes más.

-Pronto… -Musita cansada.

En otra parte, Shadow Silica abraza su chaqueta roja, recordando el pasado que hace mucho tiempo ella y Kirito dejaron atrás, cuando de repente él aparece frente a ella. Su ropa ahora es blanca, y su piel refleja las huellas del sufrimiento dado por su destino, mientras sus ojos reflejan el mismo dolor que carga desde aquel día.

-Vamos, Silica. –La invita con una mano. Silica se aproxima a él y asiente. El solo hecho de que la invite hace que su corazón vuelva a palpitar, por lo menos por unos instantes.

-Sí, Kirito-san. –Contesta, con la misma fidelidad y admiración que lleva desde el primer día que iniciaron su camino de oscuridad.

(Continuará)´

Próximo capítulo

Remains Heart

000000000000

Esta vez sí me tardé un poco en actualizar, pero así es la vida real, jaja. Bueno, para los que no han entendido, la Silica del pasado es la misma Shadow Silica del presente, así como el Kirito del pasado es Kirito blanco, del cual Kirito ha estado viendo sus recuerdos desde que Asuna lo "mató". El escenario ahora se prepara para una revancha donde ambos puedan pelear, esta vez como se debe, jaja, pero falta que Kirito se convenza y que consiga nuevas armas.

También ya se reveló al antagonista, jaja. Bueno, eso es todo por ahora. Así como va, tal vez llegue al capítulo 22-23. Si te gustó el capítulo o tienes algún comentario, házmelo saber. Hasta la próxima.


	16. Remains Heart

Capítulo 16 – Remains Heart

Sangre. El sonido de desgarramiento es acompañado de un chorro de sangre que cae al piso, mojando de negro viscoso los pies temblorosos de la joven que permanece solitaria en el aposento designado como suyo. El cabello rojo sangriento está pegado a sus mejillas laceradas, su respiración es irregular y sus ojos observan perdidos hacia la nada.

-Yo no quiero ser así… -Repite entre sollozos al mismo tiempo que su mano derecha alcanza otro de los tentáculos que brota de su espada. Lo hala desde la base y lo arranca mientras trata de aguantar el dolor que tal acción le genera. -¡UAAAAAAGH! -Llora de dolor mientras el apéndice insectil es arrancado por la base. -Ugh… -Cae de rodillas en el charco de sangre que ahora está a sus pies, buscando sentirse aliviada, pero un instante después, como el reflujo gástrico que quema su garganta, de su espalda vuelve a brotar un nuevo tentáculo para reemplazar el perdido, haciéndole sentir como si todo su sistema nervioso prendiera en llamas y sus nervios se enrollaran en cables de cobre, rechinándose los unos contra otros con el solo propósito de torturarla. Todo su cuerpo palpita mientras su mente se rompe un poco más debido a la ola de agonía que de nuevo la invade. No quiere ser lo que es, pero ya es muy tarde para volver. Cada nuevo tentáculo que brota le recuerda su identidad como la que trae la destrucción a todo lo que la rodea, a todo lo que ama. A sus amigas, a él…

-Perdón, Kirito-kun… -Llora mientras su nuevo tentáculo se arrastra como serpiente alrededor de su cuerpo, apretándola como constrictor, marcándose sobre su tronco y extremidades, como castigándola por intentar separarse de ellos, la marca de su nueva identidad caótica. Asuna recuerda su último encuentro con Silica y Sinon, donde la combinación de ambas les permitió escapar, dejándolas atrás a ella y a Shadow Silica. A diferencia de ella, esas dos chicas siguen creyendo que Kirito está vivo, pero eso… no puede ser posible, ¿o sí?

-Kirito-kun… -Desde el fondo de su ser, una voz que clama por él surge en su añoranza, como si la Asuna inocente estuviera de pie frente a ella, mirando hacia la luna a través de la ventana, esperando que su amado se encuentre con vida.

-Kirito-kun… -Repite la reina de la oscuridad. -Kirito-kun… ¡ESTÁ MUERTO! ¡MUERTO! ¡MUERTOOOOO! -Llora furiosa. -¡YO LO MATÉ! ¡YO LO MATÉ! Yo… lo maté… perdóname, Kirito-kun… -Su ira se convierte en llanto que se difumina en la oscuridad que la rodea. La Asuna del pasado que hasta hace un momento estaba frente a ella ha desaparecido, dejándola a ella, monstruosa y solitaria, a seguir consumiéndose en la rabia que su propia existencia perpetua. -Si Kirito-kun está vivo… solo me queda matarlo otra vez… -Susurra.

0000000000000000

Silencio. La figura de cabello rosa y vestido rojo permanece de pie en medio de un salón cuyo piso está cubierto de agua. En su mano derecha sostiene un mazo que todavía escurre gotas de la sangre del cíclope que acaba de destruir para obtener el drop que ahora permanece frente a ella. Su mirada vacía apunta hacia el artículo, mientras la sangre que cae de su arma genera círculos concéntricos al hacer contacto con el agua, generando una onda que se expande por todo el salón.

-Ya con esto solo me hace falta un ingrediente más. -Suspira agotada. Su mano izquierda se eleva hacia su pecho y la aprieta con fuerza contra este mientras sus párpados escurren lágrimas de cansancio y dolor. -Espera un poco más, Kirito. -Dice recordando al chico que aun en estas circunstancias mueve sus acciones. Se aproxima hacia el drop y lo toma entre sus manos, ingresándolo a su inventario.

-Has obtenido 2 "cuerno raro". -Le anuncia la ventana. Lisbeth la cierra, se limpia las lágrimas de los ojos y utiliza una piedra transportadora para salir del calabozo. Luego de desaparecer, por detrás de una de las columnas del salón se asoma Shadow Liz, quien entrecierra los ojos al ver el charco de líquido rojo que la chica ha dejado en el lugar en el que estaba. Recuerda el momento en el que encontró a su yo inocente y le propuso forjar el arma que el héroe de la historia necesita para triunfar.

- _Remains Heart._ -Le dijo en un tono mezclado de tentación y esperanza. Liz se quedó sorprendida al escuchar el nombre, asociándolo al que alguna vez pensó para el arma que sería su creación definitiva, si algún día llegaba a forjarla.

- _Remains… Heart…_ -Respondió cohibida. Su interlocutora asintió con una sonrisa de complicidad, como si supiera lo que estaba pensando.

-Si. Yo nunca fui capaz de forjarla, pero tú si podrías hacerlo, mi otro yo. -Continuó la sombra. -Aunque seguramente sabes por qué te lo ofrezco a ti, ¿no es así? -Sus pupilas reflejan el rostro de la joven, esperando su reacción. Liz se llevó ambas manos al pecho y retrocede un paso, comprendiendo, pero sin querer pensar en lo que su sombra se refiere.

-Esa espada solo puede ser forjada si existe un vínculo entre forjador y espadachín… -Dice en voz baja. Ese requerimiento siempre le pareció una tontería cursi, pero que a su vez le impuso una limitación tan real que siempre tuvo miedo siquiera de pensar en forjarla. Su expresión al pensar en ello le transmite a Shadow Liz que sabe de lo que le habla.

-¿Tienes miedo? ¿Acaso no tienes un vínculo con Kirito? -Inquiere de nuevo, serpentina. Liz la mira sin ninguna expresión. Por supuesto que siempre tuvo miedo de forjarla. Miedo de no significar nada para él, miedo de que sus sentimientos por él no fueran suficientes, miedo de no ser una buena herrera, miedo de descubrir que está sola. Forjar la Remains Heart implica enfrentarse a eso, y sin embargo, la propuesta no es descarada. Con un arma con esa, Kirito seguramente podrá enfrentar en igualdad de circunstancias a Chaos Asuna.

De repente se da cuenta de que está segura de que Kirito sigue con vida. Tal vez es que las palabras de Silica llegaron a su corazón, o por el amor que a pesar de todo su corazón siempre guarda para él, pero algo le dice que está vivo. Su expresión se ilumina al darse cuenta de ello, lo que hace que su enemiga sonría una vez más.

-Si, así es, Liz. Ese sentimiento es la llave para alcanzar la Remains Heart. Fórjala, Liz. Abandónate a ti misma, entrégate a su amor y forja esa arma para él. -La tienta de nuevo, aproximándose hacia ella, ubicando su rostro a centímetros del suyo y tomándola por la cintura. Los ojos de Liz se quedan abiertos, como si en su interior la joven intentara procesar la información que mayéuticamente se produce en el intercambio con su sombra. De repente, sin embargo, logra romper su trance para preguntar lo obvio, regresando a si misma y empujando hacia atrás a su enemiga.

-¿Por qué? -Su pregunta saca de balance a la sombra. -¿Por qué quieres que la forje? ¿No está acaso contra lo que ustedes quieren? -Pregunta extrañada. Si la Remains Heart es tan poderosa como para vencer a Chaos Asuna, no tiene sentido para las sombras querer forjarla. Más allá de eso, esa arma solo puede ser empuñada por el receptor de los sentimientos del herrero que la crea, por lo que sería solo de Kirito, al igual que su corazón. Ese conocimiento entra en conflicto con lo que Shadow Liz, siendo su enemiga, le propone.

-… Porque yo no quiero que Asuna despierte. -Confiesa. Su expresión es de amargura al pronunciar esas palabras, incapaz de ver a los ojos a Liz al pronunciarlas.

-… ¿Qué? -Responde seca, incapaz de pronunciar otra palabra ante su estupor.

-Dime, Liz. ¿Acaso no amas a Kirito? -Le pregunta directa. Liz se sonroja ante la cuestión, pero la seriedad del momento la obliga a asentir desde su corazón.

-Si. -Dice mientras sus ojos muestran una profunda determinación.

-¿Y amas también a Silica y a Asuna? -Pregunta de nuevo. Liz no duda y asiente de nuevo. -Yo también amo a los míos. Responde la sombra, dándole la espalda para mirar el sol del atardecer. Es por eso que no quiero verlos morir.

-… ¿Morir? -Pregunta extrañada.

-¿Sabes? Kirito me mató una vez. Estaba tan desesperado por ver a Asuna que no le importó nada ni nadie. Le dije que solo pasaría sobre mi cadáver y pues… tú sabes como es él. -La vuelve a ver con una sonrisa amarga. Las pupilas de Liz se contraen al escucharla. -Así que estoy segura de que no me ama, por lo menos no lo suficiente. -Su expresión ahora es derrotada. -Pero gracias a eso pude ver lo que pasará si Kirito y Silica logran despertar a Asuna… -Para Liz, la expresión maligna de su sombra parece desvanecerse por un momento. Sabe que ha hecho cosas terribles, pero por un instante logra entender sus sentimientos. -Si Asuna despierta, entonces todo se terminará… y no quiero eso. Aunque este mundo esté lleno de horror y dolor, para mí es la realidad. -Toca su mano izquierda con su derecha. -El calor de la mano de Kirito sigue siendo real, y no quiero salir de esta oscuridad negando eso… -Eleva su mirada y encuentra la de ella. -Puedo decirte esto porque eres yo, pero eso no implica que te tenga compasión. Quiero que forjes la Remains heart para mi propio plan. -Su amenaza provoca una sonrisa en Liz, que se limita a asentir.

-La forjaré, pero no por ti, sino por Kirito y por mí. Si en verdad puedo ayudarle con eso, aunque me cueste la vida… -Pausa por un momento para darse cuenta de que lo dice en serio. Se asusta, pero se siente feliz de sentir eso. -… Voy a forjarla.

El recuerdo de Shadow Liz termina y se teletransporta del salón, donde el cíclope derrotado ya se ha desvanecido en datos.

000000000

Piso 100 – Campo de flores

Silica, Sinon y Klein han llegado hasta el umbral a través del cual el Kirito Blanco y Shadow Silica pasaron hace ya tanto tiempo, por lo que ahora se encuentran en el campo de flores que sirve de tumba para la Asuna de ese mundo. La pequeña castaña luce ojos maravillados al contemplar la vastedad del paisaje ante sus ojos. Flores que se extienden hacia el infinito, pétalos de rosas blancas que fluyen con las corrientes de aire, adornando el cielo que los cubre. Sinon, por su parte, luce nerviosa de estar en un lugar de apariencia tan solemne, como si reconociera la naturaleza del lugar por instinto.

-Este lugar… parece… como el más allá o algo así. -Comenta tratando de explicar lo que siente. Klein asiente y secunda su idea.

-¿Si, no? Como esos lugares que salen en los dibujos del más allá, donde ponen dibujos de abuelitas y nietos sobando tigres y ovejas.

-… Algo así. -Contesta la francotiradora, con una pequeña gota en la cabeza. Silica cierra los ojos para sentir el olor que adorna el lugar, reconociendo un aroma conocido de forma casi inmediata.

-Este olor… -Abre los ojos y se muestra extrañada. -De inmediato se adelanta de sus amigos y corre hacia el mausoleo de la colina frente a ellos, encontrando aquello que selló el destino de los que la visitaron antes que ellos y que ahora son sus enemigos. Ante ella encuentra la figura de la Asuna durmiente, tan prístina y hermosa como siempre, como si simplemente durmiera en medio de las flores blancas que adornan el altar sobre el cual está colocada.

-Es… Asuna-san… -Profiere la pequeña castaña. Sinon y Klein llegan tras ella, abriendo ojos de asombro al observarla.

-Asuna… -Repite Sinon. Klein se muestra sorprendido acercando su cara a la de la chica para comprobar que no está viendo mal.

-… ¿Ésta que no es Asuna? -Pregunta finalmente. Los tres se miran confundidos, siendo Silica la que extiende su mano hacia ella, tocando la mejilla de la durmiente con sus lastimados dedos. El contacto le hace entender que no hay lugar a dudas, lo cual se manifiesta en la expresión tranquila que se dibuja en el rostro de la domadora.

-Si lo es. -Dice pacífica. -Esta es la Asuna que es amiga de la Silica de este mundo… -Se lleva una mano al pecho mientras recuerda a Shadow Silica enfrentándose a ella. -Eso quiere decir que también es importante para ese Kirito extraño… -Razona. Sinon y Klein asienten, mientras la chica vuelve su mirada de nuevo a Asuna, intentando tocarla de nuevo, sin embargo, Sinon hace un movimiento súbito y taclea a su amiga hacia el piso, rodando junto a ella hacia un lado justo a tiempo para evitar el corte de una espada blanca, cuya onda de presión pasa cortando una línea recta de flores hasta casi trecientos metros frente a ellos. Klein vuelve a ver petrificado, mientras las dos jóvenes se ponen de pie, la mayor abrazando a la chica en actitud protectora. Frente a ellos está el Kirito blanco, cuyos ojos amarillos muestran la furia que siente de verlos en ese lugar.

-… Ustedes… no pueden estar aquí. -Dice mientras de su espalda saca la Light Repulser, disponiéndose a usar su doble empuñadura.

00000000000000

Liz camina sobre las dunas de un desierto, acercándose a una torre que se yergue varios metros hacia arriba. Sus manos lastimadas, ojos cansados y ropa rasgada dan cuenta de que ha luchado sin parar desde el momento de haber iniciado la quest para la espada definitiva.

-El vínculo entre forjador y espadachín… -Repite la premisa infantil detrás de la creación del elusivo ítem. ¿Cómo sería capaz un sistema de medir eso? Le parece una tontería, pero es la parte de la quest que menos confianza tiene de cumplir. ¿Puede decir con seguridad que Kirito siente algo por ella, aunque sea pequeño? Y si es así, ¿es suficiente para crear el arma? No puede depender de los sentimientos de él, así que espera que los de ella sola sean suficientes, aunque eso la pone más nerviosa.

Entre nervio y miedo finalmente llega a la torre que perseguía. De acuerdo a la quest, en la cima de la torre está un nacimiento de agua tan fría que es capaz de enfriar el calor del acero recién forjado de la espada. No encuentra sentido al que haya una fuente en la cima de una torre, pero no le queda más opción que seguir. Suspira profundo y entra al edificio, observada de lejos por su sombra, quien como un gato la mira desde la oscuridad. Al interior de la estructura encuentra un salón circular, con piso de roca, en cuyo centro hay un ascensor mecánico. Llega hasta él y sin decir palabra, abre la compuerta y se para en el centro. Al hacerlo, automáticamente comienza a subir hasta el siguiente nivel. Mientras se eleva, Liz deja salir un suspiro reflexivo, recordando el tiempo que pasó con Kirito en el interior del STEM antes de que se separaran. Se lleva la mano al muslo que le curó y sonríe un poco.

De repente llega hasta el siguiente piso. Mira a su alrededor y no detecta nada diferente del piso anterior. Sin embargo, su percepción cambia al ver que el entorno a su alrededor comienza a transformarse, todo el espacio que la rodea distorsionándose.

-¿Eh? -Exclama sorprendida. De repente ya no está en la torre, sino en medio de un paisaje que conoce muy bien. Está en medio del valle de hielo en el piso 55, en la morada del dragón de hielo, el mismo al que ella y Kirito enfrentaron en su aventura por el mineral para la Dark Repulser hace ya tanto tiempo. Está en el lugar en el que su amor inició; comprende ese hecho y entiende por qué es el punto final de la quest para una espada que se forja con amor. Sin embargo, eso implica lo obvio, y es vencer al boss de ese nivel.

De repente, tras ella, el dragón de hielo se eleva con ráfagas de viento, rugiendo hacia el cielo, mostrando los cristales helados que como escamas recubren su cuerpo. Sin embargo, como todo en ese mundo, también muestra rasgos de zombificación, siendo ahora un dragón no muerto. Su rugido le dice a Liz que ya no puede dudar. Si Kirito luchó contra esa cosa, ella también puede, por él.

-¡Aquí voy, monstruo! -Amenaza decidida; sin embargo, el dragón aletea y una lluvia de estalactitas vuela en ángulo recto hacia ella, obligándola a saltar hacia atrás para evadir la ráfaga de proyectiles, saltando de tres en tres metros hacia atrás hasta llegar a una pared de hielo, frente a la cual queda arrinconada. El dragón lanza otro ataque, por lo que la chica aprovecha para conjurar un escudo defensivo que desvía hacia los lados las estalactitas, protegiéndola exitosamente. El dragón vuelve a rugir, elevándose hacia el cielo y moviendo la cabeza en varias direcciones, lo que Liz aprovecha para buscar otra posición y reagruparse. Mira la pared de hielo tras ella y hace una pequeña sonrisa.

-Correr por la pared… -Musita al mismo tiempo que recuerda a Kirito subiendo por la pared del agujero en el que quedaron encerrados durante su aventura. Se torna decidida y decide hacer lo mismo, corriendo por la pared helada de la montaña por cerca de seis metros, luego de lo cual se termina su impulso y se resbala, pero antes de caer, lanza un golpe de su mazo contra el hielo, clavándolo en él y evitando caer de regreso. Sus ojos brillan al activar nuevamente su skill de aceleración, por medio de la cual toma impulso de nuevo y vuelve a correr por la montaña hasta quedarse sin impulso, luego de lo cual repite el proceso hasta llegar a la cima. El dragón, que la ha perdido de vista, permanece volando en varias direcciones, aparentemente sin haberla visto aún. Una ráfaga de viento la golpea por detrás, casi haciéndola perder el balance por un instante, mismo en el cual deja salir un pequeño sonido de susto de su boca.

-Rayos… -Dice para sí, pero el dragón parece no haberla escuchado. De repente cae en cuenta de lo que está haciendo. Está enfrentando un boss que durante su tiempo en Aincrad ni siquiera hubiera pensado en encarar en un grupo; y en cambio ahora, sola y sin mayor apoyo está manteniendo su terreno frente a la bestia. Por un momento se permite estar orgullosa de sí misma, para luego retomar su determinación y atraer al dragón.

-¡OYE, BESTIA IDIOTA! ¡AQUÍ ESTOY! -Le grita. Sin embargo, el dragón parece no escucharla en medio la tormenta que los rodea. Su falta de atención hace que Liz infle las mejillas en frustración, mostrando su nerviosismo de lo que debe hacer. Sabe que Kirito está desarmado, y que necesita sus espadas para tener una oportunidad de enfrentarse a Chaos Asuna y al otro Kirito misterioso. En su poder está la que trajo Suguha, y en sus manos está darle la que le hace falta. No debe perder de vista ese objetivo. No debe, no debe. Repitiendo ese mantra, retrocede unos pasos y da un salto mejorado por su skill de aceleración, el cual le permite aterrizar en la espalda del monstruo, el cual, al darse cuenta de su presencia, comienza a moverse violentamente, tratando de sacarla de encima, al mismo tiempo cortando las manos, brazos y piernas de Liz, al estar hecha su espalda de estalactitas afiladas.

-¡UGH! -Profiere Liz mientras usa su mazo para mantenerse en equilibrio encima del monstruo. Por medio de pequeños saltos logra escalar hasta su cuello, aprovechando los intervalos sin movimiento del dragón, que, a pesar de moverse sin un patrón fijo, se queda sin moverse algunos segundos cada vez. Ya con ella en el cuello, el dragón cambia de patrón otra vez y pierde el ritmo que la chica aprovechó para escalarlo, obligándola a abrazarse contra las escamas afiladas, hiriéndose a propósito para no soltarse. -¡AGGGGHHH! -Grita mientras puede sentir como los escudos de hielo ralean su carne, atravesando su armadura como si fuera papel. Gotas de sangre comienzan a volar en el aire, pero Liz se rehúsa a soltarlo. -Debo esperar una ventana… ventana… ventana… -Repite mientras lucha por no salir volando. En ese momento el dragón se para por un segundo, mismo que Liz utiliza para cargar su Skill y reventar su mazo contra el cráneo del dragón, el cual el sistema reconoce de inmediato como punto de one-hit K.O., borrando todas las barras de HP de la bestia en un solo movimiento. Súbitamente, todo el cuerpo del dragón se convierte en polígonos que desaparecen, al mismo tiempo que en el inventario de Liz sale la adquisición del ítem que vino a buscar.

-Has recibido, "recuerdo del dragón". -Lee con satisfacción. Al momento siguiente, sin embargo, el cansancio hace que caiga desde el aire hacia la tierra, generando una pequeña explosión al contacto con la nieve del piso. Al disiparse la nube de escarcha y polvo, se puede distinguir a una herida Lisbeth que lucha por abrir los ojos.

-Debo… forjarla… -Repite con dificultad. -Solo debo… buscar… una poción y entonces… -Se pone de pie, agotada. Su avatar le permitió sobrevivir la caída, pero la mayor parte de su salud se fue en la batalla, y en ese mundo sus heridas son reales, por lo que está en muy mala condición. De su boca salen dos gotas de sangre que comienzan a escurrirse a los lados de sus labios, evidenciando que sus heridas no solo son externas. Da un par de pasos y de repente nota que hay un pequeño cronómetro en el ítem que acaba de recibir. Al cabo de quince minutos se descompondrá en otro ítem y ya no podrá refinarse de nuevo. El shock de la información hace que se sienta estresada otra vez, eligiendo intentar forjarla ahí mismo.

-Debo… -Repite mientras comienza a ordenar los ítems para la quest, pero antes de terminar, recibe un disparo en el hombro, el cual pasa arrancando un poco de músculo y piel, haciéndola gritar de dolor. Shadow Sinon la ha encontrado, y se prepara para matarla.

-Ugh… -Profiere adolorida, sosteniéndose la parte atacada. Mira con ojos asustados y encuentra la figura de la atacante, quien cubre su boca del frío con su bufanda, mientras la mira con ojos más helados que el hielo a su alrededor.

-Creo que aún no has hecho lo que sea que estés tratando de crear, niña. -Comenta seca mientras se dispone a dispararle otra vez. Liz aprieta los dientes e intenta retroceder, pero Shadow Sinon le dispara otra vez, reventándole la rodilla con una bala.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! -Grita mientras cae de espaldas sobre la nieve, al mismo tiempo que la sangre brota a borbotones de su rodilla destrozada. -UGH… -Comienza a llorar, mirando asustada e intentando retroceder. Shadow Sinon corta la distancia entre ellas de un solo salto y procede a clave la otra rodilla de la chica, que vuelve a dar otro grito. En ese momento, una imagen de ella y Kirito frente a su herrería al atardecer invade su mente.

-Liz, yo… -Su semblante luce decidido.

-No tienes que decir nada, yo misma me hice ilusiones… es solo que me emocioné mucho con el viaje, y yo…

-Liz. -Insiste de nuevo él. -Yo… te elijo a ti, Liz. -La toma entre sus brazos. Liz se siente pasmada, emocionada por lo que escucha, pero también perdida sobre lo que hace un momento estaba sintiendo, como si de repente hubiese caído en un sueño que intenta atraerla a un lugar sin retorno.

-No… -La voz de Yui la hace reaccionar. De repente está ella misma con las piernas rotas por el ataque de Shadow Sinon, dándose cuenta de que había empezado a hundirse en una sombra en el piso que buscaba tragarla.

-No… -repite de nuevo. -Kirito… necesita… la espada… -Murmura con esfuerzo. -Kirito… me… necesita… -Su rostro es una mezcla de dolor y determinación. -Yo… -Intenta decir, pero Shadow Sinon le dispara en el estómago, atravesándola. Su salud comienza a bajar vertiginosamente, dejándole claro que está por morir. Sin pensar más, activa el comando de forja, materializando el yunque y el martillo frente a ella, ante una sorprendida Shadow Sinon, que no comprende el movimiento.

-… ¿Planeas defenderte con eso? -Pregunta sorprendida.

-Forjar… -Repite de nuevo la chica. Aún a las puertas de la muerte, logra reunir las fuerzas necesarias para dar un primer golpe al martillo, comenzando a formar el arma. Al golpear el acero, por su mente pasa de nuevo el flash con el rostro de Kirito. -Kirito… -repite de nuevo. -Te amo, Kirito… -Se siente feliz al pensar en ello. - _Sé que es injusto para todas, pero te amo…_ -Aún en su dolor, ser capaz de aceptarlo la hace feliz. -Te… amo… -Dice en voz alta, sus ojos sangrantes luchando por atinar al yunque otra vez.

-No sé qué piensas… -Repite la enemiga mientras le apunta otra vez, disparándole en el acto. Esta vez le rompe la mano izquierda, haciéndola gritar de nuevo. Liz, sin embargo, logra dar un golpe más al yunque, creando una reacción luminosa que repele a Shadow Sinon en el acto, envolviéndola en una luz que la empuja hacia otro lugar del servidor. -¿Qué? ¡¿Eh?! ¡AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! -Grita mientras es desvanecida. Liz pierde sus fuerzas luego del último golpe, dejando caer sus manos a los lados al mismo tiempo que una burbuja de luz la envuelve. De repente se ve a sí misma flotando en un espacio luminoso, con la espada que acaba de forjar flotando frente a ella. Su mango es dorado y su hoja es carmesí brillante, como si estuviese hecha de rubí. El brillo que desprende la hace sentir cálida y nostálgica, como si todo el dolor que hasta hace un momento sentía hubiese desaparecido.

-Es… hermosa… -Un par de lágrimas salen de sus ojos. -Por fin… por fin pude… -Se conmueve mientras la observa.

-Remains Heart. -Una voz conocida interrumpe sus pensamientos. Liz vuelve a ver en todas direcciones, pronunciando el nombre de la voz que le habla.

-… ¿Asuna? -Pregunta sorprendida.

-Liz… -Repite de nuevo la voz. -Sálvalo… usa esa espada para salvar a mi Kirito… -Le suplica. Liz cae en cuenta de que no está hablando con la Asuna que creía.

-Pero…

-Sin embargo… ahora esa espada está vinculada a tu vida en el STEM. En el momento en que se la entregues al espadachín para quien fue forjada, tú, la herrera que la hizo…

-… Perderé mi vida. -Sonríe. -Ahora mi vida es esta espada… -Sonríe. -Lo sé, pero es algo que vale la pena. -Se limpia unas lágrimas que se asoman por sus ojos.

-Si es así, deja que te ayude con esto… -Le dice. De repente el espacio de luz desaparece y Liz regresa al STEM regular, apareciendo en la plaza de Lindarth, con la espada entre las manos. Sus piernas están curadas, y el hoyo en su estómago ya no está, pero aún sigue llena de heridas.

-… ¿Lindarth? -Piensa mientras mira a su alrededor. Al seguir sosteniendo el arma, se da cuenta de que sus heridas automáticamente se siguen curando. Al cabo de unos momentos, su cuerpo luce como si nada.

- _El poder de Remains Heart… el poder de tu corazón… dáselo a él… dale tu amor…_

-… Le daré mi amor… mi amor lo protegerá… -Abraza el arma y se da un momento para temblar en silencio. Aún si su vida se pierde, entregará sus armas a su legítimo portador.

000000000

Continuará

Siguiente capítulo:

Sinon y Kirito

000000000

Nota de autor

Mucho tiempo sin actualizar, por lo que tuve que dedicarme a releer el fic para retomar el hilo. Fue un ejercicio interesante porque me permitió revisar el rumbo de la narrativa.

Hasta ahora se distinguen tres arcos argumentales: "Extravío", que engloba toda la parte de llegada y exploración del STEM, "caída", que es el arco de la caída en desesperación de Asuna, la supuesta muerte de Kirito y la explicación de los motivos de Kirito blanco, y ahora empieza "amor", que engloba lo que significa el amor para cada personaje en la historia, y las acciones que el amor los lleva a hacer. Si tuviera que definir a los personajes hasta ahora según sus conflictos en la historia, Kirito representa la dualidad entre la indecisión y el compromiso, mientras que Asuna es la desesperación y la alienación, la cual viene como resultado de la indecisión mostrada por el objeto de su amor.

Siguiendo una aproximación Jungiana, las "sombras" que aparecen en el fic representan las características de los protagonistas que forman la base de sus personalidades, pero que no son deseadas, y, por lo tanto, son negadas por éstos. Kirito nunca admitiría manipular a las mujeres a su alrededor para sus fines, lo cual es algo que el Kirito blanco hace como modus operandi. Shadow Liz demuestra abiertamente apatía y el egoísmo que están en el corazón de la personalidad de Lisbeth, pero que ésta nunca admitiría por sobre sus sentimientos de amistad por Asuna y Silica.

Creo que los personajes que más he explorado en capítulos recientes son Kirito y Silica. Esta última representa la dualidad mesiánica, usualmente atribuida a Kirito, entre idealismo y cinismo, en donde la Silica buena, a través de su inocencia demuestra su fe en los ideales, mientras su sombra, habiéndose enfrentado a la desesperación y a la realización de que nunca sería amada por el Kirito blanco, se ha convertido en una cínica que se limita a sacar lo que puede de su propia realidad. La primera representa al mesías potencial, en cuya inocencia reside la luz para iluminar a los demás, pero esto está en oposición a la historia de Shadow Silica, donde esa misma luz terminó apagándose y convirtiéndose en un profeta fiel del falso profeta que ahora es Kirito blanco.

Bueno, solo unas notas de como percibo yo la cosa. Trataré de no tardarme tanto para el siguiente, y espero lograr terminar este fic. Cualquier comentario es bienvenido, espero que te haya gustado. Hasta la próxima.


	17. Sinon y Kirito

Capítulo 17 – Sinon y Kirito

Campo de flores – Piso 100

-Ustedes no pueden estar aquí. –Los ojos amarillos del fantasma blanco se posan en las pupilas de la domadora, quien casi por instinto se interpone entre él y sus amigos, consciente de que es la única con acceso a skills para defenderse del asalto del nivel que el enemigo tiene. Si es Kirito, probablemente tiene las mismas habilidades que él, o incluso más, si toma en cuenta que ha estado atrapado en el juego tanto tiempo como Shadow Silica.

-¡Kirito-san! –Intenta razonar con él. -¿¡Eres Kirito-san, no es así!? –Le pregunta con esperanza en la mirada. El Kirito blanco se sorprende y hace una sonrisa sarcástica que los tres presentes reconocen.

-Kirito… -Reconoce Klein, llamando también su atención, mientras sus cejas revelan el enojo que le produce la interacción con ellos.

-¡Kirito! –Agrega también Shino, provocando que ahora la mire directamente.

-Asada Shino. –Contesta él. Silica se pone en guardia y se desplaza para quedar al frente de Shino, empuñando su cuchillo.

-¡Vete de aquí, Sinon-san! –Le urge la pequeña castaña. -¡Klein-san, usted también vaya con ella! –Agrega mirándolo de reojo, ante lo que él se limita a asentir.

-¿¡De qué estás hablando, Silica-chan!? –Intenta rebatir la tiradora, pero Klein le toma por la cintura y comienza a correr de regreso hacia la entrada.

-Ooh, no. Esta es una buena oportunidad. –Comenta casual el enemigo, procediendo a dar un salto por el aire para evadir a Silica, dirigiéndose sobre ellos.

-¡No lo permitiré! –Grita la pequeña, activando su sword-skill y dando un salto en línea recta en vector convergente hacia él, chocándose en el aire, ambos cruzando sus espadas, Kirito blanco es exitosamente distraído de su ataque a Sinon y Klein, sorprendido de las habilidades de Silica, quien reconoce en su mirada la seriedad de alguien que respeta a su oponente.

-¿Kirito-san? –Pregunta, pero su distracción es aprovechada para asestarle otro golpe que la envía volando hacia la tierra, levantando un puñado de flores al caer debido al impacto, mientras su oponente cae suavemente sobre un pie en el piso.

-¡SILICA! –Grita Sinon, procediendo a disparar su ballesta, lanzando un virote normal en ángulo de 90° hacia él, pero éste atrapa el proyectil con una sola mano, como si ello viajara en cámara lenta hacia él. -¿¡HUH!? –Profiere la francotiradora. Kirito blanco aplasta el virote y lanza las piezas a un lado, pero antes de que pueda lanzarse de nuevo hacia Sinon, Silica se levanta y lo taclea por la espalda, sacándolo de balance y lanzándolo algunos metros en el aire, pero recupera el equilibrio y vuelve a flotar antes de sufrir algún daño, sin embargo, se muestra sorprendido ante la voluntad de Silica.

-¡Yo seré tu oponente, Kirito-san! –Anuncia la pequeña castaña. -¡Sé que duele, y sé que estás triste, pero no permitiré que lastimes a mis amigos! –Le advierte en una mezcla de temeridad y empatía. Sus palabras sorprenden al blanco, quien de repente se recuerda a sí mismo preocupado por la llegada de esa Silica a ese mundo.

- _Ella trae la luz… si existe una persona capaz de dispersar la oscuridad que es el STEM, es Silica._ –La mira entrecerrando la mirada y asiente, como aceptando la hipótesis que él mismo se planteó. De todos los atrapados en el STEM, Silica tiene una luz diferente, una luz que, si no se apaga, terminará por iluminar todo lo que durante años ha sumido en la oscuridad, y eso no lo puede permitir.

-Basta, Silica. –Por primera vez se dirige a ella de frente. Silica y los demás notan que es la primera vez que habla directamente con alguno de ellos. –No te servirá de nada esta batalla. –Agrega él, con su voz lastimada y gastada. Por un momento Silica reconoce en sus ojos la amabilidad del Kirito que conoce y que busca evitarle sufrir, pero al mismo tiempo ve en ellos la melancolía de estar frente a algo que tenía mucho tiempo sin ver… ¿se trata de ella misma? ¿acaso no es amigo de la Silica de ese mundo? Las preguntas se arremolinan en la mente de la domadora, pero no tiene tiempo de dudar. Sinon y Klein no tienen sus avatares, y cualquier movimiento que él haga podría ser mortal para ellos.

-¡¿HUH?! –De repente, un grito de Sinon la trae de regreso al combate, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus amigos. Frente a Klein y a ella, las flores que los rodean comienzan a treparse unas a otras, formando lo que parece un cuerpo humano, terminando por formar una muñeca de pétalos blancos con la forma de Asuna, que aparece abrazando su tronco, con los ojos cerrados y el rostro inclinado hacia abajo. Klein y Sinon la observan atónitos, pero rápidamente la sorpresa se transforma en terror, al mismo tiempo que el constructo comienza a moverse, levantando el rostro y abriendo los ojos, en cuyo interior solo hay más pétalos.

-Ki… ri… to… -kun… -La voz rechina como un instrumento descompuesto, reflejo de la naturaleza bizarra de la proyección creada por el Kirito blanco. Acto seguido, varias flores más repiten la operación, rápidamente rodeando a ambos de un ejército de Asunas de pétalos, ante la mirada atónita de Silica.

-HEHEHEHEHEHEHE… KI-RI-TO-KUN. KIRITOKUN. ¡KIRIIIITOOOO KUUUUUUN! HAHAHHAHAH HEHEEHEHEHE. –Todas las Asunas exclaman llamados distorsionados, al mismo tiempo que la primera se abalanza sobre Sinon, trepándose sobre ella y abrazándola con fuerza sobrehumana, lo cual rápidamente la deja sin aire, hace que tire su arma y comienza a romper sus huesos.

-¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGHHH!

-Te… pareces… a Kirito-kun… -Le dice mórbida, mientras su lengua de flores lame la mejilla de la tiradora.

-¡UUGGHHH! –Exclama Shino mientras la presión de la enemiga es cada vez mayor. Klein intenta ayudarla, pero varias Asunas saltan sobre él, logrando taclearlo hacia el piso de un solo movimiento, donde una de ellas se trepa sobre él y, con movimientos forzadamente sensuales se restriega sobre su pecho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡UUUAAHAHHHHHHH! –Grita el pelirrojo, pero su voz es de inmediato silenciada por un torrente de pétalos blancos que salen de la boca de la Asuna y comienzan a rellenar la de él, en un intento por ahogarlo. Sinon, por su parte, es abrazada por cuatro Asunas más, cada una buscando romper una parte de su cuerpo.

-¡AAAAAGHHHHH! –Grita ella también, mientras siente los suaves y ferales brazos de los constructos halar sus miembros con tanta fuerza como para arrancárselos. Las risas de las Asunas se escuchan por todas partes. Silica los observa en peligro e intenta correr hacia ellos, pero el Kirito blanco se interpone de nuevo ante ella.

-¿Cómo fue que dijiste? Ah, sí. "Yo seré tu oponente". –La reta con mirada sádica. –Silica hace una mirada furiosa y toma su cuchillo con ambas manos.

-Déjame pasar. –Le advierte seria. Él la mira con altivez y clava sus ojos en los suyos, contestando contundente.

-No.

-Déjame pasar…

-No. –Repite él de nuevo.

-¡DÉJAME PASAR! –Silica se muestra desesperada al ver que ni Klein ni Sinon están gritando ya.

-… oblígame. –Responde él. Silica se enfurece y carga hacia él, cortando el aire con el cuchillo y creando un haz de aire que lo obliga a defenderse, lo que ella aprovecha para hacer una carga frontal y embestirlo con el cuchillo, forzándolo a moverse hacia un lado, pero él aprovecha ese movimiento para girar sobre sí mismo y lanzar un corte en la espalda de la chica, el cual le baja la mitad de su HP de un solo movimiento.

-¡UGH! –Profiere adolorida, pero se pone de pie y corre hacia sus amigos. Kirito blanco intenta detenerla, pero un chorro de agua hirviente lanzado por Pina, que ha aparecido desde el aire, le detiene el paso. -¡AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH! –Grita Silica cargando hacia el frente. Al encontrar la primera Asuna, se inclina con las rodillas flexionadas y luego da un salto, cortando la cabeza de la ésta, para luego lanzar un corte horizontal al frente que destruye a dos más, y luego utiliza su técnica de AoE para lanzar cortes sucesivos que destruyen al resto de constructos de flores. Sin embargo, al hacerlo se da cuenta de que ni Sinon ni Klein están a la vista; se ha quedado sola.

-¿¡Sinon-san!? ¿¡Klein-san!? –Pregunta mirando en todas direcciones. Luego vuelve a ver al Kirito blanco y le muestra una expresión furiosa. -¿¡Qué les hiciste!?

-Basta ya, mocosa. –Le dice con expresión seca. De repente Silica siente un calor en la espalda, seguido de la percepción de que ahora su oponente está tras ella, y la acaba de herir. Es como si hasta hace un momento hubiera solo estado jugando con ella, y ahora le muestra su verdadera fuerza, en un nivel completamente diferente. –Se acabó la hora del recreo. –Le tira su cuchillo de las manos con un golpe y luego la toma del cuello con la mano derecha, levantándola en el aire. Pina intenta defenderla con un chorro de agua, pero un campo de fuerza bloquea el ataque, regresándoselo con el doble de fuerza e impactándola de frente, lo que la lanza directo hacia el suelo.

-¡PINA! –La llama afligida, pero la fuerza de su captor la deja sin aire para seguir hablando.

-Ahora se una buena niña y déjate absorber. Contigo y con Sinon en mi poder, ya solo me faltará Liz… y entonces… -Se relame emocionado.

-… ¿Entonces… Asuna-san…? –Interpreta ella, mirándolo con ojos que desean entenderlo, lo que lo enfurece de nuevo.

-Tú… -Se da cuenta de que la chica ha leído sus intenciones. Con furia silenciosa empieza a ahorcarla con más fuerza, sintiendo la frágil tráquea la de la chica comenzar a contraerse por la fuerza de su agarre.

-UGH… GAAAAAHHH… -Silica empieza a babear y toser, víctima del aplastamiento de su cuello. Sin embargo, de repente la fuerza de la muerte cesa por completo, y el aire vuelve a fluir por sus pulmones. –¡Cough! –Tose por el choque de aire. Sus ojos se abren de par en par al ver la razón de que su vida aún continúe: abrazándose a Kirito blanco, el fantasma de Asuna lo sujeta por detrás, hundiendo su rostro en su espalda, sujetándolo de la capa. Él no dice nada, limitándose a permanecer inmóvil, visiblemente sorprendido.

-Ella es Silica-chan… no debes lastimarla… -La voz de Asuna resuena claramente en los oídos de los dos.

-… Asuna… -La llama el blanco. Vuelve a ver el mausoleo y nota que su forma física sigue acostada en el altar. Como en trance, sus dedos sueltan por completo a Silica, que cae sentada al piso, tosiendo, pero aprovecha para levantarse y huir algunos metros de él, reuniéndose con Pina, quien al instante llega a su lado. El Kirito blanco se ha quedado paralizado ante la aparición, sus ojos desorbitados e inyectados de venas rojas, todo su cuerpo rígido, las manos pálidas y semintransparentes envolviendo su pecho, la melena de cabello naranja brillante ondeando en el viento, rodeado de pétalos.

-Kirito-kun… -Su voz es reconocida por Silica, quien de inmediato pronuncia el nombre tan añorado por su enemigo.

-Asuna... –san… -Dice mientras la observa con ojos temblorosos. –Es… la Asuna-san… de este mundo…

-Asuna… -La voz inundada de desesperación del Kirito blanco resuena en ahora silencio absoluto de la escena. Sin embargo, al darse vuelta para encontrar su mirada con la de ella, ya no la encuentra. –Asuna… -Su voz sale en un hilo, mientras mueve torpemente su mano hacia adelante, temblando, buscando encontrarla en el aire donde ahora no hay nada. –Asuna… ¡ASUNAAA! ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! –La desesperación se apodera de su mente. Cae de rodillas, sujetándose la cabeza con ambas manos, mientras sus ojos desorbitados reflejan el anhelo insaciable de su presencia. -¡AAASUNNAAAAAAAAA! –Grita otra vez, mientras sus ojos desprenden lágrimas a borbotones. Silica se queda de pie, en silencio, observando el alarido triste del ser trágico que tiene frente a sus ojos, sintiendo su dolor como si ella misma lo estuviese experimentando, incapaz de no llorar ante tal escena.

-Kirito-san… -Le dice en tono comprensivo. –Debe haber otra forma… creo que Asuna-san no quiere que sigas haciendo las cosas de este modo… -Le dice tímidamente. El Kirito blanco se queda en silencio, como si las palabras de la joven por fin llegaran hacia él.

-Silica…

-¡Kirito-san! ¡no es tarde! –Dicha ventana le da ánimo para insistir. –Únete a nosotros. Sinon-san, Klein-san, Liz-san, Leafa-san, y nuestro Kirito-san también. Entre todos podemos ayudarte a solucionar el problema que sea que tengas… pero por favor… no sigas… si tú eres el Kirito-san que yo conozco, entonces en tu corazón sabes que este no es el único modo… ¡esto no tiene por qué ser así! ¡nadie tiene que morir! ¡nadie tiene que sufrir! ¡ayúdame a rescatar a Asuna-san para que Kirito-san y ella puedan estar juntos otra vez! –Sus lágrimas son cada vez más profusas, sus piernas tiemblan y sus mejillas se colorean de rosado intenso. –¡Kirito-san! –Sin pensarlo más, la joven se arrodilla a su lado y lo abraza con fuerza, sintiendo con su cuerpo la rigidez y el frío que emana de la aparición blanca.

-Silica… -De repente, su abrazo se vuelve recíproco. Los brazos del blanco la rodean y la atraen hacia él, encadenándolos en un abrazo que le comparte la calidez del cuerpo de la joven. Una calidez que no siente desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la última vez que abrazó a su propia Silica, luego de aquel fatídico día donde decidió que nada más importaría… desde aquel día que decidió que su alma se perdería si con eso era capaz de traer a Asuna de vuelta… una Asuna que lo ama, una Asuna que lo mira con lástima... una Asuna a quien ama tanto que podría estar con ella en la muerte por la eternidad… y si Silica le quiere arrebatar esa oportunidad, entonces no queda más que hacer. –Te tengo… -Le dice mostrando una sonrisa de chacal, contrastada con el brillo de sus ojos amarillos. Silica se sorprende ante sus palabras, al mismo tiempo que el agarre del blanco se vuelve mucho más fuerte, efectivamente impidiéndole moverse.

-¡KIRITO-SAN! –Grita sorprendida. -¡AAAGGHHHH! –Siente las manos del blanco estrujar su cuerpo y hacer contacto con sus huesos, presionando cada vez más fuerte. -¡GYAAAAAAHHHH! –Grita otra vez de dolor. Pina intenta intervenir, embistiendo de frente a ese Kirito, pero éste la detiene con una barrera invisible que la repele y la manda a estrellarse contra algunos árboles en la distancia. -¡PINAAAAAAAAAA! –La mira con ojos llorosos su dueña. -¡UUUGGHHH! –Vuelve a sentir el apretón.

-Lo siento, Silica, pero he llegado muy lejos como para que unas palabras de amor y esperanza me convenzan de nada. –Le dice en tono levemente apologético. Sus ojos se encuentran con los de ella, sintiendo la punzada de verlos llorar, de verla mirándolo con expresión asustada. Sin embargo, no detecta en su mirada ningún atisbo de odio ni traición… es como si ella… lo comprendiera. –Silica… -Su expresión la hace dudar, pero el recuerdo de Asuna, que vibra en cada fibra de su ser, lo desprovee de cualquier remordimiento de último momento. –Hasta luego.

0000000000000

-¡SILICA! –La voz de Sinon resuena en lo que parece ser un salón vacío, oscuro. Acaba de despertar, e instintivamente extiende su mano hacia el frente, tratando de alcanzar la ahora ausente espalda de la chica que los protegió. Tarda un segundo en reaccionar, dándose cuenta de que ya se encuentra en otro lugar. El recuerdo de las Asunas de flores ahogándola regresa a su mente, generando una onda de miedo que recorre toda su espina dorsal, erizando cada uno de los vellos de su cuerpo. Su pupila contraída enfoca su visión y se adapta a la luz del salón en el que se encuentra, distinguiendo nuevamente una sala de operaciones abandonada. Da una mirada a sí misma, tocándose con las manos, distinguiendo que tiene puesta una bata de hospital. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó? ¿estará Silica bien? ¿Y Klein? ¿por qué está vestida así? Las preguntas inundan su mente, su flujo de inquietudes solo interrumpido por el fuerte dolor de cabeza que le sobreviene, tan intenso que no puede evitar caer de rodillas al piso.

-¡AAAAAAAAAGHHHHHHH! –Llora mientras se lleva las manos a la cabeza para intentar suprimir las súbitas y poderosas palpitaciones. Avanza con las rodillas y luego estrella la cabeza contra el piso, golpeándose la frente contra la loza sucia, haciéndose una herida en el ceño. No se ha percatado que a su nuca tiene conectado un cable que viene desde una máquina junto a ella, cuya conexión parece estar provocándole la sensación. -¡AAAAAAGHHHHHHH! –Vuelve a gritar. Siente como una fila de hormigas se pasease sobre las venas que irrigan su cerebro, aprovechando para devorar cuanta materia gris encuentran a su paso. -¡UUUUUGGHHHH! –Vomita agua, y se tumba de lado, llorando. La desorientación da paso a la confusión, y al deseo desesperado de detener esas sensaciones, mientras siente que su cabeza se inflama y su contenido lucha por estallar fuera de ella, su nariz sangra, sus oídos sangran, su ojo se inyecta de rojo y empieza a derramar sangre. -¡AAAAAAAAAAGHHHHH! ¡KIRITOOOOO! –Despojada de su lucidez, reducida al estado primario de instinto de supervivencia, el nombre de aquel en quien en el fondo confía para protegerla surge de su boca. -¡AUXILIO, KIRITOOOOOO! –Su rostro se compunge mientras se entrega al llanto, sintiéndose rota, indefensa, asustada. La imagen de Asuna burlándose de ella aparece en su imaginación, como burlándose de que ahora sea ella la que sienta las emociones que siempre le atribuyó a ésta.

-¿Ahora quién es la indefensa y asustada, Sinonon? –La figura en su mente le pregunta en tono burlón, mientras venas inflamadas aparecen alrededor de los ojos de la castaña. Sabe que va a morir. Lo malo es que no sabe por qué, ni cómo. Muere sin haber logrado nada, ni salvado a nadie. Silica se sacrificó para darles tiempo a escapar, y no sirvió de nada. No pudo encontrar a Kirito. Sabe que Silica tenía razón, y que en algún lado está vivo, pero saber eso tampoco le sirvió.

-Lo… siento… -Las palabras de dolor se deslizan por su garganta, precediendo al cierre de sus párpados mientras se dispone a dejarse engullir por la masa de dolor que ahora la envuelve. Sin embargo, de repente, siente que una mano la hala del lago de dolor y la regresa al mundo de la conciencia, al mismo tiempo que encuentra con su mirada los ojos oscuros que pensó que nunca más volvería a ver.

-¡SINON! –Kirito se encuentra frente a ella, herido, lleno de vendajes, visiblemente agotado. Acaba de arrancar del cuello de la joven el cable que aparentemente la estaba consumiendo, desvaneciendo en el acto todo atisbo de dolor que hubiese sentido. -¡Sinon! –La llama otra vez, su rostro reflejando la preocupación de verla con ojos sangrientos.

-Ki… ri… to… -Por un momento el tiempo se detiene. Frente a ella está aquel que vio morir frente a sus ojos, luego de aquella fatídica declaración de amor. –Kirito… ¿Kirito?

-Oh no, parece que tu algoritmo de conversación está dañado, pero no tengo acceso a una consola para intentar repararlo… -Comienza a hipotetizar, pero es interrumpido por una cachetada.

-¡Por fin apareces, tonto! –Lo reprende furiosa. Él la observa, notando que luce agotada y herida por el reciente ataque, pero en general luce mucho mejor que hace un momento. Se sostiene la mejilla golpeada por su mano, encontrando el dolor refrescantemente familiar y agradable.

-Me alegra que estés bien, Sinon. –Le dice con su mirada honesta. Sinon siente que sus dientes tiemblan ante las varias emociones que siente, pero resuelve en hundir su rostro en su pecho, abrazándolo con fuerza.

-A mí también, tonto… -Le dice en un susurro. –No quería creerlo… no quería darme esperanza… -Aprieta los párpados, intentado suprimir las lágrimas que insisten en salir por montones. Siente los brazos del joven rodear su espalda y atraerla hacia él, mientras deposita su barbilla sobre su cabeza, abrazándola de regreso.

-Fui un tonto, sin duda. Gracias por encontrarme, Sinon. –Su expresión es de alivio. Sinon está viva, y aunque su encuentro haya sido fortuito, está feliz de tenerla frente a él. Permanecen en la misma posición por varios momentos, hasta que Kirito se separa levemente de ella y con su mano levanta la barbilla de la joven para mirarla a los ojos. Los irises de la chica lo reflejan con emoción, pero logra controlar sus sentimientos y desvía la mirada de él. Luego habrá tiempo para resolver su asunto, el cual en parte los metió en ese lío en primer lugar.

-¿Sabes dónde estamos? ¿Cómo me encontraste? –Pregunta mirando a su alrededor. Cerca de la puerta distingue a Yui y se sorprende por la apariencia desgastada que proyecta. -¿Yui-chan? –Inquiere sorprendida.

-Mientras viajaba con papa detecté tu señal en este edificio, por lo que vinimos a buscarte. No te tengo registrada en mi base de datos, pero tu algoritmo de pensamiento es similar al de papa. –Explica en tono robótico la niña.

-Es una larga historia, pero gracias a Yui estoy con vida. –Le explica serio, al mismo tiempo que le ayuda a ponerse de pie. –Por ahora debemos buscar la forma de… -Se corta a media oración para evadir una bala que los ataca desde las sombras, desviándola con el cuchillo que todavía tenía en su inventario, pero éste se rompe en el acto. -¿Quién eres? –Su expresión se torna agresiva y protectora a la vez. Un par de ojos amarillos brillan en la oscuridad, revelando la identidad de su agresora. Ante ellos está Shadow Sinon, frente a cuya presencia, los ojos de Sinon se llenan de horror.

-Hola, Shino-chan. –Le hace una sonrisa siniestra. –Tiempo sin verte. –La saluda entrecerrando los ojos, moviendo la mano.

-Esa es… ¿tu avatar? –Pregunta Kirito, extrañado. Sinon retrocede un paso y se ubica detrás de él, tocándole la camisa con dos dedos. El chico puede sentir el miedo que se ha apoderado de la guerrera, provocándole preocupación.

-Creo que tú no los has enfrentado aún, pero en este mundo existen versiones… de nosotros mismos con las que hemos estado luchando. Se llaman a sí mismas "sombras". –Explica sin dejar de temblar. Kirito piensa en su contraparte blanca, el cual apareció para llevarse a Asuna el día de su última confrontación.

-O sea que… él es mi sombra… -Razona serio.

-Ooh, pero somos más que eso. Nosotros somos los verdaderos ustedes. Todo aquello que ustedes se niegan a ver, nosotros lo aceptamos… nosotros que hemos sufrido en silencio mientras ustedes han vivido volteando la vista de sí mismos… ¡YO EXISTO PORQUE TÚ NO ERES TÚ, SHINO-CHAN! –Su tono agresivo aumenta y se prepara para atacar. –Esta vez me llevaré tu otro ojo… ya que estás tan ciega que no quieres ver la verdad.

-… ¿La verdad? –Pregunta nerviosa.

-Una cobarde como tú no tiene derecho a ser Sinon… ¡Así que yo lo seré! –Se abalanza sobre ella. Kirito reacciona y la empuja a un lado, recibiendo él el impacto de la tacleada.

-¡UGH! –Profiere al recibir el golpe del impacto con la fuerza del avatar de Sinon, el cual tiene una construcción VIT y STR, lo que le permite dar golpes más contundentes. El ataque lo envía volando a estrellarse contra una pared, al mismo tiempo que Yui opta por simplemente esconderse. Shadow Sinon vuelve a ver su creadora y sonríe de nuevo.

-Ahora somos tú y yo, Shino-chan. –Sonríe otra vez, mientras Sinon siente que esta vez la muerte ya no la dejará escapar.

0000000000000

Silica despierta. Lo último que supo es que el Kirito blanco la ahorcó, pero su cognición se desvaneció antes de sentir a la muerte atraparla. Sin embargo, no está muerta. Una vez más ha escapado, por lo menos por ahora, de su fin. Sin embargo, no puede moverse. Está atada a una silla en lo que parece ser la casa del piso 22 de Aincrad. Frente a ella, sentada en una silla, está Asuna, observándola atentamente.

-Buenos días, Silica-chan. ¿Dormiste bien? –Su expresión trastornada le impide a la joven reconocer si está lúcida o no.

-… Asuna…san…

-Hola, Silica-chan. ¿Quieres jugar conmigo?

(Continuará)


	18. Beso de despedida

Capítulo 18 – Beso de despedida

Amanece. Las sensaciones vuelven poco a poco a su cuerpo, reviviendo por bloques sus terminales nerviosas. Primero es consciente de sí mismo, luego siente el aire fluyendo por su nariz hacia sus pulmones, el cual acarrea el aroma más delicioso que ha sentido, compuesto de frescura y calidez mezcladas con los perfumes combinados del cabello y la piel de su acompañante. El latir de su corazón se hace presente. Puede sentir el propio, latiendo contra la cabeza de la joven que yace sobre él, mientras el de ella lo hace sobre su estómago, el cual, irónicamente, poco a poco despierta su hambre. La luz del sol se filtra por la ventana y los receptores de su piel se activan, dándole la sensación del calor suave de la mañana. Está en la posición más deliciosa que podría querer. Su almohada bajo su cabeza, sus piernas entrelazadas con las de ella, sus brazos alrededor de su cuerpo, ella descansando sobre su pecho, respirando suavemente sobre él. Puede sentir el tacto de la espalda desnuda de la joven en sus manos, lo que le hace recordar lo mucho que ama acariciarla. Lentamente mueve sus dedos sobre su piel, sosteniendo las yemas de sus dedos para apenas tocar sus poros, peinando los dorados vellos de su espalda con suavidad, al mismo tiempo que deposita un beso sobre su cabeza, cerrando los ojos y deteniéndose con la nariz sobre su cabello, embelesándose en capturar por un momento más el delicioso aroma de su prometida.

-Ugh… -Profiere ella, volviendo a la vida al sentir el roce de sus manos, el cual envía una descargar eléctrica por su espalda hasta sus pies. –Kirito-kun… -Abre los ojos y lo mira hacia arriba con sus grandes ojos de miel, sonriéndole. –Buenos días.

-Buenos días, Asuna. –Le da otro beso en la frente, ante el cual ella cierra los ojos y sonríe. Lo abraza fuerte y hunde su rostro de nuevo en su pecho, restregando la cara contra él.

-Me gusta como hueles. –Le dice sin mirarlo. Y me gusta también como late tu corazón.

-Yo estaba pensando las mismas cosas. –Se incorpora para quedar sentado sobre la cama, tomándola de la mano para incorporarla junto con él, lo que hace que la manta que los cubre a ambos se deslice, dejando descubiertos sus cuerpos. Asuna se sonroja e intenta sujetarla de nuevo, pero él la detiene con un movimiento de la mano, impidiéndole levantarla. Ella se ruboriza aún más, pero él le responde con un beso en los labios mientras la acaricia por la cintura, halándola hacia él con suavidad. Luego de pasar algunos momentos así, se separa y la mira a los ojos.

-Te amo, Asuna. –Le dice serio y tranquilo. La clase de expresión que le transmite a ella que en sus pensamientos solo existe ella en ese instante.

-… Kirito-kun… -Lo mira con ojos como cristales, sonrojada y en actitud enamorada. –Yo también…

-Que hambre… ¿comemos un sándwich? –Le pregunta casual. Asuna se queda fría ante la solicitud, sus ojos blancos y su alma saliendo por su boca. Se sacude y escucha su propio estómago, el cual se queja por la falta de alimento.

-¿Si verdad? –Responde con una sonrisa. Atesora la noche que vivieron, como las muchas otras antes de esa. Kirito declaró de nuevo su amor, como lo hace cada vez, prometiéndole que iría hasta el fin del mundo por ella. Lo ama, lo ama con cada fibra de su ser, al punto de querer que siempre sea feliz. Mira hacia un lado, al mueble que está junto a la cama, y ahí detecta una fotografía de ellos con su grupo de amigas. Su sonrisa pura disminuye un poco y se transforma en una expresión serena. Sabe que, así como están las cosas, el grupo no durará por siempre. La época de la "party" terminará en algún momento, pero eso, por ahora, es lo que lo hace feliz a él, y mientras Kirito esté contento, ella también.

00000000000000

El polvo levantado por el impacto se esparce alrededor del salón. A un lado, estrellado entre los escombros, Kirito yace inconsciente, sostenido por Yui, quien mecánicamente intenta sostenerlo, pero sus movimientos torpes la previenen de poder levantarlo. Sinon está de pie a un lado, nerviosa, sus rodillas temblando, su único ojo enfocándose en intervalos de segundo entre Kirito y su agresora, quien permanece sonriendo, su Hécate II al hombro, relamiéndose ante las víctimas que está a punto de cobrar.

-Es la hora de terminar con esto, Shino-chan. –Levanta una ceja antes de relamerse de nuevo. Shino sabe que Shadow Sinon tiene todas las ventajas de su avatar, mientras que ella solo cuenta con la ballesta, la cual tiene cuatro virotes, un cuchillo de ataque y su propio cuerpo. Su capacidad de reacción está cortada a la mitad debido al ojo que le falta, y sus movimientos son torpes por la cantidad de dolor que aún plaga su cuerpo. Sin embargo, sabe que, si falla, Kirito y Yui estarán a la merced de su enemiga, quien seguramente los llevará ante el Kirito blanco, cuya presencia puede sentir, como si estuviese observando el encuentro.

-… Esto… tuvo que haber terminado hace mucho tiempo, Sinon. –Finalmente se atreve a interactuar con su rival, quien se sorprende ante la referencia a su nombre.

-Sinon… ¿me llamaste Sinon? –Se extraña la francotiradora. Sus ojos dorados se posan en la figura determinada de Shino, que temblorosa y herida, planta frente con valor. La enemiga no puede evitar soltarse a reír al ver el desafío frente a ella. –Ja… jaja… JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAAJA. –Luego extiende la sonrisa de lado, con expresión sádica. - ¿Acaso renuncias a ser tú para darme tu puesto, Shino-chan?

Sinon guarda silencio ante la pregunta. En cada enfrentamiento hasta ahora, su miedo a las armas, su propia debilidad, el fantasma de enfrentarse a una dimensión de sí misma a la que no es capaz de ver cara a cara han hecho que haya perdido antes de empezar. Ahora no es diferente. Tiene miedo; la apariencia de Sinon, su rostro, sus ojos, su arma, su pose, todo lo que ella es y representa fueron siempre su ancla para darle el valor que necesitaba para enfrentar al mundo. Sin Sinon, Shino no es más que una niña cobarde que todavía vive en el terror de un pasado que se rehúsa a desaparecer; sin Sinon no se siente capaz de mirar hacia adelante, de sostener un arma como hasta ahora lo ha hecho, de ver cara a cara a sus amigas, de las que poco a poco se ha aislado ahora que su avatar no está con ella. Sin Sinon, no puede luchar al lado de Kirito, porque es en Sinon donde reside su valor. Desde esa vez en el hospital, donde la atacante robó su ojo, ha estado constantemente derrotada, constantemente asustada, eternamente temerosa de todos. Ahora planta cara ante esa misma Sinon, a sabiendas de que cualquier cosa que haga será en vano, pero si su vida significa una oportunidad para que Kirito escape, debe aprovecharla.

-Yo… -Dice con voz tímida. –Yo… -Se esfuerza para no volver la vista. –Yo pelearé contra ti… -Levanta la mirada temblorosa y refleja en su pupila el rostro extrañado de la sombra, que procede a apretar los dientes y prepararse.

-Entonces muere. –Saca un revólver y dispara una vez, a lo que Shino responde instintivamente interponiendo su ballesta para desviar la bala, la cual es repelida hacia un lado, pero la potencia del impacto la saca de balance y la empuja hacia atrás, se recupera, aprieta los dientes y se tira al piso para evitar el segundo y tercer disparos que le siguen inmediatamente, girando sobre sí misma hasta encontrar un escombro de pared que le permite resguardarse. -¡ESO ES, SHINO-CHAN, NO ES DIVERTIDO SI NO ES DIFÍCIL MATARTE! –Grita antes de lanzarle una ráfaga de disparos con su pistola automática. Shino siente que su esfínter pierde el control, y que su corazón va a salirse de su pecho, aprieta los ojos y con las manos sujeta la ballesta lo más fuerte que puede. Debe generar una distracción para que la enemiga no repare en la presencia de Kirito y Yui, pero la distracción generada por la ráfaga de disparos que cae sobre ella le impide concentrarse. Miedo, ganas de huir, de esconderse, de detener la realidad y bajarse. Los juegos virtuales eran para eso, ¿no? Para poder ser alguien más, para evitar verse en el espejo…

Un impacto de la Hécate explota de golpe su refugio, el cual la lanza tres metros por el aire, estrellándola de rostro contra el piso. Se pone de rodillas y mira hacia atrás, donde identifica a Shadow Sinon sosteniendo el rifle de francotirador con una sola mano, habiéndolo disparado sin más.

-Es… muy fuerte… -Musita aterrada. Se recuerda a sí misma incapaz de cargar el arma sin usar ambas manos, y debiendo ubicarse en posiciones estratégicas cada vez que la utilizaba. Sinon siempre fue una francotiradora, pero nunca tuvo miedo de pelear en cuarto cercano. Imágenes de sus batallas de GGO pasan por su mente, de cómo era capaz de cargar hacia el frente sin miedo a sacrificar una extremidad o dos con el fin de lograr su objetivo. Pero esa no era ella, era Sinon… ¿o acaso…?

Una bala vuelve a interrumpirla, esta vez rozándole el costado, lanzando una línea de sangre que mancha en vector de 45° el suelo junto a la joven. Sin perder tiempo corre para alejarse un poco más, hasta llegar a otra roca que le sirve escondite, pero que rápidamente es destruida por otro impacto de la Hécate.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿La rata cobarde no sabe más que esconderse? La última vez que luchamos tenías un poco más de decisión. –Murmura decepcionada Shadow Sinon. Shino corre con todas sus fuerzas a buscar el siguiente escondite, lanzándose de nuevo tras otra roca. -¡Tch! –Se queja la atacante, quien dispara de nuevo su rifle, destruyendo otra vez el refugio. -¡Eso no funcionará, tonta! –Le dispara otra ronda de disparos, los cuales son menos precisos ahora que la distancia entre ambas es mayor. Hasta ahora, los disparos del rifle pesado han destruido cinco refugios, dejando un rastro de ripio y polvo en todo el campo de batalla. Shino endura la mirada y prepara su ballesta, seria. –Ohh… ¿así que por fin vas a luchar? ¡YA ES MUY TARDE PARA ESO! –Le advierte sádica, pero la joven, en vez de apuntar hacia ella, se da la vuelta y dispara su virote explosivo hacia los escombros de las rocas destruidas por la Hécate, inmediatamente levantando una cortina de humo que envuelve todo el campo gracias a los fragmentos de polvo y roca creados por su enemiga. -¡¿Qué?! –Se sorprende. -¡JAJAJA! ¡MUY BIEN SHINO-CHAN! ¡AHORA TAL VEZ SEA UN POCO MÁS DESAFIANTE! –Grita mientras mira a su alrededor, efectivamente cegada por la temporal pantalla de humo.

-Esa era Sinon, no era yo, ¡Aun así yo… YO! –Una lágrima salta al aire al juntar su determinación, al mismo tiempo que corre en dirección a Kirito, pero otra bala le corta el camino, impactando en su ballesta.

-¡NO CREAS QUE POR NO VER NO PUEDO ESCUCHAR! –Aparece frente a ella entre el humo y le da una patada en la cara que la estrella contra el piso. Shino siente como si miles de terminales eléctricas en su cabeza perdieran su recubrimiento e hicieran polo tierra contra el piso al golpearse contra él, pero se fuerza evitar el corto circuito y rueda hacia la derecha para evitar una segunda patada. Sin embargo, no alcanza a moverse con suficiente rapidez y la ballesta es golpeada en su lugar, rompiendo el mecanismo de disparo.

-¡NO! –Se lamenta mientras hala los restos del arma, ocultándose de nuevo en el humo.

-¡SHINOOOOO-CHAAAAAAAN! –Se enfurece más el avatar oscuro, disparando una ráfaga de metralla en su dirección, una de las cuales le tira la oreja de un movimiento.

-¡AAAAGGHHHH! –Se muerde el labio, pero no puede evitar que el sonido salga de su garganta. Su cabeza parece explotar, y los restos de su oreja se sienten como si un fuego ardiera a un lado de su cabeza. Otra bala le da en el muslo, y otra más le roza el brazo izquierdo, dejando un camino de piel quemada sobre él. -¡UUUUUGHHHH! –Llora del dolor, pero se esfuerza para ponerse en pie otra vez y esconderse. Cuando el humo se disipa, ya no está en la línea de visión de Shadow Sinon, y, para sorpresa de ambas, tampoco Kirito y Yui. Shino se ha escondido en unas ruinas cercanas, pero su rastro no podría ser más evidente. Varias gotas de sangre la persiguen hasta su dirección, y de su cuerpo sale el líquido por su oreja, pierna, brazo, costado y hasta de la cuenca de su ojo, la cual ha sangrado de nuevo por el estrés al que se enfrenta. Mira sus manos que se sienten casi rotas, en las que sostiene los restos de su ballesta. Todo el sistema mecánico de disparo está desecho e inutilizable. Usar el cuchillo en su estado actual está fuera de discusión, y solo es cuestión de tiempo para que la enemiga la alcance; pero, si Kirito está fuera de alcance, quiere decir que logró distraerla lo suficiente para que escapara. Eso la hace sentirse satisfecha, aun cuando todo su cuerpo tiembla de terror.

-Acaso… ¿este es mi fin? –Mira la pulsera de bala que Kirito le dio en aquella ocasión, y que todavía adorna su muñeca. Todo a su alrededor desaparece, solo quedando ella, la oscuridad, y la figura de la bala que está grabada en su mente. Piensa en aquel día, donde, utilizando aquella fatídica pistola, mató a aquel hombre para defender a su madre. Piensa en Death Gun, y cómo Sinon y Kirito lucharon lado a lado para vencerlo, donde fue su bala la que trazó la ruta para que el espadachín negro pudiera dar el golpe de gracia, aún sin utilizar una línea de objetivo. Sinon siempre fue su apoyo, su contacto con las armas, hasta que…

-¿Quieres jugar a Alfheim Online con nosotras? –Le preguntó una sonriente castaña, mientras el chico pelinegro, que lucía mucho más tímido en la vida real que en el juego, se limitó a desviar la mirada y hacer una media sonrisa. Desde ese momento, su avatar dejó de ser aquella Sinon de GGO, y nació la Sinon de ALO. Ahora tendría orejas de gato y una cola, y en vez de un rifle pesado, su arma sería…

-Un arco… -Su ojo tiembla al contemplar la ballesta rota entre sus manos. La aprieta con fuerza y arranca el componente mecánico, para luego ajustar la tensión del hilo posterior, dejando un arco corto con las partes sobrantes. –Un arco. –Dice casi con esperanza. La arquera de ALO también era Sinon, sus habilidades también eran suyas, porque todo lo heredó de su primer avatar, el cual… -Es parte de mí… -Comprende finalmente. –Yo… -Recuerda todo lo que Shadow Sinon le ha dicho. Sus quejas, sus remordimientos, su odio. Todo aquello es lo que ella misma en algún momento sintió, su miedo a los hospitales, el odio por Shinkawa, los celos hacia Asuna, la admiración a Silica. Estaba equivocada. Sinon le ayudó a sobreponerse, y le ayudó a ser más fuerte y a enfrentarse al mundo, pero en realidad ella nunca estuvo en el juego. Su avatar siempre solamente un conjunto de datos y algo de ropa genial, pero en realidad ella…

De repente toda ella se calma, justo en el instante en el que Shadow Sinon ha llegado hasta el lugar en el que se oculta. La muchacha castaña se pone de pie y la mira fijamente al mismo tiempo que extiende su arco, utilizando uno de los virotes explosivos como flecha. El rango de explosión de dichas municiones es de 5 metros, y está más o menos al doble de distancia con su enemiga. La posición en la que están le hace recordar el duelo que tuvo con Kirito cuando lo conoció, lo cual le trae una sonrisa al rostro.

-Así que esto es lo que viste, Kirito. –Dice para sí, al ver la figura de Sinon amenazándola con su arma. Tensa el arco y se prepara para disparar.

-Veo que ya te decidiste. –Reta su avatar. Sinon asiente y se prepara para disparar. Shadow Sinon emplaza a Hécate en el suelo y también se dispone a hacer lo mismo.

-Siempre pensé que Sinon era la fuerte, quien yo podía ser para no ser la persona débil que en realidad soy, pero tú, gracias a ti me doy cuenta…

-…No podía ser de otra forma, estúpida. –Responde sarcástica su rival. Varios segundos pasan sin que ninguna haga ningún movimiento. Un disparo se escucha en la distancia. Kirito, que está escondido por Yui, recupera el sentido al escuchar el eco de la bala.

-¡SINON! –Grita. En el lugar de la pelea. Sinon está perforada en el estómago por una bala de Hécate, mientras que Shadow Sinon tiene clavado el virote en el corazón, su boca escurriendo sangre.

-En ALO mi clase es arquera… -Le comenta tratando de sonreír, mientras una mancha de sangre crece a sus pies. –Sinon… Sinon soy yo… es una parte de mí que siempre está conmigo… ¿no es así? –Le hace una sonrisa débil. Shadow Sinon la mira seria por varios segundos antes de devolverle la sonrisa.

-Respuesta correcta, Sinon. Yo soy tú…

-… Y tú eres yo. –Contesta la joven a medio morir. –Dejé que mi preocupación por la situación en la que estamos y mi miedo se salieran de control, y eso me llevó a hacer cosas que no podré cambiar nunca, pero que debo… enfrentar… -Cae de rodillas. –Yo debo… -Cae de pecho al piso, su ojo se desenfoca y deja de moverse. –Yo… a Asuna… debo…

-… Salvarla. –Shadow Sinon se sienta a su lado y la levanta para abrazarla. –Lo hiciste bien, Sinon. –Le dice con voz suave, al mismo tiempo que se da cuenta de que está desapareciendo en partículas brillantes. –Heh… una humana pudo vencer a un avatar de juego… -Recuerda los ojos determinados de Sinon al lanzarle la flecha, ojos que brillaron dorados, al igual que él, cada vez que lograba algún milagro con su espada. –Ya veo… -Mira hacia el cielo. En ese instante, Kirito llega junto con Yui. Sinon parece estar muerta entre los brazos del avatar, quien en su lugar mira a Kirito con expresión tranquila.

-… Sinon… -Dice el pelinegro. De repente, el charco de sangre en el que están sentadas comienza a absorberlas, como si se hundieran poco a poco. La expresión del avatar cambia a determinada y le habla con autoridad.

-Escúchame, Kirito. –Le dice sin darle tiempo a reaccionar. –Sinon no está muerta, pero Asuna está absorbiéndola ahora que ha recuperado su poder, pero está muy herida como para usarlo.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –Intenta decir, pero ella lo interrumpe.

-Si Asuna logra absorber a Liz o a Silica, entonces todo habrá terminado. El Kirito de este mundo está buscando revivir a su Asuna, y solo logrará despertarla si logra juntar energías similares a la suya. Deberían ser cinco, pero con tres puede lograrlo. Tienes que alcanzar a la verdadera Asuna y matarla antes de que él pueda revivirla. –Informa con decisión. –De lo contrario, la única opción restante será enfrentar a tu Asuna…

-…Yo voy a salvarla. –La interrumpe. –Pero también te salvaré a ti ahora mismo. –Intenta acercarse, pero un campo de energía verde lo repele. -¡Ugh! ¡Sinon!

-Ya no hay tiempo… hacer esto… tiene un propósito, creo. –Da una sonrisa leve. –Kirito. –Le dice con el tono de la Sinon que conoce. Kirito se acerca un poco, y el avatar de cabello celeste le da un beso en los labios mientras sostiene su rostro con sus manos. Al hacerlo, el tiempo se detiene para ambos, y se ven rodeados de blancura, calidez, y el uno y el otro. Dentro de ese instante, le parece ver a Shino frente a él, que lo mira con una sonrisa.

-Debo hacer esto, Kirito. –Lo mira con ternura. –Y tú debes salvar a Asuna. Tú… sabes lo que siento por ti, y eso no cambiará… pero…

-¡No te vayas, Sinon, yo…! –Se queda sin palabras que decir. ¿Ama a Sinon? ¿Tanto como a Asuna? Está seguro de que ella a él sí, pero su estancia en STEM ha hecho que sus emociones se tuerzan y exacerben como nunca lo creyó posible, convirtiéndose en algo no más grande que una pluma en el viento, un inútil que es incapaz de salvar a alguien que lo ama tanto como ella a él. -¡SINON!

-Te amo, Kirito. –Le sonríe. –Te dejaré algo que te ayude a enfrentar lo que te falta… y te esperaré cuando completes este juego. Todas te estaremos esperando. –Le sonríe antes de desaparecer. Fuera de la visión, Shadow Sinon se convierte en partículas, y el cuerpo original de Sinon ha desaparecido en su sangre, la cual se evapora un segundo después.

-Sinon… ¡SINON! –Grita al viento, arrodillándose. –Sinon… -Deja salir algunas lágrimas, las cuales se arrastran por sus mejillas hasta su barbilla, para luego caer el piso, donde la arena seca las absorbe. –Yo… volví a fallar… no hice nada… ¡NADA! –Golpea el piso con la mano que le queda. -¡NADA! –Grita otra vez, hasta que el toque de la pequeña mano de Yui sobre su rostro lo detiene.

-Papa… -La mecánica niña lo mira fijamente. –Tus ojos… -Le dice seria. Kirito detiene el flujo de sus emociones, se limpia las lágrimas con la manga de la chaqueta y mira de nuevo a su hija.

-¿Qué pasa con ellos, Yui?

-Son… del mismo color que los del avatar de Sinon-san.

-¿Huh? –Profiere extrañado. Yui proyecta un espejo para él, donde puede ver que sus irises efectivamente han pasado de negros a verdes, iguales a los de Sinon. Recuerda las palabras que le dejó antes de desaparecer.

-… _Te dejaré algo que te puede servir…_ -Le dijo con una sonrisa. De repente, en su mirada aparece la interfaz de GGO, líneas de trayectoria, mira de puntería y otros datos de precisión. Tiene los ojos de Sinon. Lágrimas vuelven a brotar, mientras aprieta el puño que le queda.

-Iré por ti, Sinon. Salvaré a Asuna y entonces te daré una respuesta como se debe. –Sus palabras de "te amo" resuenan de nuevo en sus oídos". –Terminaré con esto de una vez.

0000000000

En otro lugar, el cuerpo de Sinon está ahora flotando en un capullo al lado del de Suguha, y los circuitos de energía que la conectan hacia el núcleo central se han encendido. Shadow Liz observa sorprendida, incapaz de creer que han conseguido la segunda batería.

-En verdad… primero Suguha Kirigaya, y ahora Asada Shino… mira hacia uno de los monitores de la terminal, y observa a Liz, que camina por un pasillo, sosteniendo la Remains Heart entre las manos. –Parece que el arco final se acerca más pronto de lo que esperaba.

-No te emociones demasiado, Liz. –Contesta el Kirito blanco, que aparece junto a ella. La sombra apaga disimuladamente el monitor donde observaba a Liz, exitosamente distrayendo al blanco de descubrir que ya existe la temida espada. -¿Sucede algo? –Le pregunta al verla tocar la máquina.

-No es nada, solo que deberías tener cuidado con que tu Asuna caótica no termine matando a esa Silica que tiene el "poder del corazón" –Dice en tono de burla. –Ahora mismo la está torturando de lo lindo. –Sus ojos siguen a los de él, percibiendo duda en su actitud hacia sus comentarios.

-Déjala hacer lo que quiera. Al final, ni esa Asuna, ni Silica, ni ninguna más importa… -Mira hacia el núcleo que tiene al frente y piensa en la mujer que permanece perpetuamente dormida en el campo de flores del último piso de Aincrad. –Asuna…

El sonido de ese nombre molesta a Shadow Liz, pero lo disimula adecuadamente. Ha pasado tanto tiempo apoyando su amor que no sabe hacer otra cosa más que eso. El Kirito blanco, sin embargo, nota su actitud y se aproxima a ella, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros.

-Estamos cerca, Liz.

-¿Qué haces, idiota? –Se queja mientras observa que sus ojos están fijos en ella. Demon Yuuki y Demon Leafa observan desde la oscuridad, enviando a Chaos Asuna, su ama, cada detalle de lo que miran. –Cuando sea el momento, te aseguro que cumpliré también tu deseo. –Su expresión determinada es igual a la de su contraparte, tanto que Shadow Liz recuerda los tiempos felices junto a él.

-Mi deseo está cumplido ya, y al mismo tiempo no podrá ser cumplido jamás. –Se lamenta agridulce. Kirito blanco lo observa extrañado, pero antes de continuar, ante ellos aparece Shadow Klein.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Oiga, jefe, ¿no debería ir a ver lo que sucede con su noviecita de los tentáculos? Creo que está por matar a la niña "encarnación de la inocencia". Informa en tono burlón. En otro lado, Asuna acaba de dar otro golpe a Silica, tirándole un diente de la boca.

-Tú también… tú también me traicionaste… -Le dice con lágrimas en los ojos. Silica se limita a mirarla con lástima.

-Asuna-san…

(Continuará)

(Continuará)


End file.
